El Precio de Tu Amor
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Tienen todo en su contra para realizar su amor ¿Cual es el precio por ese amor? ¿Su amor sera tan fuerte para soportar los obstaculos que se les presenten?
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO.**

Cuando se lleva una vida triste sin el cariño de un padre y en cuentras el amor con la persona que menos esperas o menos piensas sientes que tienes algo por que luchar, algo por lo cual debes sonreir lo mas importante un motivo para ser feliz, para amar y ser amada....

Pero ¿que pasa? cuando todo esta en contra de ese amor... ¿Lucharias por el? creo que todas diriamos si pero ... ¿A que precio? ¿Que tanto valdria ese amor? Poco... Mucho... No lo sabemos el amor tiene numerosos significados pero ¿Tiene algun precio? y si lo tiene ¿Cual es su precio?

eso lo veremos a lo largo de esta nueva historia .....

"El Precio de Tu Amor"

**Hola niñas espero que esta historia sea de su agrado al igual que mis demas fic. y pues quiero decirles que elaboro este proyecto junto a mi amiga Malixtrix espero que este fic sea de su agrado y que nos acompañen en esta nueva aventura. Prometemos que si nos siguen no se arrepentiran lo prometemos.**

**un beso a todas y de antemano gracias x sus Rw**


	2. Un nuevo comienzo, encuentros

Capitulo 1, esto es mi vida

Ella es Mina Aino, una linda joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, que prácticamente le sonríe a la vida, mas sin embargo, esa gran sonrisa, oculta un gran dolor

**18 años atrás**

En una sala de parto, uno hombre de aspecto severo se pasea de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada, anda ansioso, pues es la hora en que su primogénito va a nacer, pero sin embargo, algo andaba mal, al parecer, el parto se complico, y ahora tanto su futuro hijo como su esposa corrían peligro, hasta que de pronto, escucha el llanto de un infante, y ve a una enfermera salir del ala, diciéndole que puede pasar

Emocionado, no sabe la sorpresa que la espera, al entrar, busca ansioso la mirada de su esposa, solo para descubrir que ella yace cubierta por una sabana, el doctor que atendió el parto, se acerca a el con el rostro sereno, siendo un profesional en su trabajo, solo para decirle

Doctor: lo siento, intentamos salvarle la vida, pero no pudimos, y pidió que salváramos a su hijo, en verdad lo lamento

Sr. Aino: ¿y mi hijo, donde esta mi hijo? –dice el hombre en un tono inexpresivo, tanto que causa un poco de escalofríos en los enfermeros, es entonces que una enfermera, haciendo acoplo de valentía se acerca, y le dice

Enfermera: felicidades señor Aino, usted tiene una hermosa bebita –le comenta sonriendo, pero el hombre la mira sin expresión alguna

Sr. Aino: esto es un error –dice con voz molesta- no puede ser una niña, mi esposa y yo esperábamos un hijo, ¿entiende? ¡UN HIJO! –grita ocasionando que la bebe empiece a llorar

Doctor: perdonara usted, señor Aino, pero fue niña, y la ultima voluntad de su esposa es que se llamara Minako

El hombre observa molesto al doctor, y luego mira iracundo a la bebe, y en su mente, sombríos pensamientos se forman

Sr. Aino: "maldita mocosa… por tu culpa, por tu culpa mi esposa ha…"

Y a partir de ese momento, la vida de la pequeña Mina Aino, se convirtió en una pesadilla

Durante el transcurso de su vida, Mina nunca recibió el amor y el cariño que su padre debía darle, solo se ocupaba de darle todo lo que necesitaba, ni mas ni menos, siempre la dejaba sola en la gran mansión que tenían, y si llegaba a ir a esta, actuaba de una manera fría, y hasta de podría decir que hostil hacia la pequeña niña, la cual solo recibía comentarios despectivos de su progenitor

Afortunadamente, la ama de llaves, que a la vez era la nana de la pequeña, una mujer amable y comprensible, era el único ser que realmente se preocupaba por la niña, a tal grado, que se convirtió en la única figura materna y paterna que la niña necesitaba

Pero sin embargo, al cumplir los 8 años, su padre tomo una decisión que probablemente le afectaría por el resto de su vida, mandarla aun internado para señoritas

El ama de llaves al enterarse de la decisión de su patrón, armo un escándalo moderado, a sabiendas que la niña sufriría por esta separación, pero lo que le dijo su jefe, la dejo helada

Sr. Aino: ya es tiempo que esa niña se convierta en una mujer, y que mejor modo que estando lejos de aquí –dijo despectivo

El día en que se iría al internado, era un día gris, las nubes amenazaban con llover, y mientras los sirvientes subían las cosas de la pequeña al auto, esta se preguntaba si iría de viaje con su padre, cosa que la emociono, y no noto el semblante preocupado de su nana

Luego de despedirse, padre e hija emprendieron marcha, la niña creía inocentemente que al fin su padre la quería, pero a medida que avanzaban, ella intento en varias ocasiones hablar con el, pero este estaba mas callado que una tumba, por lo que la niña desistió. Luego de unas horas de viaje, la niña voltea a ver fuera del coche, y ve una construcción que la atemoriza un poco, se trata de una construcción muy parecida a una mansión Europea, pero realmente enorme ya que era todo un complejo de edificios pequeños dentro de unas murallas, una vez que pasan a través de la gran puerta, Mina puede ver a muchas niñas, jovencitas, y adolecentes usando un mismo uniforme, yendo de aquí para allá, algunas voltean a ver el auto, otras platican o juegan con sus amigas, Mina extrañada, le hace una pregunta a su padre

Mina: papa, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –pregunta temerosa, pero el hombre no le responde

Luego de avanzar un par de metros, llegan al edificio principal del complejo, Mina ve como una mujer de aspecto amable, pero ya algo mayor los esta esperando con una sonrisa amable, y elegantemente vestida

El auto se estaciona justo frente a la dama, y el chofer comienza a bajar las cosas de Mina, la cual mira extrañada la escena, es entonces que la voz de la dama llama su atención por la calidez que desprende

Mujer: bienvenidos, usted debe ser el señor Aino, ¿verdad? –dice con cortesía y suavidad

Sr. Aino: así es, usted debe ser la rectora de este internado –dice de manera fría e ignorando el gesto de espanto en la cara de Mina

Rectora: así es señor Aino, soy la rectora Serenity Tsukino –y voltea a ver a Mina- y tú debes ser la pequeña Minako Aino –dice en tono dulce, pero la pequeña se esconde tras las piernas de su padre

Sr. Aino: se la dejo en sus manos –dice cortante, y se da media vuelta para entrar en el auto, el chofer le cierra la puerta una vez que esta adentro, y luego el se sube y arranca el auto, Mina al ver esto se aterra y corre en dirección del auto gritando por su padre

Mina: ¡PAPA, PAPA, NO ME DEJES! –grita la niña captando la atención de algunas alumnas y maestras hasta que se tropieza con una piedra cayendo con fuerza al suelo, para luego empezar a llorar

Entonces, la rectora se acerca a la niña y la abraza dulcemente

Serenity: ya, ya pequeña, no llores, tranquila –dice mientras la aprieta contra si suavemente

Luego de unos minutos, la propia rectora lleva a Mina a la que seria su siguiente habitación por un tiempo que ni ella misma sabría cuanto duraría

Serenity: bien Minako, esta es tu habitación, espero sea de tu agrado –pero cuando abre la puerta, ambas ven como una niña rubia como Mina, pero su cabello de un tono mas dorado y llevando dos pequeñas coletitas y unos chonguitos anda brincando en una de las 3 camas, cosa que molesta a la rectora y le dice- Serena Usagi Tsukino –la niña se detiene en el acto y ve a las 2 personas en la entrada- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre saltar en las camas?

Serena: lo siento mami –dice en un tono bajito, y ocasionando que Mina vea sorprendida a la rectora y a la niña- pero no pude evitarlo al ver lo mullidas que son –dice haciendo un puchero

Serenity: ah –suspira- no se que hare contigo –luego cambia su expresión a uno un poco mas relajado- bueno Serena, te presento a tu nueva compañera de habitación, ella es Minako Aino, espero se lleven muy bien

Serena baja de la cama y corre hacia Mina y la toma de las manos, y sonriéndole le dice

Serena: ¡hola Mina, yo soy Serena Tsukino, espero seamos buenas amigas! –dice enérgica, ocasionando que a Mina le salga una gotita en la nuca y se limite a contestar con voz bajita

Mina: si

La rectora mira la escena con satisfacción, y luego procede a retirarse, una vez solas las 2 niñas. Serena bombardea a Mina con muchas preguntas, a las cuales la niña responde con si o no, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, las expresiones de Serena hacen que Mina empiece a sonreír, hasta que Serena se queda sin preguntas, luego, por la curiosidad que le da, Mina le pregunta

Mina: oye Serena, ¿tu mama es la rectora del internado?

Serena: si, pero me dice que mientras este aquí le diga rectora Tsukino y no mami o mama

Mina: ¿Por qué?

Serena: dice que por que si le digo mama, las demás alumnas creerán que tengo favoritismo por ser su hija y solo querrán estar conmigo por interés

Mina: oh, ya veo –luego guarda silencio

Después de un rato, Serena ayuda a Mina a acomodar sus cosas en la habitación, y luego proceden a dormir, ya que entre platicas y juegos, termina anocheciendo, y deberán despertarse temprano para iniciar sus clases

Las primeras semanas no fueron fáciles para Mina, pero gracias a la ayuda de Serena, logro salir adelante, en ese breve tiempo que estuvieron, se hicieron amigas de 3 chicas bastante interesantes

La primera fue Amy Mizuno, una niña de cabello corto de un tono azulado, hija de una prestigiosa doctora, y con un nivel académico bastante elevado para su edad, pero que sin embargo, era apartada por el resto de las niñas del colegio, y tenia una actitud bastante retraída y tímida, al principio las 2 rubias creían que era una niña presumida y ególatra que no se juntaba con las demás por que las creía inferiores, pero al ver su actitud, y como otras niñas la molestaban ellas decidieron darle una oportunidad y descubriendo con alegría que era una niña tierna y simpática

La segunda fue Rei Hino, una niña morena de ojos violáceos, algo temperamental, hija de un político, esta chica se unió al grupo luego de que hubo un mal entendido entre Serena y ella, pero al final todo salió bien, y esta niña encontró interesante la relación de las 3 niñas, y decidió unirse a ellas, demostrando un don de líder nato, y que no aguantaba las torpezas, teniendo como resultado muchas discusiones con Serena y Mina, especialmente con Serena

La ultima del grupo, Lita Makoto Kino, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes bastante alta para su edad, hija de un empresario, esta chica la conocieron en una situación poco usual, ya que unas niñas de 15 años molestaban a Serena, entonces, apareciendo la castaña, lista para defender a la rubia dándoles una paliza a las otras, dejando impactada a Serena, luego de ese suceso, Serena se animo a conocerla mas a fondo, encontrando una chica muy sensible, experta en los asuntos del hogar, y así, invitándola a formar parte del grupo, y gracias a esto, Mina empezó a sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho

Pero no todo fue dicha en la vida de Mina en el internado, en días festivos, o días en que los padres de las alumnas podían ir al colegio, Mina se la pasaba sola, su padre nunca fue por ella a llevarla a casa, o tan si quiera se presento, dejando a la rubia bastante dolida y triste, pero gracias a sus amigas, logro sobrellevar esa pena, Serena la invitaba mucho a su casa, sobre todo en navidad hasta año nuevo, y por primera vez, conoció lo que era la alegría de estar con una familia

Los padres de Serena eran unas personas amables, y que decir de sus hermanos, a la rectora ya la conocía en el internado, y sin duda era una mujer amable, pero fuera del colegio, era una persona aun mejor, siendo cariñosa con sus hijos, e incluso con Mina, quien inevitablemente le hacia recordar el cariño que su nana le daba

El padre de Serena, un hombre llamado Helios Tsukino, era un hombre admirable, de buen porte, rubio dorado y de ojos color miel, sin duda Serena saco sus cabellos, y los ojos de su madre, ya que la rectora tenía el cabello de un color violáceo platinado

Su hermanos, uno mayor y otro menor respectivamente eran personas igual de amables, el mayor, un chico pelirrojo de ojos miel llamado Caranfin, era todo un caballero, muy atento con sus hermanos y con Mina, tenia el cabello así por que su abuelo paterno era pelirrojo, y su hermano menor, Eliot, un niño de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, era toda una ternura, muy listo para su edad, y bastante curioso, que admiraba a sus 2 hermanos mayores, y que encajo bien en la vida de Mina, y por primera vez, Mina se sentía en un hogar cálido

Los años pasaron, y al final, las jovencitas de 8 años que entraron en el internado, ahora eran todas una bellas mujeres de 18, Mina aprendió muchas cosas con su grupo de amigas, que mas ahora eran sus hermanas, Serena, la hermana compañera de travesuras y aventuras, Amy, la hermana con la voz de la razón y el sentido común, Rei, la hermana temperamental pero comprensiva, y Lita, la hermana gentil, si, a pesar de todo, el internado fue lo mejor en su vida, hasta ahora

**Dias despues de salir del internado era el comienzo de nuevas aventuras para todas las chicas,**

Era un día soleado en Tokio, aun que el clima era agradable, el sol deslumbraba con cierta fuerza que ocasiona que los jóvenes consigan algo refrescante para soportar mejor los rayos del sol, y en el caso de 2 rubias, no hay nada mejor que un helado

Serena: no puedo creerlo, en 2 días mas nos graduaremos del internado –dice con emoción una hermosa rubia de coletas con 2 chongos por peinado, el tono de su cabello es de un color dorado y sus ojos azules de un tono cielo

Mina: es verdad, ya no mas cárcel para señoritas –dice igual de emocionada otra rubia en un tono mas claro, su cabello esta arreglado con un chongo llevando un moño rojo y sus ojos aun que azules también, eran de un tono un poco mas oscuro que los de Serena- brindemos por el fin de esa odisea –y levanta su cono de helado de vainilla con almendras

Serena: por el fin de esta odisea –también levanta su cono de helado de chocolate con jarabe de fresa, luego medio ríen por su ocurrencia, después toman una actitud mas relajada y comienzan a caminar, entonces Serena le pregunta- ¿y que harás en tus vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad Mina?

La otra rubia toma una actitud seria ante la pregunta y responde

Mina: la verdad no lo se Serena, tal vez, regrese a casa –dice en un tono triste, lo cual nota su amiga inmediatamente, así que le comenta

Serena: oye Mina, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y mi familia de vacaciones?, iremos a la playa y sabes que siempre serás bienvenida

Mina: en verdad te lo agradezco Serena, lo pensare –dice con una sonrisa mas tranquila, hasta que cuando va a dar la vuelta en una esquina, no se fija que otra persona venia en esa dirección mirando al suelo, y terminan chocando fuertemente haciendo que Mina caiga de sentón- ay, eso dolió –dice sobándose su trasero, cuando de repente escucha la voz de con quien choco

Joven: ¡mi camisa nueva! –Dice colérico quitándose los lentes de sol para luego ver a la chica con la que choco y gritarle- ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas cabeza hueca?!

La rubia ve al chico, sin duda de no ser por el tono de voz que usaba seria en verdad guapo, facciones finas y atractivo, ojos verdes, casi como esmeraldas y un cabello tan rubio que parece blanco, pero entonces recuerda lo ocurrido y se levanta hecha una fiera

Mina: ¿cabeza hueca?, pues tu no eres nada inteligente si no viste que venia en tu dirección, además, deberías ofrecerme tu una disculpa por haberme tirado

Chico: ja, ya quisieras eso linda, pero no me rebajaría a disculparme con una chica que claramente sufre de ataques de histeria

Mina: ¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO HISTERICA? –dice mas furiosa

Chico: valla, al menos entiendes las indirectas –comenta burlón

Mina: eres… un… -y sacando todo su coraje le propina un poderoso pisotón al pie del chico el cual empieza a saltar en un solo pie mientras sujeta el otro adolorido, entonces Mina toma el helado de Serena, quien se había mantenido callada todo este rato, le jala la camisa por la espalda, y mete el helado ocasionando que al peliplateado le de un gran escalofrió, luego empuja al chico tirándolo, da media vuelta, toma la mano de Serena, y se marchan- vámonos Serena, no perdamos tiempo con este patán –y se la lleva jalando

Serena: pero… mi helado –dice con cataratas en los ojos por la perdida de su valioso dulce

Por otro lado el peliplateado se encuentra furibundo por la situación, manchado de helado, y tirado a mitad de la calle, sin duda, su orgullo fue terriblemente pisoteado, y así lo encuentra un joven de ojos purpuras y cabello castaño, que lo mira conteniendo la risa

Joven: pero… que te paso… Yaten –sin duda esta aguantándose la risa

Yaten: ¡CALLATE Taiki! –dice completamente furioso, levantándose y yéndose de ahí lo mas rápido posible, solo oyendo los intentos fallidos de su hermano para no soltarse a reír a boca abierta- "ya me las pagara esa chica, si la vuelvo a ver, juro que esto no se quedara así" –piensa furioso- nadie se mete con Yaten Kou

Pero sin embargo, lo que ninguno de los 2 sabría, es que esa no seria la ultima vez que se volverían a ver.

**____________________________________________**

**esperamos que el primer cap sea de su agrado asi que en verdad agradecemos su comapañia a lo largo de este nuevo fic**


	3. ¿tu?

Por fin las chicas tendrian su graduacion hoy en la noche aunque mina estaba un poco trizte.

- Mina ¿te ocurre algo?-pregunto al verla pensativa- no me digas que pensabas en el chico de la otra vez-dijo serena

- QUEEE pero ¿Como se te ocurre? ademas no pensaba en ese mocoso tarado-dijo ella- pensaba en papa me gustaria que estuviera en la graduacion pero eso no es posible

- ¿Por que no lo intentas? nada pierdes con invitarlo

- Lo estaba pensando pero...No se

-Bueno pues piensalo-dijo la rubia- Por cierto Mina aun me debes un helado

- Hay Serena ya prometo comprate uno pero ya ni hagas que recuerde por que solo de pensar en semejante animal con el que nos topamos me da una rabia terrible-dice la chica indignada

- Animal talves pero un animal muy guapo-dice serena- sus ojos verdes eran hermosos

- No me fije y no me interesa si era guapo o no-dice ella- ¿Nos vamos? creo que ire a ver a papa despues de todo no pierdo nada con intentar

- asi me gusta ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No quiero hacerlo sola imaginate ire a mi casa -decia con nostalgia-la verdad quiero ver a papa

- pues entonces ve yo me voy a casa y llevo todo-dice guiñandole un ojo

- Gracias Serena, te veo despues- la rubia se levanta rapido muy emocionada rumbo a casa de su padre

* * *

En la mansion parecia que hoy seria un dia igual que todos para Victor Aino era un hombre sobervio, orgulloso, ambicioso era un hombre duro no le conmovia nada....

El hombre se encontraba en su despacho viendo la hermosa vista por la ventana cuando de pronto unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos haciendolo ver hacia la puerta de su despacho que se abrio entrando su ama de llaves y mina.

-¿Pero que demonios pasa?-pregunto molesto

-Disculpe señor su hija insistio en pasar y me fue imposible detenerla

-:Retirate y cierra la puerta-le ordeno a su ama de llaves

Padre e hija se quedaron solos el ni siquiera la miro le dio la espalda la chica estaba ahi conn muchas emociones y sentimientos encontrados...Queria decir tanto pero no sabia como ni por donde hacerlo. Anhelaba un abrazo de su padre, un te quiero o cualquier muestra de cariño pero sabia que eso no sucederia.

- ¿Que haces aqui Mina?-pregunto con autoridad

- Yo... yo queria verte papa-dijo la chica- no creo que eso tenga algo de malo

- Lastimosamente yo no quiero verte asi que puedes irte por donde entraste-dijo el sin mirarla

-Esta es mi casa yo quiero estar contigo no puedes prohibirme la entrada

- No hagas Drama Mina te he dado educacion en el mejor colegio no te ha hecho falta nada -dijo el

- Te equivocas papa me hizo falta tu amor, tu cariño una palabra de aliento tuya, daria cualquier cosa por que me dijeras que me quieres -dijo ella-No sabes todos estos años como ansiaba que llegaras para los festivales al colegio... de pronto me acostumbre a ver tu silla vacia pero eso duele papa dime ¿que hice para que me odies?

El hombre la miro de frente era una mirada terrible

- Te Odio por que naciste y por tu culpa murio tu madre-dijo el- ademas yo ansiaba un hijo varon no una niña... Por tu culpa tu madre murio y quedaste tu eso no es justo

Mina tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-: Yo no te pedi nacer papa yo no tengo la culpa de nada ¿Tanto me odias?

- No te imaginas cuanto-dijo el- Tu presencia me provoca nauseas

- Fue un error venir pero... yo queria invitarte a mi graduacion quizas quisieras....

- Olvidalo Mina no sueñes con que ire antes que ir a tu estupida graduacion prefiero morir -respondio tajante-Largate Mina tu presencia me molesta por Dinero no te preocupes lo depositare en tu cuenta

-Pero papa...

-He dicho que te largues-dijo el hombre alterado

La rubia sonrio con tristeza- A mi me dio gusto verte-dijo ella Saliendo de la mansion

* * *

Mientras Tanto en casa de Darien

-Taiky, Yaten que bueno que vinieron-dice el pelinegro

-Bien ¿Cual era la urgencia?-pregunto Taiky

-Chicos preeparense hoy en la noche iremos a la graduacion de las niñas del internado-dijo Darien

-¿que? Pero ¿como?-pregunto Taiky

-Aqui estan las 3 invitaciones-dijo el pelinegro mostrandolas- las consegui por que Serena es mi amiga y claro me invito -decia feliz

-Yo no quiero ir-dijo yaten- no pienso estar en un lugar donde las chicas se comportan como tontas-dijo el

-Vamos Yaten no seas asi-dijo Taiky

-Si Yaten imaginate que tal que ahi encuentras el amor de tu vida-dijo Darien

-Pero que bromista eres Darien-dijo el platinado

-Anda Yaten di que si-dijo Taiky

-Lo pensare -respondio el platinado-ademas tengo trabajo en el taller debo arreglar unos autos

-Vamos Yaten la fiesta sera en la noche asi que no tienes excusa-dijo el pelinegro

-Ya dije que lo pensare, ademas tu Darien estas acostumbrado a ese ambiente de niños ricos-dijo el platinado- en cambio yo no creo que no soportaria ver tanta niña mimada junta

* * *

Mina salio corriendo de la casa de su padre llego a un pequeño parque en donde llamo la atencion de ella una mujer que jugaba con su hija de no mas de 5 años

_Se ven tan felices, se que mama seria asi de linda la extraño mucho...Serenity ha sido para mi como una madre pero yo siempre extrañe a mi mama...por mi culpa murio... -su vista se poso de nuevo en la niña que estaba feliz con su madre-Cuando era pequeña deseaba tanto como regalo de navidad que mama regresara, lo pedia dia tras dia pero despues comprendi que... eso jamas sucederia. Mi papa me odia creo que estoy sola en la vida...no me quiere cerca de el-dijo la chica . de no ser por serena que es como mi hermana no se que haria._

De pronto una voz se escucho tras de ella

-No estas sola Mina-Chan

La rubia se asusta en un principio pero luego reconoce la voz del hermano mayor de Serena

-Perdona por escucharte pero te quiero mucho-dice el chico- pero sabes que tu eres mi otra hermanita y tus problemas me preocupan tambien

La rubia le brindo una sonrisa triste -Gracias-dijo abrazandolo y el chico correspondio al abrazo

-Dime ¿que te pasa Mina?

-Mi padre me odia-dijo ella relatandole lo sucedido

-Uy es que tu padre es un animal-dijo el chico exaltado- ¿Como se atreve a tratarte asi?-pregunta indignado

-Supongo que asi es el-dijo ella-pero no importa, Nos vamos a casa?

-Ve tu luego estoy alla tengo algo que hacer-dijo caranfin dando un beso en la frente a la rubia

* * *

Mina se despide de su hermanito y se va a casa de serena

Al llegar Serena la esperaba emocionada ...

-¿Como te fue Mina? ¿que te dijo? ¿Ira a tu graduacion?-pregunto

pero de pronto vio el semblante de la rubia el cual denotaba tristeza y sus ojos estaban irritados de tanto llorar

-No ira-dijo mina tratando de contener el llanto- pero no importa ya sabia a lo que me atenia en fin voy a mi habitacion- por cierto ¿por fin me presentaras a Darien?

-Si por fin lo conoceras veras que es un amor-respondio serena feliz - es mas le di dos invitaciones mas para dos amigos que llevara

-Bien entonces voy a mi habitacion y estare lista para la fiesta-dijo sonriendo y salio de la habitacion.

De pronto el celular de la rubia timbro

-Hola Dari

-Princesa ¿Como estas?

-Feliz de escucharte -respondio mas que emocionada

-Lo mismo digo princesa -respondio- ¿sabes? llame por que queria escuchar tu voz y ademas para decirte que estare ansioso de verte en la noche

-Yo tambien muero por verte -dijo la rubia- oye ¿llevaras a tus amigos?

-Claro que si-dijo el- ya los conoceras

-Ok entonces te veo esta noche -dijo la rubia

-Claro Princesa estare esperandote ansioso-dijo el

* * *

Caranfin llego a casa de Victor Aino justo cuando el iba de salida, Victor lo ve pero como jamas en su vida habia visto al chico no le toma importancia hasta que el joven se acerca a el

-¿señor Aino?-pregunta el pelirrojo

-Si ¿que se le ofrece?-pregunta mirando al chico con desconfianza

-No mucho, solo esto-y sin previo aviso le suelta semejante puñetazo rompiendole la nariz y tirandolo al piso-Y si sigue siendo un maldito tipo le aseguro que pronto tendra noticias mias-lo toma de la camisa dandole una mirada intimidante-Yo no te temo Victor Aino-le dice el chico dandole un puñetazo en el abdomen sacandole el aire.

* * *

Mientras Taiky convenceria a Yaten a toda costa de ir a esa fiesta

-Yaten vamos ¿si?

-Mira Taiky no ...

-Ay Yaten deja el taller de autos por una noche, es mas en la noche ya estas en tu departamento-dijo el- ¿que pero le pones a la invitacion?

El platinado solo fruncio el ceño -Yo no soy de los que va a fiestas Taiky

-Mira vendre por ti asi que te veo en la noche y si no estas listo te llevo como estes-dijo el castaño saliendo del departamento de su testarudo hermano.

* * *

las Chicas cada quien en su casa menos mina y serena comenzaron a vestirse Amy llevaba puesto un vestido en color azul oscuro de corte acampanado y corto traia un escote en V pronunciado en la parte de adelante, en la parte de la cintura traia una laza cruzada que caia de lado.

Lita escogio el vestido en color marron de corte imperio, atado al cuello y escote en su espalda.

Rei habia comprado un vestido en color rojo escarlata de un solo hombro entallado a la cintura,la hacia lucir muy sexi..

Serena y Mina estaban mas que emocionadas

Mina lleva puesto un vestido satinado en color dorado straples y corto, adornados con blondas y en la cintura un lazo de tono mas obscuro que el vestido su cabello estaba semi ondulado y suelto traia un pequeño fleco al lado de su cara.

Serena traia un vestido en color azul acero de tirantes finamente delgados, el vestido entallaba perfecto a sus curvas, ella traia su cabello sutilmente recogido dejando caer finos mechones en su cara

Todas las chicas estaban espectaculares...

* * *

La mansion de las rosas era el lugar escogido de parte del colegio para la recepcion, le hacia honor a su nombre habian hermosas rosas que adornaban todo el lugar, las mesas estaban delicadamente adornadas con manteles en color blanco hueso, las sillas tenian un lazo satinado en color Nude los centros de mesa eran hermosas velas en color blancos adornadas con listones en distintos colores...

La gente comenzaba a llegar todos vestidos con trajes y vestidos hermosos de pronto llegaron Darien, Taiky y Yaten... si el platinado estaba ahi, un poco a la fuerza pero entre Darien y Taiky se lo llevaron.

-No se como es que deje que me trajeran-murmuraba yaten

-Ya callate quieres-dijo darien-ya estas aqui asi que te aguantas

-Si Yaten ademas disfruta mira que si no es por Darien ni en nuestros sueños entramos a un lugar asi

* * *

Mina y Serena estaban a punto de llegar pero la tristeza en el rostro de Mina era mas que evidente

-Mina se que no es facil pero disfruta es tu noche ¿si?

-¿Sabes ? me encantaria que mama estiviera conmigo-dijo ella- pero tienes razon vamos a disfrutar habra muchos chicos guapos

-Jaja esa es la mina que yo conozco, ademas pues darien llevaria a sus amigos talves uno de ellos te robe el corazon

* * *

Rei, Amy y Lita llegaban a la fiesta al entrar las miradas se posaron en ellas

-Miren Chicas ahi esta el amigo de serena-dijo amy

-Vamos a saludarlo-dijo rei las 3 chicas se acercaron a los chicos

-Buenas Noches-saludo darien

-Hola buenas noches ¿Han visto a serena?-pregunto- somos sus amigas ella es Amy Mizuno y ella es Lita Kino-señalo

-Hola, buenas noches -saludaron las chicas

-Ah yo soy Rei Hino

-Hola Rei, Hola chicas soy Darien Chiba ellos son Taiky y Yaten kou-dijo respectivamente y no serena aun no llega

-Tenia que ser Serena y Mina claro estando juntas de seguro les dio por platicar-dijo rei- en fin hay que esperar que aparezcan

Los chicos y ellas estaban conversando cuando en la entrada de la puerta estaba Mina y Serena.

-Llegamos hay que buscar todos-dijo serena

-Si, pero ante voy por algo de beber -dijo Mina- ya te alcanzo ademas ya me dio curiosidad de conocer a los amigos de tu adorado Darien

Serena se acerco a los chicos y a sus amigas

-Princesa estas hermosa-dice el pelinegro

-Vaya ahora sabemos por que tardaron-dice Amy

-Chicas ustedes estan hermosas-dice la rubia

-¿Donde esta Mina?-pregunta Rei

-Fue por algo de beber-dijo ella

-Ah Mira Serena ellos son mis amigos Taiky y Yaten-dijo el pelinegro

Cuando la rubia vio a los amigos se sorprendio que uno fuera el chico del otro dia, el culpable de haberse quedado sin su helado

-Mucho gusto-dijo con una sonrisa

Yaten la recordo igual pero pues no le presto importancia alguna al hecho

-Bueno chicas creo que esta noche sera espectacular ¿verdad?-pregunto la morena

-Claro recuerdan todas nos conocimos siendo unas niñas en el internado-dijo Lita

-Si, voy a extrañar todo eso-dijo Amy

-Vamos Chicas quizas estemos juntas en la universidad-dijo Serena

-Eso es posible

De pronto Mina llega con una copa en su mano

-Hola Chicas-saluda con el entusiasmo que la caracteriza

las chicas las saludaron muy contentas de pronto la rubia dirigio la vista a Mina

-Darien ¿No piensas saludar?

-Claro que si Nena-dijo el pelinegro- y aprovechando te presento a Taiky y Yaten Kou-dijo el

Mina al ver al platinado hizo una mueca lo mismo hizo Yaten y ambos dijeron

-Tu ¿que haces aqui?-ambos al mismo tiempo

A lo que los demas a exepcion de Serena se sorprendieron mucho ya que el desagrado de ambos chicos por verse fue evidente

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Darien

-Si, para mi desgracia-contesto Yaten

-Esto es el colmo jamas pense encontrar a este niño aqui-dijo mina

-¿Niño?-pregunto arqueando una ceja

-Darien pero ¿como es que eres amigo de este histerico?

-¿Histerico? ja dejame decirte niña que tu no te quedas atras -respondio el platinado

-Eh... chicos ya nos quedo claro que se conocen-intervino Rei- pero podrian controlar esa alegria que siente el uno por el otro-termino con ironia

-Mina ven-dijo serena alejandose un poco de la rubia-Mina tranquilizate si son amigos de Darien

-Perdoname Serena-dijo ella- pero es que...

-Nada vamos con ellos y tranquila ¿si?

-Serena me estas pidiendo demasiado

-¡Mina! Por favor si quieres solo ignoralo

-Pero Claro que lo hare

-Entonces difrutemos de la fiesta –sonrío- es nuestra graduación

Mina trato de disfrutar su graduación pero no pudo tenia la esperanza de que su padre llegara, pero tambien sabia que de nada le servia engañarse…Todas las chicas lucian felices menos ella y para colmo el Histerico estaba en su graduación el mundo si que era pequeño…Decidio por salir al jardin el cual estaba bellamente iluminado y sus rosas eran divinamente hermosas…En medio del jardin habia una hermosa fuente la rubia se sento a orillas de la fuente.

_Mama como desearia que estuvieras en este dia conmigo, tambien me encantaria que papa estuviese aquí pero me odia-sus ojos se cristalizaron-Quizas hubiera sido mejor que yo…No naciera asi mama quizas estaria viva._

De pronto un ruido que escucho la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto

-Pèrdon yo…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunto a Yaten-¿Me estas siguiendo?

-¿Estas loca? Yo no acostumbro a seguir a niñas histericas-contesto clavando una mirada furiosa en ella-solo me Sali del salon por que hay puras "Princesitas" y eso no es para mi pero lo que se me hace raro es que tu no estes con tus amigas

-¡Eso no te importa!-grito

-Uy la Princesita se enojo-dijo en son de burla

-¡Idiota!

-Pero que modales son esos

Un mesero se acerco a ofrecerles una copa de Champaña la cual ambos aceptaron.

-Escucha Niño ¿Seria mucho pedir que me dejes sola?-pregunto con fastidio

-Aclaremos algo-contesto- No soy un niño asi que ¡Deja de decirme asi! Y claro que te dejo sola, no quiero ni me interesa estar con una histerica

La rubia enmarco una ceja furiosa-Escuchame "Niño" yo sere histerica pero tu eres un amargado de lo peor, pareces un abuelo

-¿Abuelo Yo?-pregunto furioso

Tal expresión causo una carcajada en la rubia-Si, tu-contesto

-Ya te borrare esa sonrisa-dijo el peliplata

-¿Asi?-pregunto viendo la cara de arrogancia de el-pues dejame decirte que borrare esa cara de idiotes que tienes

-¡No me digas!-exclamo ironico-y ¿Cómo lo haras?

-Asi-dijo echandole la Champaña en la camisa a Yaten

Yaten estaba furioso ante esto se acerco a la rubia y sin mediar palabras la empujo a la fuente haciendola caer

-¡Idiota!-exclamo senatda dentro y mojada

-Me debes dos camisas ya "Princesita" y viste te borre la sonrisa-dijo dando media vuelta y dejandola ahí sola

-¡Estupido! ¡Patan! ¡Bestia!-gritaba la rubia al tiempo que salia de la fuente ante la mirada de las demas personas que estaban en los alrededores

En el salon Todos q uedaron sorprendidos al ver a Yaten con la camisa mojada y con una expresión de evidente molestia

-Yaten ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Darién

-Pasa que la histerica de tu amiga me echo la copa de Champaña encima

-No es posible-intervino rei- ¿Dónde esta ella?

-En la fuente-dijo el- Yo me largo de aquí y espero que no se cruce en mi camino de nuevo

El platinado salio furioso de el salon mientras Rei y Serena fueron en busca de Mina, fueron a la fuente pero no la encontraron ahí

-¿Se habra ido?-pregunto Rei

-La verdad no lo se-decia un poco preocupada Serena- y si ¿Buscamos en el vestidor?

-Buena idea-dijo la morena

Mientras Mina en efecto estaba en el vestidor furiosa

_UY como lo detesto en serio ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Dios ¿Acaso no tengo suficiente ya? Como para soportar las estupideces de ese Animal… Pero ¿Qué demonios se cree? Es un …un imbecil hay como lo detesto su ego es del tamaño del universo y su cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuate, arruino mi vestido… "Me debes dos camisas" JA ni que fueran de diseñador,se viste horrendo, Dios Mio por favor no me castigues he sido una niña buena asi que alejalo de mi ¿si?-pedia mina de lo mas furiosa._

-¡Mina!

-¡Chicas!-dijo la rubia

-Pero… Pero ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto la morena

-¡Nada! Tenia calor y quise bañarme-responde molesta

-Mina Respira y dinos ¿Qué paso?

-El Educado amigo de Darién me avento a la fuente-dijo mas que furiosa

-¿Pero por que?

-Por que es una bestia –dijo

-Tu ¿No le hiciste nada?-pregunto Rei- Mira que tu eres de armas tomar

-¿YoOOOO?

-Mina di la verdad-dijo serena

-Bueno yo… sin querer le derrame la copa de Champaña en la camisa-dice haciendo puchero- ¡Juro que fue sin querer!

-AJA con que sin querer-dijo la morena

-Niñas no me digan que lo van a defender-dijo mostrándose indignada

-Bueno ya a mi se me ocurre que podemos ir a celebrar a otro lado-dijo Serena- vamos a casa y te pones un nuevo vestido

-¡Eso es genial!-exclama Rei

-Bien acompañare a Mina a cambiarse y tu Rei te vas con los chicos a la playa y nosotras las alcanzamos ahí ¿Te parece?

-¡Perfecto!

-Bien nos vemos en la playa en 1 hora, las llaves del rancho estan bajo el tapete de la puerta, Vamos Mina

Asi ya de acuerdo Mina y Serena fueron a casa mientras Rei y los chicos se dirigian a la playa.

-Es una lastima que Yaten se haya ido-dijo Taiky

-Pues si parece que Mina y el no se soportan –dijo Darién

-¿Alguien sabe por que?-pregunto Amy

-Ni idea-dijo Taiky

-Yo no pense que se conocieran –dijo Lita

-Pues la verdad yo lo siento por ambos por que me los imagino peleando hasta por que ambos respiran-dijo Rei- Ademas ambos tienen su carácter

* * *

Mina y Serena ya habian llegado para que la rubia cambiara de ropa sin embargo Mina estaba furiosa.

-En verdad Serena es un Idiota, un tipo sin la menor gota de educacion en sus venas como es que lo llevan a la fiesta-decia mas que furiosa

-Respira tranquila es amigo de Darien yo no lo sabia-dijo serena

-Pues que amistades las que tiene Darien ¿Donde lo conocio?

-No tengo la mas minima idea-dijo- ahora ya no le tomes importancia y cambiate que los chicos deben estar ya en la playa ¿si?

-Esta bien solo espero que no lo lleven por que juro que lo ahogo con mis manos

-La verdad no creo se fue furioso

-Me alegra para que aprenda que conmigo no puede-dijo la rubia

* * *

Yaten estaba en su habitacion de los mas furioso

_Esto me paso por idiota ¿Por que los acompañe? esa niña histerica es una mimada de seguro es una niña de papi Uy como la detesto ademas me arruino la camisa ya van dos... espero que de verdad no se cruce en mi camino, lo bueno es que le di su merecido tirandola a la fuente._

* * *

Un par de horas despues en el rancho de la playa todo era fiesta, todos se divertian mucho valia la pena pues las chicas habian logrado graduarse...ya no estarian mas en el internado, mas sin embargo venia una nueva etapa... La universidad, con ella miles de cambios en la vida de las chicas... en fin asi es la vida llena de cambios y sorpresas.

Mina decidio salir a caminar por la playa un momento...

_Bien mamita ahora empieza una nueva etapa para mi...sin papa como siempre aunque guarde la esperanza de que llegara a la graduacion eso no sucedio...Te prometo mama que me esforzare para salir adelante._

Mina espero el amanecer sentada en la arena de la playa... una nueva vida le esparaba a ella y sus amigas...

* * *

Un par de dias despues

-Mina ¿Estas segura que deseas mudarte?

-Si, Serena no lo tomes a mal no es que no me sienta bien aqui, es solo que quisiera tener mi espacio-dijo Mina

-Pero Mina me haras mucha falta

-Serena pero si no me voy a otro pais ademas iremos juntas a la universidad-dijo Mina- pero bueno aun estoy en busca de un departamento para mi asi que me tendras unos dias por aca

-Lo se-sonrio

-¿Sabes? me hubiera gustado vivir con papa pero bueno... eso jamas sera posible-dijo con trizteza

-No pierdas la fe Mina, talvez mas adelante tu padre cambie de opinion

-No lo creo... en fin asi ha sido toda mi vida ¿no? deberia estar acostumbrada en fin regreso en un rato voy a ver un departamento modesto que esta cerca de aqui

-Esta bien Mina ve-dijo serena

* * *

La rubia visito varios departamentos pero hasta ahora no le parecia ninguno...Para buena suerte de ella se encontro a Darien

-Mina ¿que haces por aca?

-Bueno... busco un departamento es que quiero mudarme de casa de serena-dijo ella

-¿Algun problema?

-No, Ninguno solo quiero tener mi espacio -sonrio- hasta ahora no he encontrado nada que me guste

-Ummm veamos en ese edificio hay un departamento -dijo señalando el edificio- Claro no son tan lujosos como tu quisieras pero quizas te pueda interesar ¿Vamos a verlo?

-Claro nada pierdo-sonrio tomando del brazo a Darien

Darien la condujo hasta el departamento, la conserje con gusto se los mostro

-Es perfecto-dijo Mina con una sonrisa

-¿Segura?

-Si, es acogedor, la vista que tiene me encanta es pequeño pero para mi esta perfecto, Darien eres un amor

-Me alegra haberte ayudado entonces ¿te mudaras para aca?

-Si, ¿Me acompañas a cerrar el trato?

-Por supuesto-sonrio

Despues de cerra el trato Mina estaba mas que feliz el lugar era perfecto para ella-Oye Darien y tu ¿como sabias de este departamento?

-Tengo amigos que viven en el edificio-sonrio

-Bueno como sea ya encontre lo que buscaba-dijo emocionada-comprare muebles y todo lo necesario

-¿Cuando te mudas?

-Mañana mismo-respondio

Y asi lo hizo por la mañana compro todo lo necesario para amueblar a su gusto el departamento, al atardecer fue por su ropa a casa de serena despidiendose de todos... iba con su maleta entrando al edificio cuando ...

-¿Tu? ¿Que haces aqui?-dijo Mina molesta

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Yaten- ¿Que se te perdio aqui?

-A mi nada-contesto- pero no me has respondido ¿que haces aqui? ¿como es posible que te cruces en mi camino?

-Bueno yo no estoy saltando por verte pero ¿que voy a hacer? la vida es asi de desagradable a veces-dijo viendo la maleta que traia la rubia

-Uy como te detesto-grito

-Estamos en igualdad de condiciones y perdona mi indiscrecion verdad pero ¿Por que traes una maleta?

-Que te importa-respondio- mejor dime ¿que demonios haces tu aqui?

-Resulta "Niña" que yo vivo en este edificio-dijo el

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee-grito- pero, pero ¿como?

-Veamos ¿No entiendes algo tan simple?

-Hay no ¿Acaso esto es un castigo divino Señor?-pregunto viendo al techo

Lo que a Yaten le causo gracia- Ahora dime Princesita ¿Que se te perdio por estos lugares?-pregunto con burla

-No me digas Princesita -grito- No se me ha perdido nada, desde hoy vivo aqui-dijo viendo la cara del platinado

-¿Tu? ¿Aqui? ¿Es broma verdad?

-Oh vamos tarado ¿No entiendes? ah ya se ¿Te lo explico con manzanitas?-dijo sarcastica

-No puedes vivr aqui-grito

-¿Por que? ¿Eres el dueño del edificio acaso?-pregunto

-No lo soy y eso agradecelo por que si lo fuera no estarias aqui-respondio

-Veamos "Niño" a mi me vale un rabano que tu vivas aqui, para sera como si no existieras ¿comprendes?

-Eres una...

-Que bueno que comprendiste ahora si me disculpas debo terminar de llegar a mi nuevo hogar-dijo con burla caminando sin ver a Yaten

_Tonta mocosa-dijo yaten caminando hacia el elevador en donde la rubia estaba_

Mina al verlo opto por subir por las escaleras dando media vuelta sin verlo si quiera

_Idiota-penso Mina- uy como no lo pense bien antes de venir para aca y todo gracias a Darien-dio un suspiro- bueno total ya estoy aqui, solo espero que este tonto no amargue mi existencia._

La rubia llego a su departamento acomodo su ropa, se dio un baño y se dispuso a cenar, despues de eso se acomodo en su habitacion a leer un libro, le gustaba el lugar era ideal para ella. y estaria perfecto de no ser por Yaten pero para ella eso era algo sin importancia... Claro por ahora

* * *

**Hola mil perdones por la tardanza se que fue demasiada espera pero aqui un nuevo cap espero que les guste y poco a poco veran como se dan las cosas con este par de chicos. espero sus comentarios y gracias por la espera.**


	4. coraza

Habian pasado algunas semanas de que Mina se mudara al nuevo edificio en donde era vecina de Taiky y el molesto de Yaten, en estos dias Taiky y ella habian entablado una amistad. Contrario con el platinado que para evitar alguna groseria de su parte lo evitaba.

En ese pequeño departamento se sentia muy bien… Aunque anhelaba estar en su casa ¿Su casa? Hasta extraño sonaba pensarlo pues desde pequeña fue sacada de ahí, y esta vez que fue a visitar a su padre para invitarlo a su graduacion, apenas llego al despacho.

Estaba arrecostada en el sofa… cerro sus ojos e imagino ¿Cómo era? Aquella habitacion que utilizo por poco tiempo… recordaba sus paredes tapizadas con papel tapiz de Princesas… de la bella durmiente para ser exactos…un closet con muchos vestidos muy lindo y zapatos para combinar…recordo un pequeño escritorio que tenia cerca de la ventana con hojas decoradas, lapices de colores…

Su cama hacia juego con las paredes toda de rosa-sonrio al recordar eso- le fascinaba su cama …tenia muchas muñecas hermosas con las cuales dormia siempre, tambien hablaba con ellas cuando su papa la castigaba de la nada… eran su unica compañía al sentirse sola. Al lado de su cama tenia una pequeña mesita de noche con una lampàra y un retrato de su madre…lagrimas resbalaban por los ojos de Mina, al recordar tood quello que disfruto por corto tiempo.

Pues toda su vida vivio en el internado, no todo fue malo hizo amigas maravillosas pero … anhelaba que su padre la quiisera un poco… cosa que parecia mas lejana cada dia. Le dolia saberse la culpable de la muerte de su madre y por instantes se preguntaba ¿Por qué no fue ella? Despues de todo a su padre no le hacia falta; para el era como si no existiera.

Tocaron a su puerta haciendola abrir los ojos de inmediato, limpio sus lagrimas y se levanto a ver quien tocaba al abrir la puerta frente a ella estaba Darién

-Hola Darién pasa-dijo haciendose a un lado

-Hola espero no interrumpir nada importante

-JAJAJA No solo estaba en el sofa

-Llorrando por lo que veo ¿cierto?

-A ti no puedo mentirte eres mi amigo… pero sientate ¿Quieres un café?

-Claro

-Bien dame un segundo voy por el a la cocina

Darién observo el departamento decorado con muy buen gusto… cuadros de paisajes colgados en la pared, eran impresionantes.

-Toma-dijodandole el café- ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

-Solo queria saber ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien me gusta mucho el departamento-sonrio- era lo que buscaba

-¿Por qué llorabas Mina?

-Por tonta-dijo ella- Recorde muchas cosas que extraño y quisiera otras que jamas tendre

-Estas asi por tu padre ¿verdad?

-Si ¿Sabes? Duele mucho que me rechace, que me odie

-Mina…

-Es la verdad por dura que sea-bajando su vista- solo deposita una mensualidad en mi cuenta como siempre,no hay una llamada de su parte para saber de mi…

-Vamos Mina no te pongas trizte es mas Serena y yo vamos a ir a una discoteca esta noche ¿Quieres venir?

-Oh No Darién no quiero estorbar

-No digas eso paso por ti a las 8 ¿Entendido?

-Pero no tengo con quien ir…Crees que Taiky acepte

-Intentalo no creo que diga que no-sonrio-Ay no mejor no por que a Amy le gusta… bueno dejame pensar a quien invito ¿si?

-Hecho-dijo levantandose –paso por ti a las 8

El pelinegro se fue dejando a la rubia emocionada por la salida de hoy en la noche

* * *

Yaten se encontraba en el taller arreglando un auto que recogerian por la tarde,cuando llegaron a buscarlo-Hola Yaten

-Michiru ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno venia a invitarte esta noche a una discoteca-sonrio

-Sabes que no me gustan esos lugares

-Porfavor Yaten di que si-suplico

Yaten sabia que si no daba una respuesta positiva Michiru haria un drama enorme y no estaba de animos para un numerito de esa naturaleza-Esta bien iremos

-Eres un amor-dijo besando sus labios-paso por ti a las 8:30-dijo marchandose Feliz.

Michiru Kaiou era una chica hermosa y talentosa tocaba el violin con una gran soltura… habia viajado por muchas partes del mundo… conocio al platinado cuando por recomendación de una amiga trajo su auto al taller quedando fascinada con el platinado, a partir de entonces se hizo una especie de "Amistad" entre ambos, aunque la chica estaba encaprichada con el platinado…Cabe mencionar que salian juntos algunas veces, pero otras el ojiverde no tenia intencion de salir. Aunque de alguna manera la peliazul siempre lograba salirse con la suya.

* * *

Mina queria preparar algo rico para comer por lo que decide ir al supermercado, en vista de que el elevador se tardo bajo por las escaleras, al llegar abajo se topo con el platinado, pero como de costumbre como lo hizo todos estos dias siguio su camino sin hacer un mal gesto.

Yaten solo la miro fugazmente decidiendo ignorarla como ella lo hizo

Una vez llego al supermercado tomo una cesta y decidio comprar las cosas que le faltaban en casa… se paseo por los pasillos del super mercado hasta obtener todo lo que le faltaba. Pago en la caja e iba de regreso a su casa cuando vio a su padre a unos pasos para llegar al edificio en donde vivia.

La rubia se acerco –Papa-dijo con dulzura

Su padre la miro con desprecio al percatarse que era ella -¿Qué quieres?

-Pues..yo solo queria saludarte desde que te invite a mi graduacion no te habia visto

No obtuvo respuesta de el-¿Te gustaria saber donde vivo?-pregunto-si quieres puedes quedarte a comer, de hecho acabo de…

-No me interesa saber donde vives-dijo con voz seca-mucho menos comer contigo

-Papa…-dijo con sus ojos cristalizados-Yo…

Sin embargo el siguio su camino sin decir nada mas, dejandola ahí a punto de llorar, sin querer Yaten habia presenciado la escena, y le dio un coraje enorme ver lo frio que ese hombre fue con Mina y es que no sosportaba ver llorar a las mujeres a pesar de que algunas veces era el quien las hacia llorar; un poco contradictorio ¿cierto?…pensaba si acercarse o no, y la verdad prefirio no hacerlo, limitandose a observar que las lagrimas resbalaban por las mejias de la rubia quien tomo sus bolsas de nuevo, sin percatarse que dejaba una en el suelo, siguio su camino.

El platinado al notarla fue por la bolsa y le grito a la rubia pero iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho.

Llego a su casa acomodo las cosas en la despensa y en el refrigerador –Ay no que tonta soy, deje olvidada una bolsa-dijo preocupada- Pero que cabeza la mia

Penso que a lo mejor la bolsa ya alguien se la habia llevado asi que mejor se puso a preparar algo para comer. Estaba un poco trizte por el encuentro con su padre pero … de alguna forma ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Cocino verduras al vapor, un poco de Arroz y una salsa para acompañar la es que fuera experta en la cocina pero le gustaba intentar algunas recetas.

Tocaron a su puerta y al abrir su sorpresa fue grande al ver al platinado…

-¿Tu?-pregunto Mina de brazos cruzados y enmarcando una ceja

Yaten la miro –Vine a dejarte esto –dijo mostrando la bolsa del supermercado-por que ¿Supongo que es tuyo?

-Si, pero… tu…

-Estaba a unos pasos de ti cuando vi que la dejaste-respondio- te llame pero como quien sabe que tonterias andas en esa cabeza tuya no me escuchaste

-Estaba distraida-dijo con tristeza

-Bueno aquí esta tu bolsa y ten mas cuidado para la proxima-dijo dando la vuelta

-Yaten -llamo la rubia

-¿Qué?-dijo viendola

-Gracias-dijo con amabilidad

-No te acostumbres niña tonta-dijo el-No lo hice por quedar bien contigo

-¡IDIOTA!-grito cerrando la puerta

Se dispuso a comer sola, a decir verdad odiaba comer sola pero tenia que acostumbrarse ¿no?

* * *

Mientras Victor estaba en su despacho contemplando una foto de su esposa

_¿Por qué tenias que morir tu?-penso acariciando la foto-No queria perderte…no a ti._

Ella es igual a ti cuando te conoci, pero no puedo quererla simplemente no puedo.

* * *

En casa de Taiky y Yaten

-¿Vas a salir?

-Si, voy a una discoteca

-¡QUE! ¿Seguro? –pregunto asombrado el peliazul

-Si, voy con Michiru

-Ay Yaten

-¿Qué?

-Nada olvidalo-dijo ya que sabia que hablar con en seria inutil, consideraba mas factible hacerlo con una piedra, salio de la habitacion dejandolo solo para que terminara de arreglarse.

* * *

En casa de Serena la rubia estaba arreglandose… hace unos dias se habia mudado a un departamento de una zona residencial muy lujosa, Serenity dio su autorizacion ya que sabia que su hija necesitaba un poco de independencia.

La rubia llevaba puesta una minifalda en color blanco, un top en color negro, su cabello lacio y sujetado a una coleta alta.

Tocaron a su puerta sabia que era Darién pues si algo lo distinguia era su puntualidad, cosa que a ella le fallaba a veces

-Darién pasa-sonrio

-Estas hermosa-sonrio entrando

-Gracias tu tambien estas muy guapo-sonrio-dame un segundo y nos vamos ¿si?

-Esta bien

* * *

Mina escogio un mini vestido en color negro ajustado a su cuerpo, strapless aliso su cabello colocando dos prendedores sobre su cabello, se maquillo y sonrio al verse al espejo; Hace mucho que no se arreglaba de esa manera, y no es que lo necesitara la verdad era de esas chicas que con o sin maquillaje se veian hermosas.

Puntualmente Darién llego por ella, serena se habia quedado en el auto esperandolos-Vaya hoy sere la envidia de todo mundo al llevar a dos chicas hermosas conmigo

-Que ocurrencias Darién-dijo tomandolo del brazo para bajar al estacionamiento.

* * *

En la discotec el ambiente era de lo mas agradable, ambas chicas estaban felices de estar ahí-Voy a la barra un momento, los buscare despues-dijo Mina

-Esta bien-dijo el pelinegro

A su paso la rubia leventaba suspiros y miradas, pero se limito a llegar a la barra en donde se sento-Un martini-pidio al bartender siendo dado el pedido de inmediato.

Tomo la copa de martini en su mano meneandola suavemente y fijando su vista en la aceituna verde que contenia-bebio un sorbo con delicadeza poniendo de nuevo la copa en la barra y acariciando la orilla de la copa con sus dedos…

-¿A que se debe que una dama tan hermosa tenga esa carita de tristeza?-pregunto el hombre

La rubia volvio su vista al caballero que le lanzo la pregunta-¿Quién te dijo que estoy triste?

-Bueno he aprendido a conocer las expresiones de las mujeres hermosas-sonrio

La rubia lo miro-sorprendente-dijo sin mayor curiosidad bebiendo su martini

-¿Me aceptarias otro martini?-pregunto el hombre

-Disculpa pero siempre me enseñaron que jamas converse con desconocidos y menos que acepte algo de ellos-sonrio

-Tienes Razon disculpa mi torpeza…Soy Diamante Black-extendio su mano a la rubia

-Mina, Mina Aino-dijo estrechando la mano del platinado

-¿Aino?-pregunto dudoso- perdona mi curiosidad pero ¿Eres hija de Victor Aino?

-En efecto ¿Conoces a mi padre?-pregunto

-Si, de hecho lo estoy convenciendo para que sea mi socio en algunos negocios; realmente me interesa hacer negocios con el

-Que coincidencia ¿no?

-Talvez tu podrias ayudarme a convencerlo…

-Lo siento pero creeme soy la menos indicada para hacerlo

Diamante hizo una seña para que trajeran las bebidas y en el acto llevaron a Mina otro Martini y para el un Whisky.

-De cualquier forma me alegra mucho conocerte-sonrio el platinado

_No cabe duda que este es un golpe de suerte –penso Diamante_

-¿Vienes sola?

-No vengo con unos amigos pero decidi venir a tomar algo

-¿Te gustaria bailar?

-Claro-dijo tomando la mano de el platinado y dirigiendose a la Pista con la rubia la de pronto la musica comenzo.

It's Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix,

You know that S 75 Street Brazil?

Well this year gon be called Calle Ocho,

Hahahaha

Que ola cata, Que ola omega

And this how we gon do it

Dale,

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

Si alguien sabia moverse con esa cancion era Mina que no dejaba de ser el centro de atencion de todos los presentes.

You know I want cha (want cha)

(Hahaha)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere si Rumba (Como?)

Si e' verdad que tu ere guapa,

Yo te voy a poner gozar

Tu tiene la boca grande

Dale ponte a jugar (Como)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro (Woooo-ooo!)

Movimientos sensuales que dejaban con la boca abierta a mas de uno, y quien no queria en ese instante ser Diamante

[Verse 1]:

6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh,

Pit got it locked from brews to the locker,

All I.P uh, big and packer,

That he's not, but damn he's hot,

Label fly but Pit won't stop,

Got her in the car, quit playin' with his (Como?)

Watch him make a movie like Alba Hitch Hock, ha Enjoy Me

[Chorus]:

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Si es verdad que tu ere guapa,

Yo te voy a poner gozar

Tu tiene la boca grande

Dale ponte a jugar (Como)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro (Woooo-ooo!)

[Verse 2]:

Mami got an ass like a donkey, with a monkey,

Look like King Kong, welcome to the crib,

305 that's what it is,

With a woman down ya s*** don't play games,

They up the chain, and they let her do everythang and anythang,

hit tha thang

And they love it gettin' it in, gettin' on,

All night long (Dale)

[Chorus]:

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Si es verdad que tu ere guapa,

Yo te voy a poner gozar

Tu tiene la boca grande

Dale ponte a jugar (Como)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

[Verse 3]:

Baby you can get it, if you win it we can play,

Baby I got cribs, I got condos we can stay,

Even got a king size matress we can lay,

Baby I don't care, I don't care, what they say

[Chorus]:

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Si es verdad que tu ere guapa,

Yo te voy a poner gozar

Tu tiene la boca grande

Dale ponte a jugar (Como)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Terminaron de bailar… Mina estaba realmente prendida con la musica y es que ese era su fuerte la vida nocturna .

* * *

Por otro sector de la Disco Llegaba Michiru de la mano de Yaten que como de costumbre estaba muy serio

-Mi amor cambia esa cara-pidio Michiru

El platinado la miro-Por si no sabes solo tengo esta cara

Michiru lo ignoro a pesar de que a veces el era mas que grosero no importaba, pues el ojiverde le atraia y no lo dejaria ir asi de facil-Vamos por algo de tomar-dijo llevandolo a la barra.

Yaten se sentó junto a Michiru la cual estaba encantada de estar en ese lugar…

-¿Vamos a bailar Yaten?

-No…

-Vamos porfavor ¿si?-dijo haciéndole un puchero al platinado

-Tu no te rindes ¿verdad?

-No, entiende estoy aquí contigo y quiero pasarla bien –dijo jalándolo a la pista

* * *

Mina y Diamante seguían bailandopor que la musica estaba super y pues a Mina esta clase de canciones le encantaba.

Tienes un cuerpo brutal..(Woooooo...!)

Que todo hombre, desaria tocar... (woooooo...!)

Sexy movimiento.. (Oh, Oh, Oh...!)

Y tu perfume combinao con el viento... (Que rico, huele...!)

Tienes un cuerpo brutal..(Woooooo...!)

Que todo hombre, desaria tocar... (woooooo...!)

Sexy movimiento.. (Oh, Oh, Oh...!)

Y tu perfume combinao con el viento... (Que rico, huele...!)

(Te toy velando, hace rato y...)

Mami te noto, mohosa..

Y tu eres, otra cosa...

Prendete, y ponte rabiosa..

Y sin pensarlo, mi hermosa..

El momento, se goza..

Te roza..

Todo una diosa..

Que poderosa..

Cenicienta..

Mata con la vestimenta..

Echa pimienta..

Y se mi sirvienta..

Representa...

Usa las herramientas..

Y enseguida me tienta..

Con un beso, de menta..

Tienes un cuerpo brutal..(Woooooo...!)

Que todo hombre, desaria tocar... (woooooo...!)

Sexy movimiento.. (Oh, Oh, Oh...!)

Y tu perfume combinao con el viento... (Que rico, huele...!)

(Oye chula, sabes que?...!)

Me desespero..

(Tu lo sabes...!)

Quisiera, sentir tu cuerpo..

Es el momento..

De venir a mi, no pierdas mas tiempo...

(Hey frontua...!)

En la mano, un vaso..

En el pelo un lazo..

Maquilla, con su cartera, nunca pierde el paso..

Jamas, ah perdido un caso...

Dame un abrazo..

Aruñame, el antebrazo..

Acaba..

Prendete como lava..

Y sin pensarlo, se mi esclava..

Dame un besito, con baba..

Que sepa a guayaba..

Ella no frega, ni lava..

Pero bailando es la brava..

(Oye, cheerleader...!)

Tienes un cuerpo brutal..(Woooooo...!)

Que todo hombre, desaria tocar... (woooooo...!)

Sexy movimiento.. (Oh, Oh, Oh...!)

Y tu perfume combinao con el viento... (Que rico, huele...!)

Me desespero..

Quisiera, sentir tu cuerpo.. (Eh, Eh...!)

Es el momento..

De venir a mi, no pierdas mas tiempo...

Tienes un cuerpo brutal..(Woooooo...!)

Que todo hombre, desaria tocar... (woooooo...!)

Sexy movimiento.. (Oh, Oh, Oh...!)

Y tu perfume combinao con el viento... (Que rico, huele...!)

No Es Necesario Decir Q Nosotros Nacimos Con Talento

Ellos Nacieron Con Talento Para Imitar

Por Eso Se Define Quienes Son Los Lideres

Y Quienes Son Los Seguidores

Llegaron Los LIDERES

Victor El Nazi

Nesty Marioso

W El Sobreviviente

Yandel!

Sin Duda Alguna Los Extraterrestres Musicales

Oye Baby.....

Bella Como Siempre

Termino la cancion y el la tomo de la cintura atrayendola hacia el…

Mina se ruborizo al tenerlo tan cerca…los ojos de el eran hermosos, su melena platinada le daba un toque muy atractivo…

-Se ve muy lindo ese rubor en tus mejías-dijo el hablándole tan cerca que la rubia percibió su aliento, haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas

-Perdon…

-No tienes por que disculparte-dijo el acercándose mas a la cara de la rubia-Eres muy hermosa

El la beso de improviso, al principio Mina se sorprendió pero correspondió al beso de Diamante; separándose de el abruptamente-Perdon-dijo mas sonrojada aun

-No te disculpes, en verdad eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto

-Si dices conocer las expresiones de las mujeres, no puedo creerte esa mentira

-JAJAJA te dije que conocía las expresiones de las mujeres, no que fuese un mujeriego

-Eso a mi no me consta-dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo

-Dime ¿Me viste con alguien en la barra?-pregunto- tu viste que estaba solito

-El que aquí estes solo no dice nada concreto-dijo guiñando un ojo

-¿Vamos por algo de tomar?

-Si

El platinado la tomo de la mano caminando hacia la barra cuando de pronto

-¡Diamante!-se escucho una voz

Tanto Mina como Diamante se detuvieron-¿Michiru?-dijo el sorprendido

-Hola pero que coincidencia encontrarte aquí-dijo dándole un beso en la mejia

-Lo mismo digo

Mina se sorprendió al ver de la mano a Michiru con Yaten, lo mismo le sucedió al Ojiverde

-Ay pero que descortes soy-dijo el platinado- Ella es Mina Aino, Mina ella es Michiru Kaio

-Un placer conocerte-michiru

-Encantada Mina-dijo la peliazul-Espera ¿Aino? Eres la hija de el Magnate Victor Aino

¿Magnate? ¿Hija? –se preguntaba Yaten confundido

-Si-fue la respuesta de la rubia

-Oh perdón-dijo Michiru-dejen les presento a Yaten Kou

-Un placer-dijo Diamante

-Que gusto verte Yaten-dijo Mina

-¿Se conocen?-preguntaron Diamante y Michiru sorprendidos

-Si, lo que pasa es que nos conocemos por medio De Darién un amigo que ambos tenemos en común-respondio Mina

-Que les parece si nos sentamos en una misma mesa-sugirio Diamante

-Por mi no hay inconveniente-dijo Michiru-y tu Yaten ¿Qué dices?

-Como quieras-respondio

-¿Mina?-pregunto Michiru

-Bueno dado que nadie tiene incoenveniente esta bien-sonrio

Los 4 se dirigieron a una mesa Privada pidiendo de beber para todos y alguna botana para acompañar las bebidas.

-¿Ustedes son novios?-pregunto Michiru

-No-contesto Diamante- tuve la fortuna de conocerla apenas hoy- pero nada me encantaria mas y ¿El es tu novio?

-Si-dijo Michiru con rapidez sin dar oportunidad que Yaten se contradijera y Mina se sorprendiera pues pensaba que ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan agrio como el tuviera una chica tan encantadora de novia?

-Wow eso no lo sabia Michi felicidades

-Gracias Diamante

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo?

-Algunos meses-dijo la peliazul

El semblante de Yaten se torno aun mas serio ¿Cómo decia semejante mentira? Tuvo el impulso de desmetirla frente a ellos pero…decidio arreglar cuentas a solas con ella.

-Dime Mina ¿Vives con tu padre?

-No Michiru, de hecho el y yo no tenemos muy buena relacion

-He escuchado que Victor tiene un carácter muy fuerte y dificil

-Es la verdad-dijo Mina bebiendo su martini

-¿Por qué ese distanciamiento entre ustedes?-pregunto Diamante

-Prefiero no hablar de eso

-Lo siento

-No te disculpes prometo que te contare despues

-Claro yo encantado de escuchar y tu Yaten ¿A que te dedicas?

-Trabajo en un taller arreglando autos-dijo el

-¿Qué? –pregunto Diamante sorprendido- ¿Eres el dueño?

-No, soy un simple empleado

-YA VEO ¿Cómo lo conociste Michiru?

-Coincidencias-respondio

-Vaya con que ahora te gustan los mecanicos-dijo Diamante con ironia

-¿Tienes algo en contra de ello?-dijo molesto Yaten

-No, es costumbre de Michi tener "Variedad"-dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra

-Si me permites-intervino Mina- no es ningun delito que sea mecanico

-Cierto-dijo Michiru

-Claro que no lo es-dijo Diamante-Pero debes aceptar Mina que este tipo de relaciones no duran mucho

-No lo se, aun no he tenido una, pero en mi opinion no importa el dinero, si no el amor, los prejuicios de la gente salen sobrando para ellos si se aman

Yaten tenia ganas de romperle la cara al muñequito de porcelana, pero no daria un espectaculo ahí, estaba seguro que ya habria oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Diamante ¿Bailamos?-pidio Michiru-Claro si a Mina no le importa

-Para nada-sonrio-ve Diamante yo aquí te espero

Michiru beso A Yaten- en un momento regreso-dijo tomando la mano de Diamante y dirigiendose a la pista de baile. Dejado a los dos chicos en la mesa

-Asi que trabajas en un taller-dijo Mina tratando de hacer platica- debe ser interesante tu trabajo

-No creo que eso te importe-dijo molesto-ademas siendo la hija de un Magnate es algo que no conoces

-¿Por qué te desquitas conmigo?

-No aparentes ser amable-vocifero

-Yo no aparento ser amable, solo queria hacer platica contigo

-Pues no creo que tu y yo tengamos algun tema en comun

Era imposible en verdad entablar una conversacion con Yaten-Tienes razon una bestia como tu, no tiene nada en comun conmigo-grito furiosa

-¿Dónde quedo tu amabilidad de hace dos segundo?-pregunto ironico

-Contigo mi paciencia no dura mucho-contesto -¿Por qué estas siempre de malhumor?

-No siempre estoy de mal Humor-contesto- tu me pones de malas con tus arranques de niña mimada y para colmo acabo de conocer a la version masculina de ti, no se quien es mas insoportable

-¡No soy una mimada!-grito-ni siquiera me conoces

-Conozco a las de tu clase

-¿Mi clase? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tipicas niñas de papi que tienen cuanto desean y mas de ser posible, capaces de jugar con los sentimientos de una persona sin importar lo que ella pueda sentir, consiguen todo a cualquier precio, No importando nada-decia dolido

-Yo no soy asi, estas muy equivocado y ¿sabes? Y tampoco me importa sacarte de tu error,Si tu hablas asi debe ser por que te enamoraste de alguna chica rica ¿no?

Yaten desencajo su cara por completo, pero ella no lo dejo decir ni media palabra-Supongo que asi es y ¿sabes? Si ella te dejo fue lo mejor que hizo pues ¿Qué le esperaba al lado de un amargado como tu?-dijo en verdad furiosa sin darse cuenta que sin querer lo habia lastimado

De pronto Michiru y Diamante regresaban a la mesa-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-pregunto Michi-

-Nada-respondio Mina- me permiten un segundo voy a hacer una llamada

-Esta bien-dijo Diamante

Mina se alejo un poco de ellos para llamar a Darién…

-Mina ¿Dónde estas?

-Estoy en el area Vip

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Conoci a un chico y me invito a un martini, Yaten tambien esta aquí con su novia

-¿Novia? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Michiru

-Vaya eso si es una sorpresa-rio darien- Serena y yo queremos ir a cenar ¿vienes?

-No. Vayan tranquilos le pedire a Diamante que me lleve a casa

-¿Segura?

-Si, divietanse los veo mañana-dijo terminando la llamada y volviendo a la mesa

-Mina ¿Quieres algo mas de tomar?

-Un Whisky

El mesero llevo otra ronda de bebidas a la mesa, Hacia mucho que ella no se divertia tanto como hoy.

-Oye Diamante ¿me llevarias a casa?-pregunto es que mis amigos se van a cenar y no quise incomodar

-Claro. ¿quieres que te lleve ahora?

-No, aun no la noche es larga-sonrio

Cuando se dieron cuenta era la 1 de la mañana-Michiru creo que te llevare a casa-dijo Yaten que se habia matenido ausente por que miles de recuerdos cruzaban su mente

-Esta bien

-¿Ustedes aun no se van?-pregunto Michiru

-Quiero quedarme un poco mas ¿podemos?-pregunto Mina

Por supuesto-diamante acaricio la mejia de la rubia

Michiru y Yaten se despidieron, saliendo de la disco. El iba serio estaba molesto con Michiru por haber dicho que eran novios, pero estaba furioso con el…Por estar ahí en ese ambiente al que no pertenecia, ya una vez lo intento y solo jugaron con el..

Acelero el auto furioso…Odiaba recordar … la odiaba a ella… se odiaba el…

* * *

2:30 de lamañana Mina iba entrando al edificio, El platinado la dejo en la entrada … con dificultad buscaba el maldito boton para abrir el elevador…Yaten iba llegando de casa de Michiru y la vio ahí intentando atinar con el boton.

-Tonta a penas puedes sostenerte tu ¿Cómo pretendes encontrar un boton?

-¡Demonios! Tu si que eres tan oportuno con tus comentarios-dijo molesta-para tu informacion si bien se me pasaron las copas; no es algo que no tenga remedio-al fin el maldito elevador abrio.

Ambos entraron en silencio…Yaten vio que Mina se recosto sobre la pared del elevador

-¡QUE ME VEZ!-grito Mina

-Creo que estas delirando lo ultimo que haria seria verte-el elevador abrio saliendo ambos

Mina camino a su puerta mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolsa…Yaten veia el espectaculo divertido, pues sus llaves las tenia en la mano, sin embargo ella las seguia buscando en su cartera.

Habia pensado dejarla ahí lo que restaba de la madrugada, estaba seguro que seria divertido verla asi mas tiempo, pero algo en el fondo…Muy en el fondo de su corazon no se lo permitio.

-Si buscas tus llaves, las tienes en tu mano-dijo a algunos pasos de ella

La rubia se percato que el Idioota ese decia la verdad, se sintio una Estupida-¡Maldicion!-exclamo abriendo la puerta

-De nada-dijo el ironico

Ella cerro la puerta sin decirle nada… llego a su cama y se tiro en ella a dormir…

* * *

Mientras Yaten se encerro en su habitacio y las palabrasn de Mina resonaron en su cabeza "_Yo no soy asi, estas muy equivocado y ¿sabes? Y tampoco me importa sacarte de tu error,Si tu hablas asi debe ser por que te enamoraste de alguna chica rica ¿no?... ? Si ella te dejo fue lo mejor que hizo pues ¿Qué le esperaba al lado de un amargado como tu?-dijo en verdad furiosa"_

Paso su mano por su frente apartando sus cabellos platinados, solto un suspiro Hondo de frustracion.

_Es cierto ¿Qué te esperaba a mi lado?-se pregunto a si mismo_

Nada comparado a lo que tienes ahora… supongo _¿Qué habra sido de ti?... demonios Yaten ¿Por qué la recuerdas?-se reprocho a si mismo_

Antes de conocerla a ella no era muy sociable, cuando ella entro en su vida y su corazon el fue dulce y tierno, de hecho siempre lo habia sido pero no lo mostraba… pero con "Ella" era distinto..

Cuando ella le rompio el corazon en mil pedazos se volvio solitario, enojado con la vida, con el mismo por haber sido tan estupido… se encerro en una coraza de amargura… que por ahora nadie habia logrado romper.

* * *

_Hooola aquí un nuevo cap de este fic espero que les guste mucho y bien ya vemos ¿Por qué Yaten es tan amargado? Y poco a poco conocremos mas de ¿Qué paso? Y ¿Quién le rompio el corazon al hermoso platinado?_

_Esperare sus comentarios ansiosa._


	5. impulsos

Mina estaba en casa merendando un poco de fruta, a la vez que revisaba algunos folletos para decidirse por alguna carrera universitaria. Entre sus opciones estaba Psicología, Periodismo y comunicación y Canto. A decir verdad le encantaba cantar pero sabia los altibajos de esa profesión, por lo que había decidido escoger una carrera universitaria…Psicología le encantaba aunque claro por momentos no parecia tan cuerda para escoger ese tipo de carrera, pero si se lo proponía claro que lo iba a lograr.

Deseaba conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo ya que no dependeria para siempre de su padre, mas si no habia ninguna buena relacion entre ambos.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta, cuando la abrio se sorprendio mucho-¡Diamante!

-Hola hermosa espero que no te moleste que este aquí

-Oh...No pasa-sonrio

El platinado entro examinando el acogedor departamento de la rubia-Muy bonito departamento

-Gracias ¿Deseas algo de tomar?

-Un café

-Dame unos segudos enseguida te lo preparo-Mina se dirigio a la cocina a preparar el café.

Diamante examinaba con la vista el apartamento, era bonito si pero no lo que una Aino deberia tener menos siendo la unica hija de Victor Aino, decidio investigar todo cuanto le fuese posible de Mina, eso le podria "Convenir" mas adelante.

-Toma- sonrio Mina ofreciendole el café

-Gracias Mina

-Bien ahora Diamante ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

-Realmente estoy aquí para invitarte a cenar

-¿Cenar? Bueno pues…

-Vamos Mina di que si, realmente me encantaria que aceptaras-hizo una pausa- o ¿Te desagrada mi compañía?

-No, No ¿Cómo piensas eso?-sonrio apenada- lo que sucede es que…

-Entonces acepta-la interrumpio el

-Esta bien veo que eres insistente

-Claro lo soy cuando una mujer me interesa ¿Paso por ti a las 8?

Este comentario hizo que las mejias de la rubia tomaran un color carmin-Perfecto a esa hora estare lista

-Hasta entonces-se levanto siendo acompañado por Mina a la puerta.

_ Ummm veamos no tengo nada que ponerme para una cena… No queria gasta dinero pero tendre que hacerlo-sonrio-_

Cambio su ropa, tomo su bolsa y salio del apartamento tomo un taxi dirigiendose Al centro comercial. Hace mucho que no estaba en un centro comercial, comenzo a caminar fascinda viendo detenidamente los aparadores que contenian joyas, vestidos, calzado, perfumes…estaba fascinada con todo… decidio caminar recorriendo el centro comercial antes de decidirse por algo en especifico.

Cines… habia gran variedad de peliculas en cartelera pero de ninguna manera entraria a una funcion sola…No señor ya vendria con alguien al cine. Siguio caminado hasta que..

-¡Mina!

La rubia volvio su vista a la persona que la llamaba y sorpresa -¿Michiru? –pregunto sorprendida pero mas lo estuvo al ver que el amargado de Yaten venia con ella y en su mente penso…_¿Por qué Dios mio? De tantas personas tenia que encontrarse con ese.._

_-_Hola Mina que sorpresa encontrarte-sonrio la peliazul

-Si, mira que jamas me imagine encontrarte aquí

-Bueno le insisti a Yaten que me acompañara a comer un helado y tu ¿Qué haces por aca?

-Bueno quiero comprarme un vestido

-Ay que emocion ¿Algo en especial?

-Una cena a la que me invitaron

Yaten estaba con su expresion de molestia…como siempre

-¿Cena? Hay debes escoger algo elegante ¿Ya tienes pensado algo?

-Realmente no he visto nada concreto aun

-Puedo recomendarte una Boutique

-Claro me encantaría -sonrió Mina y es que Michiru era muy agradable

-¿Podemos acompañarte?

En ese instante la sonrisa se borro de Mina mentalmente por que de compras y con un amargado no era buen plan

-Michiru yo creo que deberias dejarla que se compre su vestido sola, ademas tu y yo veniamos por un helado , no de consejeros de moda-dijo molesto

_Mina lo insulto mentalmente en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber._

-Porfavor Yaten-suplico Michiru-o bueno Mina disculpa talvez tu plan era comprar tu sola…

-No Michiru si gustas puedes acompañarme-dijo con amablilidad Mina

-¡Enserio! Hay nos encantara ¿verdad Yaten?

_Mina rogaba por que dijera que no…_

-Michiru yo no vine para ir de compras-refuto

-Anda sera rapido-suplico jalandolo sin dejarlo responder siquiera

Los tres caminaban al mismo paso…Mina no permitiria que ese amargado le echara a perder la compra de su vestido asi que decidio ignorarlo…

-Oye Mina y si no es indiscrecion ¿Con quien iras a cenar?-pregunto entusiasmada michiru

-Bueno la verdad con Diamante-respondio sonrojada

-¡Diamante! Oh por Dios Mina que suerte, Diamante es un caballero

-¿Enserio?

-Claro… es un hombre de mundo y muy encantador

-Bueno talvez yo aun no lo conozco mucho, pero me agrada

Mientras Yaten solo las escuchaba eso si estaba furioso._ ¿Qué demonios hago aquí y con esa loca histerica? –pensaba para el- uy como la detesto tipica niña Papi, a comprar ropa nueva para una cena, Ja ¿Dónde no le va a agradar el muñequito de pastel? Si son iguales…._

-Mira Mina esa es la Boutique, es la mejor –sonrio entusiasmada- apuesto que encontramos algo para ti-jalo tanto a ella como a Yaten dentro de la tienda

Ya adentro estaban emocionadas ambas chicas mientras Yaten estaba con la misma cara de fastidio.

-Buenas tardes Sritas ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? ¿Buscan algo en especial?-pregunto la vendedora

-Pues necesito un vestido es para una cena hoy en la noche, algo no muy llamativo…sencillo pero elegante –trato de describir Mina

-Bueno si gusta puedo mostrarle algunos estilos-sonrio-siganme por aca

La chica les mostraba vestido tras vestido pero lo que convencia a Michiru no le gustaba a Mina y viceversa.

Yaten se acomod en una silla suspirando con resignacion y enfado..sabia que esto tardaria de Pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Vamos Yaten necesito comprarme un vestido tengo una reunion hoy en la noche_

_-Pero sabes que odio andar de compras_

_-Hazlo por mi ¿si?-dijo la chica haciendo puchero_

_-Ay no… en verdad no sirvo para eso_

_-Acompañame mi amor ¿si?-dijo colgando sus brazos en los hombros del platinado_

_-¿Qué ganaria yo con esto?_

_-Ummm bueno estaras conmigo ¿Te parece poco?-dijo guiñando un ojo- ademas si vamos y compramos rapido podria recompensarte muy bien-besos sutilmente sus labios_

_-¿Me estas chantajeando?-dijo el ojiverde_

_-No, amor pero acompañame ¿si? Anda di que si_

_-Que remedio contigo-suspiro tomando la mano de su novia para ir al centro comercial_

**Fin del Flash Back**

El platinado sacudio su cabeza con fuerza…odiaba tener ese tipo de recuerdos, le heria recordar.

-Yaten ¿Estas bien?

-Si Michiru ¿Por fin tu "amiga" encontro algo?

-Aun no pero ya encontrara-sonrio

Mina seguia viendo vestidos hasta que vio uno en color Azul cielo de Satin de un solo hombro, con un lazo decorando la cintura en color fucsia corto. Le encanto el vestido

-¡Michiru lo encontre!-dijo emocionada señalando el vestido

-Esta fabuloso Mina-sonrio- ves Yaten ya encontro algo

-¿Cuánto cuesta?-pregunto Mina

-$300 –Contesto la vendedora

_¿300? Repitio Mina en su mente era demasiado pero el vestido le habia fascinado no tenia nada de malo que lo comprara ¿o si? Ademas no era de las que malgastaba el dinero. Estaba segura que volveria a usar ese vestido._

-¿Lo lleva?-pregunto la chica

-¡Si!-respondio con una sonrisa caminando hacia la caja

-300 dolares por un vestido-dijo el platinado

-¿Por qué te asombras Yaten? Para Mina siendo hija de Victor eso es como quitarle un pelo a un gato-respondio jalandolo

Afuera de la tienda la rubia estaba Feliz por el vestido

-Con ese vestido Diamante quedara maravillado-intervino Michiru

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en la rubia-Gracias Michiru por ayudarme

-No fue nada Mina, siempre que desees puedo ayudarte ¿Me aceptas un café?

-No Michiru gracias pero debo volver a casa

-Cierto debes arreglarte

-Bueno si… pero quiero terminar de leer unos folletos sobre algunas carreras para la universidad, pero en verdad mucha gracias

-Supongo que estudiaras algo que tenga que ver con los negocios que tiene Victor

-No lo creo-sonrio-Bueno debo irme y de nuevo gracias

Mina se alejo de la pareja con rumbo a casa de Serena pues siendo su mejor amiga debia contarle.

* * *

Mientras Serena estaba en su habitacion viendo opciones para continuar con sus estudios cuando se vio interrumpida por el timbre de su celular…Era Darién

-Hola Dari

-Princesa ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien y ¿tu?

-Ahora que escucho tu voz muy bien

-Mentiroso

-¿Por qué?

-Ay Darién no te hagas

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de el pelinegro-¿te gustaria que viesemos peliculas hoy?

-Me encanta la idea-sonrio- tendre Pop corn

-de mantequilla

-Ok Darién de mantequilla ¿A que horas vienes?

-8:30 ¿Esta bien?

-¡Perfecto! Aquí te espero termino la llamada

Cuando tocaron a su puerta de inmediato fue a abrir encontrando a Mina

-Pasa Mina

-Hay Serena tengo que contarte algo

-Uy esto suena interesante ven-dijo jalandola a la habitacion-aquí estaremos mas comodas

-Ahora si Mina ¡Dime! Oye ¿Qué hay en esa caja?

-Deja que te cuente saldre a cenar esta noche

-¿Tu? ¿Tu… que?-pregunto sorprendida- ay cuenta detalles

-Mira el dia que fuimos a la disco conoci a un chico gupisiiiiiiiiiiiiimo, se llama Diamante

-Bonito nombre pero sigue Mina ¡Cuentame!

-Bueno me invito a unos tragos y se porto como todo un encanto… habiamos estado llamandonos y ahora fue a mi departamento a invitarme a salir esta noche

-¡Que suerte!

-Siiii asi que fui a comprarme un vestido para hoy-dijo tomando la caja y sacandolo para mostrarlo

-Ay esta Hermoso Mina te quedara genial ¿Por qué no me llamaste para ir contigo?

-Bueno no queria molestar, asi que decide ir sola pero me encontre a Michiru y Yaten

-Un segundo ¿Michiru y Yaten?

-Si ella es todo un encanto no se como puede ser novia de alguien tan amargado como el

-Aun no se llevan bien ¿cierto?

-¡Jamas! Ni en un millon de años me llevaria bien con ese troglodita… uy solo de recordarlo me hierve la sangre

-JAJAJA Mina por Dios

-Por Dios nada enserio es un pesimo Serena la otra noche en la disco trate de ser amable y por poco me traga ¡Lo juro! Es un grosero pero eso si yo trate de ser amable –hizo una pausa- pero enserio es imposible con el, en fin vine para contarte de Diamante…no para hablar de ese Limon Agrio

Ambas chicas platicaron de sus cosas muy animadas…

* * *

En la Mansion Aino

Luna llevaba un te a victor al despacho

-Permiso –dice poniendo la charola en la mesa

-Retirate

-Sr Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero….Ha ¿Sabido algo de la niña Mina? Es que me gustaria verla y…

-No se nada de ella y no me interesa saberlo ¿Entendido? Ahora puedes retirate –ordeno tajante

* * *

Yaten estaba en la entrada del edificio cuando Mina tambien iba llegando…la rubia lo vio pero decidio ignorarlo caminando unos cuantos pasos con su caja. El elevador abrio entrando ambos al mismo tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra. Mina salio del elevador encontrandose con Darién.

-Darién ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarte pero …

-Estaba con Serena pero aun tenemos tiempo de platicar un momento

-Bien vamos,Hola Yaten

-Que hay Darién –saludo siguiendo su camino

-Vamos Darién-dijo Mina jalandolo y entrando a su departamento

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?

-Sip saldre a cenar con Diamante

-¿El chico que conociste en la disco?

-Sip…oye ya me dijo Serena que iras a ver peliculas a su departamento-dijo en tono burlon- ¿Por fin le diras que la amas?

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-¡Claro que si Darién! Oye ya dicelo

-Pero y si ¿Ella no siente lo mismo por mi?

-Tonto pero si te ama desde que te vio en pañales jajaja

-Chistosa

-Es la verdad Darién ella te ama pero no se atreve a decirtelo y si tu no te animas vendra otro mas vivo que tu y Bye Bye Serenita

-¡Mina!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad Dariencito asi que dicelo hoy

-Ok se lo dire…o al menos hare el intento, pero tu Mina cuentame mas de ese chico

-Bueno es lindo, simpatico y dulce –sonrio

-Con esa descripcion me quedo tan tranquilo-dijo con ironia

-Hay Darién bueno se llama Diamante Black lo conoci en la disco me invito a unos tragos bailamos… nos besamos y…

-Un momento ¿Se besaron?-pregunto cruzndose de brazos

-Si…fue un besito chiquito nada de cuidado, ademas ni me regañes tu amas a Serena yo ampliare mis horizontes

Ambos se echaron a reir en segundos por semejante ocurrencia de la rubia inundando el departamento de carcajadas –Tu si que eres unica

-Claro que si como Mina no hay Dos-sonrio

-Oye pero a que horas estara aquí Diamante

-A las 8 ¿Por qué? ¿Lo vas a esperar?

-Hay no como crees Mina… oye podrias recomendarme alguna pelicula

-Bueno yo digo que si quieres que te abrace debe ser alguna de terror, por que serena es muy miedosa…Eso si renta una de fantasmas, exorcismos, apariciones hay no se lo mas terrorifico que haya

-Esta bien seguire tu consejo oye ¿Ya sabes que estudiaras?

-Aun no me decido… sabes quiero conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero depender de papa, asi que buscare algo

-Bien si se de algo te aviso

El pelinegro se marcho pues Mina debia arreglarse para la cena.

Se dio un baño… se sento en su tocador buscando algun accesorio para el vestido… cuando se puso el vestido se le veia perfecto-sonrio al verse al espejo- se puso unas sandalias transparentes con un lazo azul amarrado a sus tobillos el tacon era delgado y alto ¾ … volvio a su tocador pensando ¿Qué hacer con su cabello?... decidio ondularlo un poco llevandolo suelto por completo, adornando su cabello con un prendedor. Se maquillo sutilmente haciendose ver como una Princesa…escogio entre sus accesorios una gargantilla que tenia como dije una hermosa Rosa en color Azul…

Se veia espectacular… aun faltaban 10 minutos para la llegada de Diamante se sento en el sofa a esperar…

Diez Minutos despues tocaba a su puerta Diamante vestido con un pantalon de vestir en color Negro y una camisa azul Marino-Estas hermosa

-Tu no te quedas atrás-sonrio dandole su brazo saliendo del departamento

* * *

Llegaron a un hermoso restaurante ubicado en una de las Zonas mas prestigiosas de Todo tokio, Al llegar los atendieron de inmediato pues Diamante habia reservado la mejor mesa.

Todos fijaban su vista en la hermosa Rubia que iba del brazo del Platinado. Se acomodaron en su mesa-Veo que eres la sensacion de la noche

-Hay no ¿Cómo crees?

-Es la verdad me siento honrado de que seas mi compañía-dijo besando su mano

-Eres muy galante

-Todo es poco para una mujer como tu-sonrio- ¿vemos la carta?

-Ok me parece bien-dijo viendola

-Si me permites sugerirte las lascas de pollo en salsa de Champiñong con arroz capeado es un excelente Plato

-Ok lo probare debe ser delicioso

-¡Perfecto!-hizo una seña al mesero que se acerco de inmediato para tomar la orden.-Diamante no dejaba de verla realmente Mina era muy hermosa

-¿Por qué me ves asi?-pregunto ruborizada

-Estas muy hermosa

-Hay no ya basta eres un adulador

-Compermiso señor-dijo el mesero sirviendo la cena acompañado de un buen vino

-Mina seria mucho pedir que me contaras sobre ti

-Bueno no hay nada relevante que contar-dijo ella- pero si insistes debo decir que desde pequeña he vivido en un internado…Practicamente hasta hace unas semanas es que mis ojos ven el mundo exterior

-Supongo que tu padre lo hizo para que tuvieras una excelente educacion ¿cierto?

-Quizas… eso no lo se-dijo con tristeza

-Hey hermosa –dijo levantando levemente el menton de la rubia-¿Dije algo malo?

-No…es solo que… pues no llevo una buena relacion con papa

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que aunque soy su unica hija; no precisamente soy su orgullo-sonrio con triztesa –pero en verdad no deseo hablar de eso

-Ok perdon si te incomode, veamos hay una cosa que me interesa saber

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Tienes Novio?

-No.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro Diamante he pasado toda mi vida en un internado de señoritas-sonrio- Mis unicos amigos son Darién y Taiky

-Y el novio de Michiru ¿No es tu amigo?

-No lo catalogaria en ese nivel, aun no lo he tratado lo suficiente, digamos que es un conocido nada mas

-Y yo ¿en que nivel entro?

-Eres mi amigo

-Ok y ¿Podria cambiar de categoria?-pregunto el platinado

-Yo… No lo se… ¿Qué categoria quieres? –pregunto ruborizada

-Digamos…Tu novio

Una risa nerviosa se escapò de Mina-¿Novio? ¿Tu y yo?-pregunto incredula

-Si, o ¿Es mala idea?

-Pues… pues…vas muy rapido ¿No te parece?

-Entiendo tengo que hacer Meritos-sonrio-Muy bien los hare

Mientras ellos seguian cenando …

* * *

A Darién le habia dado resultado la sugerencia de Mina, serena estaba abrazadisima a el por que le daba miedo la pelicula.

-Darién ¿Por qué una peli de terror?

-Pense que te gustaria

-Bueno… no mucho-dijo cerrando sus ojos

Darién agradecio a Mina la idea… la pelicula termino y ellos seguian abrazados

-Princesa hay algo que deseo preguntarte

-No Darién ya no quiero otra de terror-suplico sin dejar de abrazarlo

-Bueno…Esta bien pero no era eso lo que deseaba preguntar

-Perdon darien ¿Qué deseas preguntar?

DARIÉN tomo aire y trato de acomodar las ideas por un segundo-Serena tu me gustas mucho-dijo tomando con suavidad el menton de la rubia- y me preguntaba si tu…si tu ¿quiiseras ser mi novia?-dijo al fin

-¿Yo? ¿Tu novia?-pregunto tratando de asimilar lo que el habia dicho

-Si, es que yo te amo Serena se que quizas pienses que es muy pronto pero…

-¡Si quiero Darién!-respondio emocionada

Eso le basto al peliengro para darle un beso suave, dulce y tierno en los labios…-Me haces muy feliz Serena

-Y tu a mi Darién Esto es increible aun no puedo creerlo-decia

-¿Por qué?

-Lo veia muy lejano

-Ya vez que no es asi-dijo besandola de nuevo

* * *

Yaten estaba en un bar iba de trago en trago… tratando de no recordar pero parecia que en el el alcohol hacia todo lo contrario. Sus bellos ojos verdes estaban critalizados, su mirada ausente… un recuerdo estaba en su mente

**Flash Back**

_-No lo se Yaten es que… yo te amo pero…_

_-¿pero?-pregunto el- siempre pones un pero en nuestra relacion ¿sabes? Hasta parece que esta relacion es solo mia_

_-No se si pueda adaptarme a un cambio tan radical_

_-Entonces no me amas lo suficiente-dijo el molesto-eScucha yo te amo he tratado de encajar en tu mundo-hizo una pausa- te acompaño a algunos compromisos, fiestas, etc. Todo por ti_

_-Yaten yo estoy acostumbrada a esto…¿No lo entiendes? ¿Por qué no te esfuerzas por adaptarte?_

_-Adaptarme quiere decir que soporte humillaciones de tus amistades ¿Es eso?_

_-No, Yaten nadie te humilla_

_-¡Por un demonio! Tu no comprendes_

_-Porfavor Yaten dame un poco mas de tiempo ¿si? Deseo estar contigo en verdad pero… _

_-Olvidalo quieres no deseo molestarme contigo._

**Fin del Flash Back **

En verdad como odiaba el mundo de los riquillos-una amarga sonrisa cruzo sus labios- hizo todo por adaptarse a ese mundo por ella y ella…Ella…

Siguio bebiendo para olvidar o por lo menos que no doliera tanto recordarla… 3 años mas o menos que no sabia de ella… y en tres años no habia conseguido olvidarla…No sabia si aun la amaba… pero pensaba en ella y eso era mas que suficiente para sufrir.

* * *

La cena entre Diamante y Mina seguia de los mas amena

-Bueno por lo menos ya se un poco mas de ti, pero ¿Por qué deseas trabajar?

-No quiero depender de papa ya que no hay una buena relacion, pero sera complicado ya que necesitaria un trabajo de medio tiempo

-¿Qué sabes hacer?

-Bueno se manejar la computadora, un poco sobre contabilidad, inventarios, un poco de ingles, frances y aleman claro nada profesional con respecto a los idiomas pero me defiendo-sonrio

-Vaya eres una cajita de sorpresas ¿verdad?bueno que tal si te ofrezco trabajo como mi asistente Personal

-Eso seria genial pero…No me has dicho ¿A que te dedicas?

-Cierto grave error de mi parte- Soy dueño de la fabrica de Ceramica Moon Black

-Hay si la otra vez vi la nueva colección de vajillas en un revista, todos los diseños son hermosos

-Asi es tenemos muchos estilos por fabricar –sonrio-¿Te gusta la idea de ser mi asistente? Manejarias mi agenda, inventarios, Planillas, contratos entre otros asuntos

-Suena muy atractiva la propuesta pero ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Bien podria mentirte pero no lo hare-sonrio- Quiero ayudarte, me agradas, me gustas y me interesas Mina y lo que a mi me interesa me gusta tenerlo cerca para cuidarlo

-¿Cuidarme? ¿de quien?

-No lo se de algun aprovechado poca cosa que ponga sus ojos en ti-sonrio con malicia-Entonces dime ¿Aceptas?

-Pues… dejame pensarlo ¿si?

-Perfecto, piensalo y cuando tengas una respuesta me lo haces saber

-Bien.

Mina para Diamante representaba una mujer muy atractiva que tenia todas las cualidades que cualquiera desearia en especial …Dinero y ahora que habia encontrado el paquete completo ni loco dejaria irlo.

* * *

Mientras Serena y Darién ambos chicos estaban felices pues estaban juntos, ya eran novios, algo que ambos por distintas razones veian lejos

-¿Cómo crees que lo tome Serenity?

-Supongo que bien Darién… pero sabes… Yo habia pensado ir a estudiar al extranjero

-¿Ya tienes algo decidido con respecto a tu carrera?

-Aun no pero si me encantaria estudiar fuera de aca

-Ese no es problema, yo voy contigo a estudiar fuera-dijo el pelinegro

-¡Enserio! ¿Seguro?-decia abrazandolo

-Claro que si, creo que podemos hacer eso ¿no?

-Si, hay como bendigo ser mayor de edad en estos momentos-sonrio serena

-bueno entonces hay que ver ¿Qué papeles necesitamos? ¿Qué univeresidad? Un lugar para vivir-deciA Darién

-Bueno en un par de meses seguro ya tendremos decidido todo-dijo serena besandolo

* * *

Yaten seguia bebiendo, y un recuerdo mas vino a su mente

**FLASH BACK**

_Yaten caminaba aturdido buscando a su novia, avanzaba rapido pero sentia que jamas llegaria a la habitacion…_

_-Entonces¿vas a casarte hoy?-pregunto el platinado ante la chica vestida de novia- pense que no lo harias, pense que decidirias quedarte conmigo_

_-Yaten no hagas dificil las cosas_

_-¿Dificiles? Defineme dificil para ti-la miro lleno de coraje-¿Qué es dificil para ti? Casarte con un hombre Millonario ¿eso es dificil?_

_-Mira Yaten entiende todo lo que vivi contigo es una locura, no debio ser jamas_

_El platinado la miraba lleno de furia-¿Locura? Eso fue para ti ¡Por un demonio!_

_-Mira Yaten yo lamento mucho que sufras pero creeme pasara y con el tiempo veras que es lo mejor_

_-¿Para quién es lo mejor?_

_-Entiende Yaten me voy a casar y ni siquiera por ti me detendre ¿entiendes?-la chica lo miro directo a los ojos-No me imagino viviendo contigo, esto estuvo bien por un rato pero hasta ahí_

_-Un maldito pasatiempo ¿eso fui para ti?-pregunto furioso_

_-Mira si lo dices asi suena muy feo-ella trato de acariciar la mejia de el ojiverde pero el se aparto-No puedo renunciar por ti a todo ¿entiende? Mama y yo estamos acostumbradas a un nivel de vida que tu jamas podrias darnos…Ademas mama tiene razon ¿Qué me espera a tu lado?_

_Yaten la miro con odio, desprecio… pero tambien con amor, por que algo era cierto el la amo como nunca-¡Vete al infierno!-dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitacion dejando atrás a la bella novia que en minutos estaria casada… casada con otro._

**Fin del Flash Back**

El estrello el vaso contra la barra sin soltarlo provocando que se hiriera la palma de la mano…

* * *

Mientras Mina y Diamante tomaban una copa de Vino…

-¿Te gusto la cena?

-Claro que si estuvo deliciosa-dijo bebiendo un sorbo de el vino-Gracias por invitarme

-Te aseguro que no sera la unica vez que lo haga-sonrio

-Bueno pues…

-¿Te gustaria ir a bailar?

-No Diamante ¿Podrias llevarme a casa? Es que es muy tarde el tiempo se pasa volando contigo

-Bien te llevo a casa preciosa-dijo tomandola de la mano para salir del restaurante

El camino al edificio de Mina fue tranquilo, al llegar Diamante abrio la puerta ayudandola a bajar al hacerlo la tomo de la cintura contrayendola contra el… dejandola a unos insignificantes centimetros de su boca.

Mina se sentia embobada por esos ojos azules sus mejias se ruborizaron de nuevo y el la beso jugando lentamente con sus labios acariciando su espalda…ella correspondio al beso que cada vez se profundizaba mas haciendo que ambos se separaran por falta de aire.

-Mina…lo siento yo… no se que me paso es que en verdad me encantas-sonrio sin soltarla

-Diamante-susurro nerviosa

-Creo que me jor dejo que subas a descansar-dijo besandola fugaz mente

-Gracias en verdad esta noche ha sido magica

-Que bueno que te haya gustado te llamare ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok-respondio feliz viendo como el platinado se iba en el auto, cuando entro al edificio vio a Yaten que a puras penas podia sostenerse en pie.

_¿Qué le pasara? Creo que esta …!Borracho! hay Dios que chico mas tonto-penso- ¿le ayudo? Hay no Mina que ocurrencias las tuyas como si no supieras el carácter de vieja menopausica que se carga-penso_

Pero en verdad Yaten no podia ni siquiera mantenerse en pie…_Bueno esta borracho no creo que me insulte y si lo hace …lo dejo caer y me voy-UNA sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios._

-Yaten-llamo con suavidad acercandose a el que estaba recostado sobre la pared

-Ummm-fue la respuesta de el

_¡Genial! Huele como si de colonia se hubiera echado una botella de vodka-Penso-_¿Estas bien? –pregunto-_Dios me odiare por lo que voy a decir_-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, yo puedo solo-dijo al fin

-No me digas-dijo con ironia-Puedes caerte eso no lo dudo- de pronto vio que la palma de su mano sangraba-¡Dios mio que te paso!

-¡No me toques no es nada!-quito bruscamente la mano

-Mira tu ni borracho pierdes el mal genio, dejame ver que tienes-dijo tomando su mano de nuevo-¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-Nada que te importe

-Uyy sabes que mejor me voy –dijo caminando unos pasos cuando se escucho como Yaten habia caido en el piso, aunque queria dejarlo ahí corrio a ayudarle a levantarse…no queria ganarse el infierno por el

-Yo puedo solo

-¿Asi?-pregunto con ironia- demuestralo- dijo soltandolo para hacerlo caer de nuevo

-¡Tonta!

-¡Idiotaa! ¿No que podias solo?-dijo ayudandolo a levantarse-Ahora mejor camina te llevare a tu departamento

-No, no quiero que taiky me vea asi

-¡Genial! Y ¿Dónde te llevo?

-Dejame aquí

_Bien lo llevare a mi departamento pero que conste solo por que esta en este estado de idiotes, por que de lo contrario ¡Juro que lo dejo aquí!-se dijo mentalmente._

Camino con el a como pudo subiendo al elevador, luego hasta su departamento…abrio y al entrar lo tiro el sofa.

_Nunca he tenido a un borracho en casa asi que ni idea de que debo hacer..-pensaba mientras lo veia medio inconciente en el sofa- de pronto noto que su hermoso vestido venia manchado de sangre-Uy como lo odio arruino mi vestido y aparte huelo horrible_

-¿Yaten?-llamo esperando tener mas que un Ummm

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres un café?...Olvidalo mejor te lo preparo pero antes me cambiare de ropa-dijo dirigiendose a su cuarto, poniendose un panst y una playera y obvio sus pantuflas rosas, tomo el café de la cocina dirigiendose a la sala-Oye tu despierta para que tomes el café

El hizo un esfuerzo por acomodarse para poder beber un poco-Bien dejame ver que tengo para curar esa cortada-se dirigio al baño ver si tenia algodón y alcohol mientras el tomaba su café.

En el baño mina encontro algodón y Alcohol _se que me arrepentire de esto pero no podia dejarlo ahí… se ve muy mal pero…¿Por qué estaba asi? Bueno a mi que me importa, total ya para mañana no recordara nada_

Yaten seguia recostado en el sofa cuando ella volvio con las cosas sentandose a su lado-Dame tu mano

-¡No!

-¡Dios pero que necio eres! Mira "Niño" te aclarare algo no creas que lo hago por que lo agradezcas, simplemente lo hago por que te ves muy mal-dijo ella tomando su mano y echando un poco de alcohol

-¡Auch!-se quejo al sentir el alcohol

-Ni te quejes-ordeno Mina limpiando la herida-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

-Un accidente

-¿Por qué tomas de esa manera?

-¡Que te importa!-dijo tratando de ponerse de pie pero fue inutil

-¡Quedate quieto Tonto!-dijo ella –asi terminare pronto

Mina limpio la herida vendando su mano-Listo

Yaten con su otra mano sostenia su cara, realmante se veia muy mal

_Mina se sintio mal de verlo asi…_-Oye te ves un poco mal ¿Por qué no te das un baño?

-No quiero molestar-dijo secamente

-Mira se que no nos caemos bien , pero no te ves nada bien –sonrio- date un baño y te preparare algo para que comas y bueno ya mañana odiame de nuevo ¿Ok?

Yaten dibujo una media sonrisa-Ven te ayudo a llegar al baño, apoyate en mi

Asi lo hizo el platinado hasta llegar al baño… ella se fue a la cocina a preparar un caldo de pollo… Busco entre su ropa y encontro un panst que era del hermano de Serena

-Creo que esto le puede quedar

* * *

Yaten estaba aun en la regadera un poco confundido aun por haber tomado demasiado…se maldijo por que "Ella" de cierta manera provocaba esto en el…seco su cuerpo con la toalla cubriendose con ella..dejando al descubierto su torso salio del baño.

Mina al verlo se ruborizo un poco, por el hecho de que nunca habia estado en una situacion asi-Mira Yaten en mi habitacion encontre un panst creo que te queda..si gustas puedes ponertelo un momento

-¡No me voy a poner algo tuyo!

-¡No grites! Y mira genio jamas te daria algo mio ¿entiendes? Es del hermano de serena, ademas no pretenderas estar en toalla ¿verdad?

-¿Cuál es tu habitacion?

-La que esta al fondo ¿crees que no te pierdes?

Yaten la fulmino con la mirada dio media vuelta directo a la habitacion…Al entrar se quedo admirado por la recamara tan ordenada, limpia y decorada excelenetemente bien…la cama de Mina estaba cubierta por sabanas blancas y almohadas … tomo el panst poniendoselo le quedaba un poco grande pero no era la gran cosa…un cuadro en especial llamo la atencion de Yaten..

El cuadro notaba una hermosa Noche iluminada solo por estrellas realmente era fantastico…observo la habitacion que contenia algunos muebles de acabados finos…. Realmente ella era una "Princesita" pero ¿Qué hacia viviendo ahí?-esa pregunta llego a la mente de Yaten.

De pronto se vio interrumpido por la voz de Mina-Pense que te habias perdido

El platinado la miro-Muy graciosa

-¿te gusta el cuadro?

-No

-Oye la venda de tu mano se mojo-termino de entrar a la habitacion buscando en su mesita de noche otra venda- ven te la cambiare

-¡Puedo hacerlo solo!

Mina le tiro la venda en la cara- Entonces cambiala tu, eso me pasa por ser amable con gente como tu-grito furiosa saliendo de la habitacion.

Yaten cambio la venda y se sento unos segundos en la cama para luego ir a la sala, Mina estaba hablando por telefono con Diamante por lo que no sintio que Yaten estaba a sus espaldas.

-Si Diamante en verdad la pase muy bien

-Me alegra mucho preciosa… sabes me encanto besarte

-Bueno a mi tambien me encanto que me besaras pero…-hizo una pausa- siento que vamos muy rapido

-Hare meritos lo prometo

-Ok ya veremos-sonrio

-Sueña lindo

-Tu tambien sueña hermoso y gracias-dijo terminado la llamada y dando vuelta para toparse con la mirada de Yaten-ven en la mesa esta el caldo que prepare –dijo guiandolo hasta ahí y sentandose para hacerle compañía.

Ninguno decia nada ella veia la revista que leia minutos antes de Hablar con Diamante y el comia el caldo y la miraba de reojo.

-Oye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Mina sin dejar de ver la revista

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué habias tomado tanto?

-No tengo por que decirtelo, no me gusta hablar de mis cosas personales

-Uy eres un…un…hay olvidalo –dijo tratando de tranquilizarse-pero ¿sabes? Yo creo que ningun problema amerita que estes en ese estado…

-Y tu ¿eres Psicologa? O ¿Consejera familiar?-pregunto con ironia

-Soy una idiotaa por hablar contigo que es lo mismo que hablar con una roca-grito furiosa- o lo mismo que hablar con una pared

-No grites-dijo poniendo sus manos en la cabeza

-Me voy a mi habitacion cuando te vayas cierras la puerta-dijo levantandose de la mesa con rumbo a la habitacion.

Al llegar a ella se recosto sobre unas almohadas para quedarse dormida…

Yaten termino el caldo, lavo el plato y se dirigio a la habitacion de Mina para avisarle que ya se iba y para Darle las Gracias cosa que muy raramente hacia.

Al entrar la vio Profundamente dormida, por lo que no quiso despertarla…observo que a un lado del closet estaba el vestido que habia comprado hoy… lo levanto viendo que tenia una enorme mancha de sangre.

_Genial… arruine su vestido… tendre que pagarselo-penso dejandoselo en el mismo lugar_

En una mesita de la habitacion encontro hojas decoradas y una Pluma… al menos le dejaria una nota… le desagrado el hecho de solo encontrar hojas decoradas pero escribio la nota dejandola a un lado de la cama.

Se cambio de ropa poniendose la de el y dejando el panst en el baño, para luego salir de la casa cerrando con cuidado. Al llegar a su habitacion se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente que Mina desperto al darse vuelta encontro una pequeña nota.

_**Gracias por tu ayuda y no te preocupes pagare tu vestido**_

_Este chico es de pocas palabras-se dijo a si misma, para luego seguir durmiendo._

* * *

Un par de semanas despues…

Mina no se habia encontrado con Yaten lo que agradecia a Dios Profundamente, venia de la universidad con el pensun de materias para 3 carreras que llamaban su atencion, cuando sintio la necesidad de ir a casa de su padre. Se detuvo por un segundo pensando en que se arriesgaria a que la insultara o algo por el estilo…no le importo tomo un taxi hacia la mansion

Toco el timbre rogando que la dejaran pasar, una mujer fue a abrir, Los ojos de Mina se abrieron de alegria-¡Luna!-grito emocionada para abrazarla

-¡Mina! Niña que alegria verte-correspondio al abrazo-Pasa

-Papa ¿esta?

-No, tenia una reunion hoy ven-dijo jalandola- cuentame ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Ya comiste Niña?

-Tranquila Luna respira y calmate-sonrio mas que emocionada- estoy muy bien vivo en un edificio muy comodo…bueno los departamentos son comodos la renta no es mucha y bueno no he desayunado nana

-Tranquila Mina te preparare Hot Cakes con Miel de Maple, jugo de naranja y fruta-decia emocionada Luna-No sabes cuanto habia anhelado verte

-Yo tambien Luna aunque te deje de ver desde muy pequeña siempre me acordaba de ti-sonrio con melancolia

Luna le sirvio el desayuno en la cocina para platicar mas a gusto-Luna ¿Papa esta bien?

-Es increible que preguntes Mina…

-Es mi padre y aunque el no me quiera yo lo quiero mucho-sonrio- quizas algun dia llegue a quererme ¿No lo crees?

-Es posible Mina-Luna no dejaba de mirarla- Eres identica a tu madre

-No la recuerdo Luna…no tengo una fotografia de ella-

-Bueno te dare una-sonrio-pero come ¿si?

-Si-dijo comiendo sus hotcakes

Minutos despues Luna condujo a Mina a la que era su antigua habitacion

-Todo es como me lo imagine, Luna-decia emocionada- mira mi cama de rosa, mis muñecas. Todo es como lo pense-acaricio con melancolia el rostro de su muñeca preferida

-Si quieres puedes llevartela Mina

-No nana, no quiero que papa se moleste contigo ¿Vas a darme una foto de mama?

Antes que Luna respondiera se escucho que estacionaron un auto-El Sr esta aquí-dijo asustada Luna

-tranquila luna-tomo una pluma y papel anotando su direccion rapidamente-Toma para que vayas a verme cuando puedas y mira entretenlo mientras salgo por la cocina

-Esta bien-dijo Luna –Vamos

Luna lo entretuvo justo a tiempo para que Mina pudiera salir de la casa…y en efecto lo logro, aunque el taxi se habia marchado camino hasta la parada mas proxima, pero antes de llegar se encontro a Michiru

-Mina sube te llevo

-Michiru gracias-sonrio subiendo al auto

-De donde vienes

-Sali a caminar y ¿tu?

-Voy a ver a Yaten ¿me acompañas?

_Hay no …¿Por qué? A mi enserio ¿Qué pecado cometi en mi otra vida? Dios_

-¿Mina?

-Si, te acompaño michiru

-Gracias –sonrio manejando hasta el taller en donde trabajaba el platinado-oye ¿Cómo te fue con Diamante?

-Muy bien se porto muy lindo conmigo, la cena estuvo maravillosa

-¿ves? Tiene sus encantos, lo mismo que Mi Yaten

-Por cierto Michiru, he notado que es un poco serio ¿verdad?

-Si, lo es pero te cuento un secreto

-Dime

-Es muy apasionado

_Esto ruborizo a la rubia-_ ¿El y tu…?

-Si Mina ¿te sorprende?

-No, bueno si un poco es que oye me pongo a pensar que sus caracteres son tan disparejos

-Eso lo hace interesante, ademas ahí donde lo vez es un caballero

-Bueno si tu lo dices …debe serlo-_aunque muy en el fondo_

-Llegamos-dijo estacionandose

-yo aquí espero michiru

La peliazul se bajo y directo fue a besar a Yaten-Michiru ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Queria verte ¿hice mal?

-Bueno…No `pero sabes que no me gusta que vengas aca-Yaten observo a la rubia en el auto-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-La encontre y le pedi que me acompañara

-No debiste traerla

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por que no!

Mina acababa de terminar una llamada y se bajo del auto-Oye Michiru debo irme Diamante me esta esperando en el parque

-Esta bien Mina diviertete

-Gracias, adios-dijo marchandose

-Parece que ella y Diamante pronto seran novios-sonrio- te aseguro que de ser asi la boda seria espectacular

-Ella y el muñequito de pastel hacen buena pareja

-¿Muñequito de pastel?-Pregunto riendo Michiru ¿No te cae bien Diamante verdad?

-No. Ya lo sabes Michiru ese tipo de gente no va conmigo

-Lo se pero oye ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que ella te hizo? Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera se su nombre

-No quiero contarte y no es necesario que lo sepas Michiru ¿Entendido?...No me gusta hablar de ella ¿entiendes?

-Esta bien-dijo besandolo-pero dime Si no soportas esa clase de gente ¿Por qué me soportas a mi?

-Creo que tu eres diferente-dijo sin mirarla

En definitiva hablar de ella era algo que jamas haria al menos por ahora…

* * *

Diamante estaba en el parque esperando a Mina tal como ella habi dicho-Hola

-Mina estas preciosa

-Hay no tu siempres me dices lo mismo aunque este en Pijama

-Es por que todo te queda hermoso-sonrio atrayendola hacia el para besarla

Ella despues del beso se aferro a su abrazo-Mina ¿Dónde estabas?

-Bueno fui a casa de papa

-¡que maravilla! Entonces ¿lo viste?

-Nop solo vi a mi nana, aunque papa llego pero tuve que salir por la cocina

-Mina nunca has querido contarme ¿Qué sucede con tu padre?

-Ay no Diamante no quiero ponerme Triste ¿si? Prometo que te contare, no creas que es la gran cosa-sonrio- pero prometo que te contare

-Ok esta bien ¿quieres que vayamos por ahí?

-Oye ya me dio antojo de un Frappe

-Vamos entonces a unas cuadras de aca venden unos deliciosos-Diamante la tomo de la mano y ambos caminaron juntos.

* * *

Michiru se fue a casa dejando a Yaten en el taller, el platinado se dedico a reparar un auto que debia entregar al final del dia, ademas tenia que pagarle el vestido a la niña de papa por haberlo arruinado, se maldijo por permitir que ella lo ayudara borracho… estaba seguro que tarde o temprano ella lo divulgaria.

* * *

Mina estaba tomando ya un delicioso Frappe con canela en compañía de Diamante –Mina ¿Qué has pensado sobre la propuesta de trabajar conmigo?

-La verdad es que no lo se…no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti

-Pero ¿Por qué? Si yo te he ofrecido el trabajo, ademas piensa no en todos los trabajos te contratan de medio tiempo y yo quiero brindarte esa facilidad-sonrio tomando su mano, en verdad que esa sonrisa embobaba a cualquiera

-Dame unos dias mas ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok asi sera

Despues de tomar el frappe la llevo al edificio subio al elevador junto con Taiky

-Hola Mina

-Taiky que gusto verte

-Lo mismo digo, imaginate vivimos en el mismo edificio y no nos visitas

-Bueno lo que pasa es que tu hermanito tiene un carácter especial-dijo ella

-Si comprendo pero en este momento no esta ¿Me aceptarias un refresco?

-Hay Taiky ¿Qué tal si llega? No quiero que se transforme-sonrio

-Anda di que si…porfavor asi conoces a papa

-¿Tu padre? No sabia que viviera con ustedes

-Es por que casi no sale, lo que pasa es que mira tuvo un accidente de auto y quedo imposibilitado de su brazo derecho

-¿Imposibilitado?

-Si, mira lo que pasa es que para que se recupere debemos pagar terapias de rehabilitacion, pero el dinero que Yaten gana es poco, lo mismo que yo…pero esperamos juntarlo pronto-explicaba Taiky de pronto se abrio el elevador -¿Vienes?

-Bueno solo un ratito ¿si?

-Perfecto a papa le dara gusto platicar con alguien mas, ambos chicos entraron a casa-Papa ¿Dónde estas?

-Aquí en la cocina Taiky

Ven-dijo el castaño jalando a la rubia- ¿Qué haces papa?

-Bueno intento preparar algo de comer, pero solo hice un desastre-el sr noto la presencia de la rubia-¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu novia?

-¡Papa!-dijo ruborizado- No ella es Mina Aino

-¡Hola señor! Un gusto conocerlo

-El gusto es mio chiquilla, me llamo Artemis-dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarla, Mina la estrecho

-Mucho gusto

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer papa? Pero… oye ¿Qué intentabas cocinar?

-Lasagña, pero creo que no llego a eso

-Tranquilo papa yo te la preparo

A mina le habia caido bien Artemis y Taiky _¿sera que yaten es adoptado? O ¿Se les habra caido de la cama cuando estaba pequeño?_-Taiky si gustas puedo ayudarte a cocinar

-No Mina de ninguna manera, te invite a casa eso no…

-Vamos dejame hacerlo o ¿Me crees una inutil?-sonrio

-No pero…

-Oiga Sr Artemis digale a su hijo que me deje cocinar-pidio con dulzura- no es ningun trabajo para mi

-Pero Mina eso no es correcto-dijo el peliplata

-¿Porfavor? ¿si? Enserio que se cocinar

-Ok dejala Taiky-sonrio artemis

-Gracias, prometo que no se arrepentiran

Mina se metio a la cocina y con la ayuda de Taiky preparo una Lasagna de pollo con brocoli, que a decir verdad se miraba deliciosa

-¡Listo!-exclamo la rubia feliz

-Eres buena para la cocina Mina

-Bueno buena lo que decimos buena pues no… pero algo aprendi en el internado-sonrio-Dame un plato hay que servirle a tu papa

Los 3 se sentaron en la mesa a excepción de Mina los otros dos degustaban la lasagña-¿Les gusta?

-Debo confesar que esta deliciosa-sonrio artemis- no se compara con lo que mis hijos preparan

La rubia sonrio- que bueno que le guste

-Y ¿Dónde vives?

-En la planta siguiente

-Oh y ¿Por qué ninguno de mis hijos te habia traido antes?

-Ummm bueno lo que pasa es que … no hemos interactuado mucho, solo los vi en la fiesta de graduacion

-Ah dejame adivinar tu ¿Eres la que le ha arruinado dos camisas a Yaten?

Mina se apeno de sobre manera-Bueno…si… pero lo que sucede es que el se lo busco

Artemis sonrio-Lo se conozco el genio de mi hijo

-Y que genio sr Artemis-secundo Mina

-Supongo que aun no se llevan bien –intervino taiky

-Pues no, y la verdad ni creo que lo hagamos

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curioso Artemis

-Bueno he tratado de ser amable con el…pero nada, en fin no tiene caso

Artemis sonrio viendo a Mina… de Pronto abrieron la puerta

-¡Hay no llego el ogro!-dijo mina- ¿Dónde esta la salida de emergencia?

-Tranquila, no te dira nada

El platinado llego a la mesa y-Hola Pa… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto furioso al ver a la rubia en la mesa de lo mas tranquila con su papa y Taiky

-No grites Yaten, yo la invite..

-¿ A cuenta de que la invitas?-pregunto molesto

-Hijo tranquilizate la jovencita es un encanto-intervino Artemis- y me agrada

-¿Encanto?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño-Yo no le veo el encanto por ningun lado

-Mira preparo lasagña-dijo mostrandole el recipiente

-¡Fuera de mi casa!-le grito furioso

-Yaten-recrimino Artemis

Mina se puso de pie –dejelo Sr Artemis, fue un placer estar con ustedes-Tomo un vaso de refresco caminando hacia Yaten-Y tu pedazo de Tonto no vuelvas a gritarme

-Tu a mi no me das ordenes-dijo acercandose mas a ella

-Perdona no es una orden es una advertencia-dijo vaciandole en la camisa el refresco-Con esta van 3 camisas… lleva la cuenta por que si te vuelves a dirigir a mi en ese tono… ¡Juro! Que te dejare sin camisas-sonrio dando la vuelta y saliendo del departamento.

-¡Tonta Mocosa!-dijo apretando sus puños, mientras Artemis y Taiky reprimian la risa-Y ustedes ¿Qué? ¿Van a aplaudir lo que hizo?

-Te lo merecias hijo, no tenias por que tratarla asi

-Mucho menos correrla de la casa de esa Manera-secundo Taiky-ademas yo la invite y ten la seguridad de que lo que menos deseaba era verte

Yaten se metio a la habitacion furioso, se quito la camisa para darse un baño… se vistio y se dirigio al comedor en donde todavia estaban Taiky y Artemis

-Te guardamos una porcion –dijo Taiky

Yaten no dijo nada ni siquiera miro el plato servido-Yaten- llamo Artemis

-¿Qué sucede papa?

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a Mina por haberla sacado de casa asi-hizo una pausa- Ella no tiene la culpa de tus problemas ¿entiendes? Lo que te hizo…

-¡Callate papa! No la nombres-grito

Artemis suspiro se sentia mal de verlo sufrir de esa manera-Bien Mira Yaten no puedes desquitar con todo mundo tu enojo ¿Comprendes? Menos con esa niña que solo fue amable conmigo, asi que te exijo que le pidas una disculpa-dijo con seriedad Artemis

* * *

Mina estaba ya en un mini short y una blusa pegada al cuerpo de finos tirantes. Su cabello recogido por un prendedor

_Pero que idiota es…-pensaba furiosa-Ni si quiera fui por el uy es que me dan ganas de arrastralo del cabello…¿Cómo puede ser hijo de un señor tan dulce? En verdad yo insisto… o se cayo de chiquito…o ¿sera adoptado? O peor aun ¡Se equivocaron de bebe en el hospital!-Mina sonrio por pensar esa clase de cosas pero en verdad ¿Por qué siempre se mantenia de mal humor?_

Se acomodo en el sofa leyendo una novela asi que se adentro en la lectura…cuando fue interrumpida por que alguien toco la puerta, se levanto y al abrir-¿Tu que demonios haces aui?-`pregunto mas que molesta

-Mira estoy aquí…por que….-_se negaba a pedir una disculpa-_¡Carajo!

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Mina moviendo su pie, sin obtener respuesta de el platinado-Bien si me permites, debo continuar con mi lectura-dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta pero el platinado se lo impidio

-Pero que mal educada eres-dijo el con ironia

-Ja ¿Lo dices tu? Por el amor de Dios ubicate, me corriste de tu casa y me dices maleducada…¿Tienes lagunas mentales o que?

-Tu arruinaste mi camisa

-¿Y? no pretenderas que te pida una disculpa-hizo una pausa- y si es asi sientate a esperar…!pero Afuera!

Ambos se miraban bastante molestos-Mira Niña…-suspiro hondo antes de hablar- siento mucho haberte corrido asi de casa

Mina lo miro asombrada-¡Dios! ¿Eso fue una disculpa?-pregunto sorprendida- dejame y fotografio el momento-dijo con sarcasmo- esta es una señal de que el fin del mundo se acerca

-Te advierto no lo hice por mi. Si no por papa que me lo exigio, de ser por mi ni borracho estaria aquí

-Dejame corregirte "Querido" pero ya estuviste aquí y demasiado borracho-sonrio con malicia-O bueno venias cayendote que es normal que no lo recuerdes

-¡Vete al demonio!-grito mas que furioso

-No grites y comportate…ah se me olvidaba que alguien como tu no sabe hacerlo…

De nueva cuenta sin querer lo habia lastimado…el en su enojo la tomo por el brazo con fuerza-Me estas haciendo daño-dijo ella sin dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes chispeantes de colera-Sueltame por favor Ya…Yaten, sueltame

Yaten la apretaba con ma fuerza sin pronunciar palabra alguna…"Alguien como tu no sabe hacerlo"-_Malditas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza_- de pronto la solto yendose de ahí sin decir nada.

Mina cerro la puerta y lloro por que en verdad la habia asustado, miro su brazo y tenia enrojecido el agarre del platinado en su brazo.

* * *

Yaten estaba furioso con el… jamas habia lastimado a una mujer…ni siquiera a ella que lo hizo pedazos…salio del edificio a caminar perdiendose en la obscuridad…

* * *

_**Hola aquí un nuevo cap y bueno ya ven estos dos pareciera que se llevaran como perros y gatos por algun tiempito mas, la verdad es que asi tiene que ser…por ahora**_

_**Y ahora muchas de las que me he encontrado en el msn me preguntan ¿Quién le rompio el corazon a Yaten? Ya lo veran conforme avancen los capitulos y obvio hara su aparicion magistral … mas adelante**_

_**Digamos que la unica que no dara lio sera Michi… En cuanto a Diamante pues ya creo que esta un poco claro su papel en esta historia**_

_**Espero en verdad que les guste este capitulo.**_

_**Se que me he tardado en actualizar pero pues saben que me tardo cuando se me presenta algún inconveniente y esta vez no fue la excepción. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta.**_

_**Porfavor a todas las personas que han actualizado mándenme su link para dejar rw por alguna extraña razón no me llegan alertas… pero mándenme el link ya saben que encantada dejare mi comentario.**_


	6. soledad y compañia

_El amor es… dulce, reconfortante, maravilloso; pero tambien doloroso y muy cruel._

Mina ya llevaba un mes y medio viviendo en el mismo edificio que Yaten desde aquella noche tan desagradable se lo habia encontrado un par de ocasiones pero ella simplemente lo ignoraba; ella era muy amigable pero obviamente no con alguien como el que estaba enojado con el mundo. En este mes habia salido muchas veces con Diamante, en verdad sabia como tratarla… se encontraba en el parque pues Diamante le habia pedido verse ahí una vez mas lo que ella acepto encantada.

-Hola Mina-dijo el abrazandola por atrás

-¡Diamante!-dijo feliz

-Vaya me alegra que te ponga feliz el verme-sonrio-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

-Un helado me gustaría mucho-sonrio, Diamante le tomo la mano y ella no puso resistencia dirigiéndose a la heladería

Al llegar la rubia pidió un helado doble de fresa y Diamante uno de vainilla-¿Sabes? Diamante he pensado mucho en la propuesta de trabajar contigo

-Eso me agrada ¿Decidiste algo?

-Bueno…Si-hizo una pausa-acepto trabajar contigo ya que en verdad no puedo depender de papa siempre

-Me alegro que aceptes veras que no te arrepentiras-dijo el- ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

-Cuando tu lo dispongas

-¿Te parecería mañana?

-Claro… pero pronto comenzare la universidad

-Ese no es problema Mina y lo sabes

-Bueno siendo asi trabajare en las tardes contigo-sonrio

-Yo encantado de tenerte a diario conmigo-dijo tomando la mano de la rubia con dulzura

-Eres muy bueno conmigo

-Lo mereces-sonrio-Mina se que no has querido contarme pero ¿Qué pasa entre tu padre y tu?

-Hay no dejame disfrutar mi helado

-Mina cuéntame …

-Esta bien pero ¿Vamos a casa después de comer el helado? Ahí te contare con tranquilidad

-Esta bien-dijo el platinado

* * *

Luna estaba en la mansión justo le llevaba el te a Victor, siempre con su semblante duro y serio…era un hombre de pocas palabras y de carácter fuerte.

-Sr sabe un dia de estos vi a la niña Mina-hizo una pausa-deberia invitarla a la casa un dia creo que a ambos les haría bien convivir

-Lo que menos me interesa Luna es convivir con ella por algo la mantego lejos de mi ¿No crees?

-Pero Sr a la niña le hace falta su cariño ella no tiene la culpa de nada

-Claro que la tiene pero es algo que no quiero hablar contigo, limitate a tus obligaciones ¿Entendido?

Luna no respondió salió de ahí sin decir ni media palabra

* * *

Mina iba llegando al edificio de la mano de Diamante cuando se encontró con Taiky

-Hola Mina

-Taiky que bueno verte-sonrio-Mira te presento a Diamante

-Mucho Gusto Taiky Kou-respondio estrechando su mano

-Un gusto conocerte

-Mina cuando lo desees ve a la casa, papa se pondrá muy feliz de verte-dijo el subiendo con ambos al elevador

-Esta bien prometo que ire-sonrio Diamante la tomo de la cintura, a los pocos minutos Taiky salió del elevador

-¿Qué relación tienes con el?

-Somos amigos, su padre es muy simpatico igual que Taiky-hizo una pausa-nada que ver con el cara de piedra de Yaten

-¿Son hermanos?

-Si-sonrio, el elevador se abrió saliendo ambos chicos. Mina abrió la puerta y Diamante entro-¿quieres algo de tomar?

-No Mina con el helado estuvo bien-dijo examinando el pequeño departamento, la tomo de la mano hasta sentarse en el sofá junto a ella-Ahora si Cuentame ¿Por qué ese distanciamiento con Victor

Mina se acomodo junto a Diamante-Bueno la verdad es que me odia por que al nacer yo murio mi madre y para dar el tiro de gracia no fui varon como el deseaba y eso es todo-dijo contristeza-No me soporta y por ello desde pequeña me metio a un internado en donde jamas recibi visita suya…

-Pero ¿Cómo es pòsible? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso Victor?

-Aun no lo comprendo Diamante, pero no importa me acostumbre a estar practicamente sola; de no ser por mis amigas en el colegio no se que hubiese sido de mi

-Es muy trizte lo que me cuentas-dijo el-pero quizas ahora puedan acercarse

-No lo creo… ¿Sabes? me hubiese encantado vivir en mi casa,con el y mi nana pero Mirame…estoy aquí sola-dijo con triztesa – y no es que extrañe los lujos si no el cariño ¿Me entiendes?

-Claro que si-sonrio-pero no estas sola me tienes a mi-dijo besando su mano con dulzura

-Gracias despues de las chicas tu has sido muy bueno conmigo

-No me lo agradezcas –dijo viendo su reloj- creo que es hora de irme entonces pasare por ti a medio dia para llevarte a tu trabajo

-Esta bien-sonrio acompañando a Diamante hasta la salida

-¿Pensaras en mi?-pregunto el platinado tomandola de la cintura

-Claro que lo hare

Diamante roso suavemente los labios de Mina-Buenas noches hermosa-la solto con delicadeza yendose

Mina estaba mas que entusiasmada era demasiado lindo con ella… despues de las chicas y Darién, Diamante se habia comportado muy bien… se acomodo en el sofa… haciendo que su imaginacion volara al infinito con Diamante.

Cuando fue interrumpida por que tocaron a su puerta-Artemis,pasa-sonrio

-Espero no interrumpir

-Claro que no, sientate-dijo cerrando la puerta

-No habia venido antes por que estaba apenado contigo por como te trato Yaten-dijo el platinado

-Descuida Artemis-sonrio-¿Quieres un café?

-Esta bien…oye se disculpo contigo Yaten ¿verdad?

-Eh… si-dijo preparando su café- es un chico de pocas palabras-Mina le dio el café a Artemis

-Gracias, La verdad es que siempre ha sido serio pero pues las experiencias de la vida lo han amargado mas

-Comprendo. Oye Artemis puedes vistarme cada ve z que lo desees aunque-dijo haciendo una pausa-Mañana comienzo a trabajar por las tardes y en unod dias estudiare en la universidad por la mañana, pero puedes visitarme en la noche o los fines de semana

-Claro que si-sonrio- ¿Vives sola?

-Si…

-Pero ¿Tienes familia?

-Bueno mama Murio cuando yo naci, mi papa no me quiere mucho que digamos por eso soy independiente-sonrio

-Bueno entonces en mi tienes a alguien en quien confiar

-Gracias Artemis-sonrio

Ambos siguieron platicando… de muchas cosas realmente habia mucha afinidad entre Artemis y Mina

* * *

Yaten estaba cerrando ya el taller cuando llego Michiru

-Hola amor

-Michi ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aca?

-Queria verte no me fue posible venir en el dia-sonrio

-Ya es muy tarde para que estes aquí

-pero yo queria verte-dijo haciendo puchero-termina de cerrar y vamos al parque ¿si?

-Esta bien pero solo un momento, hoy tuve un dia muy pesado

-Siiii-sonrio

Yaten termino de cerrar, michiru dejo estacionado su auto y ambos se fueron al parque tomados de la mano. No era que Yaten estuviera enamorado de Michiru, pero si aunque fuese caprichosa a veces, no podia negar que era una linda mujer.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy?

-Bueno toda la mañana estuve con mis clases de violin, luego una comida con algunos amigos… y la tarde pues atendi a unos invitados que llegaron a casa

-No debes darme explicaciones-dijo el- se sentaron bajo la sombra de un arbol..Michiru se acomodo entre las piernas de Yaten y este la rodeo con sus brazos

-sabes me encanta tener estos momentos contigo Yaten

-Bueno a mi tambien, eres la unica que me comprende

-Quisiera comprenderte mas pero…no me cuentas

-No arruines el momento ¿si?

-Esta bien-sonrio-sabes creo que me ire dos meses de viaje

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito un cambio ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-No puedo Michi tengo que trabajar y lo sabes, ademas jamas dejaria que tu me pagaras nada

-Mira te serviria para distraerte y a mi no cuesta pagar nada

-No y no insistas-dijo abrazandola- en verdad no aceptare nada de ti, mas que tu compañía

-Bueno eso ya es algo ¿Te gustaria pasar la noche en mi casa?

-No lo se…

-Vamos quiero tu compañía, tu la mia y ambos sabemos que entre nosotros no hay ningun compromiso…Pero por que tu asi lo quieres-sonrio Michi-Entonces ¿Qué dices vamos a casa?

Yaten sonrio- Claro-dijo quedandose abrazado a ella.

* * *

Mientras Artemis aun seguia con Mina-Bueno Mina creo que debo irme ya es muy tarde

-Bueno yo gustosa me quedo platicando contigo-sonrio-espero que estas visitas sean seguidas

-Claro que si, pero tu tambien puedes visitarme

-Bueno ahí si estara un poco dificil por que tu hijo me detesta; asi que yo creo que es mejor no buscar problemas con el-Mina hizo una pausa- me parece extraño que me odie… en fin

-No le hagas caso cuando te conozca quizas sean amigos

-¿Amigos? ¿El y yo?-pregunto a punto de reirse-Jamas pasara Artemis

-Bueno me voy que tengas una linda noche-dijo el levantandose,mina lo acompaño a la puerta para despedirlo.

Una vez Artemis se fue Mina se ducho y se cambio de ropa… no tenia intension alguna de dormir.

_¿Por qué no ha venido a verme Luna? Sera que se olvido de mi…No ella no me haria algo asi,a lo mejor por algo no ha podido venir…_

Mina se quedo parada en la ventana de su habitacion, mientras el sueño le llegaba

* * *

Michiru y Yaten ya habian llegado -¿Quieres cenar algo?

-No Michiru gracias

-Vamos no has comido nada y no hace falta que lo digas te conozco demasiado ven-dijo tomandolo de la mano-vamos a preparar algo sencillo en la cocina

Yaten la siguio y prepararon unos Sanwich ya que Yaten no deseaba otro tipo de comida, ambos se sentaron a la pequeña mesa que estaba en la cocina.

-Yaten ¿En que piensas?

-Ni yo mismo lo se, perdoname

-Se que no te gusta tocar el tema pero si me contaras ¿Qué paso? Yo podria ayudarte

-Nadie puede Michiru

-¿Aun la amas?

Yaten guardo silencio unos segundos-La odio como te imaginas pero tambien la amo-respondio- debo decirte que jamas pense enamorarme asi de ella, pero lo hice

-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

-No por que con arrepentirme no voy a remediar nada-su amargura era evidente- aun recuerdo cuando la vi el dia de su boda antes de que partiera a la ceremonia, eso fue muy duro para mi, tenia la esperanza de que se arrepintiera y huyera conmigo-el platinado apreto sus puños con fuerza- lamentablemente yo no tengo la posiscion ni el dinero para ser digno de ella

Michiru habia escuchado con atencion lo que Yaten contaba-Mira ahora ella ya esta casada Yaten y debes resignarte a ello

-Lo se… en fin ya no deseo hablar mas de ella

-Ok como desees-sonrio- y ahora que quieres hacer ¿Vemos una pelicula?

-Esta bien-sonrio

Ambos se fueron al sofa, Michiru fue la que escogio la pelicula y se dispùsieron a verla,Michi estaba recostada sobre el Platinado y el la envolvia en sus brazos…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Mina recibio la visita de Serena

-Mina como estas

-Muy bien Serena , pasa

-Tengo que contarte algo-dijo feliz

-Dejame adivinar, tiene que ver con Darién ¿cierto?

-Siiiiiiiiiiii

-Entonces tomate un café conmigo y me cuentas-dijo Mina yendo a la cocina por el café y sirviendolo en la sala-Ahora si cuentame

-Me voy a estudiar a Canada con Darién-dijo feliz

-A ver tu y Darién en canada ¿Solos? –dijo en tono burlon

-Si, pensamos en vivir juntos

-¡Oh Dios! Y Serenity ¿Qué dice de esto?

-Bueno me apoya si esa es mi decisión ¿No te gustaria irte con nosotros?

-¿irnos? Pero Serena ¿Cómo? Tu y Darién necesitan su espacio

-Mina pero no me gustaria dejarte sola, eres mi mejor amiga

-Lo se Serena, pero no puedo, ya tengo trabajo aquí de hecho comienzo hoy

-¿Trabajo? ¿Dónde?

-Bueno con Diamante, trabajare medio tiempo y en las mañanas asistire a la universidad

-Vaya me alegro por ti Mina, pero en verdad si deseas irte con nosotros estariamos encantados

-Lo se, pero no puedo Serena aprecio en verdad el ofrecimiento-sonrio-pero quiero quedarme aquí

-Bueno ya que es tu decision la respetare-sonrio

-Gracias

Ambas rubias siguieron conversando amenamente sobre el nuevo rumbo de sus vidas.

* * *

Yaten habia llegado a casa con el tiempo para cambiarse, aun su padre y Taiky dormian asi que no lo sintieron ni llegar ni irse.

* * *

Mientras Diamante estaba en su oficina, feliz por que Mina habia aceptado su ofrecimiento, de Pronto entro su secretaria-¿Qué se te ofrece Diamante?

-Beryl necesito que instales otro escritorio en mi oficina con todo lo necesario

-Esta bien pero ¿Por qué?

-Tengo una nueva asistente-sonrio-Asi que has lo que te digo porfavor, quiero todo listo antes de medio dia

-Asi Sera-dijo retirandose Beryl

Diamante sabia que teniendo cerca a Mina le seria mas facil manejar todo a su antojo.

Asi llego la hora en que Diamante fue por Mina a su departamento, la rubia vestia un conjunto en tono chocolate, su pantalon era de cintura baja, sus sandalias eran altas de tacon fino, con finisimas correas y plataforma en la parte de enfrente, su cabelo recogido en una cola alta y un maquillaje impecable, tocaron a su puerta

-Hola hermosa

-Hola Diamante-sonrio

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro-dijo tomando su brazo y cerrando la puerta de su departamento,subieron al elevador llegando a la salida del edificio en donde se encontraron con Yaten, el platinado al verlos los ignoro olimpicamente, pero Diamante lo saludo

-Hola Kou

Yaten lo miro con enojo- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Nada en especial, no tiene nada de malo que te salude ¿o si?

-Ahorrate tus saludos-dijo el yendose de paso

-Pero que le pasa al mecanico de quinta

-No le tomes importancia-dijo Mina

Diamante ayudo a Mina a subir al auto para ir a la empresa.

* * *

Serena estaba reunida en su departamento con Amy, Lita y Rei

-Asi que ustedes tambien estudiaran fuera-dijo Serena

-Asi es-dijo Rei-pero Serena ¿Por qué no convences a Mina que haga lo mismo?

-Lo intente Rei, pero ella ha tomado ya una decision-sonrio- les confieso que a mi no me gusta la idea de dejarla, pues es como mi hermana

-Bueno chicas debemos comprenderla-intervino Amy-es lo que ella desea y debemos respetar su decision

-Estoy deacuerdo contigo Amy-respondio Lita-de igual manera todas estaremos separadas pues ninguna estudiara la misma carrera

-Es muy cierto-intervino Rei- miren chicas a lo mejor Mina desea quedarse aca para acercarse a su padre, lo cual no se si resulte pero de ser asi, Ojala y ese hombre recapacite y la acepte

-Ojala Rei-dijo Serena

Mientras las chicas continuaban hablando de sus planes de viaje…

* * *

Mina llegaba al estacionamiento, Diamante le ayudo a bajar con sumo cuidado, entraron a las instalaciones, en verdad la recepcion del edificio era demasiado elegente y de buen gusto, al entrar Mina lo hizo del Brazo de Diamante, lo que causo asombro en todos eso incomodo un poco a la rubia pero nada dijo, siendo dirigida hacia el elevador con el.

-¿estas nerviosa?

-Un poco… todos me miran

-Te admiran que es distinto-sonrio sin soltarla el elevador se abrio llegando al piso en donde se ubicaba la oficina de Diamante, Beryl al verlo llegar con la chica lo saludo

-Buenas tardes Sr Diamante

-Beryl buenas tardes, mira te presento a mi asistente la Srita Mina Aino

-Un placer Srita Aino-respondio Beryl

-El placer es mio-sonrio la rubia

-Beryl quiero que te encargues de explicarle a Mina cualquier duda que ella tenga ¿Entendido?

-Claro que si

-Bueno vamonos Mina estaras en mi oficina-dijo tomandola de la mano y dirigiendose a la oficina

Al entrar la rubia examina el magnifico decorado de la oficina era exquisito, el decorado en las paredes con exquisitas pinturas, una pequeña sala con centro de mesa… en verdad era muy linda la oficina.

El escritorio que esta cerca de la ventana es el tuyo-dijo el platinado

-Gracias espero no causar tantas molestias Diamante

-Ven-dijo llevandola a su escritorio- nada es molestia si se trata de ti

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Me enseñaras tu?

-Claro que si-sonrio- sientate y enciende la laptop

Mina obedecio y Diamante se poso tras ella-Bien mina por ahora solo necesito que pases los balances de estos ultimos dos meses, ya que aun no hemos hecho eso-hablo con suavidad- creo que te llevara toda la tarde

-Bien como ordenes-sonrio Mina

-Si tienes alguna duda me lo haces saber

-Perfecto

-Por cierto Mina estoy feliz de que estes aquí-sonrio

-Yo tambien lo estoy, aunque estoy un poco nerviosa

-Fuera nervios Mina se que lo haras muy bien-sonrio yendo hacia su escritorio

Mina reviso con cuidado los datos que estaban en su escritorio y con mucho cuidado fue haciendo los balances,en efecto a Mina le llevo toda la tarde hacer esos balances. No sintio el tiempo en lo absoluto. Diamante solo se limito a Analizarla sin decir palabra alguna.

-Mina es tarde-interrumpio el

-Ya dame un segundo guardo todo y listo-sonrio ella- ¡YA ESTA!

-Eres muy habil

-Solo pongo en practica lo que estudie en el colegio-sonrio

-Bueno ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar? Asi celebramos tu Primer dia de trabajo

-Me encantaria, pero deseo llegar a casa ¿Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión?

-Como gustes Hermosa-sonrio- Vamos te llevare a casa

En su Primer dia de trabajo Mina estaba feliz se sentia independiente, y muy bien con ella misma de alguna manera queria demostrarse que era capaz de lograr las cosas por ella misma. Inconsiente mente queria que su padre supiera que ella era capaz de todo,aunque no fuese hombre.

Llegaron al edificio ya habia oscurecido, la rubia bajo del auto y Diamante la tomo de la cintura-Muero por besarte

Mina se sonrojo de sobremanera y solo vio venir los labios de Diamante sobre los suyos… en verdad Diamante le gustaba ¿A quien no? Era su primer ilusion pues en el internado no conocia a ningun chico, le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago… en verdad que le encantaba.

Se separaron con delicadeza y el acaricio con ternura la mejia sonrojada de la rubia-Me encanta ese sonrojo en tus mejias

-Gra…cias-sonrio

-Vendre por ti mañana deacuerdo

-Esta bien-sonrio caminando unos pasos- buenas noches Diamante

-Buenas noches Hermosa-dijo el subiendo al auto

Mina entro al edificio iba tan perdida en su burbuja que no se dio cuenta que Yaten iba delante de ella, Chocando contra el

-¡Perdona Yaten lo siento! No me fije…yo

-Es claro que no te fijaste tonta-dijo el como siempre de mal humor

-Lo siento-dijo ella

-Ah por cierto aprovechando que te encuentro quiero darte el Primer pago por haber arruinado tu vestido-dijo el

-En verdad no es necesario Yaten, fue un accidente; ademas ya lo lleve a la lavanderia-sonrio y hablo con amabilidad-mejor guarda ese dinero para otra cosa

-¿Piensas acaso que no puedo pagartelo?-dijo molesto

-Yo no dije eso, olvida el vestido yo no te dije que me lo pagaras

-Pero voy a hacerlo, no quiero deberte nada-grito

-Uy pero que mania la tuya de gritar-dijo molesta-Mira en verdad otro dia con gusto discutire contigo,menos hoy

-Toma el dinero

-No ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacerlo? Lo que paso con el vestido fue un accidente asi que dejalo asi-dijo con una sonrisa dio la vuelta dando unos cuantos pasos para subir las escaleras,en verdad no queria discutir, cuando habia subido tres escaones sintio que con fuerza la tomaron del brazo girandola hacia atrás que su pie se doblo un poco, pero disimulo el dolor-¡Sueltame! ¿Qué deminios te pasa Yaten?

-He dicho que tomes el dinero, no aceptare limosnas de tu parte

-Bien quieres pagar el vestido hazlo cuando tengas el dinero completo y ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¿Entendido? No eres nadie para tocarme de esa manera-dijo ya con una mueca de dolor- Asi que suletame-dijo quitando safandose del agarre

Y Subiendo las gradas pero con un leve dolor en su tobillo, volvio su vista al platinado quien la miraba furioso, ella simplemente dio la vuelta sin decir mas.

Al llegar a su departamento reviso su tobillo el cual estaba ligeramente Hinchado, no era nada grave, en verdad no queria molestarse hoy y menos por ese niño idiota.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los golpes en la puerta la despertaron

_Pero ¿Quién sera el que toca asi?-dijo levantandose de la cama y viendo su reloj que marcaba apenas las 7._

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta vaya sorpresa era Yaten-¡Debi suponer que eras tu! Solo un salvaje como tu tocaria asi la puerta-dijo molesta- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Lamento tanto haber interrumpido el sueño de la princesa-dijo con sarcasmo- pero hay alguien que te busca

-¿A mi?-se pregunto extrañada

De pronto se asoma Luna-Hola niña

-¡Luna!-grito emocionada y abrazandola

-Perdona que venga a esta hora pero aproveche que debia ir de compras para venir

-No importa nana pasa-dijo feliz

-Este joven fue muy amable al guiarme hasta aquí-dijo ella

-¿Amable?-dijo sorprendida- no te acostumbres a ello Luna

Yaten estaba retirandose cuando Mina lo llamo-Gracias por ayudarla

-No te acostumbres a mi amabilidad Mina-dijo el-sabes que no lo soy y menos contigo-dijo dando la vuelta

-Enserio Yaten eres raro ¿sabias?

-No me importa lo que tu pienses-dijo yendose

Mina no le dio importancia estaba feliz de que su nana estuviese ahí, Mina le conto de su nuevo trabajo. Y Luna le hizo un regalo que la emociono mucho una foto de su madre

-Es Hermosa Luna-dijo con sus ojos cristalizados, la mujer era de tez blanca ojos, facciones finas, su cabello era ondulado y rubio caia suelto debajo de los hombros y la sonrisa era dulce, tierna y apacible-Mi mama-susurro

-Hace dias que deseaba traertela Mina-dijo Luna- ahora ya tienes una foto de tu madre

-¡Gracias Luna!-dijo emocionada-mama era muy hermosa

-Vamos Niña no llores-dijo ella-mejor te hare algo de desayunar y asi me sigues platicando mas de tus cosas

-Siiii-dijo emocionada

* * *

Yaten habia llegado a su trabajo como todas las mañanas, estaba leyendo el periodico y en la seccion de sociales habia una foto de ella, del brazo de su esposo, se veia Feliz, radiante, dichosa…ver esa imagen provoco una enorme furia en el Platinado, simplemente le dolia, pero tenia que aceptar que a su lado jamas tendria lo que tiene ahora. Ella no era de las que se sacrificaban por amor y eso se lo dejo en claro… la maldijo mil veces arrugo la pagina tirandola a la basura. En su cabeza solo tenia la imagen de ella con su esposo…

* * *

_**Hola aquí un nuevo cap de este fic espero que sea de su agrado… creo que dentro de lo que cabe fue un poco tranquilo, pero el que sigue no lo sera tanto ya saben con este par uno nuca sabe. Katabrecteri amix para que veas lo termine para que pudieses leerlo ojala te guste.**_


	7. Enfrentamientos una muñeca ¿Beso?

_**Me odias sin conocerme…!Perfecto! te odiare por que tu me odias!!!!!!!!!!**_

Mina estaba tan a gusto trabajando con Diamante… en el tiempo trascurrido el se ha portado como todo un caballero, con detalles y atenciones que a cualquiera deslumbrarian y Mina no era la excepción.

Diamante discretamente investigo todo lo que le fuera posible sobre Victor Aino, tanto que ya habia hablado con el por telefono para proponerle invertir en la fabrica de ceramica, esto mina lo sabia pero pues tratandose de su padre ya habia advertido a Diamante que ella no podria ayudarlo para nada.

Justo hoy Victor llegaria a la fabrica por ser "Cortez" con el Platinado; Mina estaba nerviosa por ello por que no sabia ¿Cómo reaccionaria su padre al verla? Aunque suponia que la ignoraria ¿no? Despues de todo siempre ha sido un cero a la izquierda para el.

-¿Sucede algo Mina?

-Estoy nerviosa es todo-sonrio- es que bueno se que papa me ignorara sin embargo no se quisiera que eso no sucediera

-Tranquila veras que todo mejorara-sonrio

De pronto tocaron la puerta-Adelante-conesto el platinado

-Diamante el Sr Aino ya esta aquí-dijo Beryl

-Hazlo pasar por favor-conesto

Cuando victor entro a la oficina ver a Mina ahí le dio simplemente igual se dirigio a saludar a Diamante-Bueno Sr Black aquí me tiene ya

-Llameme Diamante-dijo estrechando su mano

-Bien, entonces llameme Victor-dijo sentandose y viendo a Mina-Disculpa Diamante pero ¿Ella debe estar presente?-pregunto con un dejo de molestia demasiado perceptible

-Es mi asistente Victor debo decir que la mejor que he tenido; debes sentirte muy orgullosa de ella

-Orgulloso no es una palabra que este en mi vocabulario para ella-conesto- en fin vine por negocios

-Correcto, Mina ¿Por qué no te tomas el resto del dia libre? Ire a visitarte mas tarde –sonrio

-Esta bien-dijo levantandose y acercandose a su padre- me dio gusto verte aunque es evidente que a ti no-salio de la oficina

* * *

Yaten se encontraba en el taller reparando un auto que entregaria en la tarde cuando Michiru llego-Hola Yaten

-Michiru ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Bueno no tenia nada que hacer y queria verte e invitarte al cine ¿Qué dices?

-¿Al cine?

-Si obvio cuando salgas de trabajar anda di que si

-Bueno sabes que no soy muy afecto a ir al cine pero te dare gusto-sonrio

-Vaya es la primera vez que no reniegas tanto-dijo feliz besandolo- entonces nos vemos mas tarde

* * *

Mina llegaba a su casa, estaba bajando del taxi para entrar al edificio cuando vio a Darién ahí parado afuera-¿Darién?

-Hola Mina

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno tuve un problema con mi auto y fui a buscar a Yaten pero Taiky me dijo que esta en el taller

-¿Y cual es el problema?

-Ninguno en realidad solo que espero que el venga por el auto

-Ah bueno entonces esperalo

-Mina no me dejaras aquí solito ¿verdad?

-Darién no hagas esos pucheros, yo no soy Serena conmigo no funcionan-rio

-Vamos hazme compañía ¿si?

-¿Bromeas? Lo ultimo que deseo es ver la cara de ese –dijo molesta

-Vaya tan mal se llevan

-Creeme mal se queda corto –dijo indignada- "Ese" y yo jamas nos llevaremos bien, el y yo somos como el agua y el aceite

-mmmm no se tanto "Odio" de parte de ambos puede traducirse a…

-¡Jamas!-grito- ya se lo que tu cabecita piensa pero ni en mil años pasara eso, asi que ni lo digas

De pronto llega Yaten interrumpiendo a ambos-Perdona la tardanza Darién pero es que llego Michiru

-Tranquilo-dijo el- Mina me hizo compañía

-Bueno ya cumpli ahora te dejo quiero llegar a cambiarme ¿Por qué no vas cuando termines aquí? Sirve y platicamos-sonrio ignorando olimpicamente a Yaten

-Esta bien en unos minutos estoy contigo-sonrio el pelinegro-Oye Yaten ¿puedes arreglarlo?

-Claro en lo que hablas con esa niña lo arreglare-respondio-pero deberas ir por el al taller

-Ok le dire a Mina que me acompañe-sonrio

* * *

La rubia llego a su departamento y se dio una ducha rapida… se preparo un sanwich para comer con un vaso de jugo, se tiro en el sofa y aunque deseaba comer tranquila no lo consiguio… Ver a su padre la ponia mal siempre y es que ¿A quien no le afectaria esa manera tan dura de ser?

_Sera que jamas me querra… Mmm quizas algun dia llegue a quererme; bueno quien sabe ya que por mi culpa murio mama y para colmo no fui un varon…su indiferencia hacia mi es tan grande._

De pronto tocaron a su puerta era Darién-Pasa ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Un café

-Vaya tu adiccion al café es mas que evidente-sonrio caminando hacia la cocina

Darién sonrio-Oye ¿Por qué estas aquí a esta hora?

-Mi padre llego a hablar de negocios con Diamante y para variar a leguas se nota que me detesta-hizo una pausa endulzando el café- asi que Diamante me dio el resto del dia libre

-Mmm creo que una piedra tiene mas sensibilidad que tu padre-dijo el

-Muy cierto-sonrio llevando el café del pelinegro a la sala- en fin Darién Chiba explicame una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-Asi que te iras al extragero con Serena-dijo con ojitos picaros

-Si, bueno pero no pienses mal

-Pero si yo no he dicho nada

-Ay Mina contigo no necesito palabras para saber lo que estas pensando-dijo ruborizado

Mina rio- ¿Qué crees que pienso? Hay no ni me digas mi mente aun es inocente para ciertas cosas

-¿Inocente?-pregunto Darién echandose a reir

-Oye-dijo tirandole una almohada en la cara-eres un ingrato

-Es una broma Mina-dijo el dandole un sorbo a su café-Por cierto ¿Por qué no te vas con nosotros? Eso a Serena y a Mi nos haria muy feliz

-Lo se Darién pero quiero hacer cosas por mi misma sabes-hizo una pausa- aunque los extrañare pero vamos puedo ir a visitarlos ¿no? Ademas ya tengo un trabajo aquí y ya empece la universidad-sonrio- creo que en la vida cada quien debe encontrar su camino

Darién ante la seriedad de Mina se asombro ¿estas enferma? En serio Mina me estas asustando-dijo el-desde cuando tanta seriedad si eres un demonio

-Un demonio angelical-sonrio- y ya no seas payaso cuando quiero puedo ser muy seria y cuentame ¿Cuáles son tus planes y los de Serena?

-Pues mudarnos a Canada quizas, el lugar por ahora no esta decidido del todo, estudiar, vivir juntos, conocernos y con el tiempo casarnos-sonrio

-¿Casarte? Wow te pego duro el amor por Serena-rio- Bah son tal para cual ambos arrastran la cobija por el otro

-Mina ya quiero verte enamorada a ti

-Bueno….

-¿Bueno que? Hay no ¿Estas enamorada de tu jefe?

-Pues hay Darién no pongas palabras en mi boca ¿si? Diamante es muy apuesto, detallista, tierno, romantico…

-Si Mina ya entendi ¿pero?

-Pero no se si este enamorada de Diamante, aunque me derriten sus atenciones no he de negarlo, bueno es el hombre que cualquiera quisiera, la verdad no descarto la posibilidad de que surga una relacion

-Pues ¿Qué puedo decirte yo? Si tienes la oportunidad intentalo y si no funciona ya llegara el indicado para ti

-Gracias por tus palabras Darién

-No agradezcas Mina eres mi amiga ¿no?-sonrio-sabes me preocupa que te quedes sola en Tokio ya que según se Amy, Lita y Rei tambien planean estudiar en el extranjero

-Bueno talvez yo mas adelante me vaya a estudiar al extranjero todo es posible-sonrio

-Oye Mina ¿Podrias acompañarme?

-¿A dónde?

-Por mi auto al taller de Yaten

-¿Qué? ¿estas loco tu?-pregunto

-Vamos Mina no me dejes solito

-Tu no me obligues a verle la cara a ese amargado-dijo ella- es que de verdad no sabes Darién es tan troglodita y salvaje

Darién rio-anda vamos porfavor

-No, ademas ¿Qué gano yo con esto?

-Un helado-sonrio Darién

-Oye yo no soy Serena que cae con un helado-hizo una pausa-para que veas que soy buena te acompañare pero si ese me insulta lo golpeas ¿Ok?

-Pero… esta bien vamos aunque no creo que te insulte

-Ok deja me cambio de ropa

La rubia se fue a su habitacion a ponerse un jeans a la cadera en color azul y una camisa en color negro de finos tirantes, recogio su cabello en una cola alta se puso unas zapatillas en color negro con una pequeña laza blanca al lado y se vio al espejo, sonrio y salio de la habitacion.

-Listo Darién ya podemos irnos-sonrio

-Bien vamos -sonrio

* * *

Diamante estaba en su oficina _debo buscar la manera de de hacer negocios con Victor de esa manera buscaria como acercarlo a mina y de ser asi, tendria el paquete completo –sonrio-ademas tener a mina conmigo es una gran ventaja_

* * *

Darién y Mina llegaban al taller-Hola Yaten

-Hola Darién vienes justo a tiempo-dijo viendo a la rubia como siempre con cara de molestia- en realidad tu auto no tenia nada grave solo necesitaba un cambio de aceite-sonrio-ya esta como nuevo

-Gracias ¿Cuánto te debo?

-No es nada-dijo el

-¿Cómo crees?

-Ya te dije que no es nada

-bueno, entonces de nuevo gracias-de pronto el celular de Darién comienza a timbrar, era Serena-Hola Amor ¿se te ofrece algo?

-¿Vemos peliculas hoy?

-Claro, alquilare algunas, en unos 20 minutos estoy contigo-dijo terminando la llamada

-Uuuuuhhhhhhh Noche de peliculas-dijo Mina-ya sabes alquila alguna de terror-sonrio

-Claro Mina, ven sube te llevo a casa

-Hay no ve a alquilar las peliculas yo puedo irme caminando

Yaten ya iba de salida-Oye yaten ¿podrias hacerme un favor?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya que vas de salida podrias acompañarla supongo que vas a tu casa ¿verdad?

-Eh… bueno …si pero…-dijo buscando como excusarse para no hacerlo

-Olvidalo Darién se como ir a casa, no necesito que el me acompañe, asi que nos vemos-dijo dandole un beso en la mejia a Darién y caminando sin darle oportunidad a Darién de nada

-Mujeres-dijo darien subiendo al auto-Gracias Yaten nos vemos despues

-Adios Darién-dijo el platinado

Mina caminaba mientras Yaten iba unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella, ambos ya se habian percatado de ello pero les dio igual a ambos, de pronto el celular de Mina –Hola Nana-contesto-buenon no lo se… hay esta bien voy para alla-dijo terminando la llamada y al dar la vuelta vio a Yaten quedando frente a el, como siempre el ojiverde le dio una mirada Fria, ella camino sin mostrarle importancia a tomar un taxi para ir a ver a Luna.

Y solo acepto por que su padre no estaba, le parecio ilogico pues no creia que aun estuviera con Diamante en alguna reunion de trabajo…

* * *

En el cementerio de la ciudad Victor Aino se encontraba frente a la tumba de su esposa en sus manos llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas Blancas, limpìo la tumba de su esposa y las deposito en la tumba, se sento a un lado sin ninguna aparente expresion de dolor en su rostro… se quedo ahí sumido en sus pensamientos…

* * *

Mina llego a la mansion Aino, era extraño aquella por derecho era su casa y entraba como ladrona, pero no le importaba en verdad le gustaba la compañía de Luna y aunque no lo dijera extrañaba su casa, eran tan vagos algunos recuerdos para ella-Hola Luna

-Mi niña pasa-sonrio- te hice un pastel de chocolate

-¿Enserio? Hay Luna que emocion!-dijo ella

-Van vamos a la cocina-dijo llevandola sobre la mesa estaba ya una porcion de pastel servido y refresco-disfrutalo te lo mereces

-Gracias Luna-dijo ella probando su pastel ¿sabes? se me hace raro que papa no este aquí, no creo que aun este con Diamante

-No te preocupes por eso y come tranquila ¿si?

-si-sonrio

_Extraña, esa era la palabra que la definia en esos momentos senti que simplemente no encajaba ahí, por muy su casa que fuera ¿Cómo sentirla como tal? Si fueron pocos los momentos que paso de su infancia ahí y ademas no fueron muy gratos._

Termino de comer el pastel-Gracias Luna

-De nada Mina

-Oye… ¿podria ir a la que era mi habitacion?

-Claro que si ve-sonrio

-Gracias Luna en verdad

Mina subio a su habitacion, sintio tantos sentimientos encontrados estando ahí tocaba cada cosa con mucha delicadeza, sus muñecas, su cama, su pequeño escritorio… se sento en la pequeña cama viendo todo a su alrededor…sin mas se solto a llorar…como una niña pequeña.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? La vida ha sido tan injusta conmigo… desee tanto de niña un beso de mama, un cuento para dormir, alguien a quien darle el regalo de dia de las madres…-sin embargo no tuve a nadie ni siquiera a papa-se levanto a tomar la muñeca que cuando niña era su preferida…la miro con nostalgia y la abrazo…_

Minutos despues se calmo y salio de la habitacion con la muñeca, le pediria a Luna que la dejara llevarsela, bajo las escaleras quedando a mitad de ellas pues justo entraba su padre quien de inmediato clavo su mirada en ella

-Pa…Papa-tartamudeo

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?-vocifero el hombre

-Bueno…yo…-articulaba Mina mientras apretaba la mano de la muñeca-queria estar aquí

-¿Cómo entraste? –pregunto

Luna habia llegado al escuchar los gritos de Victor-Sr yo…

-Callate Luna-grito Mina- vine por que queria verte luna me advirtio que no pasara pero no le hice caso

-Pues debiste hacerlo, ya sabes que tu presencia me desagrada en lo absoluto-dijo el-dejanos solos Luna

La nana volvio a ver a Mina quien le asintio para que los dejara Luna retirandose

-Papa…

-Ahorrate tus palabras Mina-dijo cortante

-¿Tanto me odias?

-No me hagas repetir algo que de sobra sabes-dijo caminando hacia el despacho, Mina lo siguio

-¿Por qué papa?-pregunto yendo tras el- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?-dijo entrando al despacho y cerrando la puerta, la muñeca la dejo en las escaleras

-Mira Mina no estoy de humor para escuchar tus arranques

-¿Arranques? No papa no confundas no son arranques-dijo ella-Tu enojo es que no fui un niño

-Si, y si a eso le agregas que tu madre murio…

-¿Por qué me culpas a mi?-`pregunto- ¡Yo solo era una bebe!-grito- ¿Qué culpa puedo tener? Yo no hubiese querido que mama muriera

-Ni yo pero Murio me quede solo-dijo el

-¿Solo?-pregunto Mina- y yo ¿no signifique nada para ti? ¡Soy tu hija!

-Poco me importa lo que pienses Mina ¡Vete! Ademas no puedes quejarte lo has tenido todo-hizo una pausa-tuviste educacion en uno de los mejores colegios, te paso una mensualidad considerable, tienes mi apellido No puedes quejarte-respondio

-¿De que me sirven los lujos y el dinero?-pregunto- ¿de que me sirve llevar tu apellido? Estas muy equivocado desearia vivir en la mas minima miseria de verdad no me importaria si tan solo por una vez en tu vida tuvieras la mas minima muestra de cariño hacia mi-los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a cristalizarse, mientras victor estaba de pie a un lado de la ventana escuchandola-se que no me quieres papa y quizas nunca cambie eso pero ¿sabes? yo a ti si te quiero y te respeto

-¡CALLATE MINA!-grito-entiende te quiero lejos de mi, no soporto la idea de que tu madre este muerta y que tu estes viva ¡Entiende!

-¿Entender? ¿Qué debo entender? Que te daria mucho gusto que la que estuviera muerta fuera yo-grito

-¡Ya basta! Mina vete de mi casa y no vuelvas-dijo mirandola con …Odio

-De verdad perdoname por ser lo unico que no es perfecto en tu vida-dijo ella

-¡Largate!-grito

Las lagrimas por fin brotaron de los ojos de Mina quien salio de el despacho, Luna la esperaba afuera-Mina ¿Qué paso?

-Ya lo sabes Luna-dijo llorando

-Ven vamos a la cocina y…

-No Luna me voy no debi venir-dijo viendo la muñeca en la escalera

-Llevatela-dijo Luna-es tuya y por favor no llores

-¿Cómo me pides eso Luna? Duele sabes y mucho-dijo ella limpiando mas lagrimas que no dejaban de caer- me voy espero que vayas a visitarme

-Lo hare mi niña-dijo Luna

Mina salio de la Mansion Aino hecha un mar de lagrimas, su padre la observaba por la ventana…

* * *

Michiru habia cancelado la salida con Yaten al cine se le presento un compromiso de ultima hora, asi que el platinado estaba en su casa…

* * *

Diamante llamaba una y otra vez a Mina pero no obtenia respuesta lo cual le preocupo.

Mina habia tomado un taxi y llegaba justo a la entrada del edificio en donde se encontro a Taiky-Hola Mina

-Hola Taiky-respondio sin mucho animo

-Mina ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto al ver sus ojos enrojecidos

-No es nada Taiky de verdad

-No eres muy buena mintiendo- sonrio-¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar un café a casa? Solo esta mi padre

-No, ya vez lo que paso la vez que estuve ahí a el Limon agrio que tienes por hermano no le agrado la idea-dijo la rubia

-Yaten no esta ahí y en todo caso el departamento es de los 3 no solo de el-dijo serio- asi que no te preocupes ademas se veria muy mal que me despreciaras un café

-Pero…

-Vamos asi sirve que olvidas el motivo de tu tristeza-sonrio

-Esta bien-sonrio la rubia yendo junto con el castaño.

Al entrar Artemis se puso feliz de verla-Mina ¡que bueno que vienes a visitarme!

-Hola Artemis ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien… aunque ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-Pues…-la rubia guardo silencio al ver al Platinado llegar a la sala

El la miro de la misma forma de siempre, y se fue a la sala

-Ignoralo-dijo Artemis

-Vuelvo enseguida-dijo Taiky-voy por el café

-¿Qué tienes Mina? –pregunto Artemis

-Tristeza-respondio

-¿Quieres contarme?

Mina asintio con la cabeza-Hoy estuve en casa de papa y me trato como siempre…¿sabes? preferiria que la que estuiera muerta fuera yo…a veces me siento culpable …

-¿Culpable de que?

-De la muerte de mi madre

-No entiendo Mina-dijo artemis

-Aquí esta el café-dijo Taiky-los dejo conversar mientras me voy a la sala con yaten

-Gracias Hijo-respondio el platinado

Mientras Mina le contaba a detalle las cosas a artemis Yaten y Taiky estaban en el sofa-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pregunto el ojiverde

-Yo la traje ¿Por qué?

-No la traigas tan seguido en serio que me molesta su presencia

-Eres un grosero

-No me importa Taiky ademas ¿para que viene? Deberia irse de compras para aliviar sus penas ¿no? Eso hacen las mujeres como ella

Taiky suspiro-Mira Yaten no generalices ¿si? Ni tu ni yo sabemos que problemas puede tener mina y de verdad no la compares con esa mujer por que miles de veces te he dicho que no todas las mujeres son como ella

-Mira Hermanito por Principio de cuentas ¿Qué Problemas puede tener la hija de un magnate? Y no estoy inventando ella misma lo dijo-hizo una pausa-y para terminar "TODAS" las de su clase son iguales-dijo el

-baja la voz esta hablando con papa-recrimino Taiky

**VOLVIENDO CON MINA Y ARTEMIS**

-Bueno Mina no encuentro una razon para que te sientas culpable por nada-hizo una pausa-tu misma lo dices eras una bebe y bueno mira hay hombres que son extremadamente machistas como es el caso de tu padre pero te aseguro que un dia se arrepentira de todo

-Gracias por escucharme Artemis-sonrio

-De nada Mina y dime ¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo?

-Pues muy bien-sonrio-no puedo quejarme el ambiente es muy tranquilo, Diamante es un buen jefe

-que bueno en realidad me alegro muchisimo por ti, tu eres capaz de lograr lo que te propongas-Artemis sonrio-Incluso un dia llegaras a escuchar a tu padre decir que esta orgulloso de ti

-¿En verdad lo crees?-pregunto animada

-Claro que si

El celular de Mina timbro contestando de inmediato-Hola Diamante

-Mina hermosa estoy afuera de tu departamento ¿Dónde estas?

-Estoy en casa de Taiky-respondio- dame un minuto ya voy para alla

-Ok te espero

-Artemis debo irme Diamante esta aquí-dijo tomando su bolso

-Esta bien Mina espero verte pronto

-Si prometo que si-dijo dandole un beso en la mejia-¡Adios Taiky!

-Adios Mina-grito el castaño, mina salio del departamento

-Pero que educada la niña-dijo Yaten

-Lo dices por que no se despidio de ti-dijo Taiky- ¿pues que esperabas? Tu no has sido muy educado con ella

-¡Callate!

Artemis noto que Mina dejo la muñeca que traia-Alguno de ustedes dos mas tarde hace el favor de llevarle a Mina su muñeca

-Pero que tonta dejo olvidada su muñequita-dijo el platinado-deja que recuerde que no la lleva regresara

* * *

Mientras Mina llego a su departamento-Hola Diamante perdon por hacerte esperar-dijo quitando llave al departamento-pasa-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No Mina gracias-sonrio-solo queria ver como estas

-Mal

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno se me ocurrio ir a la casa de papa y termine encontrandolo me tratomuy mal-dijo con tristeza

El platinado levanto el menton de la rubia-Vamos bonita no te pongas triste ¿si? Por lo que pude notar Victor tiene un carácter muy fuerte

-Asi es-dijo ella

-Tranquila ¿si? Que te parece si vamos a cenar

-No Diamante en verdad no tengo animos

-Esta bien entonces te dejo para que descanses

-No porfavor ¿podrias quedarte?

Diamante sonrio-Claro me quedare hasta que duermas-sonrio

-Gracias-dijo ella- entonces cocinare algo para cenar

-Mmm ¿Por qué no pedimos Pizza o lo que tu quieras?

-Esta bien escoge tu voy a cambiarme-sonrio

La rubia entro a su habitacion tirandose a su cama, en verdad se sentia mal pero trataria de estar tranquila… pensaba en que a su mama no le gustaria verla asi de triste… se puso un Short de mezclilla y una camisa y se fue a la sala

-¿Ya pediste algo de comer?

-Pensaba en Hamburguesas ¿te parece?

-¡Claro que si!-sonrio

* * *

Yaten estaba en su habitacion y por inercia vino un recuerdo a su mente

**FLASH BACK**

-¿te invito a comer un helado?-pregunto el ojiverde

-Me parece una excelente idea-sonrio la chica besando fugazmente sus labios- a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí hay una heladeria excelente

-Mmm yo estaba pensando en que fueramos al parque a comerlo-sonrio Yaten

-¿Al parque?

-Si Vamos-dijo el tomandole la mano

-Esta bien Yaten vamos-sonrio

**Fin del Flash Back**

Yaten sonrio no podia negar que habian habido buenos momentos pero… se habian ido por la borda el dia que ella decidio casarse.

* * *

Mina y Diamante disfrutaban de la cena-¿te sientes mejor?

-Un poco-respòndio- y dime ¿concretaste el negocio con papa?

-Aun no es un tipò bastante dificil, pero esperemos que acepte ambos saldriamos beneficiados-sonrio-acariciando la mejia de Mina-te ves cansada

-Lo estoy un poco cansada pero nada que con un buen descanso no se arregle-sonrio-bueno hay que retirar las cosas de la cena

-Deja Mina yo lo hare-sonrio el platinado levantando las cosas

-Pero dejame ayudarte Diamante-dijo Mina y de Pronto recordo que no estaba su muñeca-¡Ay no!

-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-Es que de casa de papa me traje una de mis muñecas la que era mi favorta cuando niñas… pero creo que la deje olvidada

-Pues cuando llegaste no traias nada

-Hay no debo ir a traerla, seguro la deje en casa de Artemis

-Vamos yo te acompaño-dijo el

Fueron hasta el departamento de Artemis, Mina toco la puerta y para su mala suerte abrio Yaten quien al ver a la parejita hizo mueca de disgusto de inmediato.

-Hola Yaten…

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto- ¿Es algun tipo de visita social?-pregunto con ironia

-Por Dios Yaten no puedes ser amable por una vez en la vida-dijo Mina

-Quizas… pero jamas contigo-respondio clavando esa mirada verde esmeralda en ella

-Mina ¿Por qué permites que te hable asi?-intervino Diamante

-Dejalo Diamante el es asi-respondio-Mira yo vine por que deje mi muñeca aquí ¿Podrias darmela?

Yaten dirigio una mirada fulminante a Diamante…

-¿Acaso no estas escuchando lo que te dice?-pregunto Diamante

Yaten lo miro fijamente-Mira "Muñequito de Pastel" Moderame el tonito-dijo el- por que no eres nadie para hablarme asi, mucho menos para darme ordenes a mi y claro que la escuche, No te metas o ya se ¿La muñeca es tuya?-pregunto sarcastico

Lo que enfurecio a Diamante-y tu mecanico de quinta ¿Quién te crees para hablarme asi?-dijo furioso- ¿Quién te crees? ¡Ubicate! No somos iguales

-Se pueden calmar ambos-intervino Mina-Mira Yaten en verdad lamento molestar pero ¿Podrias darme la bendita muñeca? Para que podamos irnos de una Maldita vez

-Con esa amabilidad da gusto dar las cosas-dijo el platinado

-Uy por un demonio tu eres el menos indicado para hablar de amabilidad, es un concepto que desconoces

-Claro tu lo dices por que lo conoces muy bien ¿cierto?-dijo dando la vuelta para ir por la muñeca-Toma-dijo entregandosela

-Gracias en verdad lamento haberte molestado

-Hay Mina no te disculpes, no tienes por que hacerlo-intervino Diamante

-Pero que mania la tuya de abrir la bocota-dijo Yaten-ya esta muy grandecita para que le digas lo que tiene que hacer ¿No?

-Ya basta ustedes parecen perros y gatos-intervino Mina

-Ay porfavor no ofendas de esa manera a los perros mina-contesto Yaten- ellos no se merecen que los compares con semejante cosa

-Mira estupido-dijo Diamante ….

-Bueno ya te devolvi tu muñeca asi que de verdad los dejo-dijo yaten cerrando la puerta

-Uy es un grosero-dijo Mina caminando al lado de Diamante

-Un mal educado es lo que es-dijo el

-Pero bueno tu tambien te pasas-dijo Mina- le hablaste muy feo

-Hay vamos no te preocupes por gente como el-dijo el platinado-viendo su reloj-Mina debo irme ya

-Esta bien Diamante gracias por la cena-dijo dandole un beso en la mejia- mañana estare puntual en el trabajo-dijo despidiendose de el

La rubia entro a su departamento y se dirigio a su habitacion a darse un baño depòsitando la muñeca sobre su cama… necesitaba relajarse un poco despues de ese dia que habia tenido, en especial con su padre….

Esa Noche al menos dormiria acompañada con algo que amaba….

* * *

Unos dias despues Mina regresaba de su trabajo en la noche y de nueva cuenta se encontro a Yaten bien tomado en las afueras del edificio sentado en la acera, con su cabeza baja… Mina se conmovio al verlo-Yaten ¿Estas bien?-pregunto

El solo la miro un segundo-No…-respondio- Quisiera morirme sabes

-pero ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo?

-Dejame solo yo me entiendo-respondio-ademas no se ¿Por qué hablo contigo?

-Por un demonio contigo es imposible-dijo ella

-Dejame solo ¿si?

-Pero hace frio puedes enfermarte

- Y a ti ¿Qué mas te da?

-A mi no me importa por mi puedes congelarte si quieres-dijo haciendo una pausa-yo lo decia por Artemis y Taiky que se preocuparan por ti

El dibujo una media sonrisa, sin verla-Yaten mira no se que te pase pero de verdad te lo dije una vez, todo tiene solucion en la vida-sonrio-todos tenemos problemas

-No me digas ¿Y que clase de Problemas puedes tener tu?-cuestiono

-Muchos… acaso ¿Crees que mi vida es perfecta?-pregunto sin dejarlo responder- si es asi Estas muy equivocado, mi vida dista mucho de ser perfecta sabes pero no por eso me pierdo en el alcohol como lo haces tu

-Ja una chica como tu hija de un magnate debe tener el mundo a sus pies-dijo el

-¿Eso crees?-pregunto- pues te quivocas y mucho solo por ser una Aino mi mundo no es color de rosa, pero en fin vamos te ayudo a llegar a casa por que creeme no quiero congelarme aquí-sonrio

-No quiero entrar

-Ok ire por Artemis y Taiky

-No te atrevas-dijo el

-Entonces usa la logica y entra-respondio

-Tu pàreces mi madre

-Hay no ni loca con un hijo como tu creeme ya estaria en una casa de locos-dijo ella-enserio ven te ayudo

El se puso de pie-creeme con un hijo como yo tu vida seria divertida

-¿Divertida?-pregunto enmarcando una ceja- Ya estas delirando Yaten y no es para menos –dijo ella poniendose de pie-bueno o me sigues o te congelas-dijo caminando y volvio su vista noto que el no se habia movido del lugar-pero que terco ¿sabes que? Quedate afuera yo me voy

Mina entro al edificio dejandolo ahí llego a su departamento se baño, se cambio, preparo algo de cenar y justo cuando se disponia a comer tocan el timbre de su puerta-¿Quién podra ser?-dijo en voz alta yendo a abrir y cual no es su sorpresa al ver ahí a Yaten

-No quiero llegar a casa asi ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto

-Pasa-dijo ella apartandose para que entrara y una vez lo hizo cerro la puerta-dejame ayudarte a llegar al sofa-dijo ella

Cuando el cayo en el sofa la jalo a ella dejandola caer sobre el…El la miro por un instante, no supo ¿Cómo? Ni ¿Cuándo? Pero la habia tomado de la cintura

-Oye sueltame –dijo ella

-¿Por qué? ¿tienes miedo?-pregunto

-Ja porfavor le puedo tener miedo a cualquier cosa menos a ti-dijo ella

El la contrajo mas hacia el dejandola a escasos centimetros de sus labios-Hueles muy bien-dijo el

-Ya sueltame estas borracho-dijo ella

El no supo ¿Por qué? Pero la beso dejando a Mina mas que sorprendida y paralizada no correspondio al beso del platinado… se safo de su agarre-Tu si que haces idioteces borracho-dijo ella como si nada

De pronto vio que en cuestion de segundos el se habia dormido en el sofa-debi dejar que te congelaras afuera-dijo ella

No lo movio de ahí…solo lo cobijo con una sabana y ella se dispuso a cenar, luego se fue a dormir muy comoda a su cama, sin darle mayor importancia a la presencia del platinado….

* * *

**Hola aquí un nuevo cap ¿Cómo ven? Ya hubo un beso por parte de Yaten pero estaba borrachisimo jajaja ¿Qué pasara cuando despierte? Eso lo veran en el proximo cap… MMM No crean que ya no habra peleas entre estos dos.**

**Espero que les guste el cap y nos vemos prontito. **

**Pd: ¿Cómo me enamore de ti? Es el proximo a actualizar… nos vemos Pronto.**


	8. simplemente cosas

No lo movio de ahí…solo lo cobijo con una sabana y ella se dispuso a cenar, luego se fue a dormir muy comoda a su cama, sin darle mayor importancia a la presencia del platinado….

A la mañana siguiente Yaten abrio los ojos desconociendo a Primera vista el lugar, con un poco de esfuerzo se levanto y recorrio el pequeño departamento hasta llegar a la recamara de la rubia, y ahí estaba profundamente dormida en Mini Short y una delgada camisa de finos tirantes.

_¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-sepreguntaba teniendo con una mano su cabeza pues le dolia un poco_

De pronto Mina comenzo a despertar y al abrir los ojos bien y verlo ahí en su habitacion dio un salto de la cama descomunal-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me mirabas tanto?

-Hay ya bajale a tus gritos o estallara mi cabeza-dijo el-y permiteme corregirte tengo mejores cosas que ver que tu, asi que ni te ilusiones con que te estaba viendo-respondio

-¿Ilusionarme? Ja prefiero ilusionarme con una piedra que contigo-respondio- te aseguro que ella tiene mas sensibilidad que tu

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Bueno Yaten tu cuando te emborrachas de plano padeces de lagunas mentales-dijo ella- Resulta que estabas afuera del edificio y para variar borracho y bueno no podia dejarte alla afuera-dijo ella

El no dijo nada y cuando iba a decirlo tocaron el timbre-Disculpa Yaten vere quien toca-dijo saliendo de la habitacion y yendo a abrir la puerta-¡Diamante!-dijo sorprendida al verlo

-Hola Mina Espero no haberte despertado-dijo el-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Claro!-dijo ella dejandolo pasar

Cuando de Pronto aparecio Yaten, y las miradas entre ambos platinados no fueron precisamente de Felicidad al verse-¿Qué hace este aquí Mina?-pregunto Diamante

-Bueno lo que sucede es que…

-¡Que te importa!-dijo Yaten interrumpiedo a Mina

-Claro que me importa y mucho-dijo el ojiazul

-Pueden callarse-dijo Mina- lo que sucede es que Yaten venia a preguntarme si podia ir mas tarde a su casa, para hablar con Artemis-dijo ella pues obviamente no diria la razon del por que el estaba ahí-¿verdad Yaten?

-Y ¿por eso esta aquí tan temprano?-dijo el ojiazul

-¿Eso te disgusta muñequito de Pastel?-pregunto sarcastico

-Yaten tu si que no ayudas-dijo Mina

-¿Puedes decirle que se vaya?-pregunto Diamante

-No es necesario que me lo pida, yo me voy por mi cuenta-dijo el ojiverde saliendo de la casa de la rubia

-¿Qué hacia aquí?

-Ya te lo dije Diamante –dijo ella- pero tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Queria llevarte a la universidad

-Ah bueno hoy no tengo clases pero ¿Desayunamos juntos?-pregunto la rubia

-Me parece bien, desayunemos afuera ¿quieres?

-Ok dame 20 minutos y estoy lista-dijo la rubia yendo a su habitacion.

Yaten llegaba a su habitacion con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se dirigio a la ducha y se maldijo de nuevo…por que no podia ser posible que el se refugiara en el alcohol mientras "Ella" se la pasaba de lo lindo con su esposo.

_Soy un perfecto imbecil lo se maldita sea; pero no puedo evitarlo aun me duele aunque para ella quizas yo ya no sea ni el recuerdo …_

Mina ya estaba Lista para ir a Desayunar-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto la rubia

-Claro –contesto sonriendo el platinado ambos salieron del edificio -¿Qué se te antoja para desayunar?

-mmm leche, fruta, hotcakes

-Perfecto aquí cerca hay una cafeteria-dijo el platinado

Victor Aino se encontraba en su despacho, no habia tenido muy buena noche y en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo sabia por que… pero el orgullo jamas le permitiria aceptarlo. Estaba Revisando los documentos que Diamante le entrego, la Propuesta de invertir en los negocios con Diamante era muy tentadora sobre todo por las ganancias que tendria. Aunque aun no estaba muy convencido

Serena estaba en su departamento con las chicas a excepción de Mina

-bueno chicas yo me voy en unos dias con Darién-dijo Serena- me encantaria traer a Mina pero no hay manera de convencerla

-Se sentira raro estar todas dispersas despues de haber estado años juntas en el internado-dijo Amy

-Es cierto ¿ven? Por eso no queria crecer-dijo Lita- cuando se es grande la vida es muy complicada

-Cierto pero esa es la ley de la Vida-dijo Rei- pero bueno chicas el que cada quien tome un camino diferente no quiere decir que la amistad se pierda

-Por supesto que no Rei-dijo Serena- pero habra momentos en que ambas estemos en nuestras cosas que se sentira que hemos perdido la magia de al amistad, pero de antemano sabemos que todas contamos con todas ¿verdad?

-Siiiiiiiiii-fue la respuesta de todas las presentes

Mina y Diamante disfrutaban de un rico desayuno- Mina estaba pensando ¿Por qué no buscas otro lugar para vivir?

-¿Por qué? Yo me siento muy bien ahí-contesto ella

-Pero ese no es lugar para ti, eres una Aino

-¿Y? soy una Aino por un papel nada mas, no por que mi padre lo desee-contesto-ademas no estoy acostumbrada a los lujos Diamante

-Lo se y no me malentiendas-contesto

-No lo hago agradezco que te preocupes por mi-sonrio

-No solo me preocupo por ti-dijo tomando la mano de mina- sabes que aspiro a ser alguien mas en tu vida

Mina se sonrojo de sobre manera-Di… Diamante-tartamudeo la chica

-Es la verdad Mina desde que te vi me encantas y lo sabes-sonrio

-Bueno ..si tu tambien me encantas pero…

Diamante sonrio pues no le era indiferente a la rubia eso era un buen punto a su favor-Pero ¿Qué?

-No lo se es que vamos muy rapido

-No Mina no vamos rapido –sonrio

-Bueno que te parece si desayunamos-sonrio

-Perfecto

Yaten no se presento a su trabajo y es que de verdad no estaba de animos despues de lo de anoche, decidio llamar a Michiru y quedaron de verse en casa de la peliazul aunque a el no le gustaba mucho ir a su casa, pero era cierto con ella no se sentia solo.

-No traes muy buena cara

-No tuve muy buena noche-respondio

-¿Un café?

-Si

-Bien ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto ella

-Me tome unos tragos y amaneci en el departamento de Mina

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida-pero ¿Cómo? Bueno ni me expliques –sonrio-Yaten y no ¿Has pensado en buscarla?

Los ojos esmeralda de Yaten vieron fijamente a Michiru- Pero que idea la tuya ¿Cómo no se me ocurrio?-respondio con sarcasmo-y ¿Qué se te ocurre que le diga?

-Bueno no lo tomes asi, es que se me ocurrio

-Pues que ocurrencia-dijo el- ella esta casada

-Oye pero entonces Mina y tu ¿Son amigos?-pregunto Michiru

-No, esa y yo no somos amigos-respondio dando un sorbo a su café

-¿Por qué le tienes mala voluntad?-pregunto-No te ha hecho nada

-No congeniamos asi de simple-contesto

-A mi me parece muy buena chica, es mas imagina que te enamoras de ella

-¿Estas loca? Con ella tuve mas que suficiente-grito

-Calmate Yaten era una broma; aunque no es mala idea

-No tengo nada que opinar-dijo el-¿te gustaria salir?

-¿A dónde?

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-De compras-sonrio

-Hay Michiru

-¿Qué? Tu preguntaste y yo respondi quiero ir de compras asi que no acepto una negativa,ademas podemos ver una pelicula

Yaten suspiro ya que el mismo se habia metido en semejante lio-esta bien, pero vamos cuando terminemos de desayunar

-¡Perefecto!-sonrio Michiru

Mina y Diamante ya habian terminado de Desayunar y el la llevo a su departamento-Nos vemos en la tarde –se despidio con un beso en lamejia

-Si-respondio Mina entrando a su departamento. Mina sentia Maripositas por Diamante eso era evidente aquí y en China sentia un revoloteo en su estomaguito tremendo con la presencia del platinado. De pronto tocaron a su puerta

-Hola Mina

-¡Serena que gusto!-dijo ella-pasa

-¿Cómo estas Mina? Me tienes muy abandonada

-Perdoname Serena pero es que…

-¿Qué? Tu bello jefe te trae babeando

-Hay Serena tu ni hables que Darién te trae caminando por la calle del Amor –sonrio-¿verdad?

-¡Claro! Estoy Feliz Mina me voy con Darién

-Vaya hasta que se les hizo-dijo coquetamente

-Hay Mina…

-¿Qué? No digo mas que la verdad-sonrio

-Mina ¿`por que no vienes con nosotros?

-Serena ya te lo dije quiero abrirme camino aquí se que puedo-sonrio

-Pero todas las chicas se iran

-Lo se –sonrio- y me da gusto por ellas de eso se trata ¿No? Realizar nuestros sueños

-Cierto-sonrio- estaba pensando en dejarte las llaves de mi departamento, por si en algun momento deseas cambiarte

-No es mala idea-dijo Mina- creeme con un vecino como Yaten dan ganas de salir huyendo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es un Amargado de lo peor Serena, anoche tuvo otra de sus borracheras y en la mañana desperto aquí y creeme de su boca solo salen groserias

Serena Rio mientras Mina se cruzaba de brazos-¿Qué te causa gracia serena?

-Tu y el-dijo

-Aclarame ese "Tu y el"

-Hay Mina tampoco me mal interpretes ¿ok? Mmm aunque viendolo bien harian linda pareja

-¿Estas loca Serena? –grito- Prefiero ser pareja de una Roca antes que de el, ademas el no es mi tipo

-Esta bien Mina perdoname la vida-sonrio-Mira Darién y yo nos vamos en unos dias

-Que bien Serena

-Asi que el departamento esta a tu disposicion por si deseas cambiarte en algun momento

-gracias Serena, debo admitir que me haran mucha falta, pero puedo ir a visitarlos

-Por supuesto-sonrio viendo su reloj-Mina debo irme tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos despues ¿si?

-claro –sonrio

Michiru y Yaten estaban en el centro comercial ya habian visitado varias tiendas y parecia que Michi aun tenia energia para darle vuelta entera al centro comercial, el platinado no es que no la tuviera, es que simplemente le fastidiaba esto.

-Michiru Vamonos ya

-Hay Yaten no seas aburrido ¿si?

De pronto la peliazul ve a Diamante, quien se acerca a saludar-Hola Michiru que sorpresa encontrarte-sonrio ignorando a Yaten

-Vaya que si lo es ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero comprarle un pequeño detalle a Mina

-¿Detalle? ¿Qué esta pasando Diamante? –pregunto la peliazul

-Nada

-Te conozco ah ya se ¿te gusta?

-¿A quien no le gustaria?-respondio

-Michiru ¿Nos vamos?-dijo yaten

-Ah perdon Michi no me di cuenta que tenias compañía-dijo el

-IDIOTA-murmuro Yaten-¿Nos vamos?

-Esta bien Yaten-sonrio Michi-espero que encuentres el detalle Perfecto para ella

-Cuenta con ello-dijo el

Yaten y Michi siguieron su camino, el platinado no dijo nada de el Muñequito de Pastel, no queria amargarse.

Todos enfocados en sus cosas, Planes, proyectos, sueños pero el destino y la vida misma quizas los llevarian a caminos distintos y cosas que jamas hubiesen pensado vivir.

Mina se estaba cambiandose para ir a su trabajo traia puesto un pantalon de vestir en color gris a la cadera,una camisa de mangas ¾ en color chocolate… zapatos de tacon alto al color de su camisa, maquillaje impecable y su cabello semi ondulado y suelto…simple mente perfecta…

Salio de su departamento y se dirigio a el departamento de Artemis, el se sintio contento al verla-Pasa Mina

-Hola solo vine un momento a saludarte-sonrio-debo llegar ir a mi trabajo

-¿quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias-sonrio- ¿Estas solo?

-Si, Taiky salio al igual que Yaten ¿Cómo estas Mina? ¿mas tranquila?

-Pues si, no queda de otra ¿No? Pero bueno Artemis vine por otra cosa

-¿Qué cosa Mina?

-¿Por qué no has iniciado una terapia de rehabilitacion para tu brazo?-pregunto

-Bueno por que la verdad Mina no contamos con los recursos-confeso

-¿Dejarias que yo te ayude?-pregunto

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno Artemis eso es lo de menos-sonrio- me encargare de buscar alguna clinica para que te rehabilites

-Pero…

-Nada de excusas-dijo ella- Mira aunque nos hemos tratado poco te tengo un gran cariño eres una gran persona y quiero ayudarte y no admito un no, cuando tenga todo listo te avisare-sonrio

-Gracias-dijo el

-No me las des aun no he hecho nada

De pronto iba entrando Yaten, quien al ver a Mina ahí hizo todo lo humanamente posible para no hacer un mal gesto.

-Bueno Artemis me voy debo llegar al trabajo ya se me hizo un poco tarde-sonrio

-Yaten podria llevarte-dijo el provocando que Yaten abriera sus ojos de par en par

-No es necesario en verdad –dijo ella y es que lo que menos queria era ir con el

-Mina me quedare mas tranquilo-dijo el-ademas tu no tienes inconveniente ¿verdad Yaten?

A decir verdad esa pregunta fue mas una Orden para el Platinado-No-dijo secamente-Vamos Mina-dijo el

-De verdad no es ncesario Artemis

-No te preocupes no es ninguna molestia-dijo con ironia Yaten

Despues de 15 minutos de no convencer a Artemis de lo contrario Mina y Yaten salieron al parqueo del edificio-Yaten de verdad gracias pero puedo irme sola, no es necesario que te molestes

Cuando el platinado iba a responder Diamante estaba tras Mina-Vine por ti hermosa

-¡Diamante!

-Vine por ti espero no te moleste

-No para nada-sonrio

-Vamonos entonces –dijo ofreciendole su brazo

-Gracias Yaten, nos vemos despues-dijo con amabilidad

El platinado ni siquiera contesto, poco o nada le importaba Mina, asi que la ignoro.

Pasaron las horas Mina estaba de lo mas concentrada en su trabajo cuando Diamante se acerco a ella-Mina hay algo que quiero darte

-¿A mi?

-Si, a ti-dijo poniendo frente a la rubia una cajita

Mina se sorprendio-¿Qué es esto?

-Abrelo

Mina al hacerlo encontro dentro de la cajita una medalla con un pequeño dije de Mariposa-Esta hermoso Diamante,pero no puedo aceptarlo

-Vamos no vas a despreciarme un regalo que te doy con mucho cariño ¿ o si?-sonrio-A ver deja te pongo estoy seguro que se vera precioso en ti

Asi lo hizo puso la medalla a Mina-¿ves? Luce herrmosa

-Pero…

-No, nada de pero-sonrio tomando su mano y besandola con delicadeza-ahora a trabajar

-Esta bien-dijo Mina

Y es que no iba a negar que Diamante le gustaba y mucho….

Pasaron los dias y de la nada sin previo aviso Victor Aino se aparecio en la oficina de Diamante, Mina al verlo se sorprendio Mucho.

-Papa ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Y ¿Quién eres tu para pedirme explicaciones?-pregunto mordaz-No creo que tu sepas de negocios

-Te equivocas papa se de negocios por algo estoy aquí-respondio, de pronto Diamante iba entrando a la oficina

-Victor que gusto verte por aquí ¿A que debo el honor?

-Negocios-respondio

-Bien, Mina podrias dejarnos solos

-Con gusto-dijo ella saliendo de ahí

-Bien Victor tu diras-dijo el platinado

-Me interesa hacer negocios contigo

-¿Es enserio?

-Si, jamas bromeo cuando de negocios se trata quiero comprar acciones en tu compañía

-¿Acciones? Pero no estan a la venta-dijo Diamante mas que sorprendido

-Todo tiene un precio Diamante y puedo dar el que pidas-dijo con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba

-Dejame pensarlo-dijo el platinado-vender parte de mis acciones no es cualquier cosa

-Piensalo-dijo el-esperare tu respuesta

-Bien cuando la tenga te la dare

Yaten estaba en su trabajo revisando un auto cuando de Pronto una imagen vino a su mente y su primer pensamiento fue-_Maldicion ¿la bese?_ Y es que la imgen de haber besado a Mina le vino de golpe.

_No, no y no no pude hacer semejante idiotes ¿O si?-se preguntaba-ademas de ser asi ella me hubiese reclamado conociendola como es-penso_

Pero la verdad de las cosas era que la duda ya estaba en el…

Despues de que Victor de fuera Mina entro a la oficina, sin preguntar; Diamante tampoco le comento nada de eso. A la hora de salida Mina no quiso que Diamante la llevara, queria estar sola… Decidio ir al pequeño parque que estaba cerca de su tomar un poco de aire, quierase o no ver a su padre la ponia de malas aunque tambien triste… de pronto

-¿Mina?

La rubia se sorprendio ¿Qué haces aquí Yaten?

-Me gusta venir aquí a veces-dijo el

-MMM-fue la respuesta de ella- y ¿Qué? ¿vas a mirarme toda la noche? ¿quieres reclamarme por algo?

-¿Qué podria reclamarte?-pregunto el

-No lo se con eso de que vives amargado con el mundo-dijo ella

-Tu en estos momentos tambien lo pareces-respondio el

-Yo no estoy enojada con el mundo …-dijo ella-y mira Niño hazme el favor de dejarme tranquila

-Me llamo Yaten-dijo el mirandola –Oye Mina ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto con fastidio

-Anoche que llegue a tu casa ¿Qué paso?

Mina capto rapido lo que queria saber-Ah si te refieres a ese beso olvidalo

-¿En verdad te bese?-pregunto desconcertado

-Si, pero no te emociones ya sabes que una roca tiene mas sensibilidad que tu-dijo ella-ademas no fue la gran cosa

Yaten estaba Furioso ¿Qué no fue gran cosa?-penso furioso-Repite lo que dijiste

-¿Solo por que tu lo dices?-pregunto ella-¿sabes que? Mejor me voy-dijo dando la vuelta pero Yaten la tomo del brazo

-¡Tu no te vas!-dijo con autoridad mientras la sujetaba

-y ¿Quién lo dice?

-Yo-respondio atrayendola hacia el con fuerza sus bocas quedaron a escasos centimetros y de la nada la beso, pero esta vez mas conciente que anoche, el beso comenzo con suavidad pero poco a poco cobro intensidad, de Pronto ella se separo de el

-¡IDIOTA!-exclamo intentando darle una cachetada

Pero Yaten la esquivo tomando su mano-A mi tu no me tocas "Niñita"-dijo el

Ella lo miro furiosa y se largo de ahí cuando estaba terminando de entrar al edificio, Diamante estaba ahí-Hola Preciosa

-Diamante No esperaba verte a estas horas-sonrie forzadamente

-Solo queria saber como estabas-dijo el-se nota que como siempre tu papa te puso triste

Yaten que estaba a unos pasos escucho y decidio seguir escuchando.

-Bueno eso es algo a lo que debo acostumbrarme-respondio- jamas cambiara conmigo y lo sabemos asi que ni modo, mi propio padre me odia-finalizo ella entrando con Diamante al elevador.

_¿Por qué la odia su padre?-se pregunto de golpe el platinado, meneando su cabeza negativamente y caminando hacia el elevador…_

Dias despues Michiru estaba tomandose un café con Mina, ya que la oportunidad se habia dado.

-Vaya el regalo de Diamante es lindo-dijo la peliazul dando sorbo a su café

-Si, esta muy linda-dijo la rubia-Oye Michi ¿Cuánto tiempo conoces a Diamante?

-Puedo decir que años ya,nos conocimos por que coincidimos en varios eventos y reuniones sociales-sonrio-¿Por qué?

-Un poco de curiosidad, bueno es que no se gran cosa de el

-Mira Yo te dire lo que pienso en base a lo que yo lo conozco-dijo ella- me parece una buena persona, es amable, dulce, arrogante, tierno-hizo una pausa- como todos tiene malos momentos

-Comprendo-dijo Mina

-¿Te gusta Diamante?-pregunto directa

Esto sonrojo a Mina-Pues …si-respondio timidamente-¿a ti no te gusta?

-Hay ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?-respondio- el hecho de que nos llevemos bien no quiere decir que me guste ademas yo tengo otros intereses-sonrio

-Michi ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante

-Bueno es que no se como puedes tener de novio a alguien tan amargado como Yaten

Michiru Sonrio-Bueno aunque te parezca increible Yaten y yo no somos novios-hizo una pausa- y Mira es cierto es un amargado pero es por heridas que aun no sanan en el, pero aclarame algo ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos se soporta?

-MMM bueno Mira el cada vez que puede me insulta y ofende y dice "Conozco a las niñas de papi como tu" o cosas por el estilo, algunas veces trato de ser amable pero creeme en cuanto abre su boca es para decir algo hiriente.

-Hay Yaten nunca cambiara, aunque te paresca extraño es comprensible que se comporte asi, a lo mejor cuando te conozca mejor se lleven bien

-No lo creo-dijo Mina

Michiru solo sonrio de pronto vio a Yaten entrar a la cefeteria pues habian acordado que iria por ella-Hola Michiru ¿Nos vamos?

-Yaten no seas mal educado saluda a Mina

-Hola-dijo secamente

Mina con gusto le aventaba la taza de café por ser tan mal educado, pero desecho el impulso-Hola Yaten-contesto-Bueno Michi me retiro fue un gusto tomar un café

-Igualmente-dijo ella

La rubia salio de la cafeteria caminando por las calles, viendo le gente riendo, con su familia…. De pronto choco con alguien

-Perdon yo…-no dijo mas al ver que la persona era su padre

Victor la miro de una manera tan fria-Tenias que ser tu

Mina camino unos pasos pero fue detenida por victor-¿Esa es la educacion que te enseñaron en el internado? Dejar a las personas con la palabra en la boca

-A veces es lo mejor mas con personas como tu-dijo ella

Michiru y Yaten a unos cuantos pasos observaban la escena-Mira Yaten es Mina con su padre y por lo que se ve estan discutiendo

-Eso no nos importa michiru, son cosas de ellos-dijo el platinado

Mina logro soltarse y siguio caminando estaba furiosa por la actitud de su padre pero sabia que eso seria asi siempre.

_Lo mejor seria mudarme de pais para no tener que verlo jamas, total he vivido toda la vida sin el, seguir asi no cambiara en nada mi vida-pensaba_

-¡Mina!-llamo Michiru que venia acompañada de Yaten

-¡Michiru! ¿sucede algo?

-Bueno te vimos con tu padre y solo queria saber si estas bien

-Si Michi tranquila estoy bien-sonrio

Yaten solo escuchaba-Perdona la indiscrecion Mina pero ¿Por qué no se llevan bien?

-Me odia, me culpa de la muerte de mama-dijo ella-pero no quiero hablar de eso si no te molesta

-Claro que no-sonrio

_¿la culpa de la muerte de su mama?-pènso el platinado intrigado_

-bueno me voy-dijo Mina

-Espera Yaten puede acompañarte total llevan el mismo rumbo y ya estan cerca del edificio

-No gracias no quiero molestar

-No es molestia-respondio Yaten dejando sorprendida a ambas mujeres

-bueno entonces me voy-dijo Michi tengo un compromiso, te llamo despues Yaten; Mina cuidate Mucho

-Gracias Michi.

La peliazul se fue dejandolos solos-Escuchame Yaten gracias por tu amabilidad pero no es necesario

-No soy amable, solo quiero devolverte el favor-dijo el

-Uy tarado-dijo Mina-yo no te ayude esperando que devulevas el favor-dijo molesta-por si no lo sabes, se ayudan a otros por que nace hacerlo no esperando algo a cambio-hizo una pausa y suspiro- pero eso es algo que tu jamas entenderas, lo repito una roca es mas sensible que tu

Yaten sonrio sarcasticamente-Que modales son esos

-JA JA-dijo ella-tu hablandome de modales aquí-dijo sarcastica-ah puedo llegar sola a casa asi que alejate

Mina camino con Rapides Yaten la seguia a unos cuantos pasos y ella lo sabia -¿Por qué me sigues?-grito Mina sin verlo

-No seas Tonta vivimos en el mismo edificio ¿No? Ademas prefiero seguir a una Roca antes que a ti-dijo el

Mina lo miro –Entonces sigue la roca niño idiota

Yaten solo rio –ahora entiendo ¿Por qué peleabas con tu papa? Con esos modales ¿Qué quieres?

-No hables de lo que no sabes-dijo ella sin verlo-Tu no comprendes nada

-No hace falta comprender lo caprichosa que eres-dijo el

-¿Sabes? Tu ¡No entiendes!-grito-y jamas entenderas por que tienes a un papa que los adora a ti y a Taiky-dijo ella viendolo con ojos cristalizados-pero yo ¡No tengo eso! Y quizas ¡Jamas lo tenga!-dijo ella dejandolo ahí

Yaten solo la vio irse… nunca penso que ese comentario la pusiera asi, hasta el sintio feo de verla asi… pero no hizo nada por detenerla.

**Hola! Si un siglo sin pasar por aquí pero bueno las cosas de la vida a veces se complican pero aquí estoy, ya saben que jamas dejaria mis fic y aquí traigo un nuevo cap… a partir del cap que viene esto se pòndra mejor se por que lo digo.**

**De verdad espero que les guste y espero sus Rw**

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia que han tenido por la espera.**

**Patty =)**


	9. Me intrigas ¿Como eres en realidad?

**Me niego a aceptarlo… No…simplemente No**

Para Mina Yaten no era algo que le quitara el sueño, tenia mejores cosas que hacer como enfocarse en su trabajo y salir con Diamante.

Los encuentros entre Yaten y Mina eran esporadicos y siempre terminaban en pleito; pero la rubia lo ignoraba olimpicamente..

**Un dia de tantos…**

Era de Noche Mina venia de el trabajo estaba muy cansada y se encontro con Taiky-Buenas noches Mina

-Hola Taiky-sonrio

-Dejame ayudarte-dijo el castaño ayudando con unas carpetas

-Gracias-sonrio ambos subieron al elevador y llegaron al departamento de Mina-eres muy amable Taiky

-De nada Oye…-Hizo una pausa-¿Por qué no cenas con nosotros?

-Bueno ya sabes que no me gusta incomodar y…

-A papa le dara mucho gusto verte hace dias que no sabemos de ti

-Hay es que he estado tan ocupada entre la universidad y el trabajo que siento que el tiempo se esfuma-sonrio

-Entonces ¿Qué dices?

-Dame 5 minutos y me cambio de ropa-sonrio invitandolo a pasar al departamento.

Exactamente en 5 minutos la rubia estaba Lista traia un jeans en color azul de cintura baja,una pequeña blusa en color Blanco de finos tirantes y su cabello recogido por una cola alta-Listo Taiky vamos

Al llegar al departamento de los Kou Artemis estaba mas que feliz de verla-Mina pense que ya no te importaba

-¡Lo siento artemis!-se disculpo- le decia a Taiky que entre la Universidad y mi trabajo el tiempo me absorve, ademas ¿Cómo crees que no vas a importarme?

-Ves Mina sabia que le daria gusto-sonrio

-Por cierto ¿Y el Bipolar de Yaten?-pregunto la rubia

-En su habitacion –respondio artemis-venia furioso con una revista en la mano

-Bueno ya sabemos que nuevamente tuvo noticias de ella-dijo Taiky- ¿Cuándo entendera?

Mina no dijo nada ante esto ultimo pues no era por ser grosera pero le daba igual, y es que si opinaba podria molestarse Yaten, asi que omitio decir algo.

-¿Cómo te va en el trabajo Mina?-pregunto Artemis

-Bueno la verdad es que no puedo quejarme-respondio con mucho animo- al principio pues me costo un poco pero ahora ya aprendi-sonrio-Oigan muero de hambre ¿Qué tal si pedimos una Pizza?-propuso-Yo invito

Taiky Rio-bueno pues suena bien

-¡Perfecto! Entonces pidela-dijo la rubia

El castaño se levanto dejandolos solos-Oye Artemis ya estoy viendo alguna clinica para la rehabilitacion de tu brazo-dijo mina

-Mina te dije que no es necesario

-Pero quiero hacerlo-dijo la rubia

De pronto se escucho un golpe en la habitacion de Yaten asustando a la rubia-¿Qué fue eso?

-Es Yaten-dijo Taiky-siempre hace lo mismo

-Cierto no entiende que con esa actitud no gana nada-dijo artemis

-mmm bueno y si ¿intento hablar con el?-dijo con seriedad

-No creo que…

-Hay vamos ¿Qué puede pasar? –pregunto Mina- a lo mucho seguira dandose contra la pared

-Si quieres intentalo-dijo Taiky-pero bajo tu propio riesgo

-Oye me asustas con esas palabras, ni que fuera un desquiciado; bueno a veces lo parece-dijo riendo de pronto se escucho otro golpe-Ire a intentar hablar con el-dijo poniendose de pie- ¿Hay copia de su llave?

-Si-dijo artemis

-Bien habran –ordeno

Y asi lo hicieron, Mina entro a la habitacion con cuidado observando a Yaten por segundos estaba de espaldas, la rubia cerro la puerta.

-¡Vete Taiky! Quiero estar solo –vocifero

-No soy Taiky-respondio haciendo que el platinado fijara su vista en ella de inmediato y su mirada fuera hiriente-Y tu ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Realmente no lo se, creo que yo estoy mas loca que tu por estar aquí-respondio sin moverse

-¡Vete!-ordeno

-¿Por qué te desquitas con una pared?-pregunto Mina

-¡Que te importa!-grito

-Minimo pegate a ti mismo-dijo ella- asi reaccionas

Estas palabras molestaron a Yaten-Mira niña no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida asi que sal de aquí de una buena vez

Mina suspiro-Mira Yaten no estoy aquí por que me importes Tu-dijo con seriedad- estoy aquí por que me importa Artemis y se preocupa por ti

El platinado se sento en la cama sin quitarle la vista de encima- ¿Eres Psicologa?-pregunto con ironia

-No, y definitivamente menos lo seria si todos los pacientes son tan neuroticos como tu-dijo caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia el

-No te acerques-dijo el que sostenia ya la revista en las manos

-A ver Yaten ¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa?

-Por que no me da la gana-dijo acercandose a ella-¡Sal de aquí!

-mmm habra pizza para cenar por si quieres salir-dijo ella ignorando el comentario- a veces Yaten el Precio del Amor es muy doloroso

-Ja me lo dices tu, que no tiene novio-dijo el ojiverde

-Algun dia lo tendre pero eso no viene al caso-sonrio mirandolo y salio de la habitacion.

Yaten maldijo una y mil veces estaba afixiado, harto No entendia ¿Por qué la seguia amando? ¿Por qué? Si ella lo dejo por otro.

Sostenia la revista en sus manos _Sonries de su brazo, te ves como una muñequita ¿lo amas?... ¿Llegaste a olvidarme? ¿Me recordaras?-_pensaba Yaten viendo la maldita foto y recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

**Flash Back**

_-Anda Yaten vamos acompáñame el fin de semana a la casa de campo_

_-Pero es que…_

_-Hay no, no me pongas un pero ahí podremos estar solos y nadie nos va a interrumpir-dijo la chica besandolo-anda di que si_

_-Esta bien ¿A que horas nos vamos?_

_-A las 10 pasare por ti-sonrio_

_-Bien estare esperandote_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Flash Back**

_El platinado esperaba a su novia, miraba su reloj impaciente cuando de pronto un msje de texto llego a su "Lo siento Yaten surgio un imprevisto, no podre llegar nos vemos luego"_

**Fin del Flash Back**

_¿Cómo pude ser tan estupido? Siempre que me dejaba plantado era por que se veia con ese imbeciil-pensaba Yaten dejandose caer en la cama…_

Mientras afuera Taiky, Artemis y Mina disfrutaban de la pizza-En definitiva si Yaten no saca lo que tiene no podra superarlo-dijo el castaño

-Es triste verlo asi-dijo artemis

-mmm ¿Qué le paso exactamente?-pregunto Mina

-Cosas del corazon-dijo Taiky- quizas en algun momento quizas sepas todo

-Lo imagine-dijo mordiendo su porcion de pizza de pronto sono su celular era un mensaje del platinado, Mina lo leyo y sonrio.

-¿Era tu novio?-pregunto Taiky

-Nop era Diamante-sonrio

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Taiky ganandose una mirada reprobatoria de Artemis

-Bueno… Pues si-contesto Mina sonrojada

-Ya veo-dijo artemis- y ¿es un buen chico?

-Pues yo supongo que si-dijo Mina suspirando- es detallista, caballeroso, dulce y apuesto-sonrio

Siguieron platicando hasta muy tarde….

**EN ALGUN LUGAR…**

La mujer estaba en la ventana Perdida en las estrellas que brillaban con mucha intensidad esa noche… y un recuerdo asoto su mente

**Flash Back**

_-El cielo esta muy estrellado hoy ¿verdad Yaten?-pregunto la chica _

_-Si, el cielo esta hermoso pero mas hermosa estas tu-respondio el platinado dandole un fugaz beso_

**Fin del Flash Back**

_¿Cómo estaras Yaten? ¿Me odiaras aun?...es lo mas seguro y no sabes como me he arrepentido a Diario de haber tomado esta decision; aunque no podria dejar todo lo que tengo Te Amo, se que soy egoista pero asi es…Te Amo Yaten y solo anhelo volver a Tokio para verte…._

De pronto unos brazos envolvieron a la mujer-¿En que piensas?-pregunto el hombre

-Nada en especial, solo miraba el cielo-dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto con dulzura

-No, no es nada-sonrio viendo de frente a su esposo, para besarlo

-En una hora tenemos una cena-dijo el- quiero que te pongas hermosa

-Asi lo hare-sonrio

-Bien, voy a ducharme-dijo besandola con suavidad

La chica solo asintio, sin decir nada más…volvio su vista al cielo de nuevo

_Espero pronto volver a Tokio y verte, verme reflejada en esa mirada esmeralda que tanto me fascina…._

**Dias despues …**

Victor Aino hizo una nueva visita a Diamante Black en su oficina…

-¡Que sorpresa Victor!-dijo el platinado

-Vengo por una respuesta creo que has tenido suficiente tiempo para pensarlo ¿verdad?

-Asi es y mira este negocio es mio,reconozco que si inviertes ambos esteremos beneficiados pero… No quiero venderte el 50% de las acciones-dijo con seriedad-estan a la venta el 45% si lo deseas

-Veo que no quieres perder el mando-dijo Victor

Diamante Sonrio-¿Qué dices hacemos trato?

Victor sonrio igual-esta bien Diamante acepto que me vendas el 45% de las acciones ya mas adelante te convencere

-Ya lo veremos-sonrio- en unos dias te mando los papeles a firmar victor

-Como gustes-dijo el saliendo de la oficina…

**Dias despues**

Serena y las chicas organizaban una fiesta de despedida dado que en los dias siguientes todas se iban, claro a excepción de Mina que habia decidido quedarse en Tokio.

-Yo opino que hagamos la fiesta en tu casa Serena-dijo la peliazul

-Hay no esa no es buena idea-intervino Mina-Por que no una fiesta en la playa

-No es mala idea-secundo Rei-Fogata, musica y chicos

Todas soltaron una carcajada general-Bueno entonces hagamos la fogata-dijo Lita

-Bien hay que preparar todo-dijo serena emocionada- aunque solo estaremos nosotros y los chicos

-Eso no importa siempre la pasamos bien-dijo mina Feliz- entonces ¿es este fin de semana?

-Si-dijo serena- Oye Mina ¿Por qué no invitas a Diamante? sirve que lo presentas

-Bueno ya vere-dijo la rubia viendo su reloj-Chicas debo irme tengo el tiempo justo para llegar al trabajo, nos vemos el fin de semana-dijo despidiendose de todas

**Mientras Diamante…**

Estaba en la fabrica dentro de su oficina revisando los balances de ventas del ultimo mes, los cuales habian sido muy satisfactorios, cuando de pronto entro Beryl.

-Diamante tienes que firmar estas ordenes de salida para la mercaderia-dijo dandole el folder

-Ok, oye Beryl has una reservacion en le restaurante de siempre-dijo el

-¿Cuál es el motivo?-pregunto curiosa

El platinado sonrio seductoramente-Mina-contesto

-Dime una cosa ¿Te gusta o es un negocio para ti?

-¿Negocio?-pregunto

-Hay vamos Diamante para nadie es un secreto de ¿quien es Mina aino? Y lo que representa para cualquier hombre

-Bueno mi querida Beryl alguno somos afortunados por que podemos Tener negocios, placer y amor a nuestro alcance-sonrio

De pronto entro Mina-Buenas Tardes Beryl,Diamante

-Hola Mina-saludo Beryl

-Hola Preciosa ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto el platinado

-Muy bien contesto

-Bueno yo los dejo-dijo Beryl- y descuida Diamante hare la reservacion-sonrio

-Mina como ya te habia dicho vendere a tu padre el 45% de las acciones de mi empresa

-Si, se que es un hecho ¿Vas a despedirme?

El platinado sonrio-¿Por qué he de hacerlo?

-Por que papa me detesta

-Tu seguiras bajo mi mando-dijo el platinado- ademas aunque tenga acciones tendra que consultarme cualquier decision-dijo el con seriedad

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Mina demuestrale que pùedes con el aquí-dijo el- ademas su trato sera Minimo si no es que nulo

-Esta bien-sonrio mina

-Por cierto Mina-el platinado hizo una pausa- Quiero que me acompañes a cenar esta noche, y desde ya te digo que no acepto un no

-mmm no se por que creo que ya lo tenias planeado ¿verdad?

-Algo asi-sonrio- pasare por ti a las 9 de la noche ¿te parece?

-Esta bien, ya que no puedo negarme ire-sonrio

**Mientras Yaten…**

Se encontraba en el taller reparando un auto, estaba lleno de grasa completamente, pero ¿Qué importaba eso? Ese era su oficio y de eso vivia y no se avergonzaba de ello, cuando de pronto llego Michi.

-¡Yaten!

-Michiru ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno vine a darte una mala noticia-dijo ella

-¿Te sucedió algo?-pregunto preeocupado

-Bueno, No lo que pasa es que debo salir de viaje –dijo ella- sera cuestion de semanas, o eso creo

-¿Crees?-pregunto Yaten

-Bueno es que debo acompañar a mama a unos eventos de caridad –sonrio-y pensaba si… ¿quieres venir?

-A ver Michiru, sabes que detesto esas cosas, no los eventos de caridad si no las fiestas esas en si

-Pero no todas son iguales y bueno si quisieras venir a mi me enacantaria-dijo ella

-Sabes que no puedo dejar mi trabajo por acompañarte-dijo el

-Pero Yaten…

-Lo siento pero no vas a convencerme-dijo con seriedad

-Ok entonces vamos a cenar esta noche-propuso entusiasmada

El ojiverde suspiro-Bien vamos a donde quieras

-Perfecto –sonrio paso por ti a las 9:30-dijo besándolo y yéndose mas que feliz

**En la mansión Aino**

Luna se encontraba en las labores de siempre, en la mansión todos los días eran iguales… Victor se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho.

-Sr aquí le traigo su desayuno-dijo la mujer acercándose con la charola

-Gracias luna puedes retirarte-dijo sin mirarla…

Luna salió de ahí y el hombre volvió su vista a la ventana, su mirada era dura, su expresión seria…

**MIENTRAS MINA...**

Se encontraba en su trabajo pero a al vez buscaba alguna institución que pudiese ayudar a Artemis en su rehabilitación…estaba decidida a ayudarlo de alguna manera es cierto que llevaban algunos meses conociendose pero le habia tomado un grana cariño en especial por que Artemis siempre tenia una palabra de aliento para ella.

-¿Qué haces Mina?-pregunto el platinado

-Busco una informacion que necesito pero no creas que he descuidado mi trabajo por eso-sonrio

-No lo decia por eso se lo eficienmte que eres –dijo el- es solo que te veo muy interesada

-No es nada-dijo ella- Oye ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Claro pero no olvides que pasare por ti a las 9

-Claro que no-dijo tomando su bolso- te prometo que estare lista

Mina salio de la oficina rumbo al centro comercial por un vestido, aunque tenia poco tiempo pues escogeria algo apropiado para esta noche, camino por el centro comercial y veia cada aparador con vestidos pero ninguno le gustaba mucho… queria algo, sencillo pero elegante…

Entro a una de las tiendas en donde vio un vestido en color Chocolate de gasa, corto y con un pequeño lazo adornando la cintura, se lo probo y lo vio perfecto; compro zapatos y bolsa que hicieran juego con el vestido.

Caminaba distraida con el celular por el centro comercial cuando choco con alguien haciendola tirar su bolsa al piso…

-Lo siento-dijo el

Cuando la rubia levanto la mirada para saber de quien se trataba-¿Tu? ¿Por qué siempre tu?-dijo la rubia viendo a el platinado frente a ella

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo ¿Por qué siempre te atraviesas en mi camino?

-Pues hay no se quizas cometi algun pecado gigantesco en mi otra vida y debo pagarlo contigo-dijo la rubia con burla, pero noto que el no tenia muy buen semblante –Oye Yaten ¿estas bien?

-Si

-¿Seguro?

-¡Por Dios si!-dijo el

-Ok pero dime solo por curiosidad ¿Qué haces aquí? Por que dejame decirte que tú no eres de los que le fascina venir a un centro comercial-recalco

Yaten suspìro-Tienes razon, vine a comprar algo para un compromiso que tengo hoy en la noche

-¡Tu! ¿de compras?-pregunto asombrada

-Si, ¿Pòr?-pregunto

-Es que esto es historico-sonrio- y ¿ya compraste?

-Lo habria hecho de no estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo contigo

-¿Por qué eres tan amargado Kou?-dijo Mina

Que lo llamara por su apellido lo sorprendio-¿Por qué eres tan metiche Aino?-devolvio la pregunta- y si me permites tengo cosas que hacer

-mmm Oye dejame ayudarte a escoger algo decente ¿si?

-¿Algo decente?-pregunto el platinado levantando una ceja- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ay no me mal entiendas es solo que los hombres por naturaleza pues no saben mucho de moda y creeme Kou tu no eres la excepción-dijo con seguridad

-No me digas-dijo ironico- asi que tu si sabes de moda y puedes escogerme algo decente ¿cierto?

-Muy cierto-sonrio-¿Cuánto apuestas?

-Yo no apuesto con niñas-dijo el

-A ver niño-dijo ella enfatizando la ultima palabra-solo buscaba ayudar pero si no quieres pues no, asi de simple

-Bien nos vemos –dijo el

-¡Momento!-dijo ella

-¿Qué?

-dejame acompañarte y ver que escoges ¿si? Esto no se da a diario-pidio casi a suplicas

-No, ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

-Por que si no lo haces sera la cita mas desastrosa de tu vida-respondio

-¿Quién te dijo que es una cita?

-intuición -respondió- vamos camina

El automaticamente la siguio y es que una cosa era muy cierta, el no sabria a ciencia cierta que escoger y tampoco iba a hacer el ridiculo, asi que decidio sacar provecho a ese encuentro con la rubia.

-¿Qué clase de compromiso es?

-Una cena-respondio

-¡Oh! Entonces haremos que dejes con la boca abierta a Michiru-decia emocionada

Yaten no dijo mas, solo la siguio-Bien Yaten aquí estamos hay miles de opciones comienza a ver-dijo ella sonriente

El platinado veia las camisas, colores y estilos… Mina ya habia encontrado algo que se le veria muy bien, de pronto se acerca una de las empleadas

-Buenas tarde ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Hola –dijo mina-pues buscamos algo para una cena que el tiene esta noche

-¿Algo en especial?

-Bueno la verdad ya tengo lo que se llevara pero ya sabes, hombres quieren demostrar que saben mas que una-rio

-Comprendo, su novio es muy apuesto Srita

-¿Novio?-repitio Mina- No…No te equivocas el y yo no somos…

-¿Qué te parece este?-mostro yaten que no habia escuchado el comentario de la chica

-Oye vas a una cena, no a una fiesta hawaiana ¿Qué clase de colores son esos? ¿ves lo que digo?-dijo ella burlonamente

-Oye…

-Hay no Yaten callate ¿si? Da gracias a mi que encontre algo perfecto para ti-sonrio mostrandole una camisa azul obscuro y un pantalon de vestir en color negro-te aseguro que con esto Michi se quedara con la boca abierta, Pruebatelo

El platinado obedecio entrando al mostrador, y en efecto se veia muy apuesto tanto que arranco uno que otro suspiro de las damas ahí presentes menos de mina.

-Perfectisimo-dijo la rubia satisfecha

El platinado se cambio-Bien dejame cancelo

-¿Qué crees? Eres el cliente número un millón y tu compra es gratis ¿verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa a las personas presentes a lo cual todas asintieron

-Pero…

-Hay ya no digas nada y vamonos por que a mi se me hace tarde-dijo jalandolo-un placer comprar aquí-dijo la rubia

Ya afuera de la tienda-Oye eso de la compra gratis es mentira verdad

-¿Cómo crees? Tuviste suerte a si de simple, bueno suerte esta noche; me voy

-Si quieres te llevo, aunque no te acostumbres

-No, gracias la verdad es que esos arraques de amabilidadde tu parte me asustan–dijo Mina alejandose-nos vemos luego….

**9:00P.M.**

Mina estaba Lista se veia hermosa con ese vestido su cabello lo llevaba atado de lado a una coleta que caia en su hombro derecho…su maquillaje discreto pero elegante se miro al espejo y sonrio.

Llamaron a su puerta, tomo su pequeña bolsa del tocador y abrio dejando al ojiazul con la boca abierta-Estas…Hermosa

-Gracias-respondio tomando el brazo que el le ofrecia para salir rumbo al restaurante

**9:30 P.M.**

Yaten salia al estacionamiento pues Michiru estaba puntual como siempre, su rumbo fue uno de los mas conocidos restaurantes…

Diamante y Mina estaban ya situados en una de las mejores mesas como siempre, el mesero se les acerco a dar la carta para la cena…

-Luces hermosa Mina-sonrio el platinado

-Gracias Diamante-dijo un poco sonrojada por el halago

-¿Decidiste que cenar?-pregunto el

-MMM si, se me antoja un Filete de pollo con vegetales salteados y ensalada, y una copa de vino rosado-dijo ella

-Excelente elección-dijo mirando la carta-Yo me decido pòr el filete Mignon bañado en salsa de hongos acompañados con verduras al vapor y una copa de vino tinto-sonrio, pidiendo al mesero ambas ordenes…

Las cuales fueron servidas en la mesa 15 minutos después y a su vez entraba Michiru del brazo de Yaten-Vaya, vaya –dijo el platinado-Mira Mina es Michi y el mecanico

Mina volvió su vista hacia ellos y sonrio el atuendo le quedaba de maravilla a Yaten-Ya veo

Michi se percato de la pareja y fue a saludarlos muy a pesar de Yaten-Hola Diamante, Mina ¡Que sorpresa encontrarnos aca!

-Hola Michiru, Hola Yaten-saludo Mina

-Agradable coincidencia-dijo el platinado- debo confesar que no me lo esperaba ¿Por qué no cenan con nosotros?-Propuso Diamante

-No queremos interrumpir la velada-dijo Michi

-De ninguna manera Michiru o ¿Te molesta Mina?-pregunto el ojiazul

-Este…No para nada-sonrio sabiendo que la cena se tornaria tensante para todos quizás

La pareja recién llegada se sento a acompañar Mina y Diamante-Toma-dijo Mina a Yaten dándole la carta

-Gracias-dijo a fuerza

-Creo que me decido por el pincho mixto glaseado con arroz y vegetales, con una copa de vino tinto-dijo la peliazul

-Excelente elección-dijo Mina- ¿Y tu Yaten ya te decidiste?-pregunto

-No, aun no-contesto

-Dejalo Mina para el ha de ser difícil escoger puesto que no esta acostumbrado a esto-dijo Diamante- pero no te preocupes creo que si hay tacos para que cenes; después de todo es a lo que estas acostumbrado

Yaten enfureció con el comentario arrugando la carta

-No le veo nada de malo a los Tacos-intervino Mina- a mi me fascinan

-Lo mismo a mi –secundo Michi

-Si me permites sugerirte Yaten-dijo Mina con buena intención-la pasta de pollo y vegetales es una execelente elección, y si la acompañas con una buena copa de vino blanco seria mejor –sonrio

-Bien me decidiré por tu sugerencia-sonrio Yaten con ironia al ver la cara de molestia de Diamante

De inmediato las órdenes de la pareja fueron servidas….

-y ¿Qué están celebrando?-pregunto Michiru

-Nada en especial-contesto Diamante- solo quise cenar con la mujer mas bella de japon-sonrio

-Ya veo-dijo Michi notando el sonrojo de Mina

-Y ustedes ¿Celebran algo en especial?-pregunto Mina

-No,lo que sucede es que hare un viaje por un par de dias o semanas aun no se muy bien-dijo Michi –y queria pasar esta noche con Yaten en una agradable velada

-¿Te vas de viaje?-pregunto Diamante

-Si, debo acompañar a Mama a algunos eventos de caridad-sonrio

-Ya veo y puedo deducir que a tu regreso traeras otro juguetito-dijo viendo con ironia al platinado, quien estaba a nada de explotar por tanta estupides

-Debe ser interesante ir a esas fiestas de caridad-dijo Mina notando la tension y esa mirada chispeante de Yaten

-Pues si tienen su lado bueno-dijo masticando educada mente la comida-¿Nunca has ido a una?

-La verdad no, como sabes toda mi vida he vivido en un internado-sonrio con pesar- y bueno hasta donde yo se papa no es muy dado a esas cosas

-La verdad No-dijo Michi- de Victor Aino se puede esperar lo que sea menos verlo en una fiesta de caridad y no te ofendas Mina

-Descuida se bien quien es mi padre-suspìro

-Y ¿Cómo va tu relacion con el?-pregunto Michiru

-Igual-dijo ella

-Pero yo espero que con el trato que tengan esporadicamente se rompa un poco el hielo entr ustedes-dijo el platinado

-¿De que hablas Diamante?-pregunto la peliazul mientras Yaten se limitaba a escuchar

-BuenoVictor compro el 45% de mis acciones –dijo el con una sonrisa

-Wow increible –dijo ella sorprendida-entonces quizas con el trato si se rompa el hielo y la relacion mejore

-Quisiera ser tan optimista como ustedes pero eso nunca sucedera-dijo Mina- pero ya cambiemos el tema-sonrio

-Como quieras-dijo Diamante- y tu mecanico ¿Tienes algo interesante que contar?

-Bueno para ti no se si lo seria Muñequito de pastel pero es algo que no me interesa averiguar-respondio con esa mirada chispeante

-Oye una pregunta-dijo el ojiazul- ¿Por qué siempre estas de mal humor?

-Sera por que no hay dia que no tenga frente a mi a gente estupida como tu-dijo el-que se creen el dueño del mundo, pero que aun teniendolo todo son mas huecos que un arbol

-Oigan Ya basta-dijo Mina- Podriamos disfrutar de la cena con tranquilidad o quieren ser el centro de atencion del restaurante

-Mina tiene toda la razon-dijo Michiru-comportense

-Eso pideselo a tu amigo-dijo Yaten ya furioso

-Lo siento Hermosa-dijo Diamante

La cena no fue para nada amena, Diamante y Yaten se la pasaron con ironias entre si –Oigan este fin de semana mis amigas y yo haremos una fiesta en un rancho en la playa-hizo una pausa la rubia- y si desean venir estan invitados

-Suena interesante –dijo la peliazul- pero no creo asistir, pero es una buena idea para que te diviertas Yaten

-Lo pensare-dijo el

-Darién y Taiky estaran invitados-dijo la rubia- y tu Diamante ¿me acompañaras verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!-sonrio

-¿Y tu Yaten? Anda acepta si-dijo la peliazul

-Ya dije que lo pensare Michi-dijo el platinado tomando un sorbo de vino

Lo que quedaba de la cena se vivio un poco de tensión con ambos platinados en la misma mesa-Creo que ya es muy tarde Michiru-dijo el ojiverde-Creo que deberíamos retirarnos

-Diamante yo también creo que deberíamos irnos-dijo Mina

-Si eso quieres asi será-sonrio el ojiazul

De pronto el celular de Mina timbro contestando la llamada, era Darién y estaba esperándola-Bueno Diamante enserio llevame a casa Darién me espera

-¿Para que?

-No tengo la menor idea pero ya lo sabre-sonrio

-Bien vámonos entonces-dijo Diamante- Fue un placer cenar con ustedes

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Michiru saliendo minutos después con Yaten del restaurante-¿Pasa algo Yaten? Estas muy serio

-Como detesto a ese tipo-dijo el furioso

-Bueno te doy toda la razón, Diamante cuando quiere puedes ser un poco…intolerable

-¿Un poco?-pregunto con ironia

-Bueno mucho-sonrio- pero ya con Mina se le quitara el mal genio-sonrio

-Supongo que si

*****************************/***************************************

Mina ya había llegado a su departamento, Diamante la dejo afuera del edificio y Darién estaba sentado afuera de su departamento-¡Darién! ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Esperandote Mina-dijo levantándose

-Pero…No me dijiste que vendrías

-Bueno lo decidi asi de pronto

-Pasa-dijo Mina abriendo su departamento y encendiendo las luces-sientate ¿Quieres algo de Tomar?

-No gracias-dijo el-¿De donde vienes Mina?

-De cenar con Diamante-respondio-pero dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Bien en realidad vengo de nueva cuenta a proponerte que te vayas con nosotros al extranjero-dijo el pelinegro- es que a Serena le preocupa que te quedes sola en Tokio

-Hay Darién en verdad agradezco que se preocupen pero-hizo una pausa – aquí tengo un trabajo, estoy en la universidad, todos han sido muy buenos conmigo creeme que son la única familia que tengo pero…no pueden estar cuidándome siempre

-No lo veas de esa forma-

-Aprecio mucho lo que hacen pero mi respuesta es no, Mira si en un tiempo siento que las cosas no salen como quiero les tomare la palabra pero por ahora mi respuesta es no-dijo con seguridad

-Bueno veo que es inútil-dijo el- no insistiremos mas y si iras a la fiesta de la playa

-¡Claro que si! Ya quiero que llegue el fin de semana hay será genial, aunque nostálgico pero bueno asi es la vida

-Cierto oye Mina y ¿Crees que Yaten y Taiky asistan?

-Bueno pues no lo se

-¿Por qué no me acompañas a verlos?

-¿Yo? Pero ¿Y yo por que?

-Hay mina ni que te estuviera pidiendo un sacrificio –dijo divertido

-pues no… pero es que ya es muy tarde

-Si, pero Taiky aun esta despierto

-Hay ya esta bien vamos-dijo ella

-Por cierto Mina, Lindo vestido

-¡Gracias!-sonrio

Ambos salieron al departamento de Taiky en efecto el castaño estaba despierto, Darién le hizo la cordial invitación de la fiesta y 45 minutos después Tanto Mina como Darién se despedia de Taiky.

-de verdad espero que asistan

-Mm bueno de Taiky yo me encargo pero con Yaten no prometo nada-sonrio- ya ves que por ratos parece bipolar

Darién rio- Mina pero que ocurrencias las tuyas

-Es la verdad-sonrio-pero bueno hay que pensar en cosas agradables, vamos te acompaño al estacionamiento

-¿No pensaras irte de fiesta verdad?

-¿Cómo crees? Pero tomar un poco de aire no me caería mal, pero dejame me cambio el vestido por algo mas comodo

Mina se puso un jeans azul y una camisa rosa y asi bajo al estacionamiento con Darién-Buenas Noches Mina

-Buenas Noches Darién, descansa-dijo dándole un beso en la mejia

La rubia camino hacia el pequeño parque sentándose en la banca frente a la fuente…solo quería estar ahí un momento en el frio de la noche…de pronto Yaten estaba sentado en uno de los columpios del parque, ella apenas lo había visto; se acerco a el

-¿Yaten?

El ojiverde la miro-¿Qué?

-¿No estas muy grande para subirte a ellos?

-Muy Graciosa Mina-dijo el

-No sabia que tenias esos traumas de niñes-dijo Mina

-Y yo no sabia que fueras tan entrometida-dijo el

-Tienes razón, Perdon-dijo dándose la vuelta y regresando a su lugar enfocándose en sus pensamientos, sin ponerle la mas minima atención a Yaten.

La verdad es que ambos necesitaban pensar…minutos después Mina decidió venirse a casa y vio al platinado de nuevo, quien tenia una cara de tristeza que no podía con ella, lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse a el, pero lo hizo.

-¿Te quedas?-pregunto sonriendo-mira que ya es muy tarde para que te quedes jugando en el parque

Yaten sin verla sonrio un tanto ironico-Tienes razón mañana vendre mas temprano para quitarme mis traumas de niñez-respondió levantándose

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el edificio, llegando cada quien a sus departamentos.

Dos días después Michiru se fue de viaje despidiéndose de Yaten, no es que Yaten muriera de amor por ella, pero el sentía que la peliazul era la única persona que lo entendía de alguna manera; ya que las demás personas solo se limitaban a juzgar.

Era de Noche Mina venia de su trabajo y ambos tomaron el elevador al mismo tiempo-Hola Yaten

-Hola

-Oye ¿Iras a la fiesta que estamos organizando?

-No lo se-dijo viendo que la rubia traia unas bolsas

-¿Qué tanto llevas ahí?

-Algunas cosas para la fiesta-sonrio

-Ah ya veo

-¿Quieres verlas?

-No

-Uy Yaten que grosero eres-dijo furiosa al mismo tiempo que se abrió el elevador saliendo ella sin ver al platinado.

-¿Te ayudo?

-¡Tarado!-grito Mina- no necesito tu ayuda amargado-dijo sin verlo

Yaten sonrio… viéndola irse…

_**Hola mil perdones por la tardanza pero… No tenia Internet pero aquí esta el cap y espero que sea de su agrado y haya valido la pena la espera.**_

_**Como ven la ex de Yaten hizo una aparición pequeña y créanme no tarda en aparecer del todo para venir a poner de cabeza a Yaten… **_

_**Prometo que el próximo cap estará interesante.**_

_**Y bueno respecto a mis otros fic les pido paciencia ya actualizare lo prometo… lamentablemente mi tiempo es corto por ahora pero jamás dejaría mis fic.**_

_**De verdad espero que el cap les haya gustado.**_

**IMPORTANTE:**

**a todas las lindas escritoras que les debo rw les pido paciencia ya les llegara, repito me quede sin internet lo que hizo que se me acumulara mucho por leer. Pero ya verán mi rw por ahi**


	10. Bajo las estrellas, Rumbos Distintos

**Bajo las estrellas tu piel parece de seda, tus ojos dos luceros y tu boca…tu boca una tentación.**

Era el día de la fiesta en la playa Mina y Serena estaban viendo los últimos detallitos.

-Bien Serena no puede faltar las bebidas-dijo ella con seriedad- ¿Qué seria de una fiesta sin las bebidas, tampoco comida, ni la música hay es que que emoción-decia con sus ojitos

-Si Mina realmente será emocionante y divertido-sonrio- ¿Ira Diamante?

-Si, pero llegara después según me dijo-contesto la rubia

-Oye Mina y ¿Qué hay entre ustedes?

-Hay Serenita que curiosa me resultaste-sonrio

-Mira quien lo dice-dijo serena

-Bueno te dire que nada serio, es decir se que le gusto y que quiere ser mi novio pero pues…

-¿Tu lo quieres de novio?

-Pues si ¿Quién no?

-Hay Mina-sonrio- pues ojala vaya asi sirve y lo presentas

-Si creeme que lo hare

-Por cierto ¿sabes si Yaten y Taiky vendrán?

-Hay pues no se la verdad, de Taiky puede que si pero de ese limón agrio de Yaten no se que decir

-Oye tu le tienes mala voluntad a el pobre

-No. Fijate que no a pesar de que no nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias y que hemos tenido encuentros poco afortunados, ha tenido sus momentos de lucides, pero he de aclarar que muy breves-sonrio

-hay viéndolo bien ustedes dos harian una Linda pareja

Mina la miro con mucha seriedad y después rio-Serena ese fue un chiste de muy mal gusto, piénsale dos segundos no sobreviviríamos ni un día entero juntos, asi que no me inventes

-Bueno Ya-dijo Serena-sigamos viendo los preparativos para la fiesta de esta Noche

-Si dentro de poco tengo que ir a la oficina ya sabes a terminar asuntitos pendientes para agarrar sin preocupaciones la fiesta

****************************************/***********************************************

Yaten estaba en casa con Taiky-¿Iremos verdad Yaten?

-Hay no lo se Taiky, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas

-Oye Yaten ¿Por qué no eres el mismo de antes? Ya han pasado..dos, tres años

-¿Cómo serlo? Dimelo Taiky ¿Cómo puedo ser el mismo de antes?

-Mira se que la amaste pero ella esta casada y quizás jamás en tu vida vuelvas a verla-hizo una pausa- por muy duro que sea ella ya tiene su vida hecha y en esa vida no estas tu

-Mira Taiky…

-No Yaten Mira tu-dijo alzando la voz –estas echando a perder tu vida si estas esperando que regrese, por que si lo hace será casada y eso no lo puedes cambiar, entiende ella no se conformo con lo que tu le ofrecías tu no mereces eso

-Ja no me lo merezco pero me paso y punto y dejame te corrijo-dijo con seriedad-No espero que venga a mi de nuevo, tengo muy claro que le pertenece a otro-hizo una pausa- es solo que no puedo evitar que duela

-Te comprendo pero dolerá mas si te encasillas, estoy seguro que hay miles tras de ti pero tu no las ves, ahí tienes a Michiru

-Michiru no es mujer para mi-dijo con seguridad- aunque te aseguro que ella si me acepta pero ambos tenemos claro nuestra "Relacion" es solo por soledad-dijo el platinado-algun día se enamorara de alguien y será feliz, ahora si me disculpas me voy por ahí.

*************************/********************************************

**EN ALGUN LUGAR…**

-Sra su esposo la espera en el comedor

-Gracias en un momento voy-sonrio de mala gana-solo termino de arreglarme

-Como diga Sra

La mujer estaba frente al espejo, lucia un vestido color Chocolate de hombros caidos, corto enmarcaba su estilizada silueta… su cabello lo traia suelto y coloco un pequeño dije en su cuello.

_Yaten…Mi Yaten como te extraño anhelo tanto verte… ¿Cuándo te vere de nuevo? Ya no puedo con esta angustia, siento que me consumo lentamente…Te extraño tanto, aunque me odies…por que se que lo haces y lo merezco._

La chica sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en el ojiverde se dio una ultima mirada al espejo respiro y sonrio. Salio de la habitación bajando las escaleras de la elegante Mansion con elegancia y con una sonrisa que encantaba a cualquiera, llego al comedor en donde su esposo la esperaba.

El se acerco para besarla dulcemente en los labios-Lamento la demora

-No te preocupes Amor la espera ha valido la pena-sonrio complacido- estas realmente hermosa

-Gracias-dijo sentándose a la mesa

-Hoy tenemos una cena muy importante

-¿Otra mas?-pregunto ella con fastidio

-Asi es-sonrio- pero ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Por que todos los días es lo mismo-dijo ella

-¿De que te quejas?-pregunto- es lo que te gusta

La chica no respondió por unos instantes-Tienes razón, no veo por que quejarme-sonrio

**En la casa de la playa**

Darién estaba echando un vistazo para que todo estuviera perfecto, ya que era quizás la ultima reunión que tendrían todos juntos en mucho tiempo.

Mina y Serena afinaron ya los detallesy quedaron ya de verse en la fiesta…Serena se fue quedándose Mina en su departamento, se acomodo en el sofá y vio el portarretratos de su madre, lo tomo en sus manos.

_Eras muy linda mama…lastima que no recuerdo nada de ti; se que si no hubieras muerto me hubieses querido mucho._La rubia observo detenidamente la foto y le llamo a Luna…

-¿Mina?

-Luna ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto-espero que no tengas problemas con papa por que te llamo

-No te preocupes Mina, de hecho me alegra mucho que lo hagas-dijo Feliz

-Bueno yo llamaba para ver si es posible que me des la dirección exacta de donde se encuentran los restos de mama-hizo una pausa pequeña-deseo llevarle flores

-¡Claro que si Mina!-respondió emocionada Luna-¿Puedo acompañarte?-hizo una pausa- si asi lo deseas

-Por mi esta bien, pero No quisiera causarte un problema con papa

-No te preocupes-dijo ella-te parece si voy a tu departamento en 1 hora

-Bien Luna aquí te espero-dijo terminando la llamada

Luna fue al despacho en busca de Victor-¿Qué se te ofrece Luna?-pregunto viéndola severamente

-Voy a salir en una hora con la niña Mina

-Haz lo que quieras Luna-dijo el-retirate

Mina salio del departamento encontrándose a Yaten-Hola-saludo ella

-Hola-dijo el

-¿Iras a la fiesta?-pregunto caminando

-Quizás… aun no me decido-dijo el siguiéndole el paso

-Deberias de ir, sirve que te distraes-sonrio-ademas pues será la ultima vez en mucho tiempo que estemos reunidos todos

-Si, algo comento Darién-hizo una pausa- tu ¿Por qué te quedas?

-¿Eh?...Bueno es un poco complicado de explicar-sonrio

-No entiendo teniendo la oportunidad de algo mejor decides quedarte aquí

-A veces las apariencias engañan para nadie es un secreto que mi relación con mi padre es nula, es asi desde que vine al mundo-hizo una pausa-bueno de verdad espero que asistas a la fiesta-dijo caminando algunos pasos adelante dejando a tras al platinado.

La rubia se dirigía al supermercado tenia el tiempo justo mientras llegaba Luna

Diamante se encontraba en su oficina terminando los pendientes para poder acompañar a Mina a la dichosa fiesta, si bien era cierto no estaba muy entusiasmado pero no podía ser descuidado con Mina y lo que ella representaba, después de todo su trabajo le había costado tenerla ahí asu lado, el pensaba que eso haría las cosas mas fáciles en cuanto a conquistarla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mina termino de hacer sus compras y regreso al departamento, coloco todo en su alacena y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse para que cuando luna llegara la encontrara lista.

Tocaron el timbre era Luna-Pasa Luna

-¿Cómo estas Mina?

-Muy bien Luna, ya sabes trabajando y estudiando-sonrio-¿quieres tomar un café o algo?

-No Mina no te molestes-sonrio

-¿Se molesto papa por que venias?-pregunto la rubia

-No lo se con tu padre nunca se sabe, la verdad es que creo que no lo veo sonreir desde hace mucho

-Comprendo-sonrio-bueno ¿Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto Mina-dijo ella

Ambas mujeres salieron del edificio a tomar un taxi que las condujera al cementerio…Mina iba muy nerviosa…

_Creo… que es la primera ves que estare frente a la tumba de mama, se siente tan extraño; me siento tan llena de angustia es tan difícil para mi esto… la extraño a pesar de que no la recuerdo…_

El camino lo sintió una eternidad mientras miles de pensamientos iban y venían por su cabeza…hasta que por fin llegaron bajaron del taxi y entraron al cementerio… el lugar lucia en silencio se lograba a preciar pocas personas visitando a sus seres queridos, colocando flores en sus tumbas… caminaron hacia la parcela de la familia Aino.

Por fin Mina estaba frente a la tumba de su madre. Aquella tumba lucia impecable, con sus flores frescas…rosas blancas ella sintió un nudo en la garganta apretó el brazo de Luna.

-Mama…-pronuncio casi en un susurro inevitablemente las lagrimas fluyeron de sus ojos se arrodillo frente a la tumba y lloro luna la dejaba desahogarse, acariciaba la tumba mientras sus lagrimas seguían cayendo-Aquí estoy Mama-dijo apenas-Perdoname por venir hasta ahora, no sabes la falta que me haces, no sabes como te extraño…Te necesito mucho-dijo ella rompiendo el llanto que a duras penas había contenido.

Luna también tenia un nudo en la garganta pero sabia que Mina necesitaba llorar y la dejo…

Mina se quedo ahí con muchas cosas en su mente, sus pensamientos eran para su mama, las emociones que sentía en ese instante eran indescritibles. El tiempo paso lento para ella que se dedicaba a acariciar el mármol frio de la tumba, sin decir ni media palabra…

Tiempo después regreso Luna-Mina creo que es hora de irnos, se esta haciendo tarde

La rubia giro a donde se encontraba Luna con una gran serenidad y mucha paz-Esta bien-dijo- debemos irnos ¿sabes? procurare venir mas seguido a dejarle flores –sonrio caminando con Luna

Las demás chicas ya estaban preparándose para la fiesta en la playa-Serena ¿Quién pasara por Mina?

-Hay cierto Rei-dijo la rubia- creo que le dire a Darién que vaya por ella y de paso trae a Yaten y Taiky

- A ver Serena tu quieres que Mina y Yaten se vengan juntos, sabiendo que no se soportan-dijo Lita

-La verdad- intervino Amy- es que no creo que pase nada malo, en todo caso Taiky se encargaría de poner orden

-Buen punto-dijo Serena- le llamare a Darién pare decirle que nos veremos alla-sonrio

Mina se había despedido ya de Luna y se dirigió a su departamento, tenia que preparar sus cosas para la fiesta en la playa, de pronto timbro su celular-Hola Darién

-Hola Mina ¿ Ya lista?

-No, aun no-dijo viendo su reloj- aun es temprano pero en so estoy ¿Por qué?

-Yo pasare por ti

-Perfecto Darién

-Tambien llevare a Taiky y Yaten-dijo el pelinegro

-Hay no ¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes que con Taiky no hay problema pero Yaten, hay Darién

-Lo siento Mina además no seas cruel con el, tiene su lado tierno

-¿Lado tierno?-pregunto con sarcasmo- pues lo ha de tener congelado por que hasta el día de hoy nada que lo veo

-Hay Mina ya no hagas berrinche ¿si? Además no te pasara nada

La rubia suspiro- Ya que esta bien, entonces te veo mas tarde-dijo terminando la llamada…

Taiky intentaba convencer a Yaten para que los acompañara a la fiesta-Vamos Yaten, te aseguro que te vas a divertir

-No Taiky

-Tienes que distraerte estando aquí encerrado lo único que logras es estar pensando en…

-¡No la nombres!-grito Yaten- Y si que te acompañe te hace feliz, pues bien ire pero ya no me fastidies-respondió de mala gana

-Bueno que bien que iras, entonces ve a preparar tus cosas, ire a ver a Mina-dijo el

Taiky llego al departamento de Mina-Hola Taiky justo iria a tu departamento-sonrio-pasa

-Gracias, ¿Por qué?

-Solo para avisarte que Darién vendrá por nosotros a las 5 de la tarde

-Esta bien Mina Yaten y yo estaremos listos

-¿Ira?-pregunto la rubia

-Aunque parezca increíble, si-respondió Taiky-eso le servirá de distracción para que deje de pensar en…-hizo una pausa

Mina observo que se detuvo-Bueno lo importante es que se distraerá-sonrio

-Bueno te dejo –dijo Taiky-terminaremos de arreglar nuestras cosas y nos vemos a las 5

-¡Perfecto!-sonrio la rubia quien se dedico a arreglar las cosas que llevaría, después de hacerlo se dio un baño y justo 5 minutos antes estaba lista.

Vestia un short de mezclilla corto en color azul, un top en color blanco, zapatillas que hacían juego con su top y su cabello lo llevaba en una sola trenza…de pronto tocaron el timbre.

-¡Darién! Que puntual-dijo emocionada

-Wow Mina estas …

-Preciosa y encantadora –sonrio guiñando un ojo- ya lo se Darién

-Presumida-dijo el

Ella rio- bueno un poquito

-¿Lista?

-Por supuesto-sonrio

-¿Dónde están Taiky y Yaten?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Supongo que no deben de tardar-sonrio- ¿Y las chicas?

-Ellas ya van de camino-dijo el

-¿Quieres un café? Mientras esperamos –pregunto

-Perdon por la tardanza-dijo Taiky quien entraba con Yaten al departamento

-Creoo que ya no vamos a esperar mas-sonrio el pelinegro

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo Mina- que bien que ya están aquí, supongo que ya podemos irnos ¿verdad?

-Claro-sonrio Darién-Oye Mina

-Eh ¿Qué paso?

-No ira tu novio

Mina rio-Oye Darién, Diamante no es mi novio-sonrio- y bueno no es seguro que llegue, pero igual le di la dirección ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Bien-dijo el pelinegro-dejame te ayudo con la maleta

Yaten y Mina caminaban juntos en absoluto silencio hasta el estacionamiento-Mina tu te vas adelante conmigo-dijo Darién

-¡Claro!-sonrio sentándose adelante mientras Taiky y Yaten se acomodaban atrás y una ves listos Darién comenzó a conducir.

-Hoy fui a dejarle flores a mama-dijo Mina

-Mina debiste decirnos para acompañarte-dijo el pelinegro-Imagino lo duro que fue para ti

-Luna me acompaño-sonrio con tristeza-la verdad es que si fue muy duro pero por fin estuve frente a su tumba, debo decir que de alguna manera sentí un poco de alivio

Yaten y Taiky escuchaban la platica en silencio….

-Eso es bueno Mina-sonrio

-Claro, ahora podre ir cada ves que quiera, y no me importa si ahí esta papa, creo que ambos tenemos derecho-sonrio

-Asi es-dijo el viendo la cara de tristeza de la rubia- Ey Mina nada de lagrimas

-Cierto-sonrio- nada de lagrimas

El resto del camino se hizo en un total silencio… cuando llegaron las chicas salieron a su encuentro

-¡Mina!-dijo Serena-¡Darién!

-Hola Princesa-respondió el pelinegro besándola

-Hola Serena ya estamos aquí

-Taiky, Yaten que gusto tenerlos por aca-sonrio la rubia abrazada de Darién-Mina ¿Por qué no los llevas a una de las habitaciones?

-Bien-sonrio-siganme-dijo caminando con la maleta

-Dejame ayudarte-dijo el platinado

Lo que sorprendió a la rubia por que ya sabemos que la amabilidad no es uno de sus dotes-¿seguro?

-Si-dijo con seriedad

-Bueno ya que insistes-sonrio-vamos

Las demás chicas estaban preparando bocadillos, mientras Mina y los chicos se conducían a las habitaciones, llegaron frente a una y la rubia abrió la puerta-Bien esta será para ustedes-sonrio-tiene todo lo necesario

-Gracias Mina

-Hay de que agradeces-dijo ella-ponganse comodos, cámbiense y pues pueden disfrutar del resto de la casa-dijo tomando su maleta

-Mina espera-dijo Taiky

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que bueno… contigo nos llevamos un poco mas aparte de Darién y…

-Descuida no los dejare solos- vendre por ustedes en media hora ¿esta bien?

-Si

La rubia se fue a su habitación dejando a los Kou ahí- Es una casa muy grande ¿verdad?

-Si, y como de costumbre no se ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?

-Ah No Yaten por hoy no te amargues. Todos han sido muy amables asi que no empieces y arreglate Mina vendrá por nosotros

-No se ¿Por qué le pides que lo haga?

-Es una buena chica Yaten, asi que ya deja de verle defectos que no tiene

Mina estaba en su habitación ya cuando de pronto Rei, Amy y Lita llegaron-¿Podemos pasar?

-claro chicas pasen-sonrio-¿Qué hay para en la noche?

-Bueno ya sabes cualquier cosa-dijo Rei-Lo ideal hubiera sido traer una pareja, pero eso solo lo han logrado Serena y Tu

-¿Yo? ¿ de que hablan?

-Cierto traes dos por falta de uno

Mina rio histéricamente –Oigan ¿ en que cabeza cabe? Digo con Taiky pudiera ser, pero con Yaten porfavor ni que estuviera loca-hizo una pausa-ademas en todo caso se los presto por que solo son amigos

-Bueno esta noche todo puede pasar-dijo Lita

-Correcto-dijo Amy

-Muy cierto todo menos algo tan descabellado-de pronto el móvil de mina timbro-¡Es Diamante!-dijo Feliz

-Ok ya entendimos-dijo Rei-Privacidad te vemos despùes

-Gracias-dijo contestando el celular-¡Diamante!

-Hola preciosa, vaya no pensé que una llamada mia te pusiera Feliz

Esto sonrojo a la rubia-Bueno… yo…

-Ahora se que debo hacerlo mas seguido-se hizo un breve silencio-¿Dónde estas?

-En la casa de la playa de Serena ¿Recuerdas? Todos estamos aquí Vendras ¿verdad?

-Eso espero Mina, te prometo que hare todo lo posible-sonrio

-Que bien, de verdad espero que si pùedas

-¿Me extrañaras?-pregunto Diamante

Mina rio nerviosamente- Bueno…si

-Hare todo lo posible hermosa, te lo prometo

-Ok

-Bien te dejo, te llamare mas tarde –dijo terminando la llamada

Mina se dejo caer en su cama mas que feliz por la llamada de Diamante y es que su corazón se aceleraba con solo escuchar su voz….acomodo su ropa en el closed y descanso un momento en la cama…

Luego fue por Taiky y Yaten y se dirigieron a la alberca en donde los demás ya estaban disfrutando de bebidasy bocadillos.

-hola Chicos-saludo Mina

-Yaten, Taiky –dijo Darién-esperamos que se sientan comodos

-Cierto-intervino Serena- siéntanse como en su casa

-Gracias-dijeron ambos chicos

Taiky se incorporo a la platica Con Amy, mientras Yaten aun no se incorporaba-¿Por qué no nadas un momento?

-Creo que eso hare-dijo el caminando hacia la piscina, mientras la rubia se acomodaba en una de las sillas a tomar una bebida…

El ambiente era muy relajado para todos los que ahí se encontraban…asi la noche avanzo

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la playa?-sugirio Serena

-¡Excelente idea!-secundo Mina

Los chicos hicieron una pequeña fogata, la música no podía faltar siendo Mina la que comenzara el baile para después seguirla todos menos Yaten….

Parecia que el platinado no disfrutaba en lo mas minimo de la reunión…Los chicos si estaban de lo mas prendidos bailando, sin que se ieran cuenta Yaten comenzó a caminar por la playa….

Taiky que estaba bailando con Mina minutos después noto la ausencia de Yaten-Mina..

-¿Qué sucede?

-No esta Yaten

-Bueno a lo mejor regreso a la casa-dijo Mina- No te alarmas no es un niño

-No es eso Mina, es solo que aunque no lo quiera demostrar aun le duele, ella

-Bueno vamos dejalo a lo mejor solo se fue a caminar por la playa

-De todas maneras ire a buscarlo

-Hay Taiky dejame voy yo tu no conoces por aca-dijo ella- síguete divirtiendo-dijo ella llamando a Amy para que le hiciera compañía

Yaten seguía caminando mientras el agua mojaba sus pies… sus pensamientos eran de ella… solo de ella

_No puedo evitar pensar en ti, aunque una parte de mi Te ODIA con todas mis fuerzas, hay una parte de mi que te ama… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quisiste lo que yo te ofrecia? No se que demonios gano lanzando preguntas al aire…preguntas que quedaran sin respuesta y que por mas que intente buscar una explicación no la encontrare….-_pensaba yaten- sentándose sobre la arena

**Flash Back**

_-No se como lo tomara Yaten, la verdad es que no creo que acepte que tu y yo…_

_El platinado la miro con Molestia-Tu madre tiene que entender, ya eres una adulta capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones-dijo el-No me hagas pensar que eres tu quien no quiere estar conmigo_

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Yaten?_

_-Es que no lo digo yo, lo dice tu forma de actuar_

_-Solo necesito tiempo_

_-¿Tiempo? ¿para que? –pregunto_

_-¿sabes que? Esta conversación va tomando un rumbo que no conviene-dijo ella tomando su bolso-cuando te calmes hablamos_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Yaten ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Mina parada junto a el

El no la miro -¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Bueno no creas que para mi es un placer estar aquí-dijo ella- Taiky noto tu ausencia y se preocupo, como el no conocía por aca vine para tranquilizarlo

-¿Cuándo dejara de meterse en mis cosas?

-¿Cuándo entenderas que le preocupas?-dijo ella-ademas vinieron a divertirse ¿Podrias al menos intentarlo?

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Bueno-dijo ella- te aclaro no sueñes que lo hago por ti, lo hago por Taiky y Artemis, sabes de sobra que les tengo mucho cariño

-Bueno pues puedes irte

-Hay ¿Por qué eres tan terco? Vamos animate aunque sea hoy ¿si?-dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Yaten, sonrisa que provoco cierta sensación en el

-Lo intentare

-Bueno debo tomar eso como un gran avance-dijo con sarcamo- muévete y vámonos

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el lugar donde estaban los chicos, mas sin embargo el silencio no era incomodo para ninguno a pesar de que no tenían una buena relación. Llegaron y de pronto Mina vio a Diamante.

-¡Diamante!-dijo emocionada casi corriendo hacia el, olvidándose de Yaten, el ojiazul la recibió con un abrazo

-Mina te dije que haría lo posible por venir y aquí estoy-dijo el tomandola de la cintura

-Eso me alegra Mucho –sonrio Feliz- Todos quieren conocerte

-Bueno de hecho me presente ya

-Si, pero digamos que yo lo hare formalmente-dijo ella caminando hasta donde estaba el grupo incluido Yaten

-Esta bien-sonrio

-Chicos miren quien llego-decia emocionada

Rei rio-vaya pensé que no lo presentarías

-¿Cómo crees?-dijo ella a su lado-Bueno pues Chicos el es Diamante Black Mi jefe y un gran Amigo-dijo la rubia presentándole a todos menos a Yaten pues ya se conocían

-Mucho Gusto a todos, es un placer conocerlos –sonrio

-El placer es nuestro-dijo serena-espero que te sientas como en tu casa-sonrio

Estuvieron unos minutos en grupo conversando pero poco a poco se fueron alejando…Yaten y Taiky estaban con Rei, Amy y Lita… Serena con Darién y obviamente Mina con Diamante.

_ ¿De donde venias con Yaten?-pregunto Diamante

-Solo fui a buscarlo por que su hermano estaba preocupado por el-sonrio-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias Mina Te parece si ¿Vamos a caminar?-pregunto

-Me parece una buena idea-sonrió

Yaten sin querer los observaba…

-Oye Yaten ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto la morena- veo que los observas

-Cierto-secundo Lita-No será que…

-No se atrevan a decir una tontería-dijo el platinado viendo como la pareja se alejaba

La pareja camino por la playa tomados de la mano en silencio…Diamante se limitaba a observar detenidamente a Mina.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto ella

-Solo admiraba que estas mas linda de lo normal

Ella sonrio-Tu siempre de halagador

-No es un halago Mina es la verdad-sonrio de forma seductora

Lo que hizo enrojecer a Mina –Gracias

-Mina si te pido algo ¿Podrias concedérmelo?-pregunto

-Pues…Bueno…Yo supongo que si-dijo un poco apenada- ¿Qué quieres pedirme?

-Un beso-dijo atrayéndola hacia el provocando aun mas sonrojo en la rubia quien al sentirlo tan cerca se sintió derretir su lado…el acaricio su mejia con suavidad provocando con ese pequeño rose que ella sientiera mil sensaciones, se acerco a sus labios rosandolos con suavidad, empezando un beso lento que poco a poco tomo profundidad, volviéndolo tierno pero a la ves apasionado… ella solo se dejo llevar por el ante ese beso que provocaría en cualquiera miles de sensaciones.

Despues de terminar el beso el la abrazo contra su pecho quedándose en silencio….

Mientras los chicos seguían disfrutando hasta Yaten se veía un poco mas relajado…e intentando disfrutar del ambiente. Hicieron una pequeña fogata para azar bombones y disfrutarlos a las luz de la Luna, realmente era una noche espectacular.

-Oye Yaten ¿Por qué no tocas la guitarra?-pregunto Darién, asombrando a los presentes

-¿Tocas la guitarra?-pregunto Serena

-Bueno la verdad es que hace mucho no lo hago

-Pues hazlo, nos daría mucho gusto escucharte-secundo Rei

-Cierto Yaten canta algo-dijo Lita

-Anda Yaten no te hagas de rogar-dijo su hermano

-Deja voy por la guitarra –dijo Darién no dejando ni opinar al platinado

-Hace mucho que no lo hago la verdad-dijo el-No crean que es la gran cosa

Darién regresaba ya con la guitarra-Toma y canta –dijo el pelinegro

-¡Anda, si Canta!-dijo Lita

El platinado toco la guitarra y comenzó a dejarse llevar

**Cada mañana el sol nos dio la cara al despertar  
cada palabra que le pronuncie la hacia soñar  
no era raro en el jardin corriendo tras de mi  
y yo denjandome alcanzar sin duda era feliz  
era una buena idea cada cosa sugerida  
ver la novela en la television contarnos todo  
jugar eternamente el juego limpio de la seduccion  
y las peleas terminarlas siempre en el sillón**

_Todos admiraban la forma en que yaten comenzó la canción…_

**Me va ha extrañar al despertar  
en sus paseos por el jardin  
cuando la tarde llegue a su fin  
me va ha extrañar al suspirar  
porque el suspiro sera hara por mi  
porque el vacio la hara sufrir  
me va ha extrañar y sentira  
que no habra vida despues de mi  
que no se puede vivir asi**

**me va ha extrañar  
cuando tenga ganas de dormir y acariciar**

_Parecia que esa canción al Platinado le movia muy hondo aun muchos sentimientos…_

**Al medio dia era una aventura en la cocina  
se divertia con mis ocurrencia y reia  
cada caricia la avivaba el fuego a nuestra chimenea  
era sencillo pasar el invierno en compañía**

_Lita, Amy, Serena y Rei estaban mas que suspirando con esa cancion_**  
me va ha extrañar al despertar  
en su paseos por el jardin  
cuando la tarde llegue a su fin  
me va ha extrañar al suspirar  
porque el suspiro sera por mi  
porque el vacio la hara sufrir  
me va ha extrañar y sentira  
que no habra vida despues de mi  
que no se puede vivir asi**

**me va ha extrañar  
cuando tenga ganas de dormir y acariciar.  
Me va ha extrañar y sentira  
que no habra vida despues de mi  
me va ha extrañar y sentira  
cuando la tarde llegue a su fin  
cuando tenga ganas de dormir y acariciar.  
**_Diamante y Mina ya estaban ahí, aunque escucharon casi lo ultimo de la canción la rubia quedo fascinada con ellos… el platinado termino la canción dándose cuenta de la presencia de ambos._

-Bravo Yaten lo haces de maravilla-dijo Serena-es que cantas hermoso ¿verdad chicas?

-Siiiiiiiiiiii-gritaron mas que emocionadas

-De hecho –dijo Lita- si sacaras un disco yo seria tu fans

-Mina-llamo Rei- Te desapareciste

-Mas bien yo la rapte un momento-intervino Diamante- espero que eso no les moleste-sonrio

-Para nada Diamante-intervino Serena-suponemos que Mina mas que encantada de ser raptada por ti

-¡Serena!-grito Mina mas que apenada causando carcajadas de todos menos de el platinado

-Hay ya ni digas nada-sonrio Rei- mejor vengan a la fogata, sirve y Yaten nos canta otra canción-dijo emocionada

-No Rei-dijo el ojiverde

-Bueno entonces que les parece si jugamos a la botella-sugirio Lita

-Excelente-dijo Darién- ¿Qué dicen chicos?

-¡Claro!-dijeron todos

-¿Quién comienza?-pregunto Mina

-¿Qué les parece si Diamante?-dijo la morena

-Me parece bien-dijo Lita-recuerden tendrán que dar el beso en donde la mayoría diga-hizo una pausa-sin poner objeción alguna y sea a quien sea ¿Entendido?

-¡Si!-dijeron todos

-Toma-dijo Darién dándole la botella a Diamante-tu comienzas

El platinado hizo girar la botella, apuntando a Serena para sorpresas de muchos incluso de Darién.

-Bueno asi que Serenita recibirá un beso de Diamante-dijo Rei- ¿Dónde lo recibirá?

Darién miraba de forma no muy feliz el comentario de la morena-¿Quién vota por que sea en el cuello?-pregunto Lita

A lo cual todos levantaron la mano a excepción de dos Darién y Yaten-Lo siento Chicos la mayoría manda-sonrio

Diamante se acerco a la rubia dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello que fue en cuestión de segundos… pero para Darién fue una eternidad

-Bien ahora le toca a Serena girar la botella-dijo Lita y asi lo hizo apuntando a Taiky, las chicas sugirieron que el beso se lo diera a Taiky en el pecho lo que de nueve cuenta no causo nada de gracia a Darién y asi sucesivamente hasta llegar el turno a Yaten de girar la botella, esta apunto a Mina, causando una especie de silencio sepulcral por unos segundos, pero los suficientes para causar un poco de tensión ya que se sabia que la relación entre ambos chicos no era tan buena y si a eso le agregamos la presencia de Diamante que detesta a Yaten…

-Bueno como parece que ustedes van a cerrar el juego, debe ser un beso….intentaba explicar serena pero se vio interrumpida por mina

-¡Serena!-Grito Mina-di ya de una buena ves

-Ok Yaten y Mina se darán un beso en la boca pero un beso bien dado-dijo serena- viendo la cara de ambos chicos- y Ni pongan esas caras por que todos hemos cumplido sin objeción alguna-sonrio- además solo es un juego no pasara nada

-Bien-dijo Mina

Yaten no dijo ni una palabra, ni se inmuto aunque por dentro quien sabe que estaría pensando. El se acerco a ella y la miro besándola dulcemente en los labios, para ella fue sorpresivo que el tomara la iniciativa que por unos segundos no correspondió al beso, mas sin embargo segundos después lo hizo… el se separo de ella y sonrio-Listo Serena ya cumpli-dijo alejándose de Mina

Diamante estaba mas que Molesto y Mina sorprendida por ese arranque en Yaten.

Minutos después retomaron sus conversaciones… Taiky, Yaten, Darién y Diamante estaban conversando.

-Al fin tenemos el gusto de conocerte-dijo Darién

-Lo mismo digo-dijo el platinado- Mina me ha hablado un poco de ustedes-sonrio

-Bueno a nosotros nos ha hablado mucho de ti, parece ser que se siente muy bien trabajando contigo

-Trato de que asi sea la verdad es una chica muy eficiente –dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su copa-Hoy en día es difícil encontrar gente que tenga la capacidad que ella tiene- el dirigió su mirada a Yaten- Pense que Michiru estaría contigo

-Pues pensaste Mal-respondió

Mientras ellos seguían platicando o por lo menos lo intentaban las chicas no se quedaban atrás..

-Vamos Mina dinos ¿Sentiste algo con ese beso que te dio Yaten?-pregunto Serena

- A ver vamos a dejar las cosas claras-dijo Mina suspirando-No sentí nada, no tendría por que, entiendan no traten de ver cosas donde no las hay-hizo una pausa- ese Hombre y yo nos detestamos asi que ya dejen de imaginarse cosas

-Bueno ya esta bien-dijo Rei- ya entendimos lo que es una lastima por que harian bonita pareja

-¡Rei!-grito Mina

-Ok ya entendí

-Bueno Mina entonces ¿Tienes romance con Diamante?-pregunto Lita

-La verdad chicas es que por ahora no lo definiría como romance-aclaro- Me gusta y se que le gusto pero no se si esto vaya a avanzar

-¿Qué defecto le pones?-pregunto Serena

-Es complicado por que pareciera no tener ninguno-dijo Mina- pero ese no es el punto, es quizás la ultima noche en mucho tiempo que estaremos todas juntas-dijo con un poco de tristeza, causando la misma sensación en las demás

-Cierto-dijo Amy

-Cuando estábamos en el internado todas soñábamos con salir de ahí, mas sin embargo pasamos por alto que en determinado momento nuestros caminos no serian los mismos-dijo Rei

-Es cierto en esos momentos no pensamos que todas tomariamos rumbos distintos-dijo Serena- pero pues la amistad la mantendremos a pesar de la distancia-hizo una pausa- además pues para perseguir nuestros sueños hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios ¿No?

-Serena es lo mas coherente que te escuche decir-dijo Rei simulando limpiar sus lagrimas

-¡Rei!-grito Serena- solo digo la verdad

Mina sonrio- la verdad chicas es que voy a extrañarlas mucho pero pues el tiempo se pasa volando y en menos de lo que pensamos todas habremos culminado nuestros estudios-sonrio

-¡Cierto! Luego de eso veremos quien se casa primero-sonrio Lita

-Pues yo apuesto a que será Serena ya que ella se va con Darién y quizás muy pronto nos hagan tias-dijo Rei

-Es muy probable-dijo Amy

-¡Chicas!-grito sonrojada serena- pero que amigas tan mal pensadas las que tengo ¿Cómo dicen eso? Darién y yo nos vamos a estudiar

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario Serena-dijo Mina con ojitos picaros- el asunto es ¿Qué estudiaran?

Semejante comentario arranco una carcajada general y el sonrojo de Serena. La verdad es que las chicas eran muy unidas, pero como a todos nos toca en la vida pues tendrían que separarse y enfrentar muchos cambios y retos en el camino.

La noche en la playa fue mas que larga para todos ya entrada la madrugada cuando todos dormían menos Mina y Yaten…

Mina estaba sentada en la orilla de la alberca con los pies dentro del agua… pensaba en todo y a la ves en nada… pensaba en ¿Cómo seria su vida sin sus amigas aquí? Pero también en todo lo que cada una tenia que lograr por separado y es que separarse era difícil si se tomaba en cuenta que todas se conocían desde pequeñas. Y mas Aun que para Mina todas ellas eran su Familia y nunca había conocido otra.

Sin querer dejo escapar las lagrimas por los sentimientos que sentía en ese instante junto con un pequeño solloso que fue percibido para el platinado que pasaba por ahí. Penso en acercarse a ella o no mas opto por hacerlo pues podría tener un carácter de los mil demonios pero ver llorar a una mujer no era algo que le agradara, a menos que se lo tuviese mas que merecido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto estando detrás de ella-Pense que estarías dormida

Ella lo miro - ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Sali a caminar no podía dormir-dijo el

-Me pasa lo mismo-sonrio con tristeza- parece que hoy no podre dormir

Hubieron unos momentos de silencio que de pronto fueron interrumpidos por Yaten-¿Quieres ir a caminar a la playa?

-¿Qué? Tu ¿ Me estas invitando a mi?-pregunto sorprendida

-Hay no te emociones –dijo con sarcasmo- no eres la típica compañía que desearía hoy pero No puedo hacer mucho

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan idiota?

-¿Por qué siempre me insultas?-respondió

-Uy Yaten –dijo haciendo coraje

-Bueno ¿Vienes o no?-pregunto-lo hago para que no te quedes sola, por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu novio? Parece ser que el si puede dormir

Ella se puso de pie- contigo es imposible

-Bueno como quieras yo si me voy a caminar-dijo el avanzando unos pasos

-Oye tonto esperame-dijo ella caminando tras el…

Ambos caminaban por la playa en absoluto silencio…

-¿Por qué no podias dormir?-pregunto Mina

-Cosas-respondió el-y ¿Tu?

-"Cosas"-respondió ella

-Muy graciosa

-El gracioso eres tu, quiero hacer una platica civilizada contigo y no hay manera-dijo un poco molesta

-Bueno esta bien sere civilizado unos minutos pero no te acostumbres

-Civilizado tu Ja no me hagas reir-dijo ella

-Hay bueno ya mejor cállate ¿si? –dijo el

-¡Pues no! ¿Quién te crees tu para callarme?

-No grites alguien puede escuchar y van a pensar que te estoy haciendo algo

-Tu ¿ A mi? Ya quisieras-dijo la rubia

-A ver Mina ubicate no eres la novena maravilla del mundo ¿Ok?

-Uy Grosero, Idiota, tarado, pero ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Hay ya cállate –dijo el-te juro que jamás una mujer me había desesperado tanto

-Sera por que son pocas las que has tenido-dijo ella

El la jalo del brazo contrayéndola hacia el- A ver "Niña" pocas o muchas jamás seras una

-Y ¿Quién te dijo a ti que me interesa serlo?-dijo contra su cuerpo

-Yo solo te aclaro el punto-dijo el sin soltarla y mirándola a los ojos

De pronto uno de los dos se acerco mas hasta que sus labios se unieron de nueva cuenta y ambos correspondieron al beso por instantes, pero de pronto el encanto se rompió.

-He besado mejores-dijo el platinado

Idiota-dijo ella dándole tremenda cachetada-Diamante besa mejor que tu, Idiota-dijo caminando de regreso hacia la casa….

A la mañana siguiente ella lo miraba muy molesta y es que con que gusto le daba con la sarten en la cabeza por ser tan… Estupido

-¿Sucede algo Mina?

-Eh… No nada Diamante es solo que no dormi bien-sonrio

-Mina no quisiera pero no podre irme hasta en la tarde-dijo el platinado-tengo asuntos que atender

-¿Puedo irme contigo?

-Si asi lo quieres, pero pensé que te regresarías con Darién y los demás

-Bueno… si pero lo que sucede es que…. No he pasado mucho tiempo contigo-sonrio

-Bueno siendo asi no puedo negarme-sonrio

Ninguno vio extraño que Mina quisiera regresarse con Diamante asi que no objetaron ni preguntaron mas, quedando en reunirse cuando cada quien tuviera que tomar su vuelo hacia un país distinto.

En el camino Mina se notaba muy molesta-Bien hermosa ahora si dime ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada-sonrio- la verdad es que creo que no dormi bien

Diamante se torno un poco serio-Yaten ¿No tiene nada que ver con esto verdad?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno los vi en la piscina y pensé que…

-¿ Nos viste?-pregunto sorprendida-bueno cruzamos algunas palabras parecía que el tampoco podía dormir y fuimos a caminar a la playa

El estaba mas que molesto pero supo disimularlo- ¿ A caminar? –pregunto

-Si, de hecho no fue mucho tiempo ya ves que Yaten es un amargado de lo peor y jamás quedas bien con el-sonrio

-Cierto-dijo el-la verdad es que deberías de evitarlo, no se por que le hablas

-Hay bueno ya-dijo ella –mejor dime ¿Te la pasaste bien?

-Si, tus amigos me trataron muy bien-sonrio

-Es una lastima que pronto todos vayan a estudiar al extranjero

-Tu también podrías hacerlo –dijo el

-No. Sabes que la situación con mi padre no es la mejor-dijo con tristeza- y voy a demostrarle que puedo salir adelante sin su ayuda

-Sabes que me tienes mi ¿verdad?-sonrio tomando la mano de la rubia

-Claro que lo se-dijo ella

Los Días pasaron y con ellos las chicas una a una iba partiendo, los últimos en partir Fueron Serena y Darién, Mina fue a despedirse de ellos, prometiendo mantenerse en contacto lo mas frecuentemente posible.

Ahora cada quien había marcado el comienzo de un nuevo Camino, Mina había elegido quedarse en Tokio como a todos en su vida habrían muchos cambios que quizás ella no se imaginaria, como suele suceder, pero los afronataria por muy difíciles que estos fueran.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hola aquí yo con un nuevo capitulo, de verdad lamento la tardanza pero pues ya saben la vida nos absorbe pero aquí estoy esperando que el cap haya sido de su agrado.**

**Bueno a partir del otro capìtulo se vera mas enfocado el triangulo DxMxY y como van despertando diversos sentimientos buenos y malos en los personajes presentes y en los que están por aparecer.**

**Espero que el cap les guste y pues nos vemos pronto.**


	11. Desencuentros y Sentimientos

_**Porque el corazón no escucha a la razón, simplemente se guía por impulso.**_

2 meses habían pasado desde que las chicas habían partido del país, y por supuesto a Mina le iba bien en la Universidad y en su trabajo, Mina tenia mucha habilidad para los negocios a decir verdad Victor se sentiría Muy orgulloso de ella, pero aun no era el Momento.

Entre Mina y Artemis el lazo de cariño y amistad se hacia mas fuerte, Mina había logrado que Artemis se rehabilitara en un centro el cual ella pagaba, obviamente solo Taiky lo sabia pues Yaten con lo orgulloso que es no lo hubiese permitido.

Diamante se sentía satisfecho estaba Puliendo a Mina en cuanto a Negocios y compartían mucho tiempo juntos, era Inevitable que a la Rubia no le gustara ese platinado de ojos azules. Con Yaten la relación digamos que era pues como siempre, pero desde aquel beso en la playa trataron de poner mas distancia, por una simple y sencilla razón no se soportaban.

**0-0-0**

Era Fin de semana y Luna iba los fines de semana a ayudarle a Mina con las cosas de la casa, no era por que la rubia lo pidiera pero Luna quería ayudar en algo a Mina.

-¿Qué se te antoja para comer hoy Mina?

-No lo se Luna-sonrio – Has lo que quieras lo que sea te queda rico…¿Cómo esta mi papa Luna?

-Bueno Mina la verdad es que hace unos días se sintió un poco mal, pero nada de cuidado-sonrio

-Bueno me encantaría ir a Visitarlo pero ya sabes como es-sonrio

-No te preocupes Mina, algún día tu padre va a demostrarte cuanto te quiere, por cierto hoy que venia para aca en la entrada me encontré a Yaten

-Ah-dijo ella

-No mejoran ¿verdad?

-Ni lo haremos es que Hayyyyyy no sabes Luna ese tipo es un tarado

-MMM

-¿A que se debe ese MMM?-dijo mina arqueando una ceja

-No se, No será que detrás de ese "Odio" entre ustedes hay algo mas

-Hayyyyyyyyyyyy por favoooooooooor Luna ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por que tocaron a la puerta-¡Diamante! –dijo la rubia- pasa

-Hola Sra Luna

-Buenas Días joven-respondió Luna

-No te esperaba

-Espero no ser inoportuno, pero quería recordarte que para el Lunes debe estar listo el balance

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo la rubia muy animada-Practicamente esta Listo

-¿Enserio?

-Claro que si, sabes que nunca te he fallado ¿Te quedas a desayunar?

-No Mina gracias Tengo otros compromisos.

**0-0-0**

Michiru llegaba de nueva cuenta a Tokio, después de llegar a su departamento tomo una ducha, ya mas tarde buscaría a Yaten para darle la sorpresa.

El platinado estaba desayuinando con su padre-Insisto en que quizás Yaten podrías retomar tus estudios

-Te prometo pensarlo

-creeme Hijo eso me agradaría mucho

-Lo se papa pero cuéntame ¿Cómo va la movilidad de tu brazo? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-De maravilla Hijo dentro de poco podre tener mas movilidad-decia contento

-Que bueno papa me alegra mucho-sonrio lo cual era muy inusual en el-tengo que irme a trabajar te vere mas tarde-dijo retirándose

**0-0-0**

Horas mas tarde Michiru llego al Trabajo de Yaten-¡Hola Yaten!-dijo la chica entusiasmada abrazandolo

-¡Michiru! No te esperaba pero me da tanto gusto verte ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias hoy?

-Queria darte una sorpresa-sonrio-y creo que lo consegui

-Claro pero cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue?

-Pues bien ya sabes como son estas cosas, hay momentos en que fastidian pero eso no importa ya estoy aquí, pero que te parece si esta noche cenamos en mi casa y ya me cuentas que ha sido de ti

-Me parece una buena idea

-Bien entonces te espero-sonrio la rubia dándole un fugaz beso al platinado

**0-0-0**

Horas mas tarde Luna se había ido y de pronto llego Michiru al departamento de la rubia

-¡Michiru que sorpresa! Yo aun pensaba que estabas de viaje

-Hola Mina-sonrio entrando al departamento- apenas llegue hace unas horas, pero pase al super a comprar algunas cosas y quise pasar a saludarte espero que no te moleste

-Para Nada Michiru ¿Quieres algo de Tomar?

-No gracias-sonrio

-¿Ya viste a Diamante?

-No, aun no mas tarde lo llamo, la verdad es que me moria de ganas por ver a Yaten-la oji azul noto la molestia al escuchar ese nombre- ¿Aun no se caen bien?

-En lo absoluto Michiru –dijo tajante

-Deberias de darle una oportunidad-sonrio-debajo de ese corazón frio, el solo intenta ocultarse para que no lo dañen de nuevo

-Comprendo pero no por eso debe vivir amargado con el mundo ¿No crees?

-Es cierto –sonrio

Mientras ambas seguían platicando amenamente…

**0-0-0**

Mientras en otro Lugar la chica como siempre se encontraba en su jaula de oro, jaula que ella había elegido y aunque se sintiera presa en ella, No podría vivir sin todo lo que su esposo le proporcionaba.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos eran para el para Yaten, desearía poder estar en Tokio pero no seria hasta que su esposo lo dijera, a veces perdia la esperanza pues el era un hombre de Mundo, que le encantaba viajar.

La chica se encontraba en la sala viendo por la ventana que tenia una vista espectacular cuando unos brazos la rodearon-¿En que piensas?-pregunto su esposo

-Solo admiraba la Vista del paisaje- Amor ¿Cuándo iremos a Tokio?

-¿No estas a gusto aquí?-pregunto, ya que no era la primera ves que ella insistia en eso-¿Por qué la insistencia?

-Solo es una pregunta

-¿Por qué Tokio?

-Es un lugar al que le tengo cariño

-Dejame pensarlo, pero por favor ya deja de pensar en Tokio, cuando nos casamos sabias que no tendríamos un lugar fijo para vivir

La chica bruscamente se parto de el subiendo las escaleras y encerrándose en su habitación.

**0-0-0**

La Noche cayo en Tokio y Yaten llego a casa de la peliazul quien estaba mas que feliz de verlo-¡Yaten! Pasa

-Gracias Michiru

-Prepare algo delicioso de cenar para que me pongas al corriente de todo-sonrio

-Perfecto-dijo el platinado

Ambos Chicos se dirigieron al comedor-Bien corazón ¿Qué has hecho en mi ausencia?

-Nada fuera de lo normal-dijo quedándose pensativo un segundo

-Yaten como que nada interesante

-Michiru sabes que no me gusta hablar de mis cosas-dijo serio

-Entiendo pero solo me gusta escucharte-sonrio con sinceridad- o acaso ¿No confias en mi?

Yaten suspiro-esta bien te contare algo pero debes callarte

-Perefecto-sonrio

**0-0-0**

Mina había salido al parque a caminar pues se sentía un poco sola en el departamento, extrañaba mucho a las chicas y a Darién. No quería admitirlo pero la verdad es que estaba muy sola de no ser por Diamante, aunque no había ni punto de comparación. El tiempo avanzo rápido pero ella ni siquiera lo noto, Yaten venia de casa de Michiru y la vio en el parque.

-¿Mina?-llamo pero la rubia estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escucho- ¿Mina?- llamo por segunda vez-¡Mina!-grito sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me gritas? –dijo furiosa

-Por que pensé que te pasaba algo, te hable dos veces y no respondías

-Ja tu ¿Preocupado por mi?-pregunto ironica

-Yo no dije eso, bueno me voy-dijo el yéndose sin dar oportunidad a Mina de contestar

-Uy ese niño –Dijo la rubia

**0-0-0**

Pasaron los días y hoy Victor iria a la empresa de Diamante, ya que eran socios y tenia que estar pendiente de sus intereses.

-Victor que gusto tenerte por aca-sonrio el platinado-toma asiento

-Gracias

-aquí tienes los reportes de ventas, exportaciones, ganancias y todo lo que necesites saber, Yo tengo que salir pero cualquier consulta Mina puede atenderte

La cara de Victor se endureció por completo-Espero que no sea necesario

-Te aseguro que ella esta igual de capacitada que yo-dijo el platinado saliendo de la oficina y dirigiéndose a la oficina de la rubia-Hola hermosa

-Hola Diamante

-Debo salir tu padre esta en mi oficina, ya le dije que cualquier duda puede consultarte

-Te aseguro que preferirá quedarse con la duda antes que consultarme-sonrio-No estas haciendo esto a propósito ¿Cierto?

-Claro que no, aunque obviamente me gustaría mucho que arreglaran su situación-sonrio- Voy a ver a Michiru regreso mas tarde

-Ok –dijo Mina

** 0-0-0**

Toda la documentación presentada dejo mas que satisfecho a Victor Noto que en su escritorio Diamante tenia una fotografía de el y Mina; Sin embargo el semblante de Victor Ni siquiera se inmuto ante la imagen de su hija, pero si la observo unos minutos.

Salio de la oficina para su desgracia topándose de frente con Mina que andaba por el pasillo, recogiendo algunos papeles que necesitaba, a la rubia se le sobresalto el corazón y un incomodo silencio se formo, siendo Victor quien lo rompiera

-Dile a Diamante que estoy mas que satisfecho con los balances

-Bien, se lo dire; Por cierto Papa –la rubia hizo una pausa- ¿Quieres un café? –pregunto con amabilidad –Talvez quisieras pasar a mi oficina y…

"Papa" esa palabra causo miles de sensaciones en el hombre, pero como ya sabemos es un hombre muy duro-NO-respondió secamente dejándola ahí

La rubia respiro Hondo diciéndose a si misma que no lloraría y asi lo hizo volvió a su oficina a continuar con su trabajo.

**0-0-0**

Mientras Michiru y Diamante conversaban

-¿Piensas asistir a la cena de gala de este fin de semana?-pregunto Michiru

-Es probable, me encantaría ir con Mina, supongo que tu iras con ese mecanico ¿no?

-Asi es-sonrio- aunque aun no se lo he dicho, espero que acepte

-No quiero desilusionarte pero con lo antisocial que es, dudo que acepte

-Puede ser pero nada pierdo intentando-dijo con sinceridad-En fin ¿Cómo vas con Mina?

-No he avanzado como yo quisiera, pero ya lo hare la verdad es que me gustaría que se reconciliara con Victor, eso seria lo ideal para mi

-¿Lo ideal para ti?-pregunto

-Yo me entiendo Michiru

-Realmente para reconciliarlos, tendrías que hacer milagros y no lo digo para que te desilusiones pero ya sabemos el carácter que tiene el señor Aino

-Mi querida Michiru hasta los milagros existen

De pronto al restaurante entraba Yaten que iba en busca de Michiru –Espero no ser inoportuno-sonrio dirigiéndose a Yaten

La molestia en Diamante era mas que evidente-Claro que no-sonrio Michiru-sientate

-No dijiste que el estaría aquí

-Ah Diamante perdona no te vi-dijo Yaten sentandose

-Lo siento querido pero tengo planes con Yaten, pero respira ustedes son dos chicos civilizados y no harán ningún escándalo ¿Cierto?-pregunto la peliazul guiñando un ojo, Ninguno de los dos respondió-¿Ven? Son unos lindos chicos

-Entonces Michiru, si te veo en la fiesta este fin de semana

-Claro, según se hay invitados extranjeros-sonrio-ya que es para recaudar fondos para modernizar el Hospital central con equipos nuevos

-Perfecto entonces ahí te veo-dijo el levantándose-debo regresar a la oficina, dijo yéndose de ahí

En el lugar se quedaron Yaten y Michiru- ¿Me acompañaras verdad?

-Claro que no, entiende Michiru el y yo no podemos estar en el mismo lugar o un día le voy a borrar esa sonrisita de muñequito de pastel que se carga

-Respira Hondo-rio michiru-Vamos debes acompañarme no quiero ir sola

-Voy a pensarlo-dijo el

**0-0-0**

Mientras lejos de Tokio…

-Bien querías ir a Tokio pues iremos este fin de semana-dijo el hombre- estamos invitados a una cena de gala muy importante

-¡Enserio!-dijo la chica feliz

-Si asi es, quizás si me conviene nos quedemos un par de días

-¡Eso seria maravilloso!-dijo emocionada- ¡Podre verlo de nuevo!-dijo de la emoción

-¿A quien podras ver?-pregunto su esposo

La chica se puso nerviosa, pues no sabia que responder- Eh… bueno quise decir que podre ver de nuevo tantas cosas que extrañaba

El hombre salio de la habitación rumbo al despacho- ¿Qué hay en Tokio que te pone asi? O mas bien dicho ¿Quién?-pensaba

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba por irse a casa cuando Diamante llego a su oficina-Diamante pensé que no estabas

-Lo siento debi avisarte que ya estaba aquí pero tenia algunos pendientes

-Papa dijo que estaba conforme con los papeles que vio

-¿Cómo te fue con el?

-Igual, yo de tonta queriendo ser amable pero no hay manera

-Tranquila ya veras que pronto…

-Bueno ya no quiero hablar de eso-sonrio- tengo tarea de la universidad que hacer y creo que me desvelare

-Es una lastima pensaba invitarte a cenar

-Lo siento Diamante pero no puedo, lo dejamos para otro momento ¿si?

-Perefecto-sonrio-que descanses-dijo besándola fugazmente y saliendo de ahí

La rubia sonrio y minutos después salio de su oficina rumbo a su casa…

**0-0-0**

Cuando llega a su departamento se dispuso a lavar platos y alguna ropa que pondría en la lavadora, se dispuso a hacer su tarea en su habitación, media Hora después salía rumbo a la cocina y cual no es su sorpresa al ver casi todo el departamento inundado.

-Hay no, No puede ser-decia aflijida, tratando de sacar el agua hacia el pequeño tragante-¡No porfavor! Aunque no quería molestar llamo a Artemis y Taiky quienes de inmediato bajaron a ver lo que sucedia.

-Tranquila Mina, al parecer una de las tuberías esta tapada

-Hay No Taiky ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Tranquila hay que llamar a alguien para que venga a repararla

-Pero creo que por hoy no podras quedarte aquí-dijo Artemis

-Bueno… entonces me ire al departamento de Serena, solo ire por mis cosas de la universidad y ropa

-Podrias quedarte en nuestro departamento-sugirio Taiky

-Hay No olvidalo, no quiero molestar ni incomodar

-Vamos Mina acepta me sentiría muy mal si no aceptaras-dijo Artemis- además solo será por hoy

-Pero es que…

-Por Yaten no te preocupes-sonrio Taiky

-Bueno esta bien, pero deben protegerme de ese ogro-sonrio haciendo que los otros dos rieran

-descuida ese ogro no te hara nada.

Asi por una Noche ella estaría bajo el mismo techo que Yaten, como Mina tenia mucha tarea, se quedo hasta tarde haciendo tarea mientras Artemis y Taiky ya dormían, la rubia se encontraba en el comedor cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió, era Yaten que apenas llegaba a casa.

El platinado se dirigió al comedor viendo ahí a la ruibia- ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que eres tan tonta para equivocarte de apartamento

-Uy como te detesto-dijo la rubia

-Niña que modales son esos, estas en mi casa –hizo una pausa-¿Qué haces aquí?

Mina suspiro, jamás pensó que tendría que darle una explicación-Bueno resulta que mi departamento se inundo y no podía quedarme ahí, yo pensaba irme al departamento de serena pero Tu papa y Taiky me dijeron que podía quedarme aquí-hizo una pausa-ademas solo será esta noche

-Ya veo-respondió buscando en el refrigerador algo de tomar- y ¿Qué haces despierta?

-Bueno tengo tarea de la Universidad y no puedo dormir hasta que no la termine

-Pues que tengas suerte-dijo saliendo de ahí

-¡Tarado!-dijo Mina continuando con la tarea

**0-0-0**

El platinado estaba en su habitación, con su guitarra tocando alguna canción que le viniera a la mente, cuando cayo en cuenta eran las dos de la mañana, decidió salir por una vaso de leche y se sorprendió Mucho al ver a la rubia aun ahí

-¿No piensas dormir?

-Creeme que lo que mas quiero es dormir…Oye ¿Qué tal si me ayudas?

-¿Te volviste Loca?

-Tienes razón es el sueño el que me esta perturbando, la rubia siguió en lo suyo mientras Yaten se fue a su habitación

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Mina se Despertaba y tardo en reconocer donde estaba- ¡Que hago aquí!-dijo terminando de despertar abruptamente y confirmando que se encontraba en la habitación de Yaten-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Cuando de pronto Yaten entro a la Habitacion solo con su jeans puesto-¡Hay que haces aquí!-dijo sonrojándose

-Ah ya despertaste, Vine por una camisa espero que no te moleste que entre a mi habitación-dijo con ironia

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué me hiciste?-preguntaba histérica

Yaten sonrio sin que ella lo viera-No me digas que no lo recuerdas, Vaya las mujeres no tienen memoria

-¿De que hablas?

-Vamos a aclarar Yo no te hice Nada, pero tu a mi me hiciste de Todo-sonrio

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!-grito

-Claro te quedas dormida, tuve que traerte a la habitación-el hizo una pausa- te recomiendo que hagas una dieta,pesas mucho, y por tu culpa tuve que dormir en el sofá

-A eso te refieres cuando dices que te hice de todo ¿verdad?

-Claro pues ¿Qué pensabas?-dijo viéndola y arqueando una ceja-por si no lo sabes Mina, Puedo ser Muñeco de todas, pero juguete de nadie-sonrio- y menos para ti

-¿Muñeco? Ja si como no, ahora resulta que te crees "Ken" –dijo ironica

-Bueno porfavor arreglas mi cama antes de que te vayas y por Dios Mina ya no comas tanto-dijo saliendo de la habitación

-¡Te Odio!-grito la rubia

-Yaten ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Papa ¿Por qué siempre piensas que le hice algo?

-Por que te conozco-sonrio

-Mejor me voy-dijo el platinado

Mina agradeció que la tubería de su departamento estuviera reparado, pues no era como estar en su espacio, a invadir el de otras personas, en lo que faltaba de la semana Diamante le propuso a Mina que lo acompañara a la fiesta el fin de semana a lo que ella había aceptado.

Una ves Michiru supo que Mina iria decidió invitarla a ir de compras a lo que la rubia accedió gustosa, esto era algo que haría con Serena pero pues ella se encontraba muy lejos.

**0-0-0**

-Quiero por favor que para el viaje a Tokio lleves lo indispensable, si algo te hace falta lo compras alla y listo

-Como digas y ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Mañana por la mañana llegaremos con el tiempo suficiente para descansar y asistir a la cena

-Bien-dijo la mujer intentando disimular la emoción que sentía al pensar que quizás con un poco de suerte podría ver a ese Hombre de ojos esmeralda que le quitaba el sueño.

**0-0-0**

Era sábado por la mañana y Yaten se encontraba en compañía de Michiru comprando ropa adecuada al evento-Yaten y ¿Qué has pensado de lo que hablamos la otra noche?

-No hay nada que pensar Michiru-dijo muy tajante

-Pero Yaten…

El platinado la interrumpió – Mira Michiru no voy a cometer un error de esa magnitud dos veces en mi vida ¿Estamos? Ni que fuera idiota

- A ver no se trata de que seas idiota ese no es el punto, el punto es que quizás…

-Para mi no hay quizás Michiru y ya no quiero hablar mas del asunto, Yo se manejarlo

-¡No me digas! Pues dejame decirte don "Yo puedo manejarlo" que cuando menos lo pienses estaras..

-Michiru quieres callarte

-Ok pero luego no digas que no trate de hacerte razonar

**0-0-0**

Mina se encontraba en la mansión Aino Luna la había invitado a comer, ya que victor no se encontraba en casa, No era que le gustara desafiar a su padre es solo que cuando el no estaba le gustaba estar en aquella habitación que nunca pudo disfrutar, era como retroceder unos minutos a su niñez.

-Mina ¿Por qué no vienes a Vivir a esta casa? Quizás con la convivencia la relación con tu padre mejore

-Hayyyyyyyyyy Luna porfavor eso es imposible además no se eso no se daría ni en mil años-dijo muy segura-Hay Luna ya quiero estar en esa fiesta

-Me lo imagino eres igual que tu madre, siempre se emocionaba cuando tenia que ir a una fiesta asi

-¿Enserio? ¿Mi papa y ella asistían a esos eventos?-pregunto emocionada

-Claro y se les veía muy felices, sus problemas vinieron cuando tu madre no podía quedar embarazada por mas que lo intentaban

-Me lo imagino y su decepcion fue que fui niña

-En parte, pero desde mi punto de vista también influye un poco que seas idéntica a tu madre, aunque claro en ningún momento lo estoy justificando

De pronto entro victor a la Cocina el Hombre alcanzo a escuchar esto ultimo-Te prohíbo que hables de algo que no sabes Luna

-Perdoname papa, pero con alguien tengo que hablar lo que no puedo hacer contigo-dijo mirándolo de frente- Distinto fuese si la comunicación entre nosotros mejorara

-Cuando me sienta orgulloso de ti quizás, pero eso jamás va a pasar

-Bien señor Aino, quizás no sea Hoy pero un día vas a sentirte orgulloso de mi, y voy a esperar escuchar esas palabras-sonrio-Nos vemos Luna-dijo saliendo de ahí

Luna rio disimuladamente-Creo que Mina tiene su carácter señor

Victor salio de la cocina sin decir ni una sola palabra

**0-0-0**

La hora de la Fiesta estaba por llegar Mina estaba arreglándose, llevaba puesto un vestido en Color chocolate de un solo hombro, en la parte de arriba tenia una Laza rodeando la cintura, la parte de abajo del vestido caia hasta el piso luciendo elegante, su cabello estaba recogido en su totalidad adornado con un tocado, que la hacia ver delicada, su maquillaje Natural e impecable. Los zapatos aunque no se veian del todo combinaban perfecto con el vestuario y como complemento una pequeña bolsa de Mano, Una ves Lista bajo al estaconamiento en donde la esperaba Diamante.

-Estas espectacular Mina

-Gracias-sonrio-tu no te quedas atrás te ves muy guapo

Una ves que subió al auto se marcharon a la fiesta. Yaten pasaría por Michiru ella llevaba un vestido en color azul cielo strapless y de caída hasta el piso, realmente se miraba hermosa, el platinado llego por ella.

-Te ves asombrosa Michiru

-Lo mismo digo –sonrio-Bien Yaten vamos a divertirnos

Yaten sonrio dirigiéndose con ella hacia la fiesta.

**0-0-0**

Diamante en la Fiesta presentaba a Mina con personas muy importantes, Mina admiraba cada detalle de la decoración, las mesas, los globos, las flores. Todo era como una escena de algún cuento

-Todo es tan hermoso-sonrio

-Nada es mas hermoso aquí que tu ¿sabes? esta noche soy la envidia de muchos

-Bueno yo puedo decir que sere la mujer mas envidiada de la noche, por estar contigo, Ni creas que no me doy cuenta como te miran las mujeres

-Pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti-sonrio

Minutos después Yaten y Michiru hacían su aparición en la fiesta, casualmente les había tocado en la misma mesa.

-Buenas Noches

-Hola Michiru buenas Noches- saludo la rubia

-Michiru que gusto verte-dijo Diamante-Yaten no pensé que tuvieras valor de venir pero ya que estas aquí bienvenido

-Bueno "Muñequito de pastel" sentarme contigo en la misma mesa es un sacrificio, pero estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme-dijo con ironia- Buenas Noches Mina

-Bienvenido Yaten

Las parejas conversaban la velada iba avanzando-Oye Diamante ¿Bailamos? Claro si a Mina no le molesta

-Para nada Michiru-sonrio la rubia

-¡Tengo una idea! Saca a bailar a Mina Yaten No te importa verdad –dijo a Diamante

-En lo absoluto

-Bueno… que les parece si en otro momento, vayan a bailar ustedes-sonrio Mina los chicos se fueron quedándose en la mesa con el platinado

Un silencio se formo entre ellos-Pense que no te gustaba asistir a estos eventos-dijo Mina

-Y sigo en lo mismo pero ya estoy aquí-dijo el bebiendo un sorbo de la copa-Claro tu tienes que estar acostumbrada a esto supongo

-Pues no, desde que tengo memoria creo que esta es la primera fiesta formal a la que asisto

Un periodista se acerco a la mesa de los chicos, quería solo hacer una pequeña entrevista a Mina

-Señorita Aino ¿Me permitiría hacerle unas preguntas? Prometo ser breve

-Eh …Bueno-dijo haciendo una pausa mirando a Yaten-bueno yo…

-¿Te parece si la señorita Aino te la concede mas adelante?

-Claro-dijo el periodista retirndose del lugar

-Gracias Yaten

-No agradezcas

Diamante y Michiru regresaron a la mesa, Yaten trato de contenerse ante los comentarios de Diamante y asi la velada iba avanzando.

De pronto una Joven Pareja iba llegando a la Fiesta, para algunos eran conocidos, para otros quizás No, pero la expectativa se hizo presente.

La pareja saludaba a cuanto invitado se acercaba a ellos, No es que vinieran a socializar pero era algo acostumbrado en estas reuniones, de pronto se fueron acercando hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Mina y Yaten.

-Buenas Noches-saludo el

-Buenas Noches- Mi Nombre es Diamante Black-sonrio –presentando a cada uno de los integrantes de la mesa

Cuando Yaten vio quien era la mujer que estaba en compañía de ese Hombre miles de emociones se vinieron sobre el, Lo mismo paso con ella, jamás se imagino que se lo encontraría ahí.

-Mucho gusto-sonrio- Soy Haruka Tenou un verdadero placer conocerlo, ella es mi Esposa Rini Tenou

Un placer conocerlos-respondió la elegante mujer tratando de contenerse ante la situación, sin duda era hermosa traia un vestido en color negro largo con un escote en la espalda, su lindo cabello rosado lo traia suelto y semi ondulado, parecía una princesa, la mujer les dio una sonrisa a todos los presentes en la mesa

-¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros?-sugirio Michiru

A lo que Haruka accedió, solo Yaten y Rini sabían lo incomodo que era la situación, Haruka les hablo de sus negocios, sus viajes y su bella esposa, eso si en su voz se denotaba sinceridad.

Minutos después Yaten ya no soporto mas, Mina observo el comportamiento del platinado pero no dijo nada-Disculpenme un momento-dijo el ojiverde levantándose de ahí y dirigiéndose al jardín.

El platinado se sentía furioso, enojado, triste, habían tantas emociones en el, con que gusto le hubiera gritado a Rini tantas cosas, ni el mismo sabia como se contuvo, pasaron los minutos y se sentía desesperado ya había tomado 3 0 4 copas en lo que llevaba en el jardín, de pronto escucho una voz

-Yaten

El platinado se dio la vuelta y frente a el estaba Rini-Sra Tenou no creo que a su esposo le agrade mucho que usted este aquí-dijo con ironia

-Yaten necesitamos hablar

-¿Hablar? Lo siento "Señora" usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-dijo con rabia- le pido que se retire

-Porfavor…

-Por un demonio-dijo estrellando la copa- vete lo ultimo que quiero en la vida es verte

El grito del platinado hizo que algunas personas que se encontraban en el jardín pusieran su atención en ellos-Yaten todos nos están viendo

-¿Y? ya te dije que me dejes solo Rini

Mina se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos escuchando perfectamente Todo-_Ella, la esposa de Haruka es… Hay por Dios-penso Mina_

-Yo no pensé encontarte aquí-dijo la pelirosa al borde del llanto

-No se te ocurra llorar Rini, se te puede correr el maquillaje –dijo con ironia

-¡Por Dios escuchame! ¡Te lo suplico!

-No tengo por que hacerlo, ahorrame esto rini quieres-dijo Yaten

Mina observo que Haruka había salido al jardín y quizás no tardaría en notar la situación, asi que se acerco a la pareja-¡Yaten aquí estas!-dijo feliz-pense que te habías ido

De inmediato el platinado siguió el juego-Para Nada Mina, no podría dejar ni a Michiru ni a ti solas-sonrio abrazando por la cintura a Mina, provocando la molestia en la pelirosa

-¿Ustedes dos son…?

El platinado la interrumpió- Señora Tenou lo lamento pero mi vida privada es algo que no le incumbe

-Amor aquí estas-dijo Haruka abrazando a Rini por detrás- Tu eres Yaten ¿cierto?

-Asi es-respondió

-Yaten que te parece si vamos adentro, Michiru y Diamante deben estar preguntándose donde estamos-sonrio la rubia

-Tienes Razon-sonrio- compermiso gusto en conocerlos

Rini estaba palida por la situación-Rini ¿estas bien?

-No Haruka, yo creo que el cambio de Horario me esta afectando-dijo a punto de llorar

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-No, aun no-dijo la chica viendo como Yaten iba con Mina

**0-0-0**

Antes de entrar al salón-Oye Yaten ¿te sientes bien?

-No, pero tampoco voy a irme

-Ella es quien…

-Ahora No Mina, Hoy no me preguntes-dijo molesto

La velada seguía avanzando Rini se había sentado en una mesa con su esposo quedando frente a Yaten, las miradas entre ellos eran de muchos sentimientos encontrados. Mina y Diamante se fueron de la fiesta Primero, dado que mina se sentía muy cansada.

-Yaten ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Michiru, te molestaría si nos vamos

-Para nada pero vamos a despedirnos del matrimonio Tenou ¿si?

-Como gustes-dijo acompañándola

Ambos se despidieron de el matrimonio, en Todo el camino Yaten no dijo ni una sola palabra, llegaron a casa de Michiru- ¿te quedas?

-No Michiru prefiero irme a descansar

Acelero a toda prisa queriendo llegar a casa, tenia tantas cosas en la mente, sentía tantas cosas; realmente no sabia ¿Qué era esto? Llego al estacionamiento del edificio, entro al elevador, dentro de el dio con su puño en la puerta de el elevador, No sabia por que, pero de pronto estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Mina,toco a la puerta y la rubia abrió- ¿Yaten? ¿estas bien?-pregunto

-Lamento molestarte, realmente no eres quizás la persona adecuada pero ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro-dijo Mina

El platinado entro dejándose caer en el sofá- Porfavor no me hagas preguntas

-Esta bien, no pensaba hacerlas-dijo ella- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No, solo dejame pensar

-Bueno como quieras me voy a la habitación, trata de descansar, Mira no se bien que pasa, pero enserio puedes contar conmigo-sonrio dejándolo en el sofá.

Hoy para Yaten seria una de esas noches largas, mañana quizás pensaría distinto.

**0-0-0**

**Hola! Aquí estoy con un Nuevo cap que de corazón espero que les guste ¿Cómo ven? Haruka casado con Rini, quien a su ves es la ex de Yaten. Ya verán que sucede, entre ellos incluido Mina.**

**Espero de verdad que haya sido de su agrado.**


	12. ¿Que Soy Para Ti?

**Te Amo… Te odio y no es tan fácil olvidar… como lo hiciste tu….**

Los rayos del sol le daban en la cara al platinado quien poco a poco abrió los ojos recordando que estaba en el departamento de Mina, por que… Por que Rini había aparecido anoche en la fiesta y con su esposo. Se incorporo en el sofá y sintió una rabia tan grande solo de recordar ese momento.

Mina salía hacia la sala ya bañada y cambiada-Hola Yaten ¿Te encuentras Bien?

-Hola…Supongo-dijo con seriedad

-Bueno sinceramente no tienes muy buena cara-la rubia se dirigió a la cocina tardando un par de Minutos para hacer un poco de café, Volvio a la sala con una taza para el-Toma para que termines de despertar-sonrio

De pronto tocaron el Timbre, la rubia abrió la puerta encontrando frente a ella a Diamante-Buenos Días hermosa

-Diamante pasa-sonrio

El Ojiazul vio de inmediato a Yaten -¿Qué hace este aquí Mina? ¿Durmio en tu departamento?-cuestiono

-Bueno… Pues… veras….

-Asi es-respondió el ojiverde- ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?-pregunto poniéndose de pie

-Mina ¿Qué significa esto?

-Un momento-la rubia miro a Diamante- No pienses cosas que no son, el durmió en el sofá

-Te advierto que no te quiero cerca de Mina

-Vamos aclarando algo muñequito de pastel-sonrio con ironia Yaten- Tu a mi no me adviertes nada, No pienses que te tengo miedo-hizo una pausa- en cuanto a estar cerca de ella es decisión de mina No tuya

-Oigan chicos es muy temprano para que comiencen a pelear, además no hay motivo, Yaten y Yo somos amigos nada mas

-¿Amigos?-pregunto Diamante- No creo que a tu padre le guste saber que tienes estas clases de amigos Mina

-Bueno Yo lo que menos quiero es discutir contigo-dijo burlon yaten- Mina gracias- el se dirigió a la salida dejando a Mina con Diamante

-Diamante no me gusta esa actitud que tienes con Yaten, el no te ha hecho nada malo

Mientras ellos disciutian Yaten llegaba a su departamento para darse un baño.

**0-0-0**

En la Mansion Tenou la chica de cabellos rosa no había podido dormir, la duda la torturaba ¿Sera que esa chica y Yaten…? ¡No! Se negaba a que el la hubiese olvidado, lo que la tenia de muy mal Humor. Haruka ya se encontraba en el comedor cuando ella bajo.

-Rini ¿Te sientes Bien? Desde anoche no se estas como extraña

-No es nada solo es el Cambio de Horario…Haruka dime…No habrá manera de localizar a Michiru

-¿Para que?

-Bueno me cayo muy bien y No se talvez podríamos salir juntas-dijo la chica

-Le llamare a Diamante mas tarde quizás el pueda ayudarnos ¿te parece?

-Claro-sonrio, si llegaba a Michiru con un poco de suerte llegaría a Yaten.

**0-0-0**

Mina había decidido quedarse en su departamento,no es que le desagradara la compañía de Diamante. Pensaba en Yaten y en la situación a su alrededor con la aparición de ella, se hacia Miles de preguntas que terminaban siendo Hipotesis pues realmente No sabia Mucho del asunto.

Realmente No sabia a ciencia cierta como se sentía Yaten ya que ella pues jamás había estado en una situación similar pero ver a alguien importante con otra imagino que seria doloroso.

**0-0-0**

Horas mas Tarde Yaten estaba en casa de Michiru- Yaten ¿Qué te pasa? No me escuchas tan enamorado estas que estas pensando en ella-dijo en broma

-¡No!-dijo el- Dime Michiru el matrimonio Tenou… ¿se quedara mucho tiempo en Tokio?

-Pues No lo se-sonrio- ¿Por qué?

-Es solo curiosidad

Tocaron a su puerta siendo Michiru quien abriera delante de ella estaba Rini,lo que sorprendió a Michiru- ¡Rini!...

-Hola Michiru espero no incomodar con mi visita, Haruka hablo con Diamante a petición mia y el nos brindo tu dirección-sonrio

-Pasa-respondió la peliazul caminando con ella hacia la sala

La sorpresa de Yaten fue enorme-Mira Yaten La señora Tenou esta aquí

La pelirosa lo miro asombrada y es que su corazón palpito a mil por hora al verlo de nuevo, realmente no esperaba encontrarlo ahí-Llamenme Rini-dijo con delicadeza

-Sientate Rini ¿Quieres algo de Tomar?

-Un café estaría bien-sonrio-Ok te dejo a Yaten un rato mientras voy por los café-dijo dejándolos solos

-¿Qué haces aquí Yaten?

-Señora "Tenou" eso no es de su incumbencia-dijo clavando sus verdes ojos en ella

-Yaten no me trates asi, Soy yo Tu Rini….

-Ja ¿Mi Rini? –la interrumpió Yaten-La Rini de la que yo me enamore fue una mentira

-Yaten Yo… Si tu quisieras…

-Ahorrate tus palabras Rini ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Con que mentira saldrás ahora?

No pudieron seguir por que Michiru llego a la sala con los café- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo que ya sabes Michiru No me siento tan comodo con tus amistades

-Vamos Yaten tranquilo-sonrio- te aseguro que poco a poco quizás seamos amigos

-Eso Lo dudo Rini, No soy de lo que comete un "Error" dos veces

Sin duda el ambiente era mas que tenso- y Dime Rini ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en Tokio?

-No lo se todo depende de lo que decida Haruka-sonrio queriendo no hablar de Haruka pero fue imposible ya que Michiru hacia preguntas en donde inevitablemente tenia que ser mencionado

-Debo irme Michiru-dijo el platinado

-Ok Yaten-sonrio

El platinado la beso dejando anonadada a Rini- Nos vemos Michiru-dijo saliendo de el departamento.

-¿El y tu…?

Ella sonrio- digamos que es una relación extraña

-Ese chico no parece ser de nuestro mismo circulo-comento la pelirosa

-No lo es-sonrio- pero a mi eso no me importa en lo mas minimo

Ambas chicas siguieron hablando …Mientras Yaten iba sin rumbo

_Soy un estúpido, todo este tiempo pensando en ella, y ella dándose la vida que siempre quiso, soy un estúpido…-decia el platinado se maldijo mil veces pero Rini…-sacudio su cabeza para acomodar sus pensamientos._

**0-0-0**

Yaten llegaba a casa yendo directo a la habitación y era ahora cuando se pregunto ¿Por qué aparece ahora? , de pronto Taiky entro a la habitación-Yaten ¿Qué te sucede?

-Rini esta en Tokio-dijo el

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?-pregunto el castaño

-Coincidimos anoche en la cena en la cual acompañe a Michiru,Rini iba con su esposo-dijo el con una amargura mas que evidente

-¿Qué sentiste al verla?

-Senti una rabia inmensa pero también sentí unas ganas enormes de correr a besarla como no tienes una idea-dijo con frustración-No he podido olvidarla Taiky

-Pero ella a ti si, Y por si eso fuera poco esta el pequeño detalle de que esta casada

-Lo se-dijo el- Hoy la vi en casa de Michiru y sentí tantas cosas

-Te conozco y por mas que te diga que no te metas en lios será imposible, pero piensa que ella eligio una Vida sin ti, por muy cruel que parezca-el castaño hizo una pausa- No puedes caer de nuevo con Rini

**0-0-0**

Pasaron algunos días en Donde inevitablemente a veces se encontraba con ella pero la ignoraba lo mas que podía, a veces la encontraba del brazo de su esposo a los eventos que asistia con Michiru.

Michiru fue a Visitar a Mina a su departamento con Rini, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la Rubia.

-Mina espero que no te moleste que haya traido a Rini sin consultarte-sonrio

-No, en lo absoluto pasen-dijo la rubia yendo con ellas hasta la sala-¿Quieren algo de tomar?

-No,Mina gracias-dijo Michiru

-Quizás mas tarde-dijo Rini-Sacame de una duda Tu ¿Estabas con Yaten el día de la fiesta?

-Asi es-respondió Mina

-Oye Rini tu…¿Conoces a Yaten desde antes?-pregunto Michiru

-Bueno… digamos que mas o menos pero es algo sin importancia-dijo ella-la verdad es que sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, pero no quiero hablar de el

-Como quieras pero aun asi me sorprende que el no lo haya mencionado

Las Chicas siguieron platicando hasta que Taiky llego al departamento de Mina, la molestia en el rostro del castaño fue muy evidente al ver a Rini ahí

-Regreso en otro Momento Mina no quiero interrumpir

-Taiky que gusto verte-dijo emocionada la pelirosa

-Lamento No decir lo Mismo Rini-dijo el castaño- te veo después Mina, Un gusto verte Michiru

El castaño se retiro del Lugar dejando a Michiru desconcertada-¿Ellos Viven aquí?

-Asi es Pero No entiendo –dijo michiru

-No hay nada que entender-Dijo la pelirosa

-Rini Yo creo que deberías…

-Agradezco tu consejo Mina pero entre Yaten y yo aun hay cosas pendientes –dijo la chica interrumpiendo de improvisto a Mina

-Oigan alguien sabe aquí algo que yo ignoro-dijo la peliazul

Rini miro a Michiru-No me lo tomes a mal Michiru pero quizás en otra oportunidad te lo diga, si no te importa me retiro-dijo saliendo de ahí de inmediato

-¿Qué sabes tu Mina?

-Realmente nada-sonrio

**0-0-0**

Rini salía del edificio directo a tomar un taxi y dirigise hacia su casa, Se maldecía una y mil veces estar en esta situación. Como hubiera deseado correr a besar a Yaten, estar en sus brazos como antes pero eso no era posible ¿O si?

Llego a casa encerrándose en la habitación Tenia que hablar con Yaten a como diera lugar.

**Un Par de días después**

Diamante invito a cenar a Mina y la rubia acepto encantada, dejo de pensar en la situación de Yaten después de todo eso era algo que a ella no le correspondía.

Ambos estaban ya en el restaurante viendo las opciones de la carta-Esta Noche estas mas que hermosa Mina

Ella sonrio-Tu siempre me dices lo mismo Diamante

-porque es la verdad –dijo el con una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera

La cena para ambos fue muy amena Mina no podía negar que se la pasaba de maravilla con el.

-Mina hay algo que… deseo preguntarte desde hace mucho y no había encontrado el momento

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mira Mina no es ningún secreto que me encantas, eres lo que cualquier Hombre desea encontrar en una mujer y por eso quiero preguntarte si ¿Quieres ser mi Novia?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-preguntaba nerviosa

-Creo puede funcionar ¿No crees?

-Claro ¿Por qué no?

-Entonces ¿aceptas?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII acepto ser tu novia-respondió la rubia mas que feliz

El platinado le dio un beso que la dejo sin aliento sellando asi el comienzo de una relación- ¿Crees que a tu padre le agrade que seas Mi novia?

-Bueno… Tu sabes que a el le da igual lo que yo haga

-Pues si, pero me gustaría informarlo, No se para que vea que si lo tomamos en cuenta ¿Te parece?

-Como quieras-sonrio la rubia

-Bueno entonces se lo dire, quizás y se acerque mas a ti ¿No crees? Todo puede suceder

-No tengo idea-sonrio la rubia.

Esa misma Noche Diamante le dio la noticia a Michiru de que Mina ya era su Novia, como era de esperarse Michiru lo felicito. Al día siguiente Mina encontró en su escritorio un hermoso arreglo de rosas, obviamente eran de diamante.

Ese fue un detalle que puso muy feliz a la rubia, Diamante había ido a casa de Victor, Ser Novio de Mina para el no era cualquier cosa, sabia que socialmente eso seria de provecho para el.

**0-0-0**

-Asi que Mina es tu novia-dijo Victor con seriedad- Bueno al menos algo acertado ha hecho, tu me pareces muy buen partido para ella

-Te lo agradesco Victor-sonrio el platinado-

-¿Qué planes tienes con Mina?

-Bueno pues en un futuro quiero casarme con ella

-Eso no suena mal-dijo sin emoción alguna

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que seria conveniente quizás que Mina y tu convivieran, realmente es una chica encantadora-hizo una pausa- además cuando nos casemos tendremos hijos y no me gustaría que tu no los conocieras

-Es muy pronto para hablar de hijos ¿No crees?

-Quizás, pero confio en que asi será

- Almenos Mi fortuna no quedara en las manos de un cualquiera-dijo el

-¿Piensas herederala?

-Claro, a fin de cuentas es mi hija, pero no confundas las cosas que la herede no significa que la quiera

-En el fondo quizás la quieres mas de lo que crees, pero eso solo el tiempo y la convivencia lo dira-sonrio

Victor estaba complacido al menos Mina no se había enamorado de un pobreton Muerto de hambre, para el Diamante era un excelente partido.

**0-0-0**

Rini necesitaba ver a Yaten, hablar con el, asi que no quería dejar pasar mas tiempo y decidió que esta misma Noche hablaría con el, esperaría que el saliera de su trabajo para hacerlo

**0-0-0**

El transcurso del día para Mina fue de lo mas Lindo con Diamante ahí, no podíamos negar que el platinado era un detallista, tierno y dulce cuando se lo proponía.

El platinado la había tomado por la cintura- Tu padre aprueba nuestra relación

La rubia lo miro- ¿Enserio?

-Si, ¿sabes? Yo espero que se de un acercamiento entre ustedes-dijo besándola con delicadeza

-Bueno Amor No nos precipitemos a algo que ya te dije que es poco probable

Ambos chicos terminaron los pendientes en la oficina un poco tarde y Diamante como es obvio llevo a Mina a casa.

**0-0-0**

Rini estaba esperando a que Yaten saliera y cuando lo vio de inmediato bajo del auto-¡Yaten!

El hizo una mueca y la vio- ¿Me estas siguiendo?

-Yaten, necesitamos hablar

-Lo necesitaras tu, por que yo hace mucho que no espero nada de ti-dijo clavando sus ojos en ella, Miro su cabello que llevaba suelto y semi ondulado, vestia un jeans en tono azul y una camisa en color negro, se veía muy angelical

-Porfavor te lo suplico

-Tu ¿Suplicandome a mi? –dijo con ironia- tu suplicándole a un mecanico de quinta que te escuche, déjame decirte que eso se ve muy mal para una "Dama" como tu

-No es momento de tus ironias Yaten,porfavor-pidio acercándose a el y rosando suavemente su mejia,lo que provoco que el platinado sintiera muchas cosas-No me has olvidado Yaten te conozco, se que me sigues amando tanto como yo-la pelirosa lo miro-Porfavor vamos a hablar ¿si?-dijo dirigiéndose a su auto

Yaten la siguió en automatico a unos pasos,entrando al auto,justamente Diamante y Mina los vieron, en definitiva el asombrado fue Diamante- ¿Qué hace el con la esposa de Haruka?

-No lo se-dijo la rubia

-No sabia que se conocieran-dijo el- además no creo que Haruka permita que su mujer se junte con el

-Diamante no te expreses asi de el

-Perdoname mi vida pero no vamos a negar que los Niveles sociales existen aquí y donde quiera-dijo el

**0-0-0**

Ella conducía, mientras el con toda la seriedad que lo caracterizaba llebava su vista al frente, quien sabe que pasaba por la mente de el. Llegaron a una parte solitaria en las afueras de la ciudad.

Rini salio del auto y Yaten la siguió haciendo lo mismo-Yaten yo se que quizás me equivoque

-Dejame corregirte Rini Te equivocaste pero ¿Qué importa? Tienes todo lo que yo no te puedo dar

-Yaten…No te imaginas cuanto sufri por ti, cuanto extraño tus besos, tus caricias…

-Los extrañabas pero disfrutabas la vida con tu marido-dijo el-bonita forma de extrañar la tuya

-Yaten aun no es tarde, Tu me amas y si tu quisieras podríamos estar juntos

-Creo que se te olvida un pequeño detalle ¡ESTAS CASADA! Maldita sea-grito

-Ese no es problema Yaten-dijo ella acercándose a el poniendo sus manos en el cuello del platinado- porfavor Yaten si tu quisieras…

Tenerla de nuevo frente a el le provocaba tantas cosas y por impulso,estupides o lo que fuera la beso… la besaba con pasión poco a poco las manos del platinado recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica, las caricias del platinado provocaban gemidos en la pelirosa, ambos se dejaban llevar por el momento.

El celular de Rini timbro desconcentrándolos, ya que lo tenia en el bolsillo de su jeans-Es Haruka-dijo ella

Lo que tenso al platinado-Contestale

-Estas loco No puedo debo inventar una excusa

-Dile la verdad

-Estas demente Yaten ¿Qué pretendes? Que le diga hay Haruka estoy en brazos de Yaten,llego en 10 minutos

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor-sonrio con ironia

La chica contesto- Dime Haruka

-Rini ¿Dónde estas?

-No te preocupes Haruka ya voy en camino-respondió- es solo que me entretuve

-¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

-No Amor no es Necesario, ya voy para alla-dijo terminando la llamada

**Y hoy regresas aquí**

**Con el síndrome de victima con llantos**

**Y fallaste a perfección este teatro**

**Permíteme reírme, que gracioso te quedo el show**

-Eso soy para ti ¿verdad? Una entretención-dijo con amargura- pero que estúpido soy- el platinado golpeo con su puño la puerta del auto

-No Yaten no es asi.. es solo que…

-¡CALLATE!- no quiero escucharte

-Calmate Yaten

El la miro furioso- ¿Calmarme? Que fácil es pedirlo Rini por ti me la he pasado peleado con el Mundo-recrimino furioso-Tu eras todo para mi Rini pero para ti fui sustituible por Dinero

-¡YO TE AMO! PARA MI ESTO NO HA SIDO FACIL-dijo al borde del llanto-¡JAMAS DEJE DE PENSAR EN TI!, me moria solo de pensar que otra tuviera tus besos…y no me equivoque te consuelas con Michiru

-No te equivoques, Michiru no es solo un consuelo-dijo tomandola del brazo

**Pero niña por Dios**

**No pretendas someterme a tu chantaje**

**Donde tu psicología me hace el culpable**

**Levante del suelo, que llorando te vez fatal**

-Me estas lastimando Yaten

-Mas me has lastimado tu-vocifero-¡LARGATE!

-Pero Yaten…

El platinado abrió la puerta del auto metiéndola con fuerza-Vete, tu esposo te espera-dijo el

La chica conocía a Yaten y era imposible hablar con el en estos momentos,asi que se fue, dejándolo ahí…

**Y no, y no tolero una infidelidad absurda,**

**Sinónimo de traición**

**No no, no no ya mataste con tu dedo defectivo**

**Aquella historia que alguna vez aquí existió**

**Ya este amor**

_El coraje que el platinado sentía era mas que valido… deseo odiarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero al parecer aun no era posible_

**Infecto de traición,**

**Contagio la ilusión,**

**No hay medicación que deshaga el tumor,**

**Que nació en mi interior y por mi condición,**

**Le quedan meses de vida a mi corazón.**

_Deseo por tanto tiempo saber de ella, aunque no lo admitiera en el fondo guardaba una eperanza…._

**Su rival el telón,**

**Repetitiva actuación,**

**Con tus lágrimas falsas,**

**Pidiendo perdón,**

**Pero ya término,**

**Tu jueguito acabo,**

**Dile adios a mi amor**

**Say good-bye to Romeo.**

_Pero esa esperanza se había ido a la basura, ella seguía siendo la misma y no cambiaria nada de lo que tuviera ahora por el_

**Y ahora aplausos por favor,**

**Denlen un Oscar a la mejor actriz del año,**

**Por las escenas tan dramaticas y engaños,**

**Si no es una molestia un autografo en papel**

**Y no, y no tolero una infidelidad absurda,**

**Sinónimo de traición**

**No no, no no ya mataste con tu verbo defectivo**

**Aquella historia que alguna vez aquí existió**

**Ya este amor**

_Dolia reconocerlo pero solo había sido su juquete y nada mas…. Se consideraba un tonto por haberla amado asi cuando al conoció…._

**Infecto de traición,**

**Contagio la ilusión,**

**No hay medicación que deshaga el tumor,**

**Que nació en mi interior y por mi condición,**

**Le quedan meses de vida a mi corazón.**

**Su rival el telón,**

**Repetitiva actuación,**

**Con tus lágrimas falsas,**

**Pidiendo perdón,**

**Pero ya término,**

**Tu jueguito acabo,**

**Dile adios a mi amor**

No tuvo otra alternativa que llamar a Michiru, ella de inmediato fue por el.

-Aun no entiendo ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo ella bajando del auto- a estas horas y solo

-Estaba con ella

-¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?

-Rini

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué haces tu con la esposa de Haruka

El platinado la Miro y ella comprendió –¡Hay No puede ser! Pero jamás me lo hubiera imaginado…

-Lo se es una Locura

-¿Qué paso?

-Pasa que soy un completo imbécil-dijo el- ¿Podemos irnos?

-Claro-dijo ella subiendo al auto seguida del platinado quien en el camino iba en total silencio-¿Estas bien?

-De Maravilla-dijo con sarcasmo

La chica lo vio con el rostro demasiado tenso-Yaten yo te recomiendo que pongas distancia entre ella y tu, No creo que a Haruka le agrade saber nada de nada-Hizo una pausa- a menos que ella y tu… ¿Tengan planes?

-No alucines Michiru-dijo el

-Ok Relajate y piensa las cosas-dijo la peliazul conduciendo

**0-0-0**

Haruka estaba Molesto, pues ya habían pasado mas de 10 minutos y su mujer no aparecia, de pronto ella entro a la casa-¿Dónde estabas Rini?-dijo molesto

-Por favor Haruka no trates de controlarme, ya estoy aquí asi que dejame en paz, que no estoy de Humor-dijo subiendo las escaleras

-¡Rini! No he terminado de hablar contigo-dijo el siguiéndola hasta la habitación

Y las paredes retumbaron por la discusión que el matrimonio tuvo.

**0-0-0**

Michiru llegaba con Yaten a su departamento- Quita esa cara Yaten, Mira yo no conozco a detalle la historia de ustedes, pero ella bien o mal hizo su vida y por duro que paresca no estas incluido

-No me digas lo que ya se

-Ven-dijo tomandolo de la mano y guiándolo al sofá-Hay algo que quiero contarte

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno… Pues Mina y Diamante son Novios

-Y eso ¿Qué tiene de novedoso? No es algo que a mi me interese-respondió

**0-0-0**

Conforme pasaron algunos días la relación entre Diamante y Mina avanzaba, Rini y Haruka últimamente discutían Mucho y es que ella se la pasaba de un humor de perros, ya que había buscado a Yaten pero este la mandaba al demonio, claro para el platinado no era algo fácil y es que no vamos a negar que todavía sentía algo.

Mina se encontraba en casa de Artemis y Taiky ya que tenia días de no visitarlos por su trabajo y la universidad.

-Ya nos tenias abandonados-dijo Artemis

-Enserio lo lamento pero el tiempo me absorbe tanto entre el trabajo y la universidad no me doy abasto-sonrio

-Claro y si a eso le sumas a tu novio-dijo el castaño

-¿Cómo te sientes con el Mina?-pregunto Artemis

-Muy bien la verdad es un hombre tan detallista,tan pendiente de todo, siempre buscando la manera de tener una atención un detalle-decia emocionada- podría decir que es perfecto

- A veces lo perfecto es muy lejano de la realidad-dijo el

-¿Por qué me dices eso Artemis?

-Solo recuérdalo ¿si? A mi me gusta que estes feliz y no me gustaría que sufrieras te veo como a una hija

-Hay sabes que para mi también eres como un padre-sonrio la rubia- pero dime ¿Cómo has estado?

-La verdad es que preocupado por Yaten-dijo el- que Rini este aquí me tiene muy inquieto

-Bueno ella esta casada…

-Si-intervino Taiky –pero esa mujer terminara metiendo en un problema a Yaten

-Bueno deben tomar en cuenta que ambos son adultos y saben lo que hacen, si yaten sigue en el juego deberá enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que haga

**0-0-0**

El platinado no sabia que estaba haciendo en esa cafetería, bueno en realidad si lo sabia, esperaba a que llegara Rini ya que ella lo había citado. Ahí estaba ella entrando a la cafetería con un vestido en color azul cielo de un solo hombro corto, muy bien arreglada-Hola Hermoso –dijo sentándose en la mesa- sabia que vendrías

-¿Ahora eres adivina?-pregunto con ironia

-Tranquilo Mi vida respira ¿Quieres un café?

-Creeme no vine para tomarme un café contigo, eso puedo jurarlo

-bueno Yaten quiero que trabajes para mi el tiempo que este en Tokio

-¿Estas Loca?

-No, solo busco pasar tiempo contigo,te extraño Yaten y…

-Puedes irte mucho al infierno-vocifero sin darse cuenta que en ese instante por casualidades de la Vida entraba Diamante y Haruka, quien se sorprendió de verla ahí en compañía de ese chico.

-¿Rini? –llamo Haruka haciendo que de inmediato ella se tensara al escucharlo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Haruka-dijo ella –No pensé encontrarte aquí-sonrio- Hola Diamante

-Hola Rini, vaya no sabia que tu y "El" se conocían-comento el platinado

-¿De donde lo conoces?-interrogo Haruka mirando a Yaten

La pregunta no fue contestada por que justo llego Mina, quien se reuniría con Diamante y Haruka-Hola lamento la tardanza-dijo acercándose a Diamante y viendo a Yaten en compañía de Rini

-Vaya que casualidad todos en la misma cafetería-sonrio Diamante- Claro el único fuera del lugar eres tu-dijo viendo con superioridad a Yaten.

Quizás fue la furia del momento pero le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Diamante sin mediar palabras ante el asombro de todos, saliendo de la cafetería.

_Esta me la pagas-penso Diamante. _

**0-0-0**

Horas después Mina llegaba al edificio, realmente estaba cansada y solo deseaba dormir, justo cuando tomaba el elevador llego Yaten quien esperaba con ella el elevador en un silencio muy incomodo y de Pronto sin mediar palabras y para sorpresa de la Rubia Yaten le plantaba semejante beso dejándola anonada. Y no solo a la Rubia, si no a la misma Rini que iba llegando justo en ese momento para hablar con Yaten.

La rubia después de unos segundos se separo bruscamente de el -¡Idiota!-grito tomando las escaleras.

Sin que el platinado la notara salio del edificio Rini estaba Furiosa, hechaba miles de maldiciones para Mina.

**0-0-0**

_**Hola! Bueno Yo espero que el Cap sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por la paciencia al esperar y por su rw.**_


	13. Chapter 13

***.:****｡*********ﾟ****ﾟ****･****.****｡****.:*** ***.:****｡*********ﾟ****ﾟ****･****.****｡****.:***

Definitivamente Yaten era un Idiota Bipolar-pensaba Mina tomandose una taza de café y recordando el beso de ayer en la Noche, No le dio la mas minima importancia a semejante asunto con los antecedentes que tenia del platinado. Tomo su bolso y se marcho a la oficina pues tenia asunto pendientes.

Al llegar a su oficina encontro un Hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas que adornaban su escritorio, Obviamente eran de Diamante. Ella sonrio y es que el era tan detallista.

Minutos despues entraba Esmeralda a la oficina de la Rubia-Hola Mina

-Hola Esmeralda , Diamante ¿ esta en su oficina?

-Aviso que llegara media Hora tarde-sonrio- ¿te gustaron las rosas?

-Si es un gran detalle

-Para que veas como lo traes-sonrio-Bueno te dejo trabajar

La chica se dispuso a terminar los pendientes y no paso si acaso 20 minutos de que esmeralda salio de la oficina cuando se escuchaban gritos afuera. Cuando se disponia a salir entraba Rini y esmeralda trataba de detenerla.

-Mina perdon pero esta "Señorita" No tiene cita y…

-Quiero hablar contigo-exigio

A Mina le extraño que ella estuviera ahí y de esa manera-Ya que lo pides con esa amabilidad ¿Cómo negarme?-contesto con Ironia- Esmeralda deja pasar a la "Señora" y no te preocupes

La chica salio dejandolas solas-Sientate Rini

-Esta No es una Visita de cortesia Mina-dijo manteniendose de pie-Voy a ser Muy clara contigo, Alejate de Yaten

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto ella ignorando que ayer ella vio el beso

-No te hagas la que no sabes-dijo desafiandola- Anoche vi cuando se besaron o ¿Vas a negarmelo?

Mina se sorprendio y deseo matar a Yaten por meterla en este problema-No voy a negarlo pero voy a corregirte-hizo una pausa- el me beso

Mina no imaginaba que en ese instante Diamante ya estaba pegado a la puerta y habia escuchado eso y se contuvo para no entrar al menos en ese instante.

-Pues tu no te negaste querida-dijo ella- Dejalo en paz por que Yaten es Mio

Mina sonrio- Si no me equivoco tu estas casada ¿verdad?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Mina, te lo digo por las buenas, Mira que no te conviene tenerme de enemiga

-No me amenases Rini

En ese instante Diamante entro-Amor ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto- Rini ¿Qué haces aqui?

Un pequeño silencio se formo-La señora se equivoco de Lugar-dijo la rubia

-Espero verte en otra oportunidad Diamante-sonrio-y Tu Mina no olvides lo que te dije

La chica salio de la oficina-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-Algo sin importancia, por cierto gracias por las rosas estan hermosa

-De nada Mi vida, supongo que meresco un premio ¿no?

-Claro que si-sonrio para luego darle un beso en los labios…

***.:****｡*********ﾟ****ﾟ****･****.****｡****.:***

Horas mas tarde…Yaten se encontraba en el Departamento de Michiru.

-¿Qué? ¿Estudiar?

-Hay Yaten ¿Por qué no? Digo no es nada complicado-dijo mostrandole un prospecto de la Universidad de Tokio- ademas con suerte y ganas la beca

-No lo se Michiru

-Piensalo y si te decides te ayudo a llenar la solicitud-sonrio- pero cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No lo se, anoche bese a Mina

-No si ya decia yo, tu no pierdes el tiempo-comento con burla

-Michiru creeme no estoy para chistes

-Ok pero ¿Qué vas a hacer? Por que por un lado tienes a Rini que es la culpable de que seas un amargado y por el otro tienes a mina-hizo una pausa- y a eso sumale que Rini esta casada y Mina tiene novio

-Gracias por tu ayuda-dijo con ironia- para serte Sincero a Rini… la amo y no me mires con esa cara-dijo molesto- y por Mina no se ni que es, por que la verdad me cae en la punta del higado a ratos pero me atrae

-No si tu estas para el Psicologo con pase V.I.P.-sonrio- Hay Yaten yo creo que deberias de dejar a Rini antes de que te metas en problemas por ella, a fin de cuentas Mina solo es Novia de Diamante pero pues ….

-No me digas lo que ya se Michiru…

***.:****｡*********ﾟ****ﾟ****･****.****｡****.:***

Rini estaba llegando a su casa, Haruka estaba tomandose un café-¿De donde vienes Rini?

-No empieces con interrogaciones-dijo molesta

-Te informo que pronto nos iremos de Tokio

Semejante noticia la desconcerto- ¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes que no estariamos por mucho tiempo, solo resuelvo unos asuntos y nos vamos

-¡No quiero irme! ¿Por qué no quedarnos aquí?

-Porfavor mi vida no comiences con tus acostumbrados arranques, por que bien sabes que no es posible

La chica subio a su habitacion sin decir una sola palabra.

***.:****｡*********ﾟ****ﾟ****･****.****｡****.:***

Diamante se encontraba en su oficina y la conversacion que escucho entre Rini y Mina no dejaba de darle vueltas y no le gustaba para nada que el mecanico estuviera tan cerca de Mina, si bien Mina no se enamoraria de el, era mejor no arriesgarse.

De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la Visita de Victor –Que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Solo quise pasar a saludarte

-Me alegra tenerte por aquí la verdad, sientate-indico- la verdad es que necesito pedirte algo

-Tu diras ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero pedirte que con tus influencias hagas que Mina entre cada vez mas en el mundo que le corresponde-hizo una pausa- a lo que me refiero es que tenga amistades, contactos de nuestro Nivel, ¿Entiendes?

El lo medito unos segundos-Bueno tu sabes que mi relacion con Mina es practicamente Nula ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?

-Poco a poco-sonrio –invitala a tu casa, convive un poco con ella eso no es tan dificil cuando la conozcas veras que es facil de tratar

-Prometo que voy a pensarlo-dijo el hombre.

***.:****｡*********ﾟ****ﾟ****･****.****｡****.:***

Horas mas Tarde Mina salia de la oficina pues tenia tareas de la universidad que atender, por lo que se fue a su departamento, Taiky fue a visitarla

-Hola Taiky que bueno que vienes-sonrio- hay algo que quiero contarte

-Hola Mina ¿Qué sucede?

-Que el tarado de tu hermano …

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Resulta que anoche el muy idiota me beso y ahora en la mañana Rini fue a amenazarme a mi oficina

-¿Qué Yaten hizo que?-pregunto sorprendido

-Me beso, pero deja eso, lo que me preocupa es el escandalo que rini hizo en mi oficina-hizo una pausa- No me gustaria para nada que Diamante le reclamara a Yaten

-Se que Yaten es impulsivo-dijo el castaño- asi como tambien sabemos que no te soporta ¿Por qué besarte?

-Muy simple, es un Bipolar-dijo con seriedad

-Bueno Mina yo te recomiendo que hables con el, creo que seria lo mas conveniente-propuso Taiky….

**-*.:****｡*********ﾟ****ﾟ****･****.****｡****.:***

En la Noche muy a su pesar Mina fue a buscar a Yaten a su departamento, siendo este quien le abria la puerta-¿Qué se te perdio por aca?

Mina suspiro- Vine a buscarte, por que quiero hablar contigo

-No me digas y ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-¿Pretendes dejarme aquí afuera?

-Ya sabes que la cortesia no es una de mis virtudes-dijo con ironia y quitandose de la puerta- pèro esta bien pasa-Te ofrezco un café-dijo mas ironico

Mina lo miro con molestia-Mira Yaten esta no es una visita de cortesia, Vine por que quiero que controles a Rini

Al escuchar el Nombre el platinado se exalto-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Hoy fue a hacerme un escandalo a mi oficina por que vio el beso de anoche

-Ah era eso-dijo con desgano

-Hay no sabes como odio que no le tomes importancia a esto

-No tiene la mas minima importancia, pero si te hace sentir mejor hablare con ella-dijo con fastidio

-Caramba que amabilidad de tu parte-respondio con ironia- y otra cosa cuando tengas ganas de besar a alguien y Rini no este disponible besa a una piedra

Diciendo esto Mina salio del departamento del platinado…

***.:****｡*********ﾟ****ﾟ****･****.****｡****.:***

Un par de dias despues el inconciente de Yaten estaba con Rini

-No tenias ningun derecho de reclamarle nada a Mina-dijo Molesto- ¿Qué ta pasa? ¿Quién te crees?

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-Mira Rini yo a ti no te pido cuenta de tu vida, ni te sigo los pasos, asi que no te atrevas a molestar a Mina

-Porfavor Yaten no me salgas con que sientes algo por esa Muchachita-dijo sonriendo con ironia- por que si no lo sabes ella es Novia de Diamante y francamente dudo mucho que en algun momento ella lo dejara por ti

Yaten la miro con furia y es que esta mujer le provocaba tantas cosas, sentia algo por ella pero a veces la rabia que sentia opacaba ese sentimiento

**0-0-0**

Victor habia estado pensando en las palabras de Diamante, pero solo tener cerca a Mina provocaba en el tantas cosas, pero algo era cierto tenia que introducirla a su circulo social, despues de todo era su Hija.

Ese Mismo dia en la Noche Mina terminaba de ver una pelicula, cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta, al abrir estaba frente a ella quien menos hubiera esperado

-¿Papa?-pregunto dudosa

-¿Vas a invitarme a pasar?

En automatico se quito para que el pasara tratando de asimilar que el estaba ahí-Quieres…¿Quieres un café?

El examinaba a detalle aquel pequeño departamento-¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí?

-Porfavor señor Aino no me digas que estas aquí para discutir donde o como vivo ¿verdad?

El camino hacia la pequeña sala del departamento, viendo como una foto de su esposa adornaba la sala, la miro detenidamente y un cumulo de emociones se vinieron sobre el.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Por supuesto-contesto viendola de frente- Diamante me informo que tenian una relacion

-Asi es-dijo indicandole que se sentara para hacer lo mismo-Supongo que no vas a reprocharme eso ¿ O si?

-No. –la miro haciendo una pausa- debes tener en cuenta que Diamante es un hombre que pertenece a Nuestra posicion social, y tu llevas un apellido que pesa en la sociedad

- ¿ A donde quieres llegar?

-He pensado un poco las cosas y creo que seria conveniente que vinieras a vivir a casa, Luna se sentiria Feliz de que asi fuera

Mina se sorprendio- Y tu ¿Estarias feliz?

-No estoy aquí para hablar de mis sentimientos, eres mi hija y tienes derecho a muchas cosas

-Agradesco tu oferta-dijo con sinceridad

-Si te decides ya sabes donde buscarme-dijo saliendo del departamento dejando a Mina mas que asombrada. Y con sinceridad eso le dio un poco de felicidad.

Michiru en estos dias habia frecuentado a Haruka, o mas bien el a ella, si bien conocia poco o nada a Michiru sentia confianza con ella.

-Michiru que bueno que veniste-sonrio el rubio recibiendola en el jardin de su casa

-Ya sabes siempre y cuando pueda aquí estare –sonrio sentandose-¿Qué te pasa? Te notas preocupado

-Lo estoy-respondio con seriedad- es por Rini

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿esta bien?

-Si, es solo que tiene una obsecion por quedarse mas tiempo aquí que no entiendo

-Realmente no se que decirte, ella crecio aquí ¿cierto?

-Si asi es

-Puedo preguntar ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Fue en una reunion social en donde la conoci-sonrio al recordar ese momento- te juro que me cautivo desde que la vi esa Noche, un par de dias despues la invite a salir y la relacion se dio

-Fue amor a primera vista

-Si al menos de mi parte-medito lo siguiente- o eso creo

-¿Qué te hace dudar?

-Diras que estoy loco pero a veces sentia que era demasiado fria, llegue a pensar que quizas estaba enamorada de otro, lo cual le pregunte pero nego varias veces

-Bueno, la verdad es que…No se –dijo Michiru sintiendose un poco culpable por que conocia de boca de Yaten la situacion, y a eso habia que sumarle que seguramente Yaten estaria con Rini-bueno creo que en todo matrimonio hay problemas, pero tambien creo que todo tiene solucion-dijo dandole una sonrisa

***.:****｡*********ﾟ****ﾟ****･****.****｡****.:***

_**Por que lo prohibido es lo que anhelamos**_

_**Asi sentimos que tocamos el cielo con las manos…**_

_**No nos importa cuanto pecamos y mucho menos a **_

_**Quienes lastimamos…**_

_***.:**__**｡**____*****__**ﾟ**____**ﾟ**____**･**____**.**__**｡**__**.:***_

Definitivamente y a pesar de Todo a Yaten era una persona impulsiva, se encontraba con rini en una habitacion de Hotel, de alguna manera siempre terminaba accediendo a lo que ella deseaba, y ciertamente el platinado poco o nada pensaba en las consecuencias que esto podia traer.

-Haruka quiere irse de aquí-dijo la pelirosa acariciando su pecho- Y no quiero irme no quiero dejarte de nuevo

Yaten estaba quizas mas serio que de costumbre-Es normal que quiera irse según tengo entendido es un hombre de mucho mundo y negocios ¿No?

Rini asintio con su cabeza-si todo fuera diferente

-Podria serlo-dijo el- pero es algo que tu no aceptarias-sonrio con ironia- No dejaras lo que el te da por lo poco que yo te ofrezco

-Yaten…

-Sabes que es la verdad

-Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué estas aquí conmigo?-pregunto la chica

El sonrio –No lo se

Quizas era inentendible esa "Relacion" bueno mas bien era de ese tipo de relaciones que jamas se llegan a entender, quizas ni el mismo Yaten la entendia.

***.:****｡*********ﾟ****ﾟ****･****.****｡****.:***

Dias despues a Mina la propuesta de su padre no le desagradaba del todo pero y si no funcionaba convivir juntos ¿Qué pasaria? Estaba en el departamento de Diamante para comentarle la situacion y ver que opinaba el de esto.

-¿Tu que piensas de esto?

-Indudablemente creo que deberias aceptar esa propuesta-dijo el- ¿Qué puedes perder?

-Pero y si no funciona No se…

-Al menos lo habras intentado, Mira esta es la oportunidad quizas que habias estado esperando para acercarte a Victor ¿No crees?. Ademas pues es lo que te corresponde

Ella sonrio- lo voy a intentar, despues de todo ¿Qué puedo perder?

-Esa es la actitud-sonrio Diamante satisfecho por que obviamante todo parecia estar a su favor

Despues de pasar la tarde con Diamante la rubia decidio ir a su departamento.

*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* *.:

Haruka estaba con Rini en la sala- Nos vamos el proximo fin de semana

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto sorprendida y molesta

-Asi es y no aceptare un berrinche de tu parte Rini-dijo con autoridad

La chica no se atrevio a contradecirlo, pero obviamente no estaba deacuerdo.

***.:****｡*********ﾟ****ﾟ****･****.****｡****.:***

Artemis habia llegado a visitar Mina para saber que habia decidido respecto a la propuesta de su padre.

-Bueno para serte sincera no estoy muy convencida, pero estoy deacuerdo con Diamante en que no pierdo nada con intentarlo ¿verdad?

-Asi es-sonrio el- aprovecha esta oportunidad, aunque voy a extrañarte

-Bueno no me ire al otro lado del mundo-sonrio- y podras ir a visitarme o yo vendre-la chica lo miro con preocupacion-¿te sucede algo?

-Estoy preocupado por Yaten-dijo el- No se como hacerle entender que esa relacion con esa chica no le traera nada bueno

-Vamos no te preocupes-dijo animandolo- Yaten es un adulto y como tal debera afrontar las consecuencias que esto le traiga

-Bueno ya Mina ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Creo que primero hablare con papa, de hecho estaba pensando en ir ahora ¿Me acompañas?

-¿Yo?

-Hay claro asi sirve que conoces donde estare ¿si?-dijo haciendo pucheros

-Esta bien-dijo el ya que le tenia mucho aprecio a Mina

***.:****｡*********ﾟ****ﾟ****･****.****｡****.:***

La rubia llego acompañada de Artemis a la Mansion causandole alegria a Luna-Mina ¡Que alegria verte!

-Hola nana a mi tambien me da gusto verte –sonrio-Mira el es Artemis

-Mucho gusto-respondio ella-¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?

-Bueno a mi no, pero a artemis no le desagradria un café ¿verdad?

-Claro-dijo el un poco apenado

-Luna ¿esta papa?

-En su despacho , ya sabes que normalmente se la pasa ahí

-Bien pues ire a hablar con el-dijo dirigiendose a el despacho, en definitiva se sentia nerviosa de solo pensar que quizas y viviria en su casa, lo que siempre deseo desde pequeña.

Los segundos que tardo en llegar a la puerta del despacho indiscutiblemente le parecieron interminables, respiro profundo y toco la puerta-Adelante- se escucho la voz de Victor que autorizaba a pasar.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de su padre, quien estaba sentado en su silla frente a ella-Ho…Hola Papa-dijo con un poco de dificultad, sin avanzar de la puerta

-Entra-dijo el con seriedad- te aseguro que no voy a comerte

Ella llego hacia el, sin atreverse a sentarse si quiera y viendolo con un poco de temor-Espero no molestarte…

-Sientate-indico la rubia obedecio en automatico-supongo que si estas aquí es por que tienes una respuesta sobre mi ofrecimiento ¿cierto?

-Asi es

-Muy bien ¿Qué has pensado?

Ella tomo aire antes de hablar, a ciencia cierta no sabia si esto estaba bien o mal, pero lo iba a intentar-He decidido aceptar tu ofrecimiemto, aunque…-hizo una pequeña pausa- Si esto de convivir no llegara a funcionar pues me voy a mi departamento de nuevo

-Bien-dijo sin demostrar emocion alguna- al entrar a esta casa bien sabes que tendras lo que te corresponde, y quizas te veas sometida a cirtos cambios pero no creo que sea nada que no puedas soportar-la miro-si tu madre se adapto creo que tu tambien

-Supongo

-Si quieres puedes instalarte desde hoy aquí

-Creo que eso sera mañana, es que tengo cosas que hacer pero mañana estare aquí por la tarde-dijo ella-Por cierto, Vine con alguien y… quisiera que lo conozcas si no es mucho pedir

-¿Quién es?

-Se llama Artemis Kou

- sabes que no soy muy sociable-dijo con seriedad-quizas en otra ocasion

-Bueno esta bien, creo que debo irme-dijo la chica- estare aquí mañana

-Bien-dijo sin mas

Mina se dirigio a la cocina a contarle a Luna lo que habia decidido, lo cual la puso feliz- No se a que se debe ese cambio en el señor, pero me alegra que vayas a estar aquí-sonrio

-La verdad es que siento Muchas emociones encontradas, hasta miedo-dijo ella

-No tienes por que-intervino artemis- creo que un cambio te hara bien

-Estare aquí mañana al medio dia-sonrio-¿te parece si nos vamos?

-Claro, fue un gusto conocerla Luna

-Igualmente, Mina entonces aquí te espero mañana

-Artemis papa te conocera en otro momento-dijo ella conduciendo- ya sabes que te he dicho que no es pues "Sociable" ¿sabes? En verdad me llena de temor dar este paso

-Es comprensible al principio seran como dos extraños pèro con la convivencia la relacion mejorara, es una lastima a Taiky y a mi nos haras falta-hizo una pausa-Incluso creo que al mismo Yaten

Mina rio -¿A Yaten? De seguro el sera el mas feliz con mi mudanza, es lo mejor para todos

-Supe el incidente con Rini

-Oh bueno ese "Incidente" ya paso, pero me molesto tanto que ella llegara y hablara como si tuviera algun derecho sobre Yaten, lo ve como un objeto

-En el Fondo lo aprecias ¿cierto?

-No es una mala persona es solo que esta en el camino equivocado-dijo con tranquilidad.

Llegaron a el edificio encontrandose con Yaten que se disponia a tomar el elevador, subieron los 3 juntos.

-Voy a extrañarte Mina

- Y yo a ti pero te repito vendre a visitarte, por si no me es posible despedirme de Taiky, despideme tu ¿si?

-Por supuesto

A el platinado le sorprendio escuchar que se mudaria, pero no dijo mas, ya que la chica se bajo del elevador, despìdiendose de Artemis

Mina esa misma Noche le comunico a Diamante su decision por telefono, obviamante, el estaba fascinado con esa idea, y lo mas importante la alejaria de Yaten…

La rubia solo preparo una maleta con ropa, puesto que los muebles del departamento no se los llevaria, ella habia firmado un contrato y debia pagar la renta del lugar…

La mañana siguiente decidio no ir a la oficina y ya que no tenia clases decidio quedarse en el departamento, repasando la decision que ya habia tomado, cuando en eso tocaron a su puerta.

-¿Tu?-pregunto sorprendida teniendo frente a ella a Yaten

-No me mires como si fuera un ser de otro Mundo-respondio

-Pasa-dijo ella-¿Quieres un café?

-No-dijo viendo una pequeña Maleta en la sala-¿te vas?

-Asi es, Voy a vivir con papa

-Vaya era de esperarse-dijo el

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Olvidalo

Mina no quizo discutir-Oye No preocupes a tu padre ni a tu hermano-pidio Mina- Y cuidate

-Hay No me digas que me extrañaras

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Has pensado ¿Qué pasara? Si Haruka se da cuenta que tu y Rini…

-Ella se ira este Fin de Semana

De pronto tocaron a su puerta, Diamante habia llegado y cuando la rubia abrio al chico de ojos azules no le dio nada de gracia encontrar ahí a Yaten-Hola Mi Amor-dijo besandola

-Hola, no te esperaba-sonrio

-Quise darte la sorpresa y ver si ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Realmente No, solo me llevare la ropa me ire en mi auto

-Es un alivio que vivas en casa de Victor, asi a algunos les quedara mas claro lo inalcanzable que eres-sonrio

Mina no entendio a que venia el comentario ya que ignoraba por completo que el habia escuchado la conversacion con Rini el otro dia-Diamante que cosas dices

-¿Qué hace el aquí?

Mina no sabia que responder ya que ciertamente ignoraba el motivo de el para estar ahí-Eso no es de tu incumbencia muñequito de pastel-respondio el ojiverde

En ese instante el celular de Mina timbro-Vuelvo en un minuto-dijo ella yendo a su habitacion para contestar la llamada.

-Voy a ser muy Claro contigo Yaten, Alejate de Mina

-No se a que te refieres-

-Si me entero que le pones una mano encima, vas a conocerme-sonrio con ironia- por tu propio bien, No es bueno que me convierta en tu enemigo

-No me amenases-dijo saliendo de ahí

A los pocos Minutos salio Mina, quien se extraño de no ver ahí a Yaten pero sabia como era ese Chico asi que no le tomo importancia al detalle.

Mina en el transcurso de la tarde llego a la Mansion, siendo Luna quien la recibiera-Niña que gusto que ya estes aquí-dijo tomando la maleta de ella- ven te llevare a tu recamara.

La habitacion de Mina era una de las Habitaciones Principales, al entrar Mina se quedo anonadada.

-Wow-fue su expresion al ver aquella habitacion decorada como en un cuento, paredes en Tono Marfil y Muebles que hacian juego con todo en la habitacion, una cama digna de una Princesa y un armario grande para su Ropa y zapatos-Esto es muy lindo

-Que bueno que te gusta –sonrio Luna- te dejare sola para que descanses un momento

La chica saco de su maleta la foto de su madre, poniendola sobre la mesa de Noche que se encontraba junto a su cama.

Ya estaba donde tantas veces deseo estar de pequeña, se sentia bien pero ¿Funcionaria? Eso seria algo que quizas solo el tiempo diria.

Conforme avanzaban los dias Mina se sentia bien en la mansion la relacion con su padre, se podria calificar como "Regular" desayunaban juntos, Hablaban un poco mas… digamos que todo con medida por el Momento. Michiru ya la habia visitado en la casa.

Un dia antes de partir Haruka fue al departamento de Yaten, el platinado al abrirle la puerta se sorprendio de verlo ahí

-Buenas Noches Yaten-saludo con ironia viendo la cara de sorpresa de el Platinado-No te preocupes Mi mujer No viene-sonrio

-No entiendo a que viene ese comentario

Haruka con toda la furia que en el se acumulaba le dejo ir un golpe en la cara con toda su fuerza, haciendolo caer al piso-¿Qué pensabas? Al meterte con mi mujer-vocifero, ¿Pensaste que jamas me daria cuenta?

Yaten se levanto del piso, pero Haruka reacciono de inmediato dejandole ir un puñetazo en el abdomen, Yaten no se defendia-Haruka se acerco a el y con fuerza lo tomo del cabello para verlo de frente-Aprende a no meterte con Mujeres ajenas-hizo una pausa- esta es una advertencia la proxima no la cuentas-vocifero

Para esto Artemis ya habia salido a ver cual era el alboroto-Yaten … pero… ¿Qué sucede?

-Estas advertido-dijo el rubio yendose del edificio.

Haruka estaba Furioso solo de imaginarse a su mujer con Yaten se llenaba de Rabia, condujo hasta su casa tratando de tranquilizarse, pero le era imposible. Con las pruebas en Mano subio a la habitacion en donde Rini se encontraba

-Hola Mi amor-dijo La pelirosa queriendo besarlo pero el rechazo el beso-¿Qué te pasa Haruka?

-Pasa que necesito una explicacion Rini-dijo furioso

-…No te entiendo ¿de que hablas?

-De esto-dijo tirandole fotografias de ella y Yaten, como era logico al verlos la chica palidecio-¿Qué pensaste? Que jamas averiguaria tu "Motivo" para no querer irte de Tokio

-No, No Haruka las cosas no son como tu piensas-dijo tratando de justificarse

-¿ A no? Y entonces ¿Cómo son las cosas?-pregunto-explicame como son o le preguntare a Yaten asi que tu decides.

-Te lo dije Yaten esto tenia que pasar

-Papa no estoy para regaños-dijo poniendose una camisa-debo ir por Rini

-¿Ir por ella? ¿Enloqueciste?

-No, pero no puedo dejarla sola-dijo saliendo de ahí….

**Mientras Tanto Rini…**

-¡Contestame!-grito Haruka- ¿de donde se conocen?

-El…El fue …Mi novio-dijo al fin-pero el no significa nada para mi, Yaten es solo una aventura

-No te creo, si me hubieras hablado de el, hubiera entendido-la miro con furia- pero por alguna razon callaste ¿No?

-No, es la verdad Haruka; cuando yo te conoci termine con Yaten pero el…No lo acepto y…

-Tu crees que soy idiota-grito

-Porfavor Haruka las cosas no son como te las estas imaginando

Yaten ya habia llegado a la casa de Haruka-¡Rini! ¡Rini!-gritaba desesperado pensando que haruka podria haberle hecho daño

La pelirosa y Haruka lo escucharon-Vaya parece que si tu no quieres hablar, el lo hara-dijo tomandola del brazo y saliendo con ella rumbo al jardin… Haruka abrio la puerta para que Yaten pasara

-Rini ¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado

-Despreocupate Kou, solo le estoy pidiendo una explicacion a mi mujer, pero en vista de que ella no quiere darmela; te la exijo a ti

Yaten miro a los ojos a Haruka-Si eso quieres lo hare

-¡Callate Yaten!-intervino Rini

-Rini es mejor hablar con la verdad de una maldita vez

-No hay ninguna verdad que decir-dijo la chica dando unos pasos hacia Yaten

-Según mi mujer, ella termino contigo pero tu no lo aceptas-intervino Haruka

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo el platinado furioso- ella era mi todo, el dia de su boda yo le pedi que no se casara contigo…

-¡Callate Yaten!-dijo ella- No es mi culpa que no entiendas que eres muy poco para mi-dijo con tanta frialdad que el platinado sintio que el corazon se le hacia pedazos-¡Largate!

Yaten se acerco a ella y la tomo de ambos brazos con fuerza-¿Qué estupides estas diciendo?-dijo sacudiendola con fuerza

-Solo eres una aventura Yaten-dijo mirandolo fijamente-asi que te pido que me sueltes y que te largues

Yaten maldijo que ella fuera mujer, por que si fuera hombre, podria desquitar todo el coraje que sentia en ese momento-Una aventura-murmuro el platinado…-¡Maldita sea Rini! _Grito-dejandola caer al piso-¡Vete al infierno!

Haruka no reconocia a Rini en lo absoluto. Yaten empuñaba con fuerza sus puños y se maldijo por idiota…-Lamento mucho esto Tenou-dijo el platinado- aquí me tienes para lo que dispongas

-¡Largate!-dijo el rubio

Yaten dio media vuelta sin ver a la chica de cabello rosa, que se encontraba aun en el piso, una lagrima rebelde salió de sus ojos verdes, pero el la limpio con fuerza…. Subió a su auto pisando a fondo el acelerador…

-Haruka….-dijo la chica

-Mañana nos vamos de nuevo, pero al llegar inicio los tramites de nuestro divorcio-dijo el-entrando de Nuevo a la casa….

Y asi fue a la mañana siguiente Haruka y Rini partieron dejando Tokio… la pelirosa acepto irse después de todo en Tokio no tenia nada…

Michiru y los demás allegados a Yaten incluida Mina supieron el incidente pero optaron por no hablar del tema. El Yaten ahora si la odiaba mas que a nada en el Mundo, pues por segunda vez, cayo como Idiota.

2 meses después…

-Vamos ya no te culpes por eso-dijo Michiru tomando un café con el platinado-piensa en que ya te diste cuenta la clase de persona que es Rini- asi que borrala de tu vida por que es alguien que no vale la pena

-Ya lo se-sonrio- y creeme que el amor que sentía por ella se fue al quinto infierno-respondio con absoluta sinceridad

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso-sonrio-Mira ahí esta Mina-señalo ya que la rubia entraba con unos compañeros de la universidad a la misma cafetería

El platinado dirigió su mirada a ella y sintió una punzada que no sabria como explicar, casi dos meses que no la había visto… y ella parecía tan distinta… Parecia una linda muñequita de porcelana su cabello lo llevaba sujeto a una coleta alta, vestia jeans de meclilla y un top en color blanco…-Es hermosa-dijo sin darse cuenta…

Michiru sonrio-Vaya al fin lo admites

El platinado se disponía a protestar cuando entro Diamante yendo hacia la rubia y dándole un beso que ella correspondió…

_**Hola a todas! Mil Perdones por la tardanza pero aquí esta el cap… Yo espero que sea de su agrado de verdad y bueno ya de el que sigue se vera el interés de Yaten por Mina. **_

_**Sin mas que decir nos vemos en la Proxima.**_


	14. ¿que nos esta pasando?

Mina llevaba dos meses viviendo bajo el Mismo techo que su padre, si bien Victor no era demostrativo en afecto con ella, se podia decir que la relacion era "Buena" La vida de Mina mejoro Notablemente, su padre se encargaba de pagarle la carrera en la Universidad y por peticion del Mismo dejo de trabajar con Diamante.

Mina al Principio se opuso pero su padre le recordo que habia ciertas cosas que debia cambiar y si su madre pudo ella tambien podria, ademas No se veria bien que la Hija de Victor trabajara cuando definitivamente no tenia necesidad de hacerlo.

decidio aceptar y hacer un esfuerzo, Tenia una habitacion digna de una princesa. Ropa. Zapatos y todo cuanto quisiera, pero no se dejaba deslumbrar por eso, ya que muchos años vivio sin nada de ello.

Su Relacion con Diamante estaba de maravilla, el parecia ser un "Principe" su padre lo apoyaba Mucho.

Tenia exactamente dos meses de no visitar a Artemis y Taiky, el mismo tiempo de no ver a Yaten, asi que decidio ir a su casa…

-Mina ¿ A donde vas?-pregunto su padre que se encontraba en la sala

-Voy a Visitar a Artemis ¿Por qué no vienes?

-No, olvidalo, solo no llegues tarde-dijo retirandose

Mina se despidio de su nana y se fue en su auto llegando en cuestion de Minutos a casa de Artemis

-Mina ¡que alegria!-dijo el hombre al verla- pasa pense que te habias olvidado de mi

Ella lo abrazo-¿Cómo crees?-sonrio- lo que sucede es que he tenido muy poco tiempo para mi, me la paso estudiando

-¿Quieres un café?

-Claro, pero dime ¿Cómo estas tu? ¿Taiky?

-Estamos bien, creo que taiky no tarda en llegar-dijo sirviendole el café-parece que todo esta bien Yaten desde que se Rini se fue se le ve un poco mas relajado

-Me alegro, a lo mejor eso necesitaba para que le cambiara el carácter y el ¿Dónde esta?

-Supongo que con Michiru, parece ser que le tiene mucha confianza y suelen pasar mucho tiempo juntos

Hablaron de tantas cosas que el tiempo se les hizo corto, ella miro su reloj-Es tarde debo irme-sonrio

-Espero que me visites pronto

-Claro, por cierto Artemis Taiky paga la renta de mi departamento ¿verdad?

-Si, se me habia olvidado decirte a veces el o Yaten se quedan ahí queriamos consultarte pero …

-No te preocupes pueden hacerlo, a mi no me molesta en lo mas Minino, voy a pasar unos minutos al departamento, te veo despues-dijo saliendo de ahí rumbo al departamento.

**0-0-0**

Ya en el departamento Todo estaba Intacto, habia algunos libros de Taiky y una que otra cosa de Yaten, de pronto alguien abrio la puerta, era Yaten quien entraba…Un silencio se formo entre ellos siendo roto por Mina.

-Hola-saludo

-Hola ¿Regresaste?-pregunto el

-Oh No solo pase a revisarlo, pero pasa

El se atrevio a caminar hacia donde estaba ella- A veces Taiky o Yo estamos aquí

-Lo se Tu padre ya me lo dijo, bueno creo que debo irme

-Un momento ¿Huyes de mi?

Ella enmarco una ceja-¿Perdon? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tu acabas de llegar ¿verdad?-pregunto sin dejarla terminar- y yo entro y te vas

-No es asi, lo que sucede es que ya se me hizo tarde-contesto y no es que huyera de el, mas bien queria evitar-Tu padre me dijo que te encuentras mejor…

-Supongo-contesto con una media sonrisa-Tampoco iba a llorarle a Rini eternamente

-Me da gusto que pienses asi-le dijo con sinceridad-Bueno debo irme me dio gusto verte, porfavor me saludas a Taiky

El respondio con un movimiento afirmativo, y ella salio de ahí rumbo a su casa, cuando llego Diamante estaba esperandola en la sala, Junto con Victor

-Hola lamento la tardanza-dijo yendo a Diamante-¿Llevas mucho aquí?

-Un poco –respondio dandole un suave beso-¿Dónde estabas amor?

-Fui a Visitar a Artemis-sonrio sentandose a su lado, a el platinado no le agrado mucho

-Les parece si vamos a el comedor-sugirio Victor

-La cena ya esta servida –interrumpio Luna

Los 3 se fueron a el comedor, Victor y Diamante hablaban de Negocios Mientras Mina solo observaba, ya que solia no intervenir en las platicas de su padre para evitar un disgusto.

Minutos despues Luna los interrumpio-Niña tienes una visita

-¿Quién es Luna?

-Es la señorita Michiru

-Dile que enseguida voy-ordeno-Disculpenme voy a atender a Michiru-dijo levatandose de la mesa Y Dirigiendose a la sala-Hola Michiru Buenas Noches-saludo- que sorpresa

-Hola Mina Perdoname la Hora pero queria hacerte una invitacion y porfavor no me vayas a decir que no-dijo ella haciendo puchero

-¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada Malo-sonrio-es solo que queria ver si te era posible que me acompañes a mi casa en la playa el fin de semana-hizo una pausa-Puedes traer a Diamante si lo deseas

-La idea no me desagrada –sonrio

-Entonces ¿Cuento contigo?

-Claro, No creo que Diamante diga que no-sonrio

-¡Perfecto! Entonces paso por ti el sabado

-Claro-sonrio

-Bien entonces te dejo-dijo despidiendose y saliendo de ahí.

Mina decidio ir a su habitacion mientras Diamante y su padre terminaban de cenar, unos minutos despues Luna tocaba a su puerta-¡Pasa Luna!

-Tu Novio te espera en el jardin-dijo ella

-Gracias Luna enseguida bajo y ¿Dónde esta Papa?

-En su Despacho

-Gracias Luna-dijo ella saliendo de ahí con rumbo al jardin

**0-0-0**

El ojiazul la esperaba, ciertamente la idea de que estuviera en Contacto con la Familia de Yaten no le era del todo agradable, No podia darse el Lujo de Perderla, la chica llego.

-Te extrañe-dijo la rubia dandole un beso

El la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo para si mismo quedando a pocos centimetros de sus bocas-Yo tambien te extrañe-dijo acariciando su mejia-¿Qué deseaba Michiru?

-Vino a Invitarnos este fin de semana a su casa en la playa-sonrio- me parece una idea genial ¿No crees?

-Lo es, pero No podre acompañarte-la miro – Tu padre me ha pedido que haga un viaje de negocios que me llevara Todo el Fin de semana

-MMM Y si le pido que lo hagas despues-sugirio

-No es mala idea y es una tentadora oferta, pero según me dijo le urge que vaya

-¡Hay no! Es una lastima-dijo haciendo puchero-me hubiera encantado pasar este fin de semana contigo

-Bueno ve este fin de semana con Michiru y el Proximo fin lo pasamos Juntos ¿te parece?

-Es una excelente idea-dijo ella abrazandolo

El Correspondio al abrazo, La queria si a su "Manera" Diamante se caracterizaba por ser alguien que cuando deseaba algo lo conseguia, mas si era para su propio beneficio… su lema podria decirse que era "El fin Justifica los Medios" O "Primero yo, segundo yo y Tercero yo"

No importa cual sea, lo que importaba es que era para su beneficio- que bueno mi vida que te guste, veras que la pasaremos muy bien-sonrio

Minutos despues el ya se habia ido, ella se habia quedado en el jardin un despues a el jardin llegaba Taiky y Yaten este ultimo iba por que taiky se lo pidio

-¿Mina?

-¡Taiky!-dijo la chgica emocionada abrazandolo-¿Cómo..?

-Bueno supe que fuiste a casa y queria verte espero que no te moleste que hayamos venido.

-Para nada-respondio viendo a Yaten

-Hola-saludo el

-Hola, ¿Quieren cenar algo?

-No gracias No es necesario-respondio el castaño

-Bueno … ¿Qué tal un café? Hay porfavor ¿si?

-Esta bien

-Perfecto, vamos a dentro y lo tomamos en la sala-dijo animada

-Oye Mina si no te importa…Preferiria estar aquí-dijo Taiky quien se sentia un poco fuera del lugar –Y creo que Yaten piensa lo mismo

-Cierto-se limito a respomnder

-Ok como gusten-sonrio- dejenme decirle a Luna que nos traiga los café, mientras sientense alla-señalo una mesa que estaba en el jardin, la chica se fue a la cocina.

-Es muy bonita la casa ¿verdad Yaten?

-Claro-dijo el viendo el inmenso jardin

-Supongo que ya te cae mejor ¿verdad?

- Tu ya deja de suponer-dijo el

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa del jardin, Mina regreso con ellos-En un momento traen los café-sonrio-Enserio Taiky me da gusto que estes aquí-hizo una pausa- Y tu tambien Yaten pueden venir cuando lo deseen

-Gracias Mina, ¿Cómo te sientes aquí?

-Bien, aunque ya sabes la relacion con papa es pues "Regular" pero al menos puedo estar donde mama Vivio y eso es mucho para mi, ya que toda mi vida creci fuera de aquí

-Me imagino, pero ten paciencia poco a poco la relacion mejorara

-Confio en ello, y pues me dedico a estudiar

-¿Ya no trabajas?

-No, a veces ayudo a Diamante con algunas cosas, pero pues ya sabes al entrar a este circulo hay ciertos cambios que uno debe hacer, según papa-hizo una pausa- y pues intento agradarlo, ademas pues si mama se adapto a esto, creo que yo tambien puedo

Luna les llevaba la charola con café y un pequeño postre-aquí estan los cafes Niña-dijo poniendo la charola sobre la mesa

-Gracias Luna

-Tu padre pregunto por ti, le dije que tenias visita, tambien pregunto por el Joven Diamante, le dije que se habia marchado

-Gracias Luna

Ella se retiro dejandolos solos-bien disfruten el café-sonrio

-Gracias Mina-dijo el castaño

Yaten disimuladamente la observaba, mientras ella hablaba con Taiky muy animada mente. Quizas se habia equivocado con Mina, pero debia aprender de su error, No debia mirar alto por segunda vez. Pero y lo que estaba sintiendo ¿Qué hacia con eso?

-Yaten ¿estas bien?-pregunto Mina

…-Si por supuesto, es solo que creo que ya deberiamos irnos Taiky

-Como quieras –dijo el-Mina me dio gusto verte

-A mi me encanto que vinieran, vamos los acompaño a la salida-dijo poniendose de pie y caminando por el jardin con ellos-Dile a Artemis que lo visitare en cuanto me sea posible

-Claro Mina-respondio el castaño dandole un beso en la mejia

Yaten la miro por unos cuantos segundos-Adios-dijo el con seriedad

A ella no le extraño despues de Todo era Yaten-Adios Yaten-sonrio

Despues de esa Visita llego el fin de semana, Diamante estaba de viaje, y Michiru ya pasaria por ella. Victor iba bajando A la sala.

-Buenos dias Papa

-Buenos dias-respondio

Justo en ese Momento Michiru toco la bocina de su auto-Me voy papa, te quiero-dijo saliendo sin darle tiempo a Victor de decir nada mas, el hombre se quedo sorprendido.

Al salir a la calle ve a Michiru y a Yaten-_¿Qué demonios hace aquí yaten?-se pregunto_

-Sube Mina-dijo Michiru- invite a Yaten espero que no te moleste

-No como crees-sonrio-Hola Yaten

El solo saludo con un ademan, sin pronunciar palabras. Los 3 se dirigieron a la casa de la playa, en el camino Mina y Michiru iban hablando de cosas de mujeres, por lo que Yaten decidio poner sus audifonos y desaparecer de ahí. El camino fue mas que entretenido para las muejeres.

-Es una lastima que Diamante no haya venido

-Si, pero tuvo un viaje de negocios, ya para la proxima sera-hizo una pausa- creo que el y Yaten juntos no es una buena opcion

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto-sonrio- Diamante tiende a ser un poco "Prejucioso" con las personas, pero pareciera ser que con Yaten es mas que eso ¿No te parece?

- Si eso creo, Oye Michiru tu ¿De donde conoces a Diamante?

-Lo conoci en una de tantas reuniones sociales hace un par de años, Nos hicimos amigos y nos hemos mantenido en contacto-ella miraba al frente-Diamante no es malo, al menos yo no lo veo asi, digamos que es un tanto especial

-Si lo es-comento la rubia- te dire que hasta hoy no lo he visto enojado o molesto conmigo

-Tienes suerte, yo si lo vi molesto en algunas ocasiones

El camino entre platicas se sintio de lo mas corto en un abrir y cerra de ojos habian llegado a la casa-llegamos-dijo michiru estacionandose dirigio su mirada a Yaten-¿No te parece indefendo dormido?-pregunto a Mina

La rubia lo miro-Parece indefenso, pero sabemos que no lo es-dijo tomando su pequeña maleta

-Yaten despierta-dijo Michiru en susurro a su oido, quitando los audifonos, el abrio los ojos de inmediato

-No creas que estaba dormido-sonrio bajando del auto-simplemente queria tranquilidad

-Bueno como sea-dijo la peliazul- ya estamos aquí y creeme pasaremos un fin de semana muy tranquilo

Entraron a la casa la cual era de lo mas hermosa, habia una enorme alberca, jardin las habitaciones eran hermosas, una vez acomodados decidieron cambiarse para Disfrutar de el ambiente.

Mina estaba en su habitacion poniendose su traje de baño que consistia en un traje de baño de dos piezas en color rojo, su cabello lo peino en una trenza, realmente la rubia tenia un cuerpo envidiable, se puso un pareo transparente en color rojo para que cubriera el diminuto bikini que llevaba puesto, saliendo de la habitacion. Se dirigio a la habitacion de Michiru

-Vaya definitivamente Yaten se va a infartar-dijo ella en tono de broma al verla entrar

-Michiru-recrimino

-Lo siento-sonrio- te queda estupendo sal y diviertete en unos minutos te alcanzo

-Bien-sonrio yendo directo hacia la psicina- se acomodo para ponerse bronceador

Minutos despues Yaten llegaba a la Piscina mostrando su bien marcado abdomen, ya que llevaba un short-¿Dónde esta Michiru?-dijo viendo de pies a cabeza a la rubia

Ella se sonrojo -…dijo que … venia en un momento

A Yaten se le dificultaba un poco socializar con Mina, asi que decidio meterse a la alberca, Mina obviamente se deleitaba la Pupila con el platinado en la Piscina disimuladamente.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí?-Pregunto el

-Pues … yo creo que si

-Ven el agua esta deliciosa

-No pretendes ahogarme ¿Verdad?

-No lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo dices no es mala idea

-Eres un odioso-respondio ella

-Lo se-

El platinado siguió nadando y minutos después la rubia estaba sentada a la orilla de la piscina-Oye Yaten ¿No te has puesto Bronceador?

El Movio negativamente la cabeza-Me lo suponía y que pretendes ¿freirte? No lo dejo terminar-aquí esta el mio si lo quieres

El dudo en acercarse a ella, pero fue a su lado después de todo ¿Qué podía pasar? Se acomodo a su lado y se puso un poco de Protector-Bien ahora si ya me puedo ir –sonrio-¿Vienes?

-Claro-sonrio ella con dulzura metiéndose tras el a la piscina parecía que aquel ambiente tenso ya no existía del todo entre ellos.

Estaban en una esquina de la Piscina-¿Ya habías venido antes?

-No-contesto el- a pesar de que llevo tiempo conociendo a Michiru no había venido

…-Y llevas mucho tiempo conociéndola

-Pues mas o menos

-Y ¿Qué hay entre ustedes?-Mina hizo esta pregunta por impulso y mentalmente maldijo cometer ese error

-No sabia que fueras tan curiosa-sonrio

-Solo quiero hacer platica contigo

-Digamos que nuestra relación es como cualquier otra

-Con eso me dejas mas que complacida-dijo con ironia

-Pero a ver ¿Cómo va la relación entre tu y el muñequito de pastel?

Mina Rio por el calificativo que el platinado usaba para dirigirse a Diamante-Muy bien, creo que no podría estar mejor-lo miro-¿Por qué no lo soportas?

-Ja, No me hagas enumerar las "Cualidades" de tu noviecito-contesto con ironia- ese es un Pan de Dios

-Ya Ok ya entendí-dijo ella- quizás en algún momento sean amigos, Conmigo al principio fuiste un patan y-hizo una pausa- ahora creo que me toleras

-Ok si contigo fue distinto pero no creo que ese lapso se repita con el, creeme digamos que tu fuiste la excepción de la regla

-¿Por qué ese cambio conmigo?-No lo dejo terminar- se que no soy tu mejor amiga pero de pronto das un cambio un poco radical conmigo

-Definelo como un golpe de suerte

-Algunas veces eres odioso ¿sabias?

-Si me lo has dicho en algunas ocasiones pero creeme, puedo vivir con eso-dijo el

Hubo un par de segundos en que ambos se miraron a los ojos, siendo Yaten el que rompiera el silencio-¿Acaso te gusto?

-¿Qué? ¿de donde sacas eso?-dijo con un leve tono carmin en sus mejias

El Sonrio-Olvidalo Me voy a la cocina a hacer algo de comer-dijo dando unos pasos

-¡Espera Yaten!-hablo –Olvidalo –dijo de pronto dejando que el saliera de la Piscina.

Minutos despues ella salio tambien caminando por la casa

_Hay Mina ¿pero que estas haciendo? ¿Qué te pasa?-pensaba para si misma- es imposible que….se paro en seco-Noo! Eso es tecnicamente imposible, eso es lo mas ilogico que he pensado en mi vida-decia caminando de un lado a otro_

**0-0-0**

Mientras Tanto Yaten estaba en la Cocina y sus pensamientos eran parecidos a los de Mina.

_¿Qué demonios es eso Yaten? ¿No te basto con Rini?- se decia molesto- ¿Para que quieres complicarte mas la vida? … Ademas ella esta Feliz con su noviecito…_

-Yaten ¿Qué te pasa?

La voz sorprendio a el oji verde-¡Michiru! Me asustaste

Ella sonrio-¿ que te pasa? ¿Qué te tiene tan… Pensativo? ¿Dónde esta Mina?

-En la Piscina-respondio con seriedad

-Yaten…¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

La miro furiosa ¿Qué le digo? Mina estoy sintiendo cosas por ti y luego ella dira, Tengo Novio

…-Pues podrias decirle eso y si tiene novio pero…¿Por qué te valoras tan poco?

-No es que me valore poco, soy realista

-Bien ya que eres Realista que mas da que te diga que no-sugirio-Diselo por que si no lo haces quizas no haya otra oportunidad

-Tu No pareces ser mi amiga Michiru

-Eso sono Muy Dramatico Viniendo de ti-dijo con burla-Piensalo voy a buscarla

**0-0-0**

_¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No! O ¿si?- se preguntaba la rubia-Ok Mina tranquilizate…._

-¿Mina?

-…Hola Michiru ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-¿Estas bien?

-…Si…Bueno No… la verdad es que no se

-Mira se que quizas no sea Tu mejor amiga pero te aseguro que puedes cofiar en mi-dijo con franqueza- que te parece si pedimos algo de comer

-Es buena idea…¿Dónde esta Yaten?

-En la Cocina, ve por el mientras pido algo de comer

La rubia asintio yendo directo a la Cocina, el estaba de pie cerca de la ventana-Yaten-Llamo con suavidad

-Dime

-Michiru va a pedir algo de comer-hizo una pausa-Mira Yo…Creo que debemos pasarla bien ¿No crees?-dibujo una timida sonrisa

-Tienes razon- la seriedad en el se hizo notar-Despues de Todo ...Tienes Razon hay que pasarla bien.

El resto de el Dia pasaron mas relajados, al anochecer cada uno se fue a su habitacion,Mina habia llevado su lap, por lo que estuvo unos Minutos en una Video llamada con Diamante.

Yaten salio a caminar por la alberca, termino por meterse a nadar unos Minutos, se sentia un poco aturdido por esta situacion ¿Por qué Mina?... de pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

_De pronto un ruido que escucho la saco de sus pensamientos_

_-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto_

_-Pèrdon yo…_

_-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunto a Yaten-¿Me estas siguiendo?_

_-¿Estas loca? Yo no acostumbro a seguir a niñas histericas-contesto clavando una mirada furiosa en ella-solo me Sali del salon por que hay puras "Princesitas" y eso no es para mi pero lo que se me hace raro es que tu no estes con tus amigas_

_-¡Eso no te importa!-grito_

_-Uy la Princesita se enojo-dijo en son de burla_

_-¡Idiota!_

_-Pero que modales son esos_

_Un mesero se acerco a ofrecerles una copa de Champaña la cual ambos aceptaron._

_-Escucha Niño ¿Seria mucho pedir que me dejes sola?-pregunto con fastidio_

_-Aclaremos algo-contesto- No soy un niño asi que ¡Deja de decirme asi! Y claro que te dejo sola, no quiero ni me interesa estar con una histerica_

_La rubia enmarco una ceja furiosa-Escuchame "Niño" yo sere histerica pero tu eres un amargado de lo peor, pareces un abuelo_

_-¿Abuelo Yo?-pregunto furioso_

_Tal expresión causo una carcajada en la rubia-Si, tu-contesto_

_-Ya te borrare esa sonrisa-dijo el peliplata_

_-¿Asi?-pregunto viendo la cara de arrogancia de el-pues dejame decirte que borrare esa cara de idiotes que tienes_

_-¡No me digas!-exclamo ironico-y ¿Cómo lo haras?_

_-Asi-dijo echandole la Champaña en la camisa a Yaten_

_Yaten estaba furioso ante esto se acerco a la rubia y sin mediar palabras la empujo a la fuente haciendola caer_

_-¡Idiota!-exclamo senatda dentro y mojada_

_-Me debes dos camisas ya "Princesita" y viste te borre la sonrisa-dijo dando media vuelta y dejandola ahí sola_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sonrio al recordar y se preguntaba, si tanto la detestaba como es que estaba sintiendo algo por ella. eSTAmos claros en que Yaten no era un Tipo Romantico y no por que No pudiera serlo, simplemente es que No le daba la gana, cuando lo fue lo Hirieron mucho.

Salio de la alberca y Justo vio a Mina a unos cuantos pasos de el, titubeo un poco en acercarse pero lo hizo-¿No puedes dormir?

Ella mantenia la vista al frente-No, y al parecer tu tampoco ¿verdad?

El encogio sus hombros en respuesta…-Mina

-Dime ¿Qué sucede?

-No se que demonios me pasa contigo-dijo sin siquiera mirarla

Mina al escuchar eso sintio sensaciones inexplicables-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa de que?

El se sento a su lado- esto va a sonarte estupido, Bueno de hecho es Estupido por que me caias en el Higado –hizo una pausa- pero hoy no se que me pasa contigo, es como si….Me gustaras

-Yaten…-susurro ella

-Es estupido por que esto no deberia de estar pasando ¿cierto?

-Yo…Creo que estas confundido-ella guardo silencio pues no sabia que mas decir

-¿Es Todo lo que diras?

-¡No se que decirte! ¡TU ME CONFUNDES!, Tu actitud es peor que ir en una Montaña rusa, me odias, me besas, te gusto ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¿Sientes algo por mi?-esta vez la miro a los ojos, aun consideraba que esto era absurdo pero debia saber lo que mina pensaba

-Apoyo la idea de que es una incoherencia Todo esto Yaten-sonrio-No hechemos a perder esta amistad que esta comenzando ¿si?

El dibujo una media sonrisa-Claro, creo que mejor vamos a dormir

Asi lo hicieron cada uno se fue a su habitacion, Yaten aunque no lo dijo se sintio un poco liberado.

La mañana siguiente por muy raro que pareciera entre ambos no habia tension alguna entre ambos. Los 3 estaban desayunando muy tranquilamente

-Oigan Chicos ¿Les parece si recorremos un mercado de artesanias? Esta cerca de aquí

-Pues yo no le veo problema

-Ni yo-dijo el platinado

-Perfecto-dijo la chica –nos vamos en media Hora y ¿Durmieron bien?

-Si, la verdad si

-Claro

Media Hora despues partian hacia el mercado de Artesanias…Yaten fue quien condujo llegando en menos de 15 minutos al lugar. Lucia una playera en color blanco y un jeans en color azul de mezclilla.

Entraron al mercado el cual era agradable,Mina estaba como Niña pequeña viendo para todos lados y preguntando por cuanta cosa veia, Yaten y Michiru iban atrás de ella.

-Mina parece emocionada ¿No?

-Si, se comporta como una chiquilla

Ella rio-una chiquilla que te robo el corazon

El le dio una mirada recriminadora y ella no dijo mas-Mira Michiru creo que a Luna le gustara-dijo mostrando un Chal

-Seguro que si-dijo ella

La rubia sin dudarlo lo compro, y siguieron el recorrido-Yaten creo que deberias llevarles algo a Taiky y a tu papa-sugirio la rubia

El encogio sus hombros-Tu y yo compraremos para ellos-intervino Michiru-Yaten es capaz de llevarle una piedra

Siguieron su recorrido y compraron algunas cosas que les gustaron, Yaten se detuvo en un puesto mientras las chicas caminaban.

-Oye Michiru gracias por invitarme, de verdad es que me la he pasado muy bien

-Que bueno que lo dices, pense que con Yaten aquí seria un poco Dificil

-Yaten…No creo que cuando quiere puede ser Tolerante

-Si deja que lo conozcas mas-sonrio

El platinado las alcanzo, caminando junto a ellas- ¿Veran algo mas?

-Bueno ya casi terminamos, que les parece si comemos por aca

-Me encantaria, Mira que solo de pensar que mañana Volvere a la rutina de siempre…

-Ok entonces comemos aquí

Disfrutaron de una esplendida Tarde los 3 cosa que quizas antes hubiera sido imposible. Entrada la Tarde partieron de Nuevo a casa, Yaten condujo esta vez, siendo Mina quien iba en el asiento de el copiloto y Michiru en la Parte de atrás.

-Oye le llevas esto a Taiky y a Artemis, Porfavor-dijo señalando una bolsa que iba al lado

-Claro-la miro de reojo-Mina sobre lo de anoche…-el guardo silencio- te compre algo

-¿Qué? ¿A mi? ¿Seguro?

-Muy graciosa-dijo ironico- si a ti pero tampoco te acostumbres por que quizas esto no vuelva a repetirse-saco de su bolsillo una medallita con el dije de una Linda mariposa-Mira-dijo mostrandosela

-Esta hermosa Yaten-dijo viendo aquel detalle

-que bueno, pero te repito No te emociones mucho

-¿Sabes? Definitivamente eres raro

-Define Raro

-Yo me entiendo Yaten-hizo una pausa- Descubri que no siempre eres tan cavernicola

-Bueno estamos a mano, Yo descubri que puedo soportarte unas horas mas de lo debido

De pronto el celular de la rubia timbro era Diamante-¡Hola Diamante!-contesto con entusiasmo-Si, tambien te extrañe, Ok me parece bien nos vemos mañana…sii ya voy camino a casa, Claro te super adoro-dijo terminando la llamada

Yaten se tenso ante la llamada de Diamante y es que aunque no le gustara, algo era cierto Tenia Novio y caer en el error dos veces seria demasiado.

Llegaron a dejar a Mina Primero, la rubia se despidio de ambos y antes de que Yaten se fuera-Yaten Gracias por el regalo

El le dio una media sonrisa y se fue con Michiru sin decir mas. La rubia entro a la casa en donde Victor la esperaba-Hola Papa

-Veo que te divertiste

-Bueno…si

-Me alegra sientate Mina

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que estudies en el extranjero

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya? Pero papa apenas estoy adaptandome a estar en mi casa y tu me propones eso-dijo Triste- era demasiado bueno para ser cierto ¿verdad?-sin dejarlo hablar subio a su habitacion

Mina estaba molesta_ ahhhhhhhhh Debi saber que saldria con algo asi-decia en la habitacion-¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?-caminaba de un lado a otro desempacando su ropa_

**0-0-0**

-Señor aquí esta su café-decia Luna- escuche la voz de Mina

-Esta en su habitacion-dijo con seriedad

-¿Pasa algo?

-Le dije que estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que estudiara en el extranjero

-Pero señor ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Apenas hace dos meses que vive aquí, es lo que ella desea

-Solo fue un decir

-Ella No es una Niña señor, recuerdelo-dijo Luna retirandose

**0-0-0**

Luna se dirigio a la habitacion de Mina- ¿se puede?

-Claro Luna, pasa

-Mi niña tu papa me conto lo que te dijo

-sabia que esto no iba a funcionar Luna

-No le hagas caso ¿si? Solo fue una sugerencia-sonrio con ternura- mejor cuentame como te fue ¿te divertiste?

-Si, la pase muy bien.- busco el regalo de luna-Toma te traje esto

-Gracias No debiste…

-Ah no me digas eso Luna-dijo haciendo un puchero- te digo que la pase bien, a pesar de Yaten la verdad es que pense que estaria de grosero como siempre, pero mira-dijo mostrandole el pequeño dije- me lo regalo

-mmm

-mmm ¿Qué?-dijo enmarcando una ceja

-Esta muy lindo, es un bonito detalle de ese chico ¿No crees?

-Si, lo admito pero con Yaten nunca se sabe

-Creo que tu le gustas

-¿Qué estas diciendo luna?

-Que le provocas Mariposas-sonrio-saliendo de la habitacion

Mina miro aquel regalo y el platinado se vino a su mente….

_¿Qué me esta pasando contigo?-se pregunto para si misma_

**0-0-0**

Yaten estaba en su habitacion ciertamente aun se sentia estupido por lo que le habia dicho a Mina y es que ese tipo de arranques no eran tipicos en el.

**0-0-0**

**HOLA! Perdon por la Tardanza pero aquí esta el cap ojala les guste, ya veremos como ellos se acercan hasta darse cuenta que son el uno para el otro. **

**El siguiente fic es el corazon se equivoca con su cap final que espero tener terminado en unos dias.**

**Nos vemos luego**


	15. Tiempo

Dos semanas habia pasado desde el paseo con Michiru y Yaten, desde entonces vio al platinado de lejos, ya que normalmente estaba con Diamante cuando se encontraban.

-Que te parece irnos un fin de semana Juntos, ya los asuntos de negocios los arregle y podemos pasar un fin de semana juntos

-Me agrada la idea-sonrio la rubia

-Mina ¿Te pasa algo?

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa-No ¿Por qué?

-Hay momentos que te siento pensativa

-Algunas tareas de la universidad me tienen asi, pero nada de cuidado

-Bueno entonces vamos a almorzar-dijo dandole su brazo- la reservacion ya esta

Ella tomo su brazo caminando hacia el auto

**0-0-0**

-Yaten entonces insistele, jugar limpio es valido-decia con seriedad Michiru- Visitala, llevale flores, serenata que se yo

-Eso es Cursi

-Yaten a las mujeres nos gusta lo cursi, Mira a Diamante es detallista con ella

-No me voy a convertir en una copia de el muñequito de pastel

Ella sonrio- eso seria tecnicamente imposible

-Muy graciosa

-Entonces ve a buscarla, alguna vez fuiste detallista con Rini ¿No?- el platinado la miro molesto- es mas llevate mi auto y ya mas tarde me lo regresas

-Ademas Michiru creo que me equivoque, o me deje llevar por el momento o que se yo

-¿Estas negando que sientes algo por Mina?

-Asi es-dijo sin decir palabra alguna

-Bueno si eso es lo que piensas esta bien-dijo ella sin decirle nada mas al respecto

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba de lo mas tranquila comiendo con Diamante, realmente el se las ingeniaba para hacerla sentir bien.

-Oye Mina ¿Qué desearias de regalo de cumpleaños?

-Diamante para eso falta aun

-Lo se pero que te gustaria…Quizas ¿Una fiesta?

-Nunca he tenido una fiesta en si-dijo emocionada por la idea- pero ¿A quienes voy a invitar? Las chicas no se si puedan venir

-Hay muchas personas de nuestro circulo que debes conocer

-Cuando dices "Nuestro Cirulo" me asustas

-¿Por qué?

-Aun no me acostumbro a todo lo que me rodea

-Deberias Mina, algun dia Todo lo que es de Victor pasara a tus manos

-Para eso falta mucho-dijo sin la mas minima preocupacion

Diamante Noto el medalla que colgaba de el cuello de la rubia, No era algo precisamente "Fino" para que ella lo tuviera.

-Y esa medalla ¿Dónde la compraste?

….-Bueno …lo que sucede es que…-Mina lo miro –Yaten…la compro en el mercado de Artesanias el fin de semana que tu fuiste de viaje

Diamante pudo Contenerse-¿Por qué la tienes tu?

-Fue como una especie de tregua entre ambos-Intentaba explicar- Ya vez que no nos hemos llevado muy bien-Lo miro- espero que no te moleste

-En lo absoluto Mina no hay ningun inconveniente-¿Puedo quitartela un segundo? Solo quiero verla

-Claro-dijo acercandose a el para que la quitara de su cuello, "Accidentalmente" la medalla se revento el dije cayo sobre Mina-¡Diamante!

-Perdoname Mina no se que paso-decia- Voy a mandarla a Reparar-dijo con la cadenita en sus manos-Dame el dije te la dare cuando ya este reparada

-No te preocupes, puedo ir mañana yo misma a repàrarla-dijo ella

-No Mi vida he sido yo el culpable, asi que dejame ser yo quien la repare

La rubia accedio-Esta bien-dijo ella

**0-0-0**

Horas mas Tarde…

Mina se encontraba en su habitacion, cuando su celular Timbro, Era Serena

-¡Serena!-Contesto mas que Feliz

-Mina no sabes las ganas que tenia de llamarte-decia la otra chica- ¡Te extraño! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo vas con la Universidad?

-Un Momento Serena, mejor cuentame ¿Qué tal tu y Darien? ¿Voy a ser tia Pronto?

-¡Mina! Que ocurrencias

-Ok Ok cuentame ¿Cómo va todo?

-A decir verdad Mina, te extraño Mucho, extraño a las Chicas; Pero estamos bien Mina, Darien y yo ya nos inscribimos materias en la Universidad, Compramos un departamento en una Zona hermosa-contaba animada- No puedo quejarme Mina…Y ¿Tu?

-Fabuloso Serena me da gusto por Ti y claro por Darien-hizo una pausa-Yo estoy viviendo con papa….

-¿Queeeeeeee?

-Si lo se es sorprendente ¿verdad? Llevo dos meses aquí, No voy a decirte que es como siempre soñe-hizo una pausa- pero digamos que sobrevivimos –rio –Ya no trabajo con Diamante, papa quiere que este solo en la universidad

-Bueno… me alegra por ti, aunque me asombra que estes con tu padre

-Sinceramente ni en mis mas locos sueños vi algo asi-rio de nuevo- pero si no funciona regreso a Vivir sola

-¿Cómo vas con Diamante?

-Muy bien, es tan detallista como no tienes una idea-decia emocionada

-Creo que te casaras tu antes que yo-dijo en broma

-¡No bromees con eso Serena!

-Por cierto Mina, Darien no esta pero me encargo que saludaras a Taiky y Yaten de su parte…¿Aun esta vivo Yaten?

-Claro ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… pense que lo habias matado tu-dijo divertida la chica del otro lado de la linea

Mina estallo en Risa ante el comentario-Bueno reconozco que es algo antojable hacerlo, pero no es tan odioso cuando quiere

-¡Un momento Mina! ¿de que me perdi?

-Serena no imagines cosas-advirtio- Has sabido algo de las demas chicas

-poco Realmente todas estan ocupadas con inscripciones en la universidad, buscando un apartamento, ya sabes detalles,Mina deberias venir a visitarnos-sugirio

-No creo que Victor te diga que no

-Bueno, lo tomare en cuenta lo prometo-decia ella Minutos despues las chicas se despidieron

**0-0-0**

Diamante se estaciono en el edificio donde Vivia Yaten, subio por el ascensor y llego al departamento de el Platinado, siendo Artemis quien abriera la puerta

-Buenas Tardes-dijo secamente- ¿Se encuentra Yaten?

-No, aun no regresa de el taller…

Sin decir mas Diamante se dio la vuelta dirigiendose al Taller a buscar al ojiverde

**0-0-0**

Para suerte de Diamante lo encontro a medio Camino-¡Kou!-le grito deteniendo el auto a escasos centimetros de el

Yaten lo miro retadoramente-Dime

Diamante se bajo del auto-Quiero aclarar contigo un par de cosas

Yaten sonrio con ironia- Habla muñequito de Pastel, ¿Qué quieres aclarar?

-Mira Kou No pienses que yo soy un Imbecil como Haruka, ¿Qué pretendes con Mina? ¿Qué te saque de pobre?

-Mide tus palabras Diamante, Creo que estas alucinando

-A mi no me engañas, se que Mina te gusta pero ¿Adivina Kou? Es mia-sonrio triunfal-Entiende algo-dijo mirandolo- entre tu y yo hay muchas diferencias,Mina no te tomaria enserio; Te repito que no soy como Haruka

-Es tu novia ¿Correcto?-No lo dejo responder- entonces Diamante ¿Qué haces aquí hablando conmigo?; o acaso ¿Dudas de que te ame?

-En lo absoluto, solo que quedas advertido No te acerques a ella-lo miro y una sonrisa se dejo ver en su rostro-Una cosa mas; No le regales baratijas-saco la medalla de su bolsa y se la tiro a Yaten cayendo a sus pies-la acepto por lastima, asi que no hagas el ridiculo

La cara de Yaten se desencajo un poco, pero trato de controlarse, mientras Diamante se iba en su auto.

**0-0-0**

Unos dias despues… La rubia pasaba a visitar a Diamante a su oficina

-Hola mi vida-dijo el dandole un beso- que linda sorpresa

-Hola "Di"-respondio abrazandolo- espero no interrumpir

-Para nada Amor, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No, Gracias… Amor ¿Ya arreglaste la medalla?

-Mi vida tengo una mala Noticia-dijo con seriedad

-¿Qué sucede?

-El inepto del joyero extravio tu medalla

-…Pero ¿Cómo?

-Lo se mi vida yo estaba igual que tu, me parece que es una ineptitud muy grande-decia- pero me tome la libertad de comprarte un regalo-dijo mostrandole una pequeña cajita

Ella la tomo al abrirla habia una medalla de oro con un dije en forma de angel en color Rosado, definitivamente era mil veces mejor que la otra.

-Se que no sustituye a la anterior pero quiero que la conserves y me disculpes ya que … es mi culpa que tu medalla se haya extraviado

-….No te preocupes-dijo la rubia

-Dejame ponertela-asi lo hizo- se ve espectacular en ti

-Gracias –dijo ella viendo su reloj..-Creo que debo irme tengo cosas que hacer

El se acerco besandola- esta bien paso en la noche a tu casa

-Ok-dijo la rubia saliendo de ahí…

**0-0-0**

-Hay Michiru porfavor No la defiendas-decia molesto

-Para entenderme podrias decirme ¿Qué paso?

-Que te baste con saber que Mina es … es igual que todas-finalizo saliendo del departamento de la chica

**0-0-0**

Por una u otra cosa Ni Mina ni Yaten se habian Visto, asi transcurrieron las semas…

-¿Cómo va la relacion con Mina?-pregunto Victor al platinado

-De maravilla-dijo el-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta?

-Tengo entendido que salio, ¿sabes? Se que aun falta para el cumpleaños de Mina pero estaba pensando en darle de regalo una parte de las acciones que tengo fuera de Tokio

-Eso seria estupendo-dijo el platinado

-Ademas claro esta de hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños

-Creo que ese detalle le agradaria, hace unos dias comentabamos sobre eso-el platinado hizo una pausa- Pero por favor Victor convencela de no invitar a esos amigos que tiene en el edificio donde vivia antes

Victor lo miro con seriedad- ¿Qué puedes decirme de ellos?

-Bueno Realmente de Yaten Kou no tengo muy buenas referencias

-Habla Diamante-ordeno

Diamante le conto lo que habia pasado con el Matrimonio Tenou y Yaten , claro esta todo contado de tal manera que Yaten quedara mal frente a los ojos de Victor.

-¿Cómo es posible que Mina se mezcle con un tipo asi?

-Bueno no es su culpa, ya te lo dije ese mecanico es de lo peor, para muestra acabo con el matrimonio Tenou-sonrio- Yo he tenido que ponerlo en su lugar en infinidad de ocasiones, recordandole que no somos iguales.

-Haces bien-dijo con seriedad- No voy a permitir que ningun Muerto de Hambre se aproveche de Mina-dijo con autoridad

**0-0-0**

La rubia conducia por las calles y de pronto vio al Platinado, ella se estaciono para saludarlo-¡Hola Yaten!-saludaba con alegria

-Hola-respondio sin mas y siguio caminando esto desconcerto a la rubia

-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto

-¿Por qué me saludas? ¿Por qué actuas como tonta?-pregunto clavando sus ojos verdes en ella

-…¿de… de que hablas?-pregunto sorprendida

Yaten dirigio como por inercia su vista al cuello viendo la medallita que lucia, apreto sus puños con fuerza-¿Qué quieres Mina?

-Bueno.. Yo… lo que sucede es que hace unos dias llamo Serena y Darien les manda saludos a ti y a Taiky- lo miro-lamento decirlo hasta ahora pero es que…

-A mi no me des explicaciones-dijo con la tipica cara de malhumorado-gracias por tomarte la "Molestia" de decirme

-Yaten ¿Te pasa algo?...si gustas …

-Estoy muy ocupado Mina, Yo no tengo tu tiempo-dijo caminando y dejandola ahí

La rubia estaba confundida, no se explicaba ese cambio en el, si bien no eran los grandes amigos, al menos se toleraban.

**0-0-0**

En la Noche Mina se encontraba en su habitacion, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie

_Hayyyyyyy por que es tan bipolar-dijo en voz alta_

Luna toco a su puerta-Mina tienes visita

-Luna de verdad no deseo ver a Nadie

-Es el Joven Taiky

La rubia bajo despues de unos Minutos-¡Taiky!-dijo abrazandolo

-Mina ¿Cómo estas? Espero no interrumpir o ser inoportuno

-en lo absoluto, la verdad me alegra verte

-Solo queria saludarte, saber si estabas bien

-Gracias Taiky por preocuparte-sonrio- si estoy bien, un poco ocupada con la universidad pero ya pronto espero poder descansar-sonrio-¿Cómo esta artemis?

-Bueno no ha estado muy bien de salud Mina

-¿Qué tiene?

-Bueno…ha estado con frecuentes dolores en el pecho…

-¿Quién es el Mina?-Interrumpio Victor

-Hola Papa Mira el es mi amigo Taiky

-Mucho gusto señor-dijo extendiendo su mano

Victor la estrecho no de muy buena gana-Me retiro-dijo sin mas dejandolos solos

-Tu papa si es muy serio Mina

-Si lo se, pero el es asi… Espero poder ir a visitar a Artemis pronto

-Creo que le hara muy bien verte-sonrio el castaño-Mina yo me voy creo que es tarde ya

-Bueno, como tu gustes oye pero ¿En que regresaras?

-Esperare el autobus

- Taiky dejame llevarte

-No es necesario, si te quedas mas tranquila puedo decirle a Yaten que venga por mi

-esta bien-sonrio, el castaño le llamo a su hermano y en lo que llegaba salieron a esperarlo afuera.

Ambos chicos platicaron hasta que Yaten llego, el se estaciono sin mirar siquiera a la rubia-Te veo despues Mina

-Muchas gracias por venir Taiky

El chico subio al auto, Yaten se limito a mirarla y cuando Taiky subio el puso en marcha el auto sin decir nada mas.

Mina sintio que su corazon se estrujaba, pero no quiso darle importancia…

**0-0-0**

Diamante y Mina caminaban por el centro comercial tal cual pareja de enamorados dias despues.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vamos al Cine?

-Esa idea me gusta-dijo entusiasmada la rubia- ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en hacer un viaje a canada de un par de Dias, Minimo seria una semana

-¿Cuál es el Motivo?

-Quiero ir a ver a Serena y Darien, hace unos dias serena me llamo y la verdad me emociona mucho verlos

-¿Los quieres Mucho?

-Si, Serena es mi amiga desde que papa me llevo al internado, a papa nunca lo veia por eso todo el tiempo pasaba con serena y su familia

-Ya veo, bueno no creo que Victor se oponga, es mas si gustas podemos ir juntos

- Me gusta la idea-dijo la rubia abrazandolo

Mientras seguian caminando se encontraron Con Taiky y Yaten, el castaño saludo a Mina y por cortesia a Diamante

-Taiky que sorpresa verte-sonrio-Hola Yaten

Las miradas entre ambos platinados no se hicieron esperar-Realmente estoy anonadado no pense que tu frecuentaras estos lugares-dijo mirando al ojiverde

-No me provoques –dijo Yaten

-Diamante tranquilo-dijo la rubia

-Nosotros nos vamos Mina, tenemos cosas que hacer ojala pronto nos visites

-Ten por seguro que lo hare-respondio despidiendose

Mina y Diamante se sentaron en una area del centro comercial-Mina hay algo que quiero pedirte

-¿Qué cosa?

-Trata de alejarte de esa gente, en especial de ese mecanico-dijo con seriedad

-Pero…

-Es por tu bien Mina; Mira ya vez lo que paso con Haruka y Rini-hizo una pausa-ademas no creo que a tu padre le guste que tengas ese tipo de amistades-la miro- hay algo que debes de entender el esta en un nivel muy distinto al Nuestro; Por mala suerte o por lo que sea asi es

-Es que lo que me pides es imposible, ellos han sido buenos conmigo

-¿Ellos? Hasta donde yo sabia el mecanico y tu no se llevaban muy bien

-Bueno…. Es que… no es malo-hizo una pausa- el sufrio mucho con todo lo que paso con Rini y…

- No te equivoques Mina a Fin de cuentas el que sufrio fue Haruka, pero bueno ya dejemos ese tema por la paz

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba en el aeropuerto un par de dias despues, Viajaba a Visitar a Serena y Darien, en compañía de Diamante, viaje que según Victor y el mismo Diamante favoreceria alejandola sin que supiera unos dias de Yaten.

Mina estaba mas que emocionada, por muchas cosas pero principalmente por ver a Serena….

**0-0-0**

-Darien en unas horas estara Mina aquí con Diamante-decia emocionada la rubia- no sabes las ganas quye tengo de verlas

-Ya me imagino mi Princesa, pense que vendria sola

-Eh ¿No te agrada Diamante Darien?

-No lo conozco mucho la verdad, pero si ella lo quiere esta bien

-Ademas No podemos negar que Diamante es un Hombre muy apuesto, caballeroso, es el Principe soñado…

-¡Serena Soy Tu Novio!-dijo celoso y haciendo puchero- ahora si no me agrada nada

Serena rio Divertida- Hay mi Principe estoy hablando en sentido Figurado, ademas yo te amo a ti-dijo besandolo-asi que no te pongas celoso

-¡No estoy Celoso!

-Si, Claro-dijo la rubia divertida-debes ir por ellos al aeropùerto, mientras yo preparo algo de comer

-Perfecto, pero no quiero que mires mucho a Diamante

Serena rio de nuevo-Darien mi vida es novio de Mina, No mio –dijo haciendo puchero, para mi el unico eres tu

**0-0-0**

Michiru llego a casa de Yaten-Hola Taky , Hola Artemis

-Hola pasa, Yaten se esta dando un baño

-Ok y ¿Cómo estas artemis? Yaten me comento que habias estado mal de salud

-Ya estoy mejor-sonrio

-Hola Michiru-saludo el platinado-¿Cómo estas?

-Ven vamos

-Fue un gusto verlos-se despidio

Yaten se dirigio al departamento de Mina-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Ella permite que estemos aquí-dijo sin mas

- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué ese cambio por Mina?

El platinado guardo silencio por unos instantes-No quiero ser su juguete, No estoy dispuesto a Sufrir de nuevo…

-Pense que ya te habia quedado claro que Mina y Rini no son iguales

-La verdad no lo se y no quiero averiguarlo-la miro-ademas Diamante es su novio… y como te dije hace unos dias creo que me confundi con todo lo que estaba sintiendo

-Si eso es lo que piensas esta bien; pero no te niegues a la realidad; cuando menos dices que te importa es cuando mas duele-le dijo ella con seriedad-Recuerda que el "Hubiera" No existe

¿Qué quieres? Que vaya a buscarla a su casa

-Seria ideal pero se fue de viaje-dijo de golpe

-…¿Se fue?

-Si a Canada, parece que iba a Visitar a Dos amigos suyos…-hizo una pausa-se fue con Diamante

Eso fue como un balde de agua para el- que bien por ella

**0-0-0**

El avion aterrizaba y una rubia estaba mas que emocionada por haber llegado a su destino en compañía de su novio-¡Llegamos!

-Asi es

-Mira alla esta darien-dijo señalando al pelinegro que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, corrio hacia el-¡Darien!-dijo abrazandolo

Fue igualmente correspondida por el pelinegro-¡Mina que gusto verte!

-¡¿Dónde esta Serena!

-En casa esperandonos

-Ay ya me muero por verla…por cierto ya se conocen pero los presento de Nuevo, Di, el es Darien; Darien el es Di mi Novio

-Mucho gusto Darien

-Igualmente, bueno si gustan vamos a casa

-Mina Amor yo hice una reservacion en un Hotel para mi, ya sabes para no incomodar en casa de tus amigos

-Eso no es necesario-dijo el pelinegro

-Quiero que hables a gusto con ellos-dijo el- ya mañana voy a verlos ¿te parece?

-Bueno si asi lo queires esta bien-dijo la rubia- pero nosotros te llevamos al Hotel ¿verdad Darien?

-Por supuesto

Y asi lo hicieron llevaron a el platinado a el Hotel y se despidio quedando en ir mañana al departamento. El camino a Mina para casa de serena se le hacia eterno

-¡Apurate Darien!

-Ya Mina ya estamos llegando-decia el pelinegro

-Oye no me vayan a hacer tia tan joven

-Mina estamos aquí para estudiar

-Yo no he dicho lo contrario-rio- pero tomando en cuenta que estudiaras medicina, y deberas estudiar anatomia…

-¡Mina!-dijo sonrojado- Ya llegamos

Darien se estaciono y Mina salio como Rayo hacia la puerta en donde estaba serena-¡Mina! Te extrañeeeeeeeeeeee

-Yo tambien serena te he estrañado horrores-dijo abrzandola

-Pasa Mina-decia la rubia emocionada

Mina observaba aquel hogar que se sentia tan calido-wow me gusta como lo han decorado

-Que bueno amiga, sientate…¿Dónde esta tu novio?

Darien ya habia entrado con la maleta de Mina-Bueno se hospedo en un hotel para no incomodar…

Las chicas se la pasaron hablando desde que Mina llego, Darien opto por no interrumpirlas, ya que de hacerlo las consecuencias serian no gratas.

Serena acompaño a Mina a su habitacion –Mira espero que te guste

-Esta preciosa Serena-se acomodo en la cama

-Bien ahora cuentame como vas con Diamante

-La verdad es que muy bien-dijo…-pero hay algo que debo contarte

-Dime

-Veras un fin de semana me fui con Michiru a su casa de campo…tambien iba Yaten…

-Oh y ¿Qué paso? Supongo que pelearon como siempre

-Bueno…No exactamente-decia jugando con un mechon de su cabello

-Explicame

-Me dijo …bueno me dio a entender… -tartamudeaba- que probablemente… tu sabes… yo le gusto

A estas alturas serena estaba con una cara indescifrable-Ya decia yo que tanta pelea era por otro motivo-la miro seria- ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Pues … que el me confundia; pero luego pense-se detuvo por unos segundos- que a lo mejor era la situacion la que lo estaba haciendo decir "Tonterias"

-¿Te gusta Yaten?

-Serena ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Tengo Novio!

-Querida amiga Yo no pregunte eso-dijo mirandola

-Eres malvada serena… Ok el punto es que Yaten no es feo pero se carga un humor peor que el de una señora menopausica, pero pues Oye … Diamante…

-Yo no descarto que Diamante sea un amor contigo pero…¿Qué sientes por el?

-Siento que estoy siendo sometida a un interrogatorio policiaco

-que exagerada eres-rio serena

Ambas chicas se tiraron en la cama-¿Sabes Serena? Extraño que seamos niñas, cuando lo eramos solo nos preocupaba jugar, estudiar, tener vacaciones-hizo una pausa- ahora son tantas responsabilidades, tantos sentimientos, confuiones

-Te comprendo… pero ¿Confusiones? ¿Por Yaten?

La rubia la miro fingiendo molesta- estaba hablando en general Serena

-Bueno te dejo descansar un momento, regreso mas tarde ¿si?

-Perfecto

**0-0-0**

La semana para Mina en canada se paso muy rapido, Visito varios lugares en compañía de sus amigos al igual que en compañía de su Novio, pero debian regresar a Tokio, por lo que abordaban el vuelo que los llevaria a su destino.

**0-0-0**

Mientras en Tokio..

-A ti te gusta ¿verdad?

-Taiky deja de decir tonterias-decia el platinado

-Te conozco Yaten…

-Taiky buscate una novia y deja de molestarme quieres-dijo yendose a su habitacion

**0-0-0**

-¿Contenta?

-Mucho aunque es una lastima, yo queria quedarme mas tiempo

El sonrio- no podemos mi vida ambos tenemos obligaciones que atender

-Muy cierto, ademas pues me hace falta ver a Artemis

-A Artemis o a Yaten-dijo molesto

-…¿Qué estas diciendo Diamante?

-Mina tu ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?

-¿De que hablas?

-Ese tipejo siente algo por ti-la miro- solo faltaria que tu sientas algo por el

-Diamante no hay razon alguna para que te pongas asi,Yo tee xplique que ellos…

-Mina yo no quiero enojarme contigo y menos por culpa de ese tipo; solo te pido que lo evites en la medida de lo posible…

**0.0.0**

Un par de dias despues Mina se encontraba en el parque, Yaten caminaba por el mismo rumbo que ella al verla se dio la vuelta, Mina lo llamo-¡Hey Yaten!

El se paro y se maldijo por ello, se dio la vuelta y la rubia ya estaba frente a el-Dime

-…Oye Yaten No se que te hice, pero si en algo te ofendi de verdad lo siento

-Mira Mina voy a decirte algo, si la medallita que te di no era de tu "Categoria" me lo hubieses dicho-Mina se sorprendio- pero mandar a tu noviecito eso es …

-¿Qué?...Pero ¿De que hablas Yaten?

-Tu noviecito fue a verme y a exigirme que me alejara de ti, y por supuesto a devolverme la medalla

-Debes estar confundido Yaten, eso no puede ser posible…

-La confundida eres tu Mina-dijo el harto-

De pronto Diamante llegaba al sitio al ver al ojiverde ahí se enfurecio-¿Qué haces con este Mina? … Creo que te he dicho bien claro que lo evites no que te exhibas con el

-Puedes tranquilizarte porfavor-dijo Mina

- A ver Diamante si se exhibe contigo, que lo haga conmigo es lo de menos no te parece

-Tu-dijo señalando a Yaten- Ya me tienes harto

-Diamante tenemos que hablar pero no aquí-pidio la rubia- te pido que vayamos a casa ¿si?

-Claro mi vida-dijo tomandola de la mano-vamos

-Yaten, te vere luego –dijo yendose con su novio

**0-0-0**

Mina no dijo ninguna palabra en el camino, llegaron a su casa y se fueron al despacho-¿Cómo es posible que hayas hecho eso Diamante?

-¿Hacer que?

-Decirme que habian perdido la medalla, cuando tu se la diste a Yaten-dijo Molesta- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces algo asi? ¿Con que derecho?

-Mina dejame explicarte-dijo-lo que sucede es que me dieron celos

-Porfavor Diamante, si algun dia esto no funciona mas te lo dire

-Quieres decir que ¿Podrias dejarme pòr ese?

La rubia suspiro-Lo digo de forma general, a lo mejor eres tu quien el dia de mañana me dices que te enamoraste de otra ¿No?

-Eso jamas pàsara Tu eres todo lo que quiero-dijo abrazandola

-Porfavor no me impongas a quienes puedo visitar y a quienes no ¿si?

-Esta bien Mina como gustes no voy a interferir en eso-dijo besandola

**0-0-0**

El platindo se quedo a cenar junto con Victor Y mina-Me parecio que discutian en el despacho hace unos minutos-dijo victor haciendo conversacion

-No te preocupes fue un pequeño mal entendido-contesto Diamante- ¿Verdad Mina?

-Claro-sonrio

La cena transcurrio con normalidad entre platicas de negocios, y uno que otra intervencion acertada de Mina, se retiro despìdendose de su novio y su padre.

-Luna necesito que me ayudes

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito ir a ver a Yaten

-¿ A esta Hora?

-Si, es que necesito disculparme con el por algo que sucedió

-¿Por qué no le llamas? No creo que sea conveniente que salgas a esta hora

Ella suspiro- esta bien le llamare- realmente no estaba muy convencida ya que conocia a Yaten y llamarlo no era una opcion

**0-0-0**

-Hiciste muy bien Diamante-decia Victor- y si debo tomar cartas en el asunto lo hare

-Por ahora no creo que sea necesario Victor pero si necesito de tu ayuda no dudes que te la pedire-sonrio

**0-0-0**

Al dia siguiente por la tarde Mina entraba a su antiguo departamento, Artemis le habia dicho que Yaten estaba ahí.

-¡Mina!

-Hay no me asustes Yaten-lo miro- lamento molestar pero queria hablar contigo…¿Me puedo sentar?

-Es tu departamento, No mio

Mina hubiera querido darle de cachetadas por pedante, pero no iba a eso aunque ganas le sobraban-Mira Luna y Yo te hicimos un pie de manzana

-Esta envenenado ¿verdad?

La rubia lo fulmino con la mirada- Bueno a lo que venia era a pedirte una disculpa por lo que te dijo Diamante; la verdad es que estoy muy apenada contigo

-No tienes por que disculparte ademas solo dijo la verdad

-Debi envenenar el pie –dijo para si misma-Mira Yo no juzgo a la gente por lo que tiene o no, eso para mi no es importante asi que ¿me disculpas?

-Con una condicion-dijo con seriedad

-¿Cuál?

-Prueba el Pie tu Primero

-Eres Tonto

-Prevenido diria Yo-dijo dando una mueca de sonrisa

-Bien preparare Café-dijo la rubia dirigiendose a la cocina a prepararlo, lo sirvio en la mesa con una porcion de pie cada uno- ¿Ves? No esta envenenado ni mucho menos

El comio una porcion-Dime Mina ¿Por qué Diamante me ve como una amenaza?

-Olvida lo que te dijo ¿si?

-¿Lo quieres?

-Claro

-No esperaba esa respuesta- se acerco mas a ella a escasos centimetros de su cara

Mina sintio un vuelco en su corazon al tenerlo tan cerca, que se alejo de el-¿Por qué haces eso Yaten?

-Quizas por que voy a enloquecer-se acerco a ella tomando suavemente la barbilla de la rubia que a estas alturas ya sentia mas que mariposas; fue el momento, la circunstancia o el mismo juego de la vida, pero el la beso; Y los labios de ella correspondieron con cierta timides a ese beso; Pero poco a poco la timides desaparecio… envolviendo a ambos en un calido sentimiento.

Ambos se separaron, ella se alejo unos pasos de el-Muy bien …creo que… debo …irme-ella estaba mas que nerviosa

-Espera-dijo el deteniendola con suavidad

-De verdad perdoname pero debo irme-sonrio-supongo que te veo despues –dijo saliendo de aquel departamento, condujo por las calles la verdad es que no deseaba llegar a su casa…

**0-0-0**

Michiru tomaba una taza de te cuando el timbre de su puerta sono, penso que era Yaten; pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver ahí a Mina-Pasa, que sorpresa verte

-Disculpa que venga sin avisar pero…Realmente eres la unica amiga que tengo aca y necesito hablar Contigo

-Descuida, sientate y me acompañas con el te-sonrio sirviendole una taza a la rubia-Bien dime ¿Qué sucede?

Ella tomo una bocanada de aire- No se que estoy sintiendo; la verdad es que No se que esta pasando entre Yaten y yo-la miro-Todo es tan extraño…es que ¡No se como describir esto!

Michiru estaba escuchandola-Tranquila-dijo bebiendo te- Creo que sin querer estas sintiendo ciertos sentimientos por el; quizas las tipicas mariposas cuando estamos enamorados

-Un momento…¿Estoy enamorada de Yaten?

-Es lo mas logico-dijo con seriedad-aunque es comprensible que te niegues a aceptarlo dado que tienes una relacion con Diamante ¿No?

-Yo… bueno… supongo…

-Mira Mina hasta donde Yo conozco a Ante se me hace una buena persona; Lo mismo de Yaten; a excepción de que para Yaten nada ha sido facil en la vida y le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos-hizo una pausa-Lo mas prudente es que le pidas tiempo a Diamante y sin presion elijas a alguno de los dos

-Eso suena bien… la verdad es que no quiero lastimar a nadie

-Precisamente por eso creo que pedirle tiempo a Diamante te ayudara a aclarar las cosas; Puedo decir que Yaten tiene tanto miedo o tantas dudas como tu; pero aun asi no puede evitar lo que siente, realmente quisiera ayudarte mas pero la unica que decide eres tu

-Si, creo que hablare con Diamante aunque no se como lo tome-dijo con confusion- el sospechaba algo de esto

-Creo que sabra entender-sonrio

-Creo entonces que ire a buscarlo, aun debe estar en la oficina, de verdad muchas gracias Michiru

- de nada-sonrio

La Rubia salio en busca de Diamante realmente estaba mas que nerviosa pues sentia tantas cosas y no sabia como tomaria Diamante lo que ella iba a decirle.

**0-0-0**

El platinado se encontraba en su oficina firmando algunos pensientes, cuando la rubia toco-adelante

-Hola Diamante

-Mi vida que sorpresa mas agradable verte por aquí-dijo besandola, vio la cara de la rubia que lo que menos denotaba era felicidad-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Esta bien Mi vida sientate y dime ¿Qué pasa?

Se sento frente a el y jugaba con sus manos-Yo… bueno…no quiero lastimarte Diamante y.. prefiero hablarte con la verdad

-Mina enserio me estas asustando

-Yo… estoy confundida con respecto a lo que siento por ti-lo miro sin poder evitar que las lagrimas salieran-No se como o en que momento paso pero… Yaten… me mueve muchas cosas…y yo…

-¿Yaten? Mina ¡Por Dios! No me digas que estas enamorada de ese pobreton –dijo tratando de conservar la calma

-No lo se, y por eso Yo quiero pedirte tiempo-lo miro con triztesa- Yo necesito pensar las cosas no me gustaria lastimar a Ninguno –la rubia llevo sus manos a su rostro…

_¡Maldito imbecil!-penso- No dejare que la Fortuna Aino se me vaya de las manos y menos ahora_-Tranquila Princesa si eso quieres esta bien

-Mira se que…

-No digas nada Mina, piensa las cosas y decide con calma-sonrio- Yo esperare tu decision-le dio un beso en los labios-Tranquila

Ella lo abrazo-gracias y de verdad perdoname-la rubia salio de la oficina

_¡Maldito Kou!- no dejare que me quites lo que es mio-sonrio maquinando ya ideas…._

**0-0-0**

En la Noche Mina no habia querido bajar a cenar se mantuvo encerrada en su habitacion, ya todos dormian a excepción de ella… de pronto su celular timbro

-Hola Taiky

-No soy Taiky-dijo ojiverde

De inmediato se puso nerviosa-Ya…Yaten-tartamudeo

-Creo que tenemos que hablar ¿No te parece?

-Eh bueno si… Yo… yo le pedi tiempo a Diamante para pensar las cosas

-supongo que el muñequito de pastel hizo un berrinche

-No, en lo absoluto me dijo que pensara las cosas, asi que lo mismo te pido a ti

-Sinceramente la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes, pero lo intentare

-Gracias… bueno creo que ya es tarde

-Que manera tan elegante de mandarme al demonio-dijo con ironia

-¡Yaten! Eres incorregible…buenas Noches

Asi Termino la llamada, siendo esa la Noche mas larga de su existencia… pero ya el paso estaba dado… solo era cuestion de tiempo.

**0-0-0**

**Hola Mil Perdones por la Tardanza pero habai estado mal de salud, espero que el cap les guste y espero sus comentarios y de verdad Gracias por leer**


	16. Fuego Y Nieve

_**Pero Ya No tiene caso Mirar hacia otro lado…Todo lo que quiero lo encuentro en ti…**_

_**Tus ojos Tu sonrisa…esa mirada angelical es lo que supo Mi corazon atrapar…Si Tu Amor Tiene Precio No lo puedo comprar; Solo puedo Luchar para tu corazon Ganar**_

_**0-0-0**_

Dos semanas Sin Diamante oficial mente como su novio; aunque el ni un solo dia dejo de estar en su casa, con el pretexto de los negocios junto a su padre y Hoy no era la excepción…

-Victor necesito que me firmes estos documentos-dijo dandole la carpeta, son autorizaciones para compras

-Bien-dijo el tomando su pluma y dando su firma, Diamante era de su confianza -¿Qué pasa entre tu y Mina?

-No queria decirtelo Victor pero Mina termino la Relacion por el Pobreton ese

-¡Por que no me lo dijiste antes!

-Pense que reflexionaria

-No voy a Permitir que Mina cometa una estupides-dijo con seriedad

-Escuchame, si se lo prohibes te llevara la contraria..

-Y ¿Qué sugieres?

-Muy simple Victor ese jamas encajara aquí y hay maneras de hacerselo saber, conocelo, No se invitalo a una reunion social, Te aseguro que No distinguira el Agua de el Vino blanco-dijo riendo

-Tu idea no suena tan mal-dijo el hombre con semblante serio

-Creo que una cena en Casa seria perfecto, Claro yo estare presente

-Muy bien dejame hablar con Mina y ya te avisare

Ambos Hombres siguieron con sus asuntos

**0-0-0**

Mina habia decidido salir, ahí encerrada no definiria sus sentimientos asi que tomo las llaves de su auto y salio en busca de Yaten, se fue directo a casa al llegar fue Artemis quien le abrio la puerta-¡Mina!

-¡Artemis! Hay no sabes como me alegra verte-dijo abrazandolo

-Ami igual Mina pasa ¿Quieres algo de Tomar?

-No gracias en realidad venia a Buscar a Yaten

-¿A Yaten? –pregunto mas que sorprendido

-Eh…si se que suena raro pero…

-Esta en tu Departamento

-Ok bien prometo venir un dia de estos…No te importa ¿cierto?

-No-respondio sonriendo

La rubia bajo a su departamento y antes de entrar escucho unos acordes de guitarra, la melodia sonaba bien, abrio y vio a el platinado con su guitarra

-…Yaten-llamo

-Mina ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si, Yaten estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar-dijo ella acercandose

El la miro retadoramente-¿Estabas espiandome?

-No, mas bien venia a platicar Contigo-dijo jugando con un mechon de su cabello-Te invito a Tomar un café

-Bien como gustes-dijo poniendose de pie-Vamos. Ambos chicos salieron del departamento Y la rubia sin darse cuenta se colgo del brazo de Yaten… el Platinado Noto el detalle y estuvo a punto de hacerselo saber… pero se hizo el desentendido hasta llegar a el estacionamiento

-Sube Yaten-indico la rubia y una vez Yaten subio condujo a una cafeteria-Bien llegamos, Vamos Yaten-dijo jalandolo con entusiasmo

Al entrar se dirigieron a una mesa ubicada al fondo, la mesera se les acerco con el menu-Gracias, ¿Pides tu o me dejas escoger por ti?-pregunto entusiasmada

-Pide-dijo el

Mina llamo a la mesera-Dos Frappe y dos porciones de pastel de Nuez-pidio

-enseguida-dijo la mesera echandole un vistazo a el platinado y retirandose

-Ya veras que el pastel te encantara-dijo sonriente Minutos despues la mesera traia las ordenes-Pruebalo

El obedecio-sabe bien-definitivamente el era de pocas palabras

-Yaten… me gustaria que me hablaras un poco mas de ti-lo miro

-Realmente Mina no hay Mucho que Contar Mi madre murio cuando Taiky y yo estabamos pequeños-hizo una pausa-desde entonces papa se hizo cargo de nosotros- Yaten jugaba con el tenedor – Nos hicieron Falta muchas cosas es cierto, pero no todos somos tan afortunados como tu-dijo mirandola con un poco de Trizteza

-Yaten en verdad lo siento mucho-dijo con sinceridad-pero Artemis supo sacarlos adelante y Tu y Taiky son dos buenas personas a las cuales quiero-sonrio

-No eres tan Odiosa cuando quieres-dijo con seriedad- Y tu Mina ¿Qué puedes decirme de ti?

-Mi mama Murio al Darme a Luz, hecho del cual siempre me senti culpable-hizo una pausa-Mi padre anhelaba un Hijo Varon y como no fue asi, siempre fue frio conmigo; a veces y cuando tuve edad me metio en un internado-esos recuerdos aun dolian en ella-Ahí conoci a las chicas, hice una conexión con serena; y Actualmente pues ya sabes Vivo con Papa y No soy Ninguna Niña mimada de papa-puntualizo

-Yo…No tenia idea-dijo un poco apenado- si Tu padre fue asi contigo ¿Qué haces viviendo con el?

-Se que suene extraño pero siempre anhele Vivir en casa con el y ganarme su cariño; el me propuso intentarlo y acepte convivir con el-Hizo una pausa- se que quizas Jamas me gane ssu cariño pero al menos debo intentarlo-comio un trozo de pastel-Diamante tambien me sugirio que lo intentara

-Te entiendo-dijo con seriedad

-Oye no estes tan serio, Sonrie-sugirio-¿verdad que esta delicioso el pastel?

Yaten la observaba y en definitiva era tan distinta a el-si

-Yaten y tu ¿Ya no quieres a Rini?

Definitivamente era un tema del cual no le gustaba hablar, pero era necesario-La verdad es que La Odio, ella fue el peor error de Mi vida No puedo negarte que la ame.. pero ella se encargo de destruir cualquier sentimiento bueno hacia ella

-Comprendo-ella Lo miro-se que Diamante no te cae Bien, pero conmigo siempre fue detallista, tierno, caballeroso; su unico defecto es que le caes mal…

-Me odia que es muy distinto el-pero supongo que lo seguiras tratando

-Si, pero …No puedo verlo como antes… por que yo…-el timbre de su celular sono interrumpiendo-Hola..Si papa no estoy en casa… Ok -finalizo la llamada

-¿Ya tienes que irte?

-Mas o menos…Oye que te parece si me acompañas a casa y conoces a papa-propuso

-¿Enloqueciste Mina?

-Anda Vamos ¿si? Ademas me gustaria que lo conocieras

Yaten lo dudo…-Bueno esta bien

-¡Hay eres un amor!-dijo feliz

Yaten pago los cafes y se fueron rumbo a casa de Mina…

**0-0-0**

Luna llevaba el te a Victor a su despacho-Señor aquí esta su te

-Gracias Luna

-¿Esta Preocupado por algo señor?

-Cuestiones de negocios Luna-tomo un sorbo de su te-Luna tu ¿sabias que Mina termino su relacion con Diamante?

-Si, aunque no se muy bien las cosas-dijo ella- ¿Por qué?

-Se ha enamorado de un Muerto de hambre Luna y eso no lo voy a permitir-dijo molesto

-Señor…Yo no creo que sea un mal Muchacho

-¿Lo conoces Luna?

-Supongo que es un chico llamado Yaten, he cruzado el saludo alguna vez y creo que…

-No te metas Luna yo voy a arreglar las cosas a mi manera, Mina debe entender que Diamante es Todo lo que le conviene

-Señor con todo respeto no puede imponerle su Voluntad-hizo una pausa- ademas Mina es igual que usted y no me gustaria verlos enfrentados por un desacuerdo

-Ya puedes retirarte Luna

**0-0-0**

Yaten iba nervioso eso era un hecho pero lo disimulaba muy bien; era como Vivir Todo lo que ya habia pasado con Rini a excepción de que Mina no era como ella…Hey Yaten ¿Qué sucede?

La voz de la rubia lo saco de sus pensamientos-Nada Mina solo pensaba

-Tranquilizate Yaten, yo no permitire que papa te haga una groseria-sonrio con dulzura-si no te sientes bien me dices y nos vamos

-Claro

Llegaron a casa y el porton automatcamente se abrio para que Mina entrara, Yaten observo el imponente jardin y la pequeña fuente que lucia en medio de este, la fachada de la casa parecia de esas casas que alguna vez habia Visto en las revistas-¡Llegamos Yaten!-dijo la rubia

El bajo casi en automatico y le dio una mueca a Mina que lejos estaba de ser una sonrisa-Ven-dijo ella dandole su mano y el la acepto

Tomados de la mano entraron a casa, el interior de la casa dejo sorprendido a Yaten… La casa Lucia "Perefecta" y se sentia chiquito ante semejantes cosas-¡Luna!-grito Mina

De inmediato la mujer acudio a la sala-Hola Niña…Hola Yaten

-Hola Señora-saludo

-¿Dónde esta papa?

-En su despacho hace unos Minutos le lleve su te ¿Quieren algo de tomar?

-Dame unos minutos Luna, quiero presentarle a Yaten-sonrio

-Bueno estoy en la cocina entonces

La rubia se dirigio a el despacho y toco la puerta-¡Papa! ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro Mina Pasa-

La rubia entro de la mano con Yaten, Victor de inmediato dirigio su mirada hacia el platinado-Hola papa realmente no te quitare mucho tiempo-lo miro-solo queria presentarte a Yaten

Victor lo examino de pies a cabeza y a decir verdad Yaten se sintio un poco intimidado-Mucho Gusto señor

-Sientense-indico sin despegarle la vista de encima al platinado-¿De donde se conocen?

-Bueno Yaten vive en el edificio en donde tenia mi apartamento

-Ya veo…-clavo sus ojos en el-¿A que te dedicas?

-Trabajo en un taller reparando autos-dijo incomodo

-Asi que eres mecanico-en su voz hubo cierta ironia- Creo que Diamante ya me habia hablado de ti-hizo una pausa- Tu tenias una relacion con la esposa de Haruka Tenou ¿Cierto?

La pregunta le cayo a Yaten como balde de agua fria-Creo que le han informado mal…

-No lo creo mis fuentes son confiables; asi que el matrimonio se deshizo por tu culpa

-¡Papa!-intervino Mina- no creo que sea momento para hablar de eso

-Tienes Razon-dijo con seriedad- disculpa mi atrevimiento-dijo clavando su mirada en el- Mina dile a Luna que nos traiga algo de tomar-sugirio

-Esta bien-dijo levantandose-Tranquilo- susurro a Yaten saliendo de el despacho

Victor lo examinaba y Yaten se sentia ya sentenciado a muerte-Diamante me hablo de tus intenciones con Mina-lo miro- Mira Muchacho creo que podras darte cuenta que Tu no estas al nivel de mi hija; y eso tarde o temprano afecta, ademas ya tuviste una experiencia con el matrimonio Tenou-Yaten se tenso- y no te fue nada bien

-Con Todo respeto Señor…

-No me interrumpas-dijo con seriedad- debes entender que …

El No termino pues Mina entro al despacho con la bandeja de café-Decidi traerlos Yo misma-sonrio pero noto la incomodidad-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, sirvele el café a tu amigo-dijo el, Mina asi lo hizo sirvio los cafes

Yaten siendo tan impulsivo se tuvo que guardar lo que pensaba por respeto a Mina y al mismo Victor-Cuentame mas de Ti Muchacho-pidio Victor

El platinado lo Miro-No creo que mi vida le interese-respondio sin pensarlo- No puedo hablarle de reuniones sociales, ni de viajes; asi que no creo que le interese Mi vida señor-solto

-Yaten…-murmuro Mina

-Dejalo querida parece ser que tu amigo esta un poco desorientado…se me ocurre que te quedes a cenar-sugirio ya teniendo en mente llamar a Diamante

-No creo que sea buena idea-dijo el

-Vamos Yaten quedate-pidio Mina

Una mueca que lejos estaba de ser una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Yaten-Como quieras Mina-respondio

-Perfecto le ordenare a Luna que prepare algo digno de nuestro invitado, los veo en la cena-dijo levantandose y dejandolos solos.

-Yaten ¿Sucede algo?

-Creo que no le cai bien a tu padre Mina

-Bueno sinceramente papa es un poco dificil. Si deseas podemos irnos-sonrio- papa entendera

Yaten la miro-siento que la historia se repite y se que…

-Yaten Mirame-pidio-Te quiero y me haces sentir muchas cosas, creeme jamas te lastimaria-ella por instinto lo abrazoy el se dejo envolver en ese abrazo que correspondio…por un instante no habia nada mas que ellos dos…Sentir el abrazo de Yaten la hacia sentir Millones de mariposas; le encantaba ese olor que emanaba el platinado, era tan envolvente, tan protector-Vamos Yaten te llevare a casa-sonrio mirandolo- aceptaras la invitacion de papa en otra ocasión

El asintio y salieron de el despacho encontrandose con Luna-Mina no se que preparar para cenar

-No te preocupes Nana Yaten y yo nos vamos, dile a papa que regreso mas tarde

-Nos vemos Luna

-Esta bien, adios –se despidio Luna

**0-0-0**

Mina condujo en silencio-Papa te dijo algo ¿cierto?

-Creo que … era natural le preocupas…

-Yaten sinceramente creo que no sabes mentir-lo miro- y conozco lo duro e hiriente que puede ser papa-hizo una pausa- la verdad es que no se que me espera cuando vuelva a casa; pero debe entender que …Yo …te quiero

-Espero no causarte problemas-medito un segundo- veo que Diamante lo tiene muy bien enterado de mi vida

-Bueno…Llegamos-dijo la rubia

-¿Te quedas un momento?-pregunto el

-Quisiera Yaten… pero quiero llegar a casa, se que quizas papa tenga algo que decirme…

-entiendo-dijo bajando del auto-Mina…¿Confias en Mi?

-Por supuesto Yaten confio en ti-respondio- te veo luego-dijo yendose de aquel lugar

**0-0-0**

Diamante se encontraba en casa de Victor-asi que el mecanico se fue-decia triunfal Diamante- Ese tipejo no es rival para mi

-Se ve a kilometros, te quiero cerca de Mina haz todo lo posible para que regrese contigo-pidio

-Asi sera Victor-sonrio el platinado- ya me encargare yo de hacerle ver su suerte a ese imbecil

De pronto llegaba Mina quien encontro a ambos hombres en la sala-Hola Diamante

-Mina ve a mi despacho necesito hablar contigo

-Claro Papa –respondio sin inmutarse dirigiendose al despacho

-Victor trata de no contradecirla, ya algo se nos ocurrira

-Lo intentare-dijo yendo hacia el despacho-Bien Mina ¿Dónde esta tu amigo? Que descortez de su parte no quedarse

-Yaten es asi Papa, Tiene un carácter fuerte

-Mina No se que intenciones tengas con ese "Tipo"…Pero No es de tu mismo nivel-dijo por fin- y eso tarde o temprano afectara; a las pruebas me remito con Rini Tenou…

-Yo no soy Rini Papa y seria incapaz de jugar con Yaten…como ella lo hizo

-Toma en cuenta que no hay comparacion entre Diamante y el

-Eso lo se-la rubia guardo silencio-dejame decidir a mi lo que me conviene ¿si?

-Si es lo que deseas esta bien

**0-0-0**

Asi pasaron las semanas en donde Mina y Yateb compartian mucho tiempo juntos en innegablemente el Ojiverde se habia enamorado de a poco de la rubia; y ella tambien lo estaba de el. Ambos estaban en el departamento…

-¿ves? El departamento se ve mucho mejor-decia una rubia emocionada

-Pues si, pero esta muy femenino para mi gusto

-Definitivamente eres imposible de complacer-la rubia camino hacia la cocina-¿Café?

El solo asintio sentandose en la mesa y ella llevo ambos cafes, Noto que el miraba aun con recelo el departamento, tomo un sorbo de café-¿Piensas Mudarte?

-Ultimamente lo he estado pensando

-¿Qué te detiene?

-…No es que algo me detenga en si-dijo nerviosa- es que …-ella se levanto dando unos pasos- me da miedo estar cerca de ti

-¿Miedo?-enmarco una ceja el ojiverde-No soy un Monstruo Mina

-Bueno a veces lo eres-solto con burla- pero es que yo… tengo miedo de enamorarme mas de ti-solto al fin

Yaten se acerco a ella tomandola de los hombros, busco su mirada y levanto su menton-Aino eres una tonta-dijo dandole una media sonrisa y besando sutilmente los labios de ella

-…Yaten…-susurro el platinado la acerco mas a el para besarla como hace mucho deseaba hacerlo…ambos jugaron con sus lenguas iniciando una batalla por profundizar aquel beso; que provocaba tantas cosas en ambos

Era innegable ya a estas alturas los fuertes sentimientos de ambos…

**0-0-0**

-Tienes que hacer algo Diamante

-Lo hare no te preocupes-sonrio- con un poco de suerte y nos libramos de el todo de ese miserable

La noche avanzo y Mina llego a casa encontrandose con Diamante, Tuvieron una conversacion amena por largo tiempo….

**0-0-0**

Yaten se disponia a entrar al edificio cuando cuatro tipos lo interceptaron a solo unos pasos-Yaten Kou-dijo uno de ellos

De inmediato Yaten se puso a la defensiva-Tenemos un regalo para ti-dijo otro de ellos dandole un fuerte golpe por atrás, a lo que el platinado devolvio el golpe pero en ese instante los demas hombres se fueron sobre el…. Golpeandolo fuertemente…Michiru lo encontro tirado en la entrada de el edificio en compañía de Artemis y Taiky lo llevo al Hospital

**0-0-0**

Yaten tenia varios hematomas en el cuerpo y dos costillas rotas, le pusieron un sedante para que descansara toda la noche-No entiendo que paso-decia artemis

-A lo mejor trataron de asaltarlo

-No lo creo Taiky pues tenia todas sus cosas peresonalesy dinero en efectivo en su billetera-respondio- creo que sabremos que paso hasta mañana, por hoy el dormira

-Trate de avisarle a Mina pero su celular me manda directo al buzon

-Ya mañana le avisamos, igual Yaten dormira toda la noche

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Mina supo lo que habia pasado estaba desesperada y Preocupada por Yaten, aunque Michiru le dijo que el estaba bien necesitaba verlo, iba a salir cuando Diamante llego.

-Hola Mina ¿Esta tu padre?

-No, aun no se levanta… disculpa debo irme

-¿Qué sucede Mina? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Necesito ir al Hospital, a Yaten trataron de asaltarlo anoche y lo golpearon

-Pobre de el, si gustas te llevo, creo que no puedes conducir asi

-Gracias-dijo ella aceptando y se dirigio al hospital con Diamante

**0-0-0**

Michiru ya estaba ahí junto a Artemis y Taiky; Minutos despues llego Mina con Diamante encontrandolos a todos en la sala de espera-¡Taiky ¡ ¿Cómo esta?

-Buenos dias-saludo Diamante

-Tranquilizate Mina-intervino artemis- el esta bien-miro al platinado

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Aun no despierta Mina-intervino Michiru-Diamante por que no me acompañas a la cafeteria

-Claro-dijo acercandose a Mina- Vuelvo enseguida preciosa

Mina solo asintio quedandose al lado de Taiky y Artemis, Diamante iba rumbo a la cafeteria-¿Qué haces aquí Diamante?

-Oye no crei que te molestara verme-dijo sentido

-Claro que no Tonto, pero como Yaten y tu son rivales…

-Hay por favor ese no es mi rival y estoy aquí por que Mina estaba muy nerviosa-explico-No lo hice por ese, si no por ella

-debi suponerlo…

**0-0-0**

Mina entro a la habitacion al ver a Yaten, se acerco con cuidado para no desperatarlo, acaricio el rostro-Mi..Mina-pronuncio el pues no estaba dormido

-Yaten ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco adolorido-dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor al tratar de moverse

-Tranquilo-dijo ella- me asuste tanto Yaten…¿Qué paso?

-Cuatro Tipos me golpearon…

-¡Dios Mio! Te juro que si algo te hubiese pasado yo…

-Tranquila solo son unos golpes-trato de sonreir

-Voy a cuidarte para que te repongas pronto-dijo dandole un beso fugaz en los labios- Tu papa y Taiky estan muy preocupados, ellos junto con Michiru te trajeron

-No me gusta preocuparlos

-Siempre nos preocuparemos por ti por que nos importas mucho-sonrio-Preguntare si hoy mismo te dan de alta

-Gracias

**0-0-0**

En la sala de espera todos estaban tomando café cuando Mina llego-Yaten esta despierto y se encuentra muy bien aunque un poco adolorido

-Esa es una buena noticia-dijo Michiru

-que bueno-dijo Taiky- quizas y hoy mismo salga ¿no?

-Creo que hay que preguntarle al medico

-Si gustas yo te acompaño-se ofrecio Diamante

-Vamos entonces-dijo la rubia mientras los demas pasaban a verlo…

Horas mas tarde el Platinado salia de el Hospital -¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?-dijo refiriendose a Diamante que se encontraba al lado de Mina

Diamante se Limito a verlo-Bueno… el me acompaño-intervino Mina-Por favor Yaten no te fatigues ¿si?

-mina tu tienes que descansar has pasado aca toda la mañana-dijo el ojiazul

-Bueno que les parece si yo llevo a Yaten a su casa-intervino Michiru-asi Mina puede descansar

-Te lo agradezco Michiru-sonrio Mina acercandose a Yaten-te vere mas tarde, te quiero-dijo dandole un fugaz beso

-Te quiero-le respondio el

-Vamos Mina, que te mejores Kou-dijo Diamante saliendo de ahí con Mina

-¡Imbecil! –Mascullo Yaten

Mas tarde ese dia el platinado salia de el Hospital

**0-0-0**

En la Noche Michiru iba al aeropuerto a recoger a su Prima-¡Michiru!-Grito la chica levantando su mano

-Perdoname por la tardanza pero es que un amigo sufrio un percanseEn la Noche Michiru iba al aeropuerto a recoger a su Prima-¡Michiru!-Grito la chica levantando su mano

-Perdoname por la tardanza pero es que un amigo sufrio un percanse

-No te preocupes, aunque sinceramente pense que te habias olvidado que venia-dijo haciendo Puchero

-Por supuesto que no, Vamos a casa-dijo ayudandole a la chica con su equipaje

**0-0-0**

-¿Dónde te metiste el dia de Hoy Mina?

-Yaten tuvo un accidente y yo…

-Mina ¿Acaso no comprendes? Relacionarte con ese bueno para nada…

-¡Porfavor Papa!-levanto un poco la voz-Yo quiero a Yaten y eso no lo voy a cambiar

-¿quererlo?

-No quiero discutir conmigo asi que me voy a verlo

Victor no dijo mas pero tampoco era de los que se quedarian cruzados de brazos

**0-0-0**

-Y cuentame Michiru ¿Es guapo tu amigo?

La chica rio- Guapo si, y un poco gruñon tambien-miro a la chica –Prima te conozco y te advierto que mi querido Yaten esta enamorado

La chica solo sonrio-Yo no he dicho nada Michiru

**0-0-0**

Mina llegaba a casa de artemis-Hola Taiky ¿Cómo esta Yaten?

-Creo que ahora que llegaste estara mejor-sonrio el castaño-esta en su habitacion

-¿Dónde esta Artemis?

-Ya estaDescansando, ve a ver a mi hermano

Yaten estaba en su cama de muy mal humor desde que vio a Diamante irse con Mina-¿Se puede?-pregunto Mina con la puerta entre abierta

-Si-fue la respuesta de el

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-De maravilla-respondio con ironia

-¡Yaten!-recrimino la rubia-¿Ya cenaste?

-Si

-Bueno-dijo sentandose a su lado-dime ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

-Me golpearon

-Y yo hare lo mismo si no dejas tus ironias-dijo Mina- No me digas que te golpearon eso es mas que evidente

Yaten sonrio- Y dices que yo tengo mal humor

-Tu sueles sacarme de mis casillas Yaten Kou, anda dime

-Realmente… -el dudo un poco en decirlo-Creo que no fue casualidad lo de anoche

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada Mina olvidalo son tonterias y ¿Dónde quedo el muñequito de pastel?

Mina rio- Ya esta en su casa, no te preocupes no vino conmigo

-Menos mal sabes que no lo soporto Mina

-Bueno Ya no hagas coraje veras que en unos dias estaras como nuevo

**0-0-0**

Michiru visito varias veces a Yaten; y aunque su prima insistia en acompañarlo ella se nego, prometiendole que lo conoceria cuando el estuviera mejor, asi transcurrieron las semanas y Yaten se recupero por completo, al punto de que hoy en la Noche cenarian en casa de Michiru, obviamente el platinado iria en compañía de Mina.

La rubia Lucia un hermoso vestido corto en color azul turqueza su cabello sujetado con una liga caia a un lado de un hombro, termino de arreglarse y salio por Yaten…El solo hecho de pensar en el platinado la hacia sonreir

Yaten llevaba un pantalon de vestir en color Negro y una camisa en color Lila, zapatillas en color Negro… definitivamente el atuendo le quedaba perfecto. Salio de el departamento a el estacionamiento a esperar a Mina.

La rubia llego bajandose de el auto se acerco a el para besarlo y el correspondio-Estas Guapisimo-decia emocionada

-Tu te ves hermosa-respondio-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro –dijo la rubia subiendo al auto en compañía de Yaten…

**0-0-0**

-¿Cómo me veo Michi?

-Perfecta-sonrio- ese vestido te queda perfecto

-Igual a ti, por cierto ya quiero conocer al Bombomcito de tu amigo-dijo con malicia

-Recuerda que vendra con su Novia… de pronto el timbre sono Michiru fua a abrir la puerta-¡Chicos! Que alegria verlos, pasen

.-Gracias por invitarnos-Michiru

-De nada Mina, Yaten te ves mu bien, Por cierto por fin conoceran a mi Prima-Hotaru ven

La chica pelinegra se acerco y los ojos de Mina se abrieron enormemente¿Tu?- fue lo que ambas chicas pronunciaron al mismo tiempo dejando sin entender a Michiru y a Yaten

-Vaya Aino nos Volvemos a encontrar-dijo Hotaru viendo maliciosamente a Yaten

-¿De donde se conocen?-pregunto Michiru

-Estudie con ella y su grupo de amigas en el internado, solo que ya sabes Los ultimos 3 años estudie en estados Unidos

-Jamas me lo hubiese imaginado-dijo Michiru

-¿Qué sucede Mina? Parece que te quedaste Muda al verme

-Algo asi-dijo molesta y es que su relacion con Hotaru no fue muy buena en el colegio-Jamas me imagine que fueses prima de Michiru

-Y Tu ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto al platinado

-Yaten Kou, nucho gusto

-Definitivamente eres muy guapo, mas de lo que hubiera imaginado-dijo la cara de Mina cambio drasticamente y es que esa chica era una coqueta de lo peor-Mina y ¿que paso con Zafiro?

Mina queria ahorcarla-Que les parece si tomamos algo antes de cenar-intervino Michiru

-Me parece bien-secundo la rubia

-Sientense entonces traere algo de beber-dijo Michiru retirandose

-Y dime Mina ¿Dónde estan tus amigas? ¿Dónde esta el Bombon de Darien?

-Todas se encuentran estudiando en el extranjero y Darien esta con serena, viven juntos fuera del pais

-Hay que lastima y tu Yaten ¿Tienes Novia? Al lanzar la pregunta la cara de Mina cambio- Oh no me digas que es tu Novio Mina ¿ O si?

-Asi es Hotaru es MI NOVIO-dijo recalcando estas dos ultimas palabras

-Aquí estan las bebidas-Michiru llegaba con las copas de Vino-La verdad es que me alegra verte recuperado Yaten, nos diste un buen susto

El platinado solo atino a sonreir de pronto Mina lo abrazo- Asi es Mi Amor nos tuviste muy preocupadas

Hotaru sabia que la rubia estaba celosa-Bueno pues entonces ¡Salud! Por que estas muy bien-sonrio a Yaten

A la hora de la cena la incomodidad de Mina era evidente, mentalmente ya habia descabezado a Hotaru quien sabe cuantas veces, pues no dejaba de coquetearle a Yaten-Hay Mina que suerte la tuya que tienes a este Muñequito de Novio; Tu si que tienes suerte querida

Mina sonrio forzadamente mientras Yaten estaba en silencio jamas habia visto a Mina tan molesta y hasta le daba "Miedo" cualquier palabra que Mina dijera

-¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo Hotaru?-pregunto Mina

-Podria ser, ya veo que hay hombres guapos por aca-sonrio de nuevo a Yaten

Y asi la cena transcurrio entre ironias y ataques sutiles entre ambas jovenes, Yaten se sentia en un campo de batalla, Mientras que Michiru se divertia con la pelea Tan sutil que ambas tenian.

-Y ¿Cuánto Tiempo llevan de Novios Yaten?-Pregunto Hotaru

-Eh…Pues Poco tiempo

-Ya veo

-Hotaru Querida Comportate-intervino Michiru- Yaten no esta acostumbrado a dar detalles de su vida

-Lo Siento Prima, Pero lo repito Mina Tienes suerte con los Bombones

Mina sonrio…-Mina creo que es hora de irnos

-Claro Mi vida como tu digas-respondio a lo que yaten se desconcerto, pues nunca habia sido tan cariñosa-Michiru Nosotros nos retiramos

-Por supuesto Chicos-sonrio

-Yaten espero no sea la ultima vez que nos veamos-dijo la pelinegra dandole un beso en la mejia a Yaten tomandolo desprevenido y sorprendiendo a Michiru y a Mina

Yaten no supo que decir y camino hacia la salida con Mina que se notaba en su cara que estaba Molesta-Nos vemos Michiru, Fue un gusto verte Hotaru, se despidio la rubia saliendo en compañía de Yaten

**0-0-0**

La rubia conducia sin emitir ni una sola palabra al igual que el Platinado… Pero decidio romper el silencio-¿Qué fue Todo eso?

La chica lo miro enmarcando una ceja-Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti

-¿De que hablas Mina?-pregunto sorprendido

-Hay Yaten Te lo juro que me cae Gordo Hotaru

-Definitivamente fue mas que evidente en la cena y creo que…

-¡Ah! Es que es tan irritante, que no la soporto

-Ok Mina ya entendi pero lleva la vista al frente-dijo el ojiverde

-No me des ordenes

-¡Que testaruda eres!

-¡Lo aprendi de ti Kou!-dijo estacionando el auto-Ya puedes bajarte

Yaten Sonrio acercandose a su oido-No te enojes o envejeceras Rapido-susurro

Ella lo miro y por primera vez vio esos ojos Verdes asi de cerca, sus bocas estaban a pocos sentimentros-Eres…Un…

No pudo terminar el la beso sintiendo como la rubia se estremecia al contacto, se separo un poco de ella-Te quiero –susurro

-Tambien te quiero Yaten-dijo ella

El Platinado bajo de el auto y hubo una mirada de complicidad entre ambos; Dado por sentado con esa Mirada la Relacion que ya estaba mas que establecida, ya tenian una relacion. La rubia le sonrio y se fue a su casa….

**0-0-0**

Habian pasado un par de Semanas desde entonces, la relacion entre ellos iba mas que bien, aunque Claro Victor lo ignoraba por Completo al igual que Diamante, la rubia prefirio no decirselos por temor.

Hotaru se habia adaptado ya al ambiente y aunque a veces desesperaba a Mina por que no paraba de coquetearle a Yaten…Trataban de llevar una relacion Cordial.

Una tarde los chicos querian ir al parque, pero Hotaru se unio lo que no agrado para Nada a Mina; pero termino accediendo… ambas llevaban de el brazo al platinado…Hotaru no era mala a veces hacia las cosas solo para sacar de sus casillas a Mina…

-Sueltalo Hotaru es mi novio

-Hay Mina compàrte a este muñeco-decia ella

-No le digas Muñeco se llama ¡Yaten!

-Oigan la gente nos esta viendo-intervino el platinado

-Disculpa Muñeco-dijo la pelinegra

-¡No le digas asi!-dijo Mina

Y De Pronto para sorpresa de Mina y Yaten ven como Hotaru cae sin sentido al suelo, la chica se habia desmayado

-¡Hotaru!-dijo Mina asustada

Yaten la tomo en sus brazos-¿Qué hacemos Mina?

-Hay que llevarla al Hospital y en el camino le llamamos a Hotaru- de inmediato la llevaron al Hospital…Michiru llego Minutos despues al Hospital, Ninguno tenia Informacion de Nada.

-Familiares de la señorita Hotaru-dijo el medico que llegaba a la sala de espera

-Es mi Prima-dijo levantandose Michiru-¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué tiene?

- La señorita Ya reacciono y esta fuera de peligro-dijo el medico- sigame para que pueda verla, la chica lo siguio

-Hotaru ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto al entrar a la habitacion

-Bien…

-¿Segura?

-No te Preocupes Michiru-dijo mirando a los ojos a su prima

Ese mismo dia Hotaru salio de el hospital, solo habia sido un simple desmayo

-No vuelvas a asustarnos asi-dijo Mina

-No lo hare si el muñeco de tu novio me cuida-sonrio

-Bueno chicos gracias por traerla-dijo Michiru- me la llevo por que debe descansar

Mina y Yaten platicaron unos minutos…

-¿Crees que este mejor?

-Según Michiru solo fue un simple desmayo-dijo el platinado

-Es raro, en el colegio se desmayo un par de veces ahora que lo recuerdo-dijo pensativa…-Pero de seguro no es nada grave

**0-0-0**

Habian pasado Ya 3 meses en donde Mina y Yaten disfrutaban cada Momento Juntos, si bien es cierto Yaten no era tan expresivo, Para Mina era suficiente una Mirada… Y todo estaba bien, Hotaru, salia con ellos de vez en cuando, cosa que a Mina dejo de molestarle, al tratar un poco mas a Hotaru.

Una tarde Mina llego a su departamento; Yaten no se encontraba ahí puesto que aun estaba en el taller, la chica se sentia tan cansada que decidio tomar un baño para refrescarse y asi lo hizo.

Mina salió con la toalla de baño en color rosa enredada al cuerpo despues de darse una ducha, cepillando su hermoso cabello dorado aun humedecido. Con pasos lentos se dirigió a la cocina, poniendo la tetera en la estufa para calentar agua, pues deseaba tan solo sentarse en su sofá, leer algún libro mientras disfrutaba de un te de frambuesa, su favorito.

Cuando el agua estaba al fin en su punto apagó la estufa y se vertió un poco en una taza, poniendo dentro una bolsita de te, pero entonces escuchó el timbre de la puerta que la hizo abandonar lo que estaba haciendo…No penso que fuera Yaten pues no era Hora de que el platinado apareciera y de hacerlo suponia que primero iria a su Departamento….!Grave error!

al abrir la puerta se ruborizó al ver a Yaten frente suyo, ataviado en un pantalón negro y camisa verde tipo polo ceñida al cuerpo.

-Mi amor.- Susurró Mina sujetándose la toalla al cuerpo, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

Yaten la recorrió de arriba hacia abajo, notando sus suaves curvas que se marcaban aun por encima de la toalla, el nacimiento de sus senos, el cabello aun humedecido que se pegaba a la blanca piel de sus hombros, sus labios rosados, su mirada color zafiro tan inocente. La deseaba, la deseaba desde que la había conocido y ahí la tenia, frente a le, tan fácil tomarla y hacerla suya; mas sin embargo sabia que contrastante con la experiencia en el arte amatorio que el tenia, Mina aun no había tenido su primera experiencia.

-Hola mi pequeña Venus.

-¿Venus?.- Balbuceó Mina Yaten estaba ¿Siendo cariñoso?

Yaten entró en el departamento y cerró la puerta con candado tras de si, posando despues sus fuertes manos en los delicados hombros de su novia.

-Venus.- Susurró el con ronca voz al oído de ella.- Como la diosa del amor y la belleza. Asi eres tu mi pequeña diosa Venus.

-Suena tan lindo.- Respondió ella sonrojada, sintiendo que un calor abrasador y dulce recorria cada centímetro de su piel.- Tu nunca sueles ser cariñoso.

-No.- Dijo el acariciando con sus manos una de las suaves mejillas de su novia.-Pero tu me haces serlo-sonrio seductoramente

Yaten se acercó al rostro de su amada y la miró entrecerrar los ojos. En verdad le parecía mas hermosa que un angel, con su larga y sedosa cabellera dorada, sus ojos azules, su piel blanca, sus mejillas sonrosadas de manera natural y los labios de un natural color rosado, tan bella sin necesidad de adornos.

-Te amo tanto.- Susurró tomándola del talle y depositó un suave beso en la frente de ella.

Mina tan soló sentir uno de los brazos de el y los labios masculinos en su frente sintió estremecerse y gimió de manera voluntaria. Yaten por su parte siguió el recorrido, besando el puente de la nariz de su amada, sus mejillas, aspirando el olor tan dulce de su fragancia entremezclado con la frescura del reciente baño que se había dado. Se detuvó cerca de sus labios rosados y con su dedo índice lo delineó.

-Eres simplemente perfecta.- Se acercó y atrapó sus labios en un beso tierno y dulce que con los segundos se tornó en un beso pasional.

Mina sintió como el se apoderaba de su boca, devorándola en aquel beso y ella entreabrió sus labios, invitándolo a profundizar a quel beso, abandonando sus manos con que sostenia la toalla de baño para enredarlas en el cabello platinado de su amado, instándolo a que siguiera, a que nunca se detuviera. Yaten, con manos ansiosas comenzó a recorrer las suaves curvas del cuerpo de su amada a travez de la toalla, mientras su lengua se enredaba con la de Minako en algo que parecía una sensual danza erotica, disfrutando del sabor dulce y acido del aliento de su amada.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse un momento, respirando entre cortadamente, encontrándose en las pupilas diladas del otro, percibiendo en la mirada del ser amado la pasión arder en sus cuerpos, el deseo de unirse el uno al otro.

-Mina- La llamó Yaten con voz enronquecida, llena de deseó, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos fuertemente, siendo asi la única forma en que la toalla se sostenia.- Mi Mina…

-Hazme el amor.- Lo interrumpió ella, acunando entre sus manos pequeñas y blancas el rostro de su amado.-… Por favor… ya no hay mas dudas… quiero estar contigo.

Yaten la tomó por la cintura y la levantó en vilo, logrando que la toalla se moviera un poco dejando los senos redondeados en cuya cumbre estaban los dos pezones rosados al descubierto; ella ansiosa por sentirlo suyo enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amado pegándose a el hasta lograr sentir la erección palpitante bajo la ropa de su amante.

Yaten de nuevo comenzó a besarla con ansiedad y desenfrenó y asi llegaron hasta el cuarto de Minako, donde el finalmente la sentó sobre la cama con delicadeza, apartando la toalla a un lado para por primera vez mirar el hermoso cuerpo de su amada en todo su esplendor: la base de su cuello alargado, sus senos prominente, su vientre plano, las curvas de sus caderas, su intimidad, sus piernas largas y torneadas, para al final posar ojos en la mirada azulada e inocente de Minako, sonriendo al ver las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Yaten.- Susurró Minako que sus mejillas ardían, jamas había estado desnuda ante hombre alguno.

Yaten caminó hacia la cama y se sentó justo detrás de ella, posando sus manos en los hombros de su amada que acarició con delicadeza. La escuchó gemir quedamente y removió un poco el cabello de ella hasta acercarse a su oído.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.- Le dijo el.- ¿Te había dicho que te vez preciosa?

-Mi amor…-susurro ella

El se despojó de la camisa, repegando su pecho desnudo a la frágil espalda de su amada y llevó sus manos hacica enfrente ahuecando en ellas los senos de su amada. Mina tan solo sentir las manos masculinas sobre sus pechos, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de reprimir un gemido, un gemido que finalmente no pudo evitar cuando sintió los dedos de Yaten estimulando sus pezones que con cada caricia mas se endurecían, gritando cuando sintió como el los estrujaba entre sus dedos.

-¡Me torturas!.- Exclamó ella con voz cargada de deseó.

Yaten la tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama y se acomodó entre sus piernas, apoyándose con sus brazos para no dejar caer todo su peso en el cuerpo de su amada y finalmente atrapó los labios en un beso tierno y pasional.

Mina sintió como los labios de el abandonaban su boca, deslizándose hacia abajó hasta atrapar su cuello que el besaba con desesperación hasta sensibilizarle la piel, succionándole la piel, mordiendo suavemente mientras una de sus manos acariciaba uno de sus senos y la otra acariciaba su cintura, logrando arrancarle entonces gemidos que no pudo reprimir.

La boca demandande de Yaten fue deslizanose hacia abajo, dejando un sendero de besos hasta toparse con los senos redondeados de su amada, donde se detuvo un momento para levantar su rostró y encontrándose con el rostro de Minako que reflejaba la mejor expresión del placer.

-¡Porfavor no te detengas!.-Suplico Mina

Yaten besó la curva de los senos de Minako y finalmente lo atrapó en su boca, deslizando su lengua ardiente en uno de los pezones de su amada, gozando al escuchar los gemidos de placer que le arrancaba, al sentir como el pezón se endureciaaunmas en su boca, mentras con una de sus manos le daba el mismo placer al otro.

-¡Yaten!.- Gritó el nombre de su amado y ante el placer que estaba recibiendo encajó sus uñas en la espalda masculina.

Yaten al sentir las uñas encajarse en su piel por toda respuesta mordió aun con mas fuerza los pezones de su amada, moviendo su lengua ardiente con ansiedad, no podía negar que la deseara. Minako dejó escapar un gritó, le estaba doliendo, pero quería que lo hiciera con mas fuerza, que nunca se detuviera.

Sin abandonar los senos de Mina, Yaten deslizó una de sus manos por el plano vientre de su novia, acariciándolo con la punta de sus dedos, en suaves caricias que hicieron a la rubia estremecrse. Minako por toda respuesta deslizó sus manos masalla de la espalda baja de su amado y levantó su pelvis, frotando su sexo contra la virilidad de su amado oculta bajo el pantalón, incitándolo a que la tomara.

-¡Por favor, ya no mas, hazme tuya Yaten!

-Tranquila mi amada Venus, se paciente.

Yaten besó el lugar entre los senos de Mina y letamente fue dejando un sendero de besos pasando por su abdomen, hasta detenerse en su vientre, haciendo círculos con la punta de su lengua. Estaba ansioso por tomarla, por sentirse dentro de ella, pero quería escucharla suplicar por el, gritar su nombre de placer.

-¡Quiero,quiero!.- Suplicaba ella entre gemidos.

Yaten se acercó a ella, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mi bella Venus?

-Te quiero a ti, dentro de mi.

Minako lo vió hincarse entre sus piernas, despojarse rápidamente del pantalón y los calzoncillos que fueron a parar a algún lugar de la habiacion que no le interesaba saber y se sorprendió al ver el miembro de Yaten palpitante de deseo.

-¡Oh por dios!

Yaten se acomodó de nuevo entre sus piernas, mirándola a los ojos, acariciando las curvas de su cuerpo, mientras rozaba su miembro endurecido contra la entrada a la intimidad hasta ahora resguardada de su venus.

-¡No me tortures mas, por favor!.- Suplicaba Mina, gimiendo ante el contacto del miembro endurecio de su amado que parecía tener vida propia contra su monte de Venus.

-Mirame entonces amada mia.- Susurró Yaten.- Quiero ver tu mirada cuando me hunda dentro de ti.

Mina le sostuvó la mirada, sintiendo los ojos verdes que se clavaban en ella y de pronto sintió el miembro duro y fibroso de su amante hundirse dentro de ella en una profunda emvestida que la hizo gritar de dolor, dolor que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en placer al sentir como el la llenaba con su grosor.

Para Yaten no pasó desapercibido el dolor que se reflejó en sus facciones y atrapó los labios de su amada en un dulce beso, mordiéndole los labios con ansiedad primitiva, disfrutando del olor de su saliva, de los brazo femeninos alrededor de su cuello mientras el entraba y salía de la estrecha intimidad femenina, sintiéndose internamente orgulloso al ser el primer hombre que estuviera por primera vez en el cuerpo de su amada.

Mina sintió las manos de el deslizar desde su cintura hasta sus caderas, las manos masculinas rodear su cuerpo hasta acariciar su espina dorsal que hicieron que el beso se rompiera al no poder evitar ella un gemido de placer.

-Te amo tanto.- Susurró Yaten moviéndose dentro de ella, acariciando los glúteos de su amada, deslizando depues sus manos hacia las piernas torneadas que enredó en su cintura, haciendo presión en las caderas de su amada para hundirse mas profundamente.

-Y yo a ti.- Respondió ella entre jadeos, sintiendo como las manos de el nuevamente subían a su cintura, acariciándole el vientre por un momento, siguiendo despues su camino para brindarle atenciones a sus senos palpitantes y deseosos de caricias,mientras la boca masculina de nuevo besaba y mordia su cuello sensibilizado.- Amor mio, mi Yaten.

Mina sintió al fin la anticipación de la cúspide del placer acercarse, un delicioso escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo mientras Yaten se movia dentro de ella y no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas provocadas por el placer rodaran por sus mejillas.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?.- Preguntó Yaten al darse cuenta de las lagrimas de su amada.

-No te detengas amor mio, sigue.- Respondió Mina, apretujándolo con fuerza para incitarlo a no detenerse.

Yaten besó las lagrimas de su amada y de nuevo comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, aumentando el ritsmo, saliendo y entrando dentro de ella sabiendo que pronto explotarían de placer. Mina de pronto sintió los musculos de su vientre contraerse, oleadas de placer que se expandían por todo su cuerpo y gritó al sentir como dentro suyo todo se tensaba. Yaten siguió moviéndose dentro de ella hasta que sintió explotar de placer, derramándose dentro del cuerpo de su amada…

Algunos minutos despues, el se encontraba recostado en el cuerpo de su amada, con la cabeza entre los senos de ella, ambos en silencio, hasta que fue ella quien se atrevió a hablar.

-Fue maravilloso.

Yaten levantó su rostro, encontrándose con la dulce mirada de su amada y acarició una de sus mejillas.

-Tu has sido maravillosa, mi diosa del amor.- Susurró el dándole un beso tierno en los labios.

Mina, sintiéndose ahora mas atrevida y descinibida deslizó sus manos en las espalda masculina, siguiendo su camino hacia abajo, logrando que de nuevo el placer regresara a Yaten.

-Me estas tentando mi Venus, y sabes que no voy a detenerme.

-Y yo no quiero que te detengas, te quiero tener asi toda la noche.

Yaten atrapó los labios de Mnako en un beso pasional que ella correspondió, las caricias atrevidas del uno hacia el otro no se hicieorn esperar, logrando encender de nuevo el fuego interior dentro de ellos, Minako sintió como dentro de ella la virilidad de su amado comenzaba a cobrar vida propia lleandola de nuevo con su grosor, excitándola y una vez mas ambos le dieron rienda a suelta a la pasión, acariciándose, besándose, disfrutando de la unión de sus cuerpos…Y asi lo que cuando se conocieron parecia Imposible se Hizo Realidad, Se amaron entregandose por completo el uno al otro.

**0-0-0**

La fecha de el cumpleaños de Mina estaba ya Proxima era el fin de semana… ese dia anunciaria a su padre su Noviazgo con Yaten, que hasta ahora se habia mantenido en Secreto… Pero Para Diamante no lo era, quien ya venia maquinando algun plan…

**0-0-0**

**Hola Chicas! Como estan? Espero que todas esten muy bien y bueno aquí les traigo este cap espero que les guste y quiero aclarar la presencia de Hotaru Pues es Indispensable para algo que se viene en la Historia.**

**Quiero a gradecer a MademoiselleRosseau por ayudarme con la Parte de el Lemon amiga, gemelita me encanto como quedo. Y pues ojala disfruten el capitulo**


	17. A Tu Lado

_**Te Amo no lo puedo negar…**_

_**A mi corazón vida le supiste dar, no quiero perderte **_

_**O mi corazón llorara…**_

_**0-0-0**_

El jardín de la mansión Aino se arreglaba para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mina , la chica estaba mas que emocionada, era el primer cumpleaños que celebraría en casa, y lo mejor de todo al lado de Yaten. Hoy en la noche le diría a su padre de la relación con Yaten y aunque sabia que quizás no estaría, no se hecharia para atrás. El tema de la fiesta era Blanco/Negro. Habían sido invitados muchas personas, de las cuales mina no conocía casi a nadie.

-¿Dónde esta papa Luna?

-En su despacho

-Bueno voy a saludarlo y después voy a ver a Yaten-sonrió yendo hacia el despacho, toco la puerta-¿Puedo?

-Pasa-dijo el- la rubia se acerco a su padre-Espero que la fiesta se este organizando a tu gusto

-Claro que si papa, de verdad muchas gracias-sonrió con sinceridad-Yo… esta noche quiero hablar contigo después de la fiesta

El sabia muy bien el tema a tocar-¿Sabes? Nada me haría mas feliz que tu y Diamante retomaran su relación, dime Mina acaso ¿Te hizo algo?

-No papa ¿Cómo crees? Diamante es un hombre maravilloso pero… -la rubia fue interrumpida por que tocaron a su puerta

-Buenas tardes Victor, Mina-saludo Diamante entrando-Espero no interrumpir

-¿Qué se te ofrece Diamante?-pregunto Victor

-hablar con Mina si me lo permites

-Diamante yo…

-Escuchalo Mina-dijo el saliendo de el despacho

-¿Qué quieres Diamante?

-Mina Yo te Amo, quiero que entiendas eso; quiero que también pienses lo mal que tomara tu padre el que le digas que tienes una relación con Yaten-hizo una pausa- Date cuenta que estar con el es el peor error de tu vida Mina

-Diamante yo… de verdad no quiero lastimarte pero si es un error asumiré las consecuencias ahora si me permites tengo mucho que hacer-dijo saliendo de el despacho

_Ya veremos con quien te casas-sonrió viéndola salir_

**0-0-0**

-Me imagino que la fiesta de Mina estará espectacular-decia Hotaru

-Supongo que si por cierto Hotaru ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien ya sabes a veces hay que vivir cada dia como si fuera el ultimo-sonrió-pero no hay que hablar de esas cosas esta noche hay ¡Fiesta!

-Eres increíble Hotaru-sonrió michiru

**0-0-0**

Mina llegaba a su departamento en donde estaba Yaten-Hola Mi vida-dijo besándolo

-Hola Mina Feliz Cumpleaños-dijo abrazandola-¿Cómo estas?

-¡Feliz! De hecho es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida-sonrió- y eso que aun no es la fiesta-la rubia noto la seriedad de Yaten en el rostro al mencionar la fiesta-¿Qué sucede Yaten?

-Es que… No se creo que no me sentiré comodo entre tanta gente Mina

Ella lo abrazo fuerte-Estaras conmigo en todo momento, no te preocupes por nada ¿si? A ver Dame una sonrisa

El sonrió-Te amo-dijo el besándola Yaten aunque no lo dijera tenia miedo de perderla

-Taiky y tu papa iran ¿cierto?

-Bueno no lo creo-dijo con sinceridad-pero tratare de convencerlos

-Michiru y Hotaru iran y estarán en la misma mesa para que te sientas comodo con ellas

El asintió-Mina ¿Cómo crees que lo tome tu papa?

Suspiro antes de responder-No quiero mentirte Yaten, la verdad es que no creo que lo vaya a tomar muy bien, Espera que retome mi relación con Diamante

Yaten apretó los labios como conteniéndose a no dejar salir palabras que podían herir-Era de suponerse…

-Yo se que quizás las cosas no sean fáciles Yaten, pero si tengo que renunciar a todo por ti lo hare-sonrió- quiero que tengas eso muy claro

**0-0-0**

Luna subia a la habitación de Victor le llevaba un te-Señor aquí esta su te ¿Se siente bien?-pregunto observando el mal semblante de el

El poso su mano en el pecho como tratando de evitar el dolor-No … No es nada Luna

-¿Seguro señor?-dijo acercándose a el-si gusta le llamo al medico o a Mina

-No, veras que descansando se me pasa-dijo el

**0-0-0**

-Quiero todo en orden para el momento preciso-ordenaba Diamante

-Descuida asi será-sonrió rubeus-todos estos papeles estarán listos

-Confio en ti, ya veras como en poco tiempo Mi matrimonio con Mina se hara realidad-sonrió

**0-0-0**

La Noche cayo y el jardín de la mansión Aino deslumbraba en su esplendor con decoraciones de globos en colores Blanco, negros, grises y dorados, centros de mesa… luces tenues por todo el jardín, un dj… un Mini bar …Bocadillos, todo estaba perfecto. Los invitados comenzaban a llegar.

Mina estaba en su habitación terminándose de arreglar llevaba puesto un vestido en corte Sirena que enmarcaba completamente su figura, la parte de arriba era en color blanco y la parte de abajo comenzando de la cintura era en color negro, en la cintura llevaba una lazatrenzada de ambos colores… su cabello lo llevaba semi ondulado y suelto adornado con un pequeño broche en su cabello.

Tocaron a su puerta-Adelante

-Disculpa que te interrumpa Mina pero ya los invitados comenzaron a llegar-dijo Luna

-Ya en un momento bajo ¿Ya vino Yaten?

-No lo he visto, Tu padre y Diamante ya están en el jardín

-Ya bajare-sonrió- ahora dime ¿Te gusta mi vestido?

-Esta Precioso Mina, Tu madre estaría feliz de verte, eres como ella

-Lo se creeme que me hubiese gustado tenerla aquí conmigo-suspiro- pero bueno hoy no me pondré Triste

-Termina de arreglarte-dijo saliendo de la habitación

**0-0-0**

En el jardín todo marchaba a la perfeccion, Diamante y Victor se encargaban de conversar con algunos invitados-Mira quien llego-dijo Diamante, haciendo que Victor dirigiera su atención a Yaten-Y viene de el brazo de Michiru

-¿Quién es la otra pareja?

-El hermano de el tipo ese y la Prima de Michiru…

**0-0-0**

Yaten entraba de el brazo de Michiru mientras buscaban la mesa que les había sido asignada, la encontraron y se acomodaron.

Yaten miraba todo a su alrededor y no dejo de sentirse incomodo-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si Hotaru-dijo el platinado

-Tranquilo Yaten-secundo Taiky –ya mina no debe de tardar

De pronto Diamante se acerco a la mesa-Buenas Noches-saludo- que gusto verlos, Es un placer tenerlos en la Fiesta de Mina

-Buenas Noches-saludo Michiru

Diamante dirigió su vista a Yaten-No pensé que tuvieras agallas para venir

-Es evidente que nunca piensas-respondio Yaten- además es el cumpleaños de Mi novia

Diamante Rio- Se nota que estas muy orgulloso de ser Novio de Mina, pero no creo que el gusto te dure Mucho-hizo una pausa-Mira a tu alrededor; para todo hay clases y es evidente que no encajas en ella

-Diamante Ya basta-intervino Michiru- creo que no es momento para tus comentarios

-Esta bien Michiru, lo siento-dijo el-los vere mas tarde

-No le hagas caso Yaten-intervino Hotaru- es el Tipo mas antipatico que he visto en mi vida

**0-0-0**

Mina bajaba hacia el jardín ansiaba ver a Yaten mas que a nada, justo cuando salió a la puerta de el jardín, las mañanitas comenzaron a sonar…La rubia se emociono al ver el jardín tan hermoso… hacia ella venia Diamante que le ofrecia su brazo, el cual ella acepto por educación.

-Estas Hermosa, Feliz Cumpleaños-dijo dándole un beso

-Gracias Diamante-dijo caminando a su ritmo hasta llegar al centro de el jardín, donde Victor la esperaba

-Felicidades Mina-dijo Victor abrazandola, lo cual emociono mucho mas a la rubia, ya que jamás había hecho algo asi

-Gracias Papa-dijo con sus ojos Cristalizados

Diamante hizo un ademan con los dedos ordenando que la música parara, Victor tenia un Microfono en mano-Buenas Noches a Todos, gracias por estar aquí hoy; aprovecho la oportunidad pàra presentarles a mi Hija Mina Aino-dijo con seriedad-Mina sabes que soy de pocas palabras pero disfruta Tu fiesta

-Gracias Papa-sonrió buscando a Yaten…la música se escucho de nuevo y en ese instante Mina intento escabullirse para saludar a Yaten

-¿A dónde vas?-la detuvo Diamante

-Voy a saludar a Yaten y a los demás

-Ven solo tomara un Minuto, hay personas que desean conocerte-la miro- además Yaten entenderá, además es vital que conozcas a ciertas personas con las que tu padre hace negocio

Por educación y por ser corrtez con sus invitados no se negó, camino de el brazo de Diamante saludando a cuanta gente el le presentaba…

Para estas alturas Yaten ya estaba impaciente y bebiendo de golpe el tercer Martini que ya llevaba-Tengo una idea ¿Por qué no vamos a saludarla?-intervino Hotaru-Yo no he venido para quedarme aquí sentada

-Cierto-dijo michiru- además de no pararnos creo que Yaten acabara con cuanto licor haya en la fiesta, además se ve que mina no esta muy feliz

Los 4 decidieron dirigirse a donde ella se encontraba con Diamante-¡Mina Feliz cumpleaños!-dijo Hotaru

-¡Chicos!-dijo feliz- que gusto verlos, la rubia abrazo a Yaten-¡que bueno verte y poder abrazarte!

El platinado correspòndio al abrazo pàra luego tomarla por la cintura y besarla frente a todos, obviamente los invitados empezaron a especular sobre quien seria ese joven ¿De que familia era? Si tenia dinero o no…

-Te amo –dijo Mina

-Mina quiero presentarte a…

-Perdoname Diamante pero quiero estar con ellos-dijo refiriéndose a los chicos- ya luego me presentas a quien quieras ¿si?

-Como gustes-dijo con evidente molestia

Mina se alejo con los chicos- Gracias a Dios que llegaron a salvarme pensé que nunca lo harian, no conozco a nadie a excepción de ustedes-sonrió- todos se ven muy elegantes…Y tu muy guapo-refiriendose a Yaten

-A mi me encanta ese vestido-dijo Hotaru- esta hermoso y Yaten te come con la mirada

El platinado se sonrojo-Eres tan indiscreta Hotaru-dijo el

-Yo creo que mejor los dejamos solos-dijo Michiru- nos veremos mas tarde

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto Mina- Oh espera ya tomaste ¿Cierto? ¿Estabas molesto?

El encogió los hombros-Un poco

-Podemos ir adentro si lo deseas-sonrió- es mas vamos un momento a dentro-dijo tomandolo de la mano y dirigiéndose a la mansión

-No creo que a tu papa le agrade la idea

-Bueno papa esta muy entretenido, cuando note mi ausencia habrá pasado mucho tiempo ya-sonrió yendo hacia adentro- vamos a la terraza de la casa-dijo llevándolo de la mano

**0-0-0**

Una vez en la Terraza la vista era espectacular y claro la vista de el jardín era espectacular-Muy buena Vista

-Contigo es mucho mejor-contesto la rubia abrazandolo espontáneamente

El platinado se sorprendió ante ese abrazo espontaneo, pero la abrazo correspondiendo a el abrazo de la rubia-Te Adoro Mina-dijo el mirándola a los ojos para luego besarla.

Ese instante hubieran querido que el tiempo se detuviera, pero sabían que no era posible-¿Sabes Yaten? Este es mi mejor cumpleaños, por que te tengo a ti

-A pesar de todo me alegra tenerte en mi vida Mina

Estuvieron en la terraza quien sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que se solicito la presencia de la cumpleañera para soplar las velitas de el pastel, bajaron de nuevo al jardín tomados de la mano, Diamante quería desaparecer a Yaten-Mina ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba en la Terraza Diamante, se acerco con Yaten hacia donde se encontraba el hermoso Pastel de cumpleaños, los presentes entonaron el Feliz cumpleaños y luego de eso en compañía de su Novio apago todas las velitas, acto seguido se dieron un beso dejando asombrado a la mayoría de invitados.

La velada avanzo hasta la madrugada poco a poco los invitados se iban retirando-¿Crees que sea prudente hablar con tu padre Hoy?

-Yo creo que tendrá la misma reacción hoy o mañana –dijo con un poco de timidez

-Ve Yaten, te esperare con los demás en el auto-dijo Michiru

Queria que Victor supiera de su relación, No quería ocultarla como lo hizo con Rini.-Papa ¿podemos hablar contigo?-pregunto acercándose a su padre de la mano de Yaten

Victor tenia un semblante mas que serio-Pasemos al despacho-dijo el

Los jóvenes se adelantaron, Diamante detuvo a Victor- Espero que te opongas y no cedas en nada

-Yo se como manejar las cosas Diamante-respondio alejándose para ir al despacho

**0-0-0**

Los chicos entraron al despacho acomodándose en el pequeño sofá que estaba en el despacho, Victor llego sentándose frente a ellos.-Bien aquí me tienen ¿Qué es lo que quieren decirme?-pregunto sin cambiar la seriedad en su rostro

-Señor Aino-pronuncio Yaten-Quiero informarle que tengo una Relacion con Mina-lo miro- se que evidentemente no soy de su agrado, pero ambos estamos enamorados

-¿Enamorados?-pregunto- No hace mucho estabas enamorado de La Sra Tenou

-Cualquiera puede equivocarse Señor-dijo el platinado

-Y ¿Quién te asegura que esta no es una equivocación?-pregunto mirándolo de frente

-Quien no se arriesga No gana señor-dijo el-Creo que usted también se ha equivocado en la vida

-Papa-interrumpio Mina-Te pido que le des una oportunidad a Yaten, se que tu quisieras que regrese con Diamante-hizo una pausa- pero danos una oportunidad, dejanos equivocarnos-pidio la rubia

Victor guardo silencio por unos minutos meditando mas que nada las palabras de Mina- si quieren equivocarse háganlo, Sin embargo hay cosas muy evidentes que los separan que no pueden negar

-Lo sabemos señor-intervino Yaten

-Bien creo que no hay nada mas que decir –dijo Victor poniéndose de pie y sin decir mas salió de el despacho

-Creo que nos fue bastante bien-dijo Mina

Yaten se limito a dibujar una mueca que lejos estaba de ser una sonrisa, Minutos después Yaten salía de la mansión en compañía de los demás…

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Victor se encontraba temprano en la oficina, seguido de el llego Diamante-Buenos días Victor

-Buenos días pasa Diamante, toma asiento

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?

-Les voy a dar la oportunidad de equivocarse-dijo sorprendiendo a Diamante-como les dije anoche hay muchas cosas que los separan, y creo que ellos mismos van a alejarse

-¡Ese no era el Plan!

-Yo no tenia planes al respecto-dijo con seriedad- entiende una cosa entre mas me oponga peor será ¿No crees?

El platinado trataba de controlarse, pues no contaba con ese cambio en Victor-Puede ser-dijo no muy conforme

-Creo que hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan Diamante, asi que te prohíbo que intentes algo a menos que lo ordene ¿Comprendes?

-Si-dijo tratando de ocultar la molestia que sentía.

**0-0-0**

-Anda Yaten Inscríbete en un curso de Ingles-decia Mina-Yo puedo ayudarte con los gastos, si quieres míralo como un préstamo

-¡He dicho que no Mina!-decia el

-¡Eres el hombre mas terco que he conocido!-decia ella fingiendo enfado

El la abrazo- pero asi me quieres ¿No?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo viendo su reloj-Debo irme quede de verme con Hotaru

-Ok te vere después –dijo besándola para después dejarla ir

**0-0-0**

Mina y Hotaru tomaban un café en la cafetería cerca de el parque-Tranquila Mina tu conoces mejor que yo a Yaten y sabes que jamás aceptara ayuda de nadie por ser orgulloso ¿Cierto?

-Lo se Hotaru pero me encantaría que se superara un poco; pero no se como ayudarlo

Hotaru sonrió-Hay mentirillas piadosas Mina, solo asegurate de que presente documentos para la beca y yo me encargo de lo demás-sonrió

-¡Ya entendí! Lo hare, lo convenceré a como de lugar –sonrió Mina

**0-0-0**

**Un Par de días después…**

-No se como me deje convencer-gruñia Yaten

-Con aplicar para una pequeña beca no pasa nada, a lo mucho pueden dártela –decia de la mano de el platinado- Lo cual seria perfecto ¿No crees?

-Puede ser

**0-0-0**

-Debemos Preparar todo-decia Diamante- No quiero que quede duda alguna de nada ¿Entendiste rubeus?

-Claro…¿Crees que quiera casarse contigo?

-Lo hara-sonrió-solo debemos esperar el momento oportuno-sonrió

**0-0-0**

Victor se encontraba en su habitación no había amanecido muy bien-Señor le traje su desayuno-dijo Luna

-Gracias Luna

-No se ve nada bien señor ¿Quiere que llame al medico?

-No Luna… ¿Dónde esta Mina?

-En la universidad y luego creo que visitaría al Joven Yaten-hizo una pausa

-Me comento que no se opuso a su relación señor

-Sabes perfectamente que no estoy deacuerdo Luna pero ella lo haría de igual manera si le digo que no-hizo una pausa- Quiero que ella se de cuenta por si misma que es un error

-Imagino que el señor Diamante no estuvo deacuerdo ¿verdad?

-No, pero bien sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a que cuestionen lo que decido

-Si me permite mi opinión Mina y Yaten se ven muy enamorados; y creo que es mejor dejarlos, piense que asi usted puede acercarse mas a ella

**0-0-0**

**15 dias después.**

Yaten recibia un carta de la Universidad en donde se le notificaba que era acreedor a la beca de Idiomas… con una duración de 3 años, el platinado estaba mas que asombrado, No podía creerlo. Podria estudiar y lo mejor de todo en el mismo lugar que Mina…No lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a casa de la rubia.

Mina se encontraba en casa su padre llevaba días en cama y ella después de la universidad estaba muy al pendiente de el-Es hora de tus medicinas Papa-dijo la rubia sonriente-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco, ya mañana creo que ire a la oficina, no puedo dejar todo en manos de Diamante

-¿Cómo crees? Aun no estas bien Papa, si quieres voy a la oficina por tus pendientes y te ayudo a revisarlos-hizo una pausa- se que no confias mucho en Mi pero creeme que puedo ayudarte

Victor sonrió, definitivamente era igual a su madre en todo-Bien entonces ve mas tarde por los pendientes a la oficina-dijo el

Mina se sorprendió mucho por la respuesta- Claro que si-dijo dándole sus medicinas

Luna toco la puerta-Mina tienes visita

-¿Quién es Luna?

-Es Yaten

La cara de Mina se ilumino por completo-Dile que ya voy-sonrió, noto la seriedad en su padre-Hay papa no te pongas celoso, por impulso le dio un beso en la mejia- Tu y Yaten son lo que mas quiero en mi vida, regreso mas tarde ¿si?

-Claro ve-dijo el viéndola salir como torbellino de la habitación…

**0-0-0**

Yaten estaba en el jardín esperándola con la carta en Mano-¡Yaten!-dijo corriendo a abrazarlo- que sorpresa no te esperaba

El la beso-queria darte una sorpresa-dijo mostrándole el sobre

La rubia lo tomo-¡Increible! ¡Felicidades Amor!-dijo abrazandolo-De verdad te lo mereces

-Aun no se como sucedió

-Piensa que es un golpe de suerte-sonrió- espera que le cuente a Papa –decia emocionada

-¿Cómo sigue?

-Lo veo mejor ¿Quieres pasar a verlo?

-¿Bromeas Mina? Acaso quieres que a tu papa le de algo al verme-dijo con cierta ironia

-Yaten no seas exagerado-sonrió- ¿Te quedas a comer conmigo?

-No creo que sea buena idea

-Vamos por favor-hizo puchero la rubia

-Esta bien-dijo no muy convencido

-¡Perfecto!- vamos a la sala

**0-0-0**

-Hotaru ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Claro Michiru no te preocupes-sonrió- sabemos que esto es normal, Por cierto creo que Yaten recibirá la Notificacion hoy

-No quiero ni imaginar que pasara si se entera que las 3 tuvimos que ver en esto-decia preocupada Michiru

-No tiene por que saberlo Michi, y en tal caso no hacemos nada malo-prosiguio-solo tratamos de ayudarlo

-Claro, pero no creo que el lo llegue a ver de esa manera

-Nunca lo sabra Michiru

**0-0-0**

Ya el almuerzo estaba Listo… Mina y Yaten estaban en la mesa..el oji verde se senria tan extraño en ese lugar, sentía que no encajaba…-Yaten relájate solo comeremos tu y yo-sonrió

El le dio una sonrisa que muy lejos estaba de serlo, de Pronto Victor apareció en el comedor- Pensabas comer sin mi

-¡Papa!...No pensé que quisieras bajar a comer

Luna de inmediato puso otro cubierto sobre la mesa-Lo decidi a ultimo momento-dijo el-Espero no incomodar

-Claro que no Papa ¿Verdad Yaten?

-Claro que no señor… que bueno que … ya se siente mejor…-Trataba de controlar el nerviosismo que le daba la presencia de el

Luna sirvió la comida y se retiro de inmediato…Victor no dejaba de observar al Platinado, por unos momentos estuvieron en Total silencio.

-¿ A que me dijiste que te dedicabas Yaten?-pregunto Victor

-Bueno…Soy mecanico

-¿Sueles tener mucho trabajo?

-Pues… A veces-contesto- a veces hay días muy malos

-Ya veo-dijo el- Y ¿Qué mas sabes hacer? O ¿ Hasta donde estudiaste?

-Solo Termine la Preparatoria-dijo el-Tuve que entrar a trabajar para ayudar con los gastos de la casa a Papa…-Guardo silencio un momento- Pienso retomar los estudios…Justo hoy me informaron que califique para una beca de idiomas

-¿Enserio? Esa es una oportunidad que no debes desaprovechar, ¿Dónde es la Beca?

-Es en la misma universidad que yo-intervino Mina

-¿Asi?-pregunto con cierto recelo miro a Mina sospechaba que ella estaba tras esto- Mina no se te olvide ir por los papeles a la oficina, no quiero retrasarme mucho con los pendientes

-Claro papa después de comer ire

Minutos después Victor se levanto de el comedor…dejando a los dos jóvenes

-Yaten me acompañas a la oficina-pidio Mina- regresaremos Pronto te lo prometo

-Si, claro… Oye Mina es mi impresión o tu papa se porto amable conmigo

Mina sonrió- veras que papa no es tan malo como aparenta-sonrió- voy por mi bolsa y nos vamos

**0-0-0**

Iban a la oficina en busca de los documentos-Si quieres puedes esperar aquí Yaten, lo digo para evitar un enfrentamiento entre Diamante y tu

-Como tu quieras Mina-dijo el quien la verdad lo que menos quería era una pelea con Diamante

La rubia termino de estacionar el auto y salió de el- ya regreso-dijo besándolo

Al entrar se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Diamante-¡Pero que sorpresa!-dijo el- ¿Cómo estas Preciosa?

-Bien Diamante Gracias-sonrió

-Toma asiento, ¿A que debo esta visita?

-Papa me mando por los pendientes, ya sabes que no ha estado muy bien de salud –respondio

-Claro que lo se, la verdad no es necesario, yo me estoy haciendo cargo-hizo una pausa- pero puedes llevarle estos papeles que hay que firmar-dijo dándole un sobre- ahí va adjunto los movimientos de este mes

-Gracias Diamante

-¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

-No Diamante, gracias

-¿Sabes? De verdad me alegra verte Mina-la miro- siendo sincero te extraño mucho

-Diamante porfavor…-susurro la situación le incomodaba-Yo de verdad Amo a Yaten

-¿Por qué Mina? Me duele verte con el…-solto el platinado

A la rubia la conmovió la forma en que se lo dijo, y sonrió con dulzura..Poso su mano sobre el-Yo…No quiero lastimarte Diamante, eres Unico, pero en el corazón no se manda

-¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano las cosas volverán a su lugar-sonrió

-Diamante creo que debo irme

-Te acompaño al estacionamiento-dijo poniéndose de pie, mina no se pudo negar

Yaten había salido de el auto estaba indeciso entre si ir por ella o no, cuando de pronto la ve en compañía de Diamante, quien evidencio molestia al verlo-Vaya asi que aquí estas-dijo el

-Que gusto me da verte Diamante-dijo el ojiverde

-Es una pena que no pueda decir lo Mismo, Mina dile a tu padre que no se preocupe por nada-dijo el

-Gracias-dijo la rubia caminando hacia su novio-Vamos Yaten..

0**-0-0**

**4 meses Despues…**

Todo parecía ir de Maravilla Yaten estaba estudiando en la misma universidad que Mina por lo que pasaban mas tiempo juntos…Victor iba esporádicamente a la oficina y había dejado todo en manos de Diamante… debía descansar su corazón lo necesitaba y con insistencia de Mina y Luna tuvo que acceder aunque no de el Todo…

Para Victor aunque Yaten no era aun de su total agrado tenia que reconocer que era un Hombre inteligente, muchas veces le había ayudado con los libros de contabilidad y el sabia reconocerlo, pero aun no estaba convencido de que fuese la mejor elección Para Mina.

Hotaru también se había inscrito en la Universidad por lo que los 3 se veian muy frecuentemente… michiru estaba en Venecia, dando algunos conciertos pero siempre estaba al tanto de sus amigos en Tokio, No tardaría en regresar para Navidad.

-¡Yaten!-Llamaba la rubia, el platinado estaba con otra chica, se acerco a ellos-Hola Mi vida

-Mina Amor –dijo el-Mira te presento a Molly

-Mucho gusto Molly, soy Mina Aino

-Encantada-sonrió viendo su reloj- debo irme fue un gusto hablar contigo Yaten, hasta luego Mina-se despidió la Chica

-Últimamente esa Chica esta mucho tiempo contigo Yaten

-Mina no me digas que estas celosa-sonrió

-¡No!-dijo caminando y dejándolo ahí parado

-Mina espera-dijo el saliendo tras ella- No tienes por que ponerte asi, es solo una compañera de Clase

-Hola Chicos- saludo Hotaru- Hay no me digan que están peleando-sonrió

-Es que esa chica-dijo mina cruzándose de brazos – es una coqueta

Hotaru rio, era divertido verlos pelear-Ya chicos respiren hondo y vamos por un helado ¿si?

-Yo invito-dijo el platinado- vamos Mina ¿si?

-Esta bien-dijo la rubia…

Los 3 Disfrutaron de la tarde….Mina paso la noche en el departamento con Yaten… ambos Disfrutaban estar juntos, se amaban como nunca, disfrutaban esos momentos a solas… Yaten había aprendido a ser un poco mas confiado con Mina, cosa que sabemos no era nada fácil Para el. Asi siguió el tiempo su curso entrando a las Primeras semanas de Diciembre… en Donde la sensación navideña se hacia mas que evidente…Victor estaba un poco recuperado, todos estos meses Diamante se había encargado de los negocios…

Michiru llegaría dos días antes de Noche Buena a Tokio… Los Preparativos para celebrar Navidad estaban viento en popa, Mina había convencido a su padre de hacer una cena en casa con sus amigos…Parecia que Victor estaba cediendo en muchas cosas con Mina, aunque no lo admitiera se lo había ganado… Y Diamante Simplemente estaba armando el terreno para que sus planes salieran a pedir de boca…. Pero Hoy por Hoy todos estaban enfocados en la Epoca Navideña y en disfrutar esos momentos….

**0-0-0**

_**Hola a todas aquí les traigo un nuevo cap espero que sea de su agrado…Nos vemos en el Proximo cap.**_


	18. Acorralada

_**Cuando no tenia a nadie llegaste tu…**_

_**Cuando no pensaba enamorarme llegaste tu…**_

_**Y ahora que te amo…quiero que te quedes en mi vida**_

_**Siempre…**_

_**0-0-0**_

Michiru llegaba a Tokio –Apresurate por favor ya quiero llegar decía saliendo acompañada de el aeropuerto

-Esperate Michiru-dijo el- me siento extraño

-Vamos relájate, ni que te llevara directo a ejecución-sonrió

Ambos subieron al auto con rumbo al departamento…

**0-0-0**

Despues de hacer el amor ahí estaba Mina en los brazos de Yaten-No se te olvide entonces llegar puntual a casa-sonreia Mina- es genial es la primera navidad que pasare en casa con Papa y contigo-decia emocionada

Yaten acariciaba el cabello de la rubia-Bueno para mi también será una navidad un tanto distinta-sonrió- es una lastima que papa no quiera acompañarnos

-Bueno pero la solución será pasar año nuevo en tu departamento. Por cierto Hoy llega Michiru ya me muero por conocer a su galan-dijo emocionada

-¿Asi?-pregunto el molesto

-Yaten solo fue una expresión-sonrió- sabes que tu eres el amor de mi vida

**0-0-0**

-Mina y Yaten no tardaran en venir-sonrió

-No creo que les caiga muy bien la noticia

-Tranquilizate Haruka-dijo ella abrazandolo- se que ellos sabran entender…¿Sabes? Pensé que Hotaru estaría aquí

-Ya la conocere-dijo el

**0-0-0**

Horas mas tarde Mina estaba en su casa en compañía de Yaten, al parecer a Victor no le molestaba la presencia de el-Papa ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, Mina puedes disponer de la cena de navidad como tu gustes

-Gracias Papa-sonrió abrazandolo-Voy a salir con Yaten, es que hoy llego Michiru

-Ya me acostumbre a que salgas-dijo el- No la traigas tan tarde-dijo dirigiendo su vista a el platinado

-Claro que no señor-sonrió

**0-0-0**

Diamante se encontraba de viaje, no pasaría las festividades ahí, pero estaría bien informado de cada paso de Mina, el golpe lo daría al regresar a Tokio.

**0-0-0**

Yaten y Mina llegaban a casa de Michiru siendo esta quien los recibiera-¡Michiru!-dijo ella abrazandola

-Hola Mina que alegría verte, pasa Hotaru y mi galan están en la sala

-Hola Michi-saludo el platinado entrando de la mano de Mina

Michiru sabia que Yaten quizás explotaría al ver ahí a Haruka para la cual no estaba preparada…-Hola Hot…-Mina no termino de saludar pues vio a Haruka ahí y sabia que esto quizás no terminaría bien

Yaten al verlo sintio un sinfín de emociones al verlo ahí-¿Qué clase de broma es esta Michiru?-Pregunto el clavando su mirada en Haruka

-Bueno…Yaten lo que sucede es que…Haruka es la Persona que amo

Yaten sabia que no podía enojarse por que Michiru lo quisiera pero…Habian muchos sentimientos en el, sus ojos se giraron a Michiru…-Debiste haberme advertido si quiera Michiru

-Yaten Precisamente por que sabia que reaccionarias asi no lo hice

-¡Tiempo Fuera!-dijo Hotaru

-Hotaru no es momento para tus comentarios-dijo Yaten

-Creo que Kou y yo tenemos que hablar-intervino al fin Haruka

Los ojos esmeralda de Yaten se clavaron en Haruka-Como gustes, Dejennos solos-pidio el

-Mina, Hotaru acompáñenme –dijo la peliazul dejando a los dos chicos ahí en la sala

Se que no soy santo de tu devoción Yaten; Pero quiero que sepas que si yo hubiera sabido lo que había entre tu y Rini, yo me hubiese apartado sin embargo ella jamás me hablo de ti; No quiero culparla de Todo...

-No me interesa saber nada de Rini-dijo el tajante-ademas si quieres a Michiru No soy nadie para oponerme

-Mira Kou tu y yo jamás seremos los grandes amigos, eso lo se pero por Michiru te pido llevar las cosas en paz

-Tu lo has dicho por Michiru nada mas-dijo el

-¿Ya la olvidaste?-pregunto Haruka refiriéndose a Rini

Yaten le dio una mueca-Por supuesto para mi es un Tema cerrado

Hotaru y las chicas aparecieron en la sala su temor era que se hubiesen ido a los golpes-¡Estan enteros!-dijo Hotaru a lo que las chicas solo atinaron a Reir

Mina se dirigió al lado de Yaten-¿Todo bien?

-Si no te importa me gustaría irme Mina-dijo despacio

-Bien…-Chicos nosotros nos retiramos-dijo la rubia- pero los espero en casa para pasar la navidad juntos

-Si, entiendo-dijo la peliazul-Yaten…

-No te preocupes Michiru no creas que te libraras de Mi tan fácil sonrió abrazandola-Si el estúpido de Tenou te lastima le romperé esa cara ¿entendido?

A lo que ella asintió-Gracias nos vemos en noche buena.

**0-0-0**

Yaten conducía hasta llegar a casa de Mina-¿Qué sucede Yaten?

Es increíble que Michiru y Haruka sean pareja ¿No lo crees?

-Pues si, creo que es sorpresivo pero… bueno el tiene derecho a rehacer su vida trata de ser tolerante ¿si?

Yaten enmarco una de sus cejas-El colmo seria que me pidieras ser amigo de Diamante

-Porfavor Yaten tampoco te pediría eso-dijo notando la ironia de sus palabras-ya tranquilízate si-dijo dándole un beso fugaz a el en los labios ¿Lo prometes?

-Claro Mina Disculpame-dijo el

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0-0-0**

**Era ya Noche buena…**

Y Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la mansión Aino celebraría la Navidad, la casa estaba decorada por doquier debido a ese motivo, luces, adornos y hasta un árbol de navidad en la sala…Mina estaba Feliz no podía pedir mas a la Vida…Todo parecía imposible en un principio pero con paciencia supo ganarse a su padre y estaba feliz por ello.

Ella lucia radiante Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru fueron los primeros en llegar las 3 chicas lucian espectacular…media hora después llegaba Yaten con Taiky y Artemis yaten los convenció y accedieron a acompañarlo, fueron bien recibidos por todos incluyendo a Victor.

La cena se fue entre risas al igual que el intercambio de regalos, Luna estaba feliz por el ambiente que se manejaba en la mansión…Para Mina era la Primera Noche buena y navidad que pasaba en familia y esperaba que vinieran muchas mas…

Asi llego el año nuevo y todo pintaba ir muy bien en la pareja y con todos, esa fecha Mina la paso en casa de Yaten y fue el primer año nuevo que ella tanto había anhelado.

**0-0-0**

Un par de semanas después…

Victor había decidido tomar de nuevo el control de las empresas para lo cual pidió cuentas a Diamante.

**0-0-0**

-Tengo al novio mas aplicado de el mundo-decia la rubia feliz

-Mina no exageres

-Lo eres Yaten vas muy bien ¿Te das cuenta? Podras buscar un empleo mejor-sonreia la rubia-que te parece si celebramos

-¿Qué propones?

-Ir a bailar-sonrió ella, de pronto su celular timbro-Es Diamante

Lo cual a el no le agrado-Contestale Mina

-Hola ¿Qué sucede Diamante?...¿que? eso no es posible ¿Qué paso Diamante? …esta bien de inmediato voy para alla-dijo terminando la llamada

-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-Papa se puso mal y esta siendo trasladado al Hospital-dijo al borde de el llanto

-Tranquila Mina ¿Qué sucedió?

-Diamante solo dijo que sed puso mal, porfavor llevame al hospital-suplico

-Claro Mina vamos.

**0-0-0**

Diamante estaba en el Hospital… a los pocos Minutos llegaba Mina en compañía de Yaten-¡Que sucedió Diamante!

-Se puso mal cuando le informe de ciertos problemas –dijo el

-¿Qué han dicho los médicos?

-Aun nada Mina, pero no te preocupes todo estará bien-dijo Diamante

Mina se aferro a Yaten, no deseaba que le pasara nada a su papa no ahora cuando por fin había logrado ganarse su cariño-No quiero que le pase nada a papa Yaten

-Tranquila Mina todo estará bien, te lo prometo-dijo el abrazandola

La espera para mina se hizo eterna, preguntaba y aun no habían noticias de su padre…Una hora después el doctor iba a la sala de espera-Familiares de el señor Aino

-Yo…Yo soy su hija-dijo ella- ¿Cómo esta?

-Señorita no le tengo buenas noticias-dijo el medico-acompañeme a mi consultorio

Mina se aferro a Yaten-Acompañame porfavor-pidio a lo cual el sin dudarlo lo hizo dejando ahí a Diamante.

"_Disfruten estos instantes juntos"-dijo para si mismo el Platinado_

**0-0-0**

-¿Qué es lo que tiene papa?

-Señorita Aino su padre Tuvo una hemorragia intracerebral

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?-pregunto desconcertada

-Recuerde que el señor aino se encontraba delicado de salud-dijo el- Yo le adverti que debía estar tranquilo-La hemorragia intracerebral suele deberse a la hipertensión (presión sanguínea alta) y el sangrado aparece de forma repentina y rápida, el sangrado puede ser tan grave que produzca un coma o la muerte.-dijo el medico-es mi deber hablarle con la verdad señorita Aino

-¡No puede ser!-dijo Mina

-¿Cuál es la situación de el señor Aino?-pregunto Yaten

-En este Momento esta en coma-dijo con pesar-No sabemos cuanto tiempo permanezca asi… o cual vaya a ser su desenlace; Yo le aconsejo que este preparada para Todo

Mina dejo salir las lagrimas que la situación le provocaba-Es que no es posible…¿Qué pasara si se recupera?

-No sabemos si las secuelas de la hemorragia son graves o no, y con certeza aun no podemos saberlo señorita Aino

-Esto no puede estar pasando Yaten-dijo la rubia hechandose a llorar

-Tranquila Mi vida, yo estoy contigo

-¿Puedo verlo?

-No es conveniente señorita Aino, sin embargo hare una excepción solo unos minutos, acompáñeme

-Ve yo te espero en la sala de espera-dijo el

**0-0-0**

Mina entro a ver a su padre, en definitiva el ambiente de un hospital a nadie le gustaba y mas al tener a un ser querido ahí..Mina al ver a su padre conectado a tantos aparatos sintio unas ganas de llorar inmensas…¿En que momento había pasado todo esto?

La rubia se acerco a su padre…-Papa..Tienes que ponerte bien ¿si? No puedes dejarme-sonreia con Tristeza-Porfavor…

**0-0-0**

Yaten estaba en la sala de espera al igual que Diamante solo que se encontraban alejados uno de el otro, Yaten noto la sonrisa cinica que Diamante tenia y con que gusto se la borraba pero estaban en un Hospital.

Minutos después llegaba Mina, Diamante la detuvo antes de que llegara con Yaten-Mina ¿Cómo esta victor?

-Muy mal Diamante-dijo ella-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Discutieron?

-Mina creo que este no es el lugar indicado para hablar de eso-dijo el-Acompañame a la cafetería me gustaría hablar contigo a solas de ser posible

Mina busco la mirada de Yaten, obteniendo su aprobación para ir con el Platinado, a lo cual Yaten accedió y ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería.

**0-0-0**

-Dime que paso Diamante

-La empresa ha Presentado Problemas Financieros, hemos sufrido perdidas al grado de …Tu padre Lo ha perdido casi Todo Mina

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Tu padre…Al parecer el contador cometió Fraude Mina y todos sus movimientos no fueron detectados a tiempo debido a que Maquillo balances a la perfecion

-¡Pero como es posible!

-Trate de buscar soluciones y no quise decirle nada a tu padre debido a su salud,. Pero esta mañana me fue imposible no hacerlo, además tuvo una discusión Muy fuerte con el contador y eso lo llevo al estado en el cual se encuentra

-¿Estas seguro que Papa ha perdido Todo?

Diamante guardo silencio-Mina no te preocupes pase lo que pase contaras conmigo

-Quiero revisar los documentos Diamante, Papa esta muy mal y…-la rubia se solto a llorar-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Tranquila Mina, te dare todos los documentos que quieras

-Tu y papa tenían negocios en común

-Los deshicimos Mina, Ya sabes como era Victor en cuestión de negocios le gustaba tener el mando absoluto de las cosas

-Mañana mismo ire a la oficina-dijo ella- ahora si me disculpas voy a hablar con Yaten

-Claro-dijo el

**0-0-0**

Yaten estaba en la sala de espera vio llegar a Mina la chica solo atino a abrazarlo-No se que voy a hacer Yaten

-Tranquila me tienes aquí contigo Mina-dijo acariciando su cabello-¿Qué te dijo el muñequito de pastel?

-Papa esta en la Ruina…

-¿Qué? Pero…¿Cómo?

Mina le conto a Yaten lo que hace unos minutos le dijera el platinado-¿Cómo puede pasar esto? Y no es que me interese el Dinero…

-Lo se Mina Tranquilizate ¿si? Te llevo a casa para que descanses y mañana temprano regresamos a ver a Tu papa ¿si?

-No quiero separarme de el Yaten

-Mi vida no tiene caso que te quedes, el estará bien cuidado aca y mañana regresaremos ¿Si?

Mina asintió y salió de el hospital en compañía de Yaten.

**0-0-0**

Yaten se había quedado en casa con Mina Y luna para hacerles compañía…Aunque Mina intentaba descansar No podía la situación la tenia inquieta.-Tranquila Mina tu padre saldrá de esta-la abrazo-ademas no estas sola Yo estoy contigo y buscaremos una solución

-Gracias Yaten

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Mina despertaba, se sobresalto al no sentir a Yaten a su lado, rápidamente se puso su bata y salió de la habitación-¡Luna! ¡Yaten!-llamaba la rubia

-¿Qué sucede Mina?-preguntaba Luna

-¿Has visto a Yaten?

-Salio muy temprano, dijo que regresaría pronto ¿Quieres un café?

-No, aun no voy a darme un baño y enseguida bajo –dijo la rubia quien minutos después estaba en la cocina en compañía de Luna-No entiendo Luna ¿Cómo es que papa lo perdió Todo?

-Tampoco se que decirte Mina el era muy precavido en los negocios

-Voy a revisar cada documento, esto no puede estar pasando…¿sabes? No se si Diamante me esta diciendo la verdad

-Creo que algo muy raro tuvo que pasar para que tu padre llegara a ese estado

-Yo también lo creo Luna

De pronto llegaba Yaten por la cocina-Hola Mi vida-dijo dándole un beso- Buenos días Luna

-Hola Amor ¿Dónde estabas?

-Bueno fui a ver a Michiru y le comente lo que sucedió con tu padre-hizo una pausa.-Tambien la situación con los negocios de el Y tenou se ha ofrecido a revisar los documentos-dijo el-No se lo pedi Yo, simplemente se ofreció

-Gracias Yaten en verdad te lo agradezco-lo abrazo-entonces vamos a buscar a Diamante a su departamento

Y asi lo Hicieron…

**0-0-0**

-Mina que sorpresa

-Necesito los documentos de inmediato-dijo la rubia

Diamante miro al ojiverde-Claro Mina pasa, pasen-aca están todos los documentos Mina, podras corroborar que no miento y sabes que si necesitas mi ayuda la tendras

-Te lo agradezco pero por ahora estoy bien Diamante, ahora si me disculpas tenemos que irnos

-Como gusten

Cuando ellos salieron de el departamento Diamante tomo su celular-Rubeus síguelos y espera el momento oportuno

-Por supuesto

-No quiero fallas, ya que pronto descubrirán que Victor no ha perdido nada-hizo una pausa- es una suerte que al maldito viejo le haya afectado tanto una pequeña mentira-rio-Pero en definitiva Mina hara lo que sea por Yaten, asi que no me falles, ya sabes que hacer-dijo terminando la llamada.

**0-0-0**

Una hora después Haruka estaba revisando los documentos en compañía de Mina. Michiru y Yaten quien estaba incomodo por Haruka-¿Dónde esta Hotaru?

-En la habitación, se encuentra indispuesta-intervino Michiru

-Mina hay muchas datos que no cuadran, si me permites me gustaría que gente de confianza revisara esto y por supuesto investigara-la miro-Decir que lo han perdido todo es muy prematuro-dijo el

-Claro Haruka Has lo que desees –dijo ella mirando su reloj-solo mantenme informada, Voy a ver a Papa

-Te dejare en el Hospital-dijo el ojiverde-Voy a casa un rato y regreso mas tarde

La rubia asintió-Yo te hare compañía Mina-dijo la peliazul, solo dame unos minutos para cambiarme

-Bien yo saldré-dijo Haruka-cualquier cosa te aviso-dijo el

**0-0-0**

Yaten dejo en el Hospital a Michiru y a Mina Prometiendo Volver mas tarde por ellas. El padre de Mina se encontraba en coma aun, sin embargo estaba estable en lo que cabia.

Se turnaba a Momentos con Michiru ya que ambas no podían estar en la habitación.

Diamante llegaba al Hospital-Mina Preciosa ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo esta tu padre?

-Igual Diamante-dijo ella

-Tranquila Victor es un Hombre Fuerte y se repondrá

-Eso espero

El celular de Diamante Timbro-Diga…Ok Perfecto-dijo terminando la llamada-Vamos a la cafetería, creo que comer algo te hara Bien

Justo aparecia Michiru con dos Café-Di, no sabias que estabas aca-saludo ella-Toma Mina-dijo dándole un Te-Acabo de recibir una llamada de Haruka,parece que ya descubrió algo

-¿Enserio?-decia esperanzada

-Si, ahora que Diamante esta aca puedo irme y supongo que Yaten regresara por ti

-Si Michiru ve-dijo la rubia, la peliazul se fue dejándolos solos

-¿De que hablan?

-Haruka se ofreció a revisar los documentos que me diste-dijo ella

-Espero que Todo sea un error-dijo el

Asi la tarde avanzo La rubia estuvo en compañía de Diamante, Marco varias veces al celular de Yaten pero no hubo respuesta alguna-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-Es que…Yaten no contesta y se me hace muy raro

-A lo mejor tiene cosas que hacer-dijo el con naturalidad

Mientras Mina intentaba de nuevo comunicarse pero no había respuesta alguna, la noche avanzo Y aun no habían noticias de Yaten, Mina había decidido irse con Diamante a casa de Artemis.

**0-0-0**

Llegaron al pequeño Departamento-Hola Artemis

-Mina pasa-dijo viendo al platinado-¿Dónde esta Yaten?

-¿Qué? Pensé que lo encontraría aquí-dijo extrañada-quedo de pasar por mi al Hospital

-No lo hemos Visto Mina-dijo Artemis- Taiky y yo pensamos que estaba contigo

Mina sintio una punzada en el pecho-¡Algo le paso! El no desaparecería asi

-Quizas este con Michiru-intervino Diamante

-Puede ser-dijo Mina marcando a Michiru, sin embargo tampoco estaba con ella-No, tampoco esta ahí-dijo Preocupada

Taiky intervino-¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlo?

-Si, es buena idea

-Yo los acompaño-dijo Diamante

-Artemis quedate aquí, cualquier cosa te llamare-dijo saliendo de ahí

**0-0-0**

-¿Acaso no entiende?-decia Yaten Furioso-Le estoy diciendo que esa Droga no es mia

-Pretendes que te crea eso-decia el comandante-¿Qué vas a decirme? Que te lo pusieron en el auto

-Aunque no lo crea asi fue-decia el

-Eso dicen todos cuando llegan aca

-¡Por un demonio!-dijo ya Frustrado-Tengo que hacer una llamada

-Tienes 5 Minutos-dijo el comandante dejándolo solo, Yaten llamo de inmediato a Michiru, ella lo ayudaría

**0-0-0**

-No entiendo ¿Dónde puede estar?

-Tranquilizate Mina a lo mejor el esta por ahí y tu te preocupas por nada

De pronto sono el celular de la rubia-Hola…¿Qué sucede Michiru?...¿que? …si se donde es Voy para alla debe tratarse de un error…Gracias por avisarme-dijo terminando la llamada

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yaten esta detenido-dijo ella- lo cual debe ser una confusión

-Mina…

-Sera mejor que me dejes ir a mi sola Diamante no creo que a Yaten le haga gracia saber que estoy contigo

-No es cuestión de que le guste-dijo el-ademas no puedo dejarte sola en un lugar asi

Mina condujo hasta la delegación al llegar pidio ver a Yaten, lo cual le fue negado-Porfavor déjeme verlo solo unos minutos

-Lo siento señorita pero no puedo autorizarlo

-Me gustaría hablar con usted-dijo Diamante-quizas lleguemos a un acuerdo

-No creo que sea posible, lo que si les aconsejo es que le consigan un buen abogado al chico-hizo una pausa- Y será mejor que se vayan por que no podrán verlo

-¡Escucheme Bien!-dijo Mina alterada- Yaten es incapaz de Consumir o Vender Droga, esto debe ser un error

-Tenemos testigos señorita

-¿Testigos? –Pregunto Desconcertada

-Asi es por lo que el Futuro de el Joven no se ve tan favorable

-Mina…será mejor que te lleve a casa-intervino Diamante-Mañana talvez y tengas suerte

-¡No! Me voy sola-dijo dando la vuelta para dirigirse a su auto, camino a casa de Michiru.

**0-0-0**

-Muy buen trabajo comandante-dijo Diamante-Lo tendras aquí mientras me convenga, cuida de que no lo maltraten Mucho-sonrió con ironia

-Como Usted diga Señor Black

Asi el Platinado salió de ahí, ahora parecía que todo estaba según lo planeado

**0-0-0**

-Pero eso es absurdo-dijo Hotaru-¿Cómo pueden acusarlo de algo asi?

-No lo se Hotaru, tampoco se que hacer

-Tranquilizate Mina, mañana veremos que podemos hacer-dijo Michiru-creo que deberías descansar

-No puedo Michiru…Jamas he estado en un lugar asi pero se que es Horrible…

-Yaten sabra defenderse-sonrió-Mañana le encontraremos una solución a esto

Mina se retiro a casa a intentar descansar lo cual con Todo lo que estaba pasando fue mas que imposible.

**0-0-0**

**3 Dias después….**

Victor No mejoraba Ni empeoraba lo cual a estas alturas Para Mina no se sabia si era Bueno o Malo…Yaten aun continuaba detenido, todo estaba confuso Y Mina no había podido verlo, lo cual lo tenia mas que desesperada.

-Porfavor déjeme pasar a Verlo solo unos Minutos-suplicaba la rubia

Diamante llegaba al lugar-Tranquila Mina consegui un permiso para que lo veas pero solo unos minutos-Aquí lo tiene

-Bien, puede pasar a verlo, pero solo unos minutos

-¡Muchas gracias Diamante!-dijo abrazandolo y acto seguido entro a ver a Yaten…La rubia conforme entraba a aquel lugar sombrio se ponía nerviosa, el platinado estaba en una de las celdas de el Fondo-¡Yaten!

-Mina…-dijo el acercándose a ella, la rubia pudo observar los golpes que el tenia en la cara

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-No te preocuopes Mina ¿Cómo estas?

-Yaten…Mi Yaten Voy a sacarte de aquí…Lo prometo

-Mina te juro que yo…

-Shhh –dijo poniendo su dedo en los labios de el platinado- se que eres inocente Yaten, esto es solo una confusión

-No te preocupes por mi Mina-dijo el

-¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? Si te amo-las lagrimas rodaron de los ojos de la rubia-No se por que…Todo esta pasando asi….

-Tranquila ¿si? Dile a papa y A Taiky que no se preocupen por mi

Ella asintió, de pronto uno de los policías llego hasta ella-Lo siento señorita ya debe retirarse…

-Voy a sacarte de aquí-dijo ella

El platinado le sonrió-Te amo Mina

-Ya es hora-dijo el policía llevándose a Mina, dejando a Yaten mas que desesperado

Una vez lo Vio se fue de ahí con Diamante-Porfavor Ayudame Diamante

-Veo que lo amas Mucho Mina, Y claro que puedo ayudarte-sonrió-Pero ya sabes que Todo en la Vida tiene un Precio

-Por Yaten Todo seria poco-dijo ella decidida

-¿Harias lo que sea Mina?-Pregunto el viéndola a los ojos

-Claro Diamante

-Hasta renunciar a el-solto de golpe viendo la reacción de la rubia

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto confundida

-Asi es Mina yo pòdria Liberarlo-hizo una pausa- Pero si renuncias a el para casarte conmigo, de lo contrario; No creo que tu adorado Yaten Vea la luz de el Sol en Años-sonrió con cinismo

-¿Cómo Puedes pedirme eso? ¿Qué clase de Persona Eres?

-Soy alguien que obtiene lo que quiere a como de lugar-la miro-Lo intente por las buenas pero no funciono-sonrió-Y en la vida para mi el fin justifica los medios-dijo con ironia-No me detengo ante nada Mina, asi que tu diras Preciosa

-¡Deten el auto!-dijo ella a lo cual el obedeció-No quiero volver a Verte

-Ya lo veremos Mina-dijo el- solo Yo puedo sacar de ahí a Yaten, Podras ponerle el mejor abogado pero no lograra Nada, eso te lo aseguro-dijo yéndose de ahí.

**0-0-0**

**1 Mes Despues…**

Haruka había revisado cada Documento y Pudo constatar que la Fortuna de Victor estaba Integra, Todo había sido un "Mal entendido" o como dijo Diamante "Una confusión", Mina había decidido que fuese Haruka quien manejara los negocios… Ya que tenia conocimiento de negocios, además decidio romper toda relación laboral con Diamante, pero a este Poco le importo, ya que sabia que Yaten era su carta Fuerte.

Aunque había luchado por sacar a Yaten de ahí, no había obtenido resultado alguno.

Hoy se disponía a visitarlo y asi lo hizo, pèro cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de los golpes que el tenia en su rostro de Nuevo y de el mal estado en el que se encontraba Fisicamente. Por impulso lo abrazo, siendo correspondida por el.-¡Yaten!

-Mina Prefiero que no vengas a verme, este no es lugar para ti

-No me importa Yaten-dijo acariciando su cara-Voy a sacarte de aquí…-La tristeza en su voz era evidente

-No te Preocupes por mi, ¿Cómo esta Tu padre?

-Sigue igual, pero ¿sabes? Haruka me ayudo con todos los documentos y todo fue un error, Por lo que Pues el dinero de papa esta tal cual

-Bueno al menos una buena noticia ¿No?-dijo el Brindandole una sonrisa

Por unos instantes hubo un silencio entre ambos, siendo Mina quien lo rompiera-¿Sabes? A veces en la Vida Hay cosas que no pueden ser, Y soy conciente de ello; Si lo pensamos bien hay cosas en la vida que se deben sacrificar

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-Pregunto el Platinado extrañado

La rubia sonrió-No lo se…No me hagas caso-sonrió Mina- es solo que a veces pienso tonterías-dijo tomando las manos de el…

-¿Segura que es solo eso Mina?

-Si-sonrió el tiempo de visita se había terminado-Prometo que saldrás de aquí-dijo dándole una sonrisa que hizo que a Yaten le doliera el alma

**0-0-0**

Mina conducía por las calles sin rumbo por el Momento, pensando en lo que debía hacer…Llego a casa de Diamante-Mina querida sabia que vendrías Pasa

-Quiero que saques a Yaten de la cárcel Diamante, sabes perfectamente que esto es una trampa

El sonrió-eso lo sabemos Tu y Yo pero no tienes manera de Probarlo Mina

-Eres un…

-Cuidado como me hablas Mina, las cosas son tan simples, No tiene por que ser algo desagradable en tus manos esta la libertad de Yaten Y quiero una respuesta Ya o no hay Trato.

Mina lo Miro y No sabia ¿Quién era el Hombre frente a ella?...

**0-0-0**

**2 dias después…**

Yaten salía Libre de Todo cargo y era recibido por todos incluyendo a Mina quien estaba Feliz…Ese dia se dispusieron a consentir a el Platinado en todo, el y Mina Horas mas tarde estaban en el departamento de ella.-Me alegra Tanto que estes aquí conmigo-decia el- pensé que quizás me quedaría ahí…

-Ya vez que no-dijo ella-te dije que te sacaría de ahí, ahora debes prometerme que Disfrutaras cada Momento que la Vida te de

-Claro que si Mi Venus a tu lado disfrutare cada Momento

Mina lo abrazo-Conmigo o sin mi debes hacerlo Yaten, Claro solo es un decir-dijo ella besándolo…ese beso desato el amor y la pasión entre ambos entregándose de nueva cuenta el uno al otro…Yaten Dormia junto a Mina, la rubia se levanto con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo.

Lo miro con ternura ahí dormido… se vistió y con mucho cuidado le dio un beso fugaz saliendo de aquel pequeño departamento.

**0-0-0**

Esa Misma Noche…Mina llegaba a casa de Diamante-Bien Preciosa ahora te toca cumplir a ti, en la habitación está Todo dispuesto para ti

Mina lo miro con rencor y atino a irse de largo a la habitación…Mientras Diamante sonreía, su objetivo ya lo había logrado…

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Mina Lucia un vestido de un solo Hombro en color blanco en corte sirena, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza…Su cara describia cualquier cosa, menos Felicidad…eran las 8 de la mañana en punto se dispuso a bajar a la sala en donde la esperaba Diamante, unos pocos invitados y el Juez que llevaría a cabo el matrimonio Civil….

**0-0-0**

_**Hola Chicas perdón por la tardanza pero Pues siempre hay cosas que se atraviesan en el camino, pero aquí estoy jojo, espero que el cap les guste.**_

_**Gracias a los que leen, a los que comentan, a los que Critican, a todos!**_

_**Y bueno como nota Final solo quiero decir algo con Todo el Respeto de el Mundo:**_

_**Cada quien escribe como quiere…Y si a alguien no le gusta este Fic ¿Para que lo leen? Seamos Pues coherentes No les gusta el fic pero se lo pueden perfectamente…¿? Lo bueno es que no les gusta …Yo escribo por que me encanta hacerlo asi de simple Y quien quiera leer bienvenido sea y Quien no Pues también….Bien sin mas me retiroy nos vemos Luego.**_

_**Pd: a las que les debo rw por ahora no tengo internet en casa, en cuento tenga me pongo al corriente.**_


	19. Marcas de el Ayer

_**5 años Después….**_

Ahí estaba Yaten con un hermoso ramo de Rosas Rojas arrodillado Frente a la Tumba, era increíble como había pasado el Tiempo y todo lo que este había traido consigo. Parecia que amenazaba con llover pero a el platinado poco le importaba, se arrodillo depositando el ramo de rosas y tocando aquella lapida Fria.

La Mirada de Yaten era indescriptible…Habian tantas cosas que le habían parecido injustas a lo largo de el tiempo, pero sabia que no podía cambiarlas, Habia gente que lo había traicionado y Herido…¿Qué importaba?

-Yaten-Llamo la mujer tras de el-Creo que debemos irnos

-Dame unos minutos mas Michiru-dijo el sin siquiera verla-esperame en el auto

Ella puso su mano sobre el Hombro de el ojiverde-Piensa que a ella no le gustaría verte asi-dijo yéndose al auto

_¿Por qué tenias que irte tu también? Parece que pierdo a todas las Personas que quiero o que me importan en la vida, Fuiste la única que me entendió cuando mas lo necesite…¿sabes? Aun reniego que no estes conmigo…¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? –pensaba el platinado mientras unas lagrimas rebeldes resbalaban por sus mejías, las cuales el limpio Bruscamente…Aquí traje tus rosas favoritas hace dos años que te fuiste…Y aun me duele_

Yaten estuvo un rato mas en silencio, hasta que camino hacia el auto en donde lo esperaba Michiru, entro sin decir ni media palabra, el auto salió de el cementerio.

-Yaten…

-Ahorrate cualquier discurso Michiru-dijo el tajante- estoy cansado y solo quiero ir a casa y Dormir si no te importa…Michiru se Limito a guardar silencio en el resto de el Camino.

Llegaron a la residencia, aquella casa parecía sacada de alguna revista, los jardines eran hermosos. Yaten Y muchiru bajaron de el auto entrando a la mansión.

-Buenas Tardes señores

-Hola Setsuna –dijo Michiru

-Setsuna lleva Mi equipaje a mi habitación-dijo sin mas subiendo a su habitación

-Ya sabes como es Setsuna-dijo la peliazul-¿Ha llamado Haruka?

-Si señora Su esposo Llamo hace media Hora, dijo que llamaría después

-Gracias y Retirate Voy a mi habitación-sonrió

**0-0-0**

Yaten estaba en su habitación, quería estar solo…Extrañaba a Taiky y a su padre; pero estaba Feliz de que Taiky tuviera un buen empleo en Canada y Artemis se hubiese ido con el…Al parecer a su hermano todo le salió bien, pues se había encontrado con Amy y según le contaba en sus mail, estaban saliendo.

De Lita sabia que trabajaba en un Restaurante de mucho Prestigio y que a largo plazo tendría su propio restaurante.

Rei hacia sus pasantías en un prestigiado Buffet de abogados y a la pelinegra se le auguraba muy buen futuro en ese ámbito.

Serena Y Darién se habían mudado a Los angeles…el pelinegro había recibido una oferta de trabajo y decidio aceptar mudándose con serena, pero a decir verdad tenían muchos problemas, últimamente peleaban por todo, Eso era lo que Darién le contaba por mails, pues aun mantenían contacto, de vez en cuando.

**0-0-0**

Al parecer Todos estaban logrando sus sueños ¿Pero y el? ¿ de que le sirvió Heredar el Dinero de su esposa? Agradecia Todo lo que tenia pero se sentía tan vacio…Y siempre se Pregunto ¿Por qué?...No encontrando respuesta a Muchas cosas… decidio darse un baño y relajarse en la Tina… De pronto vino un recuerdo a su mente

**Flash Back**

_Desperto y no encontró a la rubia en su cama, dedujo que quizás había ido a casa asi que se vistió; dirigiéndose a la casa de la rubia, toco el timbre siendo atendido por Luna-Hola Yaten adelante _

_-¿Puedes llamar a Mina?_

_-Pense que estaba contigo Yaten_

_-Bueno si estaba conmigo pero…cuando despèrte ya no estaba_

_-¿Dónde podrá estar?_

_-A lo mejor esta en el hospital-sugirio Luna_

_-Puede ser, entonces voy a buscarla alla_

**Fin Flash Back**

Yaten abrió los ojos, cayendo en cuenta que estaba en su habitación, se dice que Recordar es Volver a Vivir; pero para el recordar era Revivir el dolor nuevamente a pesar de el tiempo habían cosas que aun dolían como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en esos instantes

**Flash Back**

_Yaten llegaba al Hospital, pero Mina no estaba ahí, No era hora de Visitas por lo que no pudo ver a Victor, sin embargo el Diario de esa mañana estaba en la sala de espera, decidio leerlo, sin sospechar el encabezado en la nota de sociales_

"_**Anoche se llevo a cabo la Boda Civil de la Señorita Mina Aino y el Señor Diamante Black…La pareja se ira de Luna de Miel a un lugar no revelado"**_

_Penso que había enloquecido o que había sufrido de alguna alucinación al leer la noticia, pero cuando descubrió que no era asi, salió de inmediato en busca de Diamante, al llegar a casa de el ojiazul Fue recibido por uno de los empleados_

_-Lo siento señor el señor Black y su esposa salieron Muy temprano de Luna de miel_

_-¿Su esposa?-pregunto desconcertado_

_-Si, el y la señorita Mina se casaron ayer_

_-¿Cómo es posible?-murmuro-¿Ayer? _

_-Asi es, fue una ceremonia muy intima solo con unos cuantos allegados _

_Yaten salió de ahí peor que como había llegado, no le encontraba lógica a nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo era posible?_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Yaten salió de la tina sentía una furia consigo Mismo, por haberse dejado engañar de nuevo… se miro al espejo y un nuevo recuerdo vino a su mente

**Flash Back**

_Despues de enterarse y confirmar que Mina se había casado, se fue a aquel departamento en donde apenas unas horas la había hecho suya, Tiro todo lo que encontró a su paso sobre el piso, dejando aquel lugar irreconocible_

_-¡Yaten dejame pasar!_

_-Dejame solo Taiky, lárgate-dijo aventando contra la puerta un florero que se rompió en pedazos, taiky no le insistió mas. El se quedo ahí hasta desahogar toda la rabia que sentía._

_Michiru entro al departamento y camino entre aquel desorden hasta llegar a el-Yaten ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Mina se caso con Diamante_

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_

_Yaten le relato lo sucedido y Michiru no podía creerlo-No Yaten a lo mejor algo la obligo a tomar esa decisión, ella te ama_

_-¿Amar? Que linda forma de demostrarlo, tanto me ama que se caso con Diamante –dijo con ironia_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**0-0-0**

Victor Habia salido de el Coma, dos años después por lo que aun estaba en terapias, para recuperar Movilidad de la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, Luna se encargaba de cuidarlo y Vivian siempre en aquella casa en Tokio. Cuando despertó Pregunto por Mina, siendo Luna quien le informara de Todo lo acontecido. No había sabido mucho de ella, si a caso una o dos llamadas cortas de Mina pero nada mas… de Yaten sabia por las revistas de sociales y periódicos, pero en este tiempo no había podido hablar con el.

-Quiero ver.. a Mina

-Bueno señor usted sabe que es ella quien se comunica con nosotros, no tenemos forma de localizarla-dijo con pesar la mujer

-¿Cómo…es… posible? Quien sabe… como esta viviendo con ese tipo

-Bueno confiemos en que este bien-trato de darle animos Luna

**0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en Una hacienda Apartada de la ciudad y con acceso Restringido para muchas personas, ahí se encontraba Mina… La hacienda parecía un palacio que con el tiempo se convirtió en su prisión, de alguna manera la rubia ya se había resignado a ello. Hoy lucia un poco mas madura, su piel mantenía aquella blancura y el tiempo parecía no pasar por ella…su cabello lo traia semi ondulado y vestia elegante mente. Desde la ventana de su habitacion se limitaba a ver el Horizonte … asi dejaba Volar su imaginación….

Tocaron a su puerta-Adelante-dijo ella

-Señora Mina, el señor acaba de llegar al parecer esta un poco mal

-¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto Preocupada

-Trae un poco de fiebre

-Bien tráiganlo a la habitacion Molly-dijo ella- de una vez trae paños de agua fría

Su matrimonio no fue en las mejores condiciones y al principio fue Duro para ella estar a su lado…Muy duro pero la convivencia influyo para que tratara de tener una relación cordial con el… Diamante trato de ganársela y cambio su actitud, pero eso no era suficiente a veces simplemente no lo es…

-Señora-

-Pasa Kelvin-dijo ella-dejalo en la cama y dile a Molly que traiga lo que le pedi

Ella se acerco a el platinado y en efecto tenia mucha fiebre-Vas a ponerte mejor-dijo con suavidad-creo que llamare al medico

La rubia salió de la habitacion… con el transcurso de las horas el platinado se encontraba mucho mejor-Diamante te traigo algo para que comas-dijo la rubia mientras el platinado se inconrporaba

-Gracias Mina-dijo el con una sonrisa-Muchas gracias por cuidarme

-No es nada sabes que lo hago con gusto-dijo ella acomodándose a su lado-¿sabes? Quiero ver a Papa… y estaba pensando si…

-¿Quieres ir a Tokio?-dijo el no de muy buena gana

Ella asintió-Se que prometi no mencionarlo mas… pero quiero ver a Papa

Diamante lo medito un poco antes de responder-Esta bien en 3 dias iremos a Tokio, pero ya sabes las condiciones

Ella asintió de nuevo-si-dijo ella con una sonrisa que hace mucho no tenia

-¿Dónde esta Alexa?

-En el jardín, si ya te sientes mejor ire por ella

**0-0-0**

En el hermoso y grande Jardin de aquella mansión se encontraba una Niña de cabellos Platinados atados a una coleta alta Y ojos Azules, la niña tendría 4 años y medio, vestia Primorosamente un vestido en color rosa-Alexa

-¡Mami!-dijo la niña caminando hacia Mina quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos

-¿Cómo estas mi cielo?-dijo estrechándola contra su pecho-Papa quiere verte

-Papa-sonrió la pequeña

-Molly prepara la cena, me llevo a la niña

-como ordene señora-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina y dejándolas ahí en el jardín

Mina tenia a su hija en brazos, ambas se quedaron en silencio un momento en el jardín… y llegaron a la habitacion con Diamante-¿Cómo esta mi tesoro?-pregunto Diamante con una sonrisa al ver a la pequeña

-¡Papa!-dijo la niña Mina la dejo en la cama y la pequeña busco los brazos de su padre-Te quelo muco-decia la niña

-Y yo a ti pequeña-sonrió-

Mina se acomdo en un pequeño sofá que estaba en la habitacion y se limito a observar a el platinado, con alexa y con ella era un Amor, parecía Otro… ahora que hacia memoria el había puesto mucho de su parte por hacer funcionar las cosas… Y en estos años ella… ella había conocido otra cara de Diamante… pero no por eso dejaba de Pensar en Yaten, de el cual no sabia absolutamente nada…Esa fue una de las condiciones al casarse con Diamante… pero no ha habido dia que no lo recuerde.

-¡Mina!-llamo el platinado- ¿estas bien?

Sonrió-Claro perdóname ¿me decias?

-Voy a darme un baño para cenar-dijo el levantándose de la cama

-Bien… Yo voy a cambiar a Alexa y te vemos en el comedor ¿si?

El platinado asintió…

**0-0-0**

-¿Vas a salir Yaten?

-Si, voy a algún bar-dijo el

-No deberías…

-Sermones no Michiru-dijo el tajante- No me esperes a cenar, me saludas a Haruka y si hay algún negocio lo vere mañana en la oficina-dijo tomando la llaves de su auto y conduciendo a Toda velocidad por las calles…hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba por esos rumbos, automáticamente condujo hacia la que era casa de Mina en aquel entonces, las luces estaban encendidas por lo que supuso que había alguien ahí, estuvo 15 minutos frente a aquella casa, no se decidia a bajar, paso la mano por su cabello, aquel cabello platinado al cual le faltaba su característica Coleta. Se bajo de el auto tocando el timbre siendo Luna quien abriera aquella puerta, que alguna vez le pareció impenetrable …

-¿ en que puedo ayudarlo?-dijo la mujer viendo a aquel Hombre bien vestido delante de ella

El sonrió- ¿No me conoces Luna?

-¿Yaten?-pregunto con un poco de duda

-Por supuesto Luna ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo abrazando a aquella mujer

-Pues estoy… ya es ganacia ¿No?

-Pasa, creo que al señor le dara mucho gusto verte

-Dude mucho en venir…-dijo caminando por el jardín de la mansión

-Lo se pero al señor le dara gusto saber de ti-sonrió-vamos a su habitacion

Al llegar a la habitacion fue Luna quien entro Primero-Señor tiene una Visita

-No quiero recibir a Nadie Luna además ¿ya viste la hora que es?-dijo el

Y justo entro Yaten-¿Ni siquiera a mi?

-¡Yaten!-dijo el asombrado-Muchacho que Milagro acercate-contesto con emoción

El platinado se acerco y le dio un abrazo-Me alegra verte recuperado-dijo de pie frente a el

-Luna traenos un café-ordeno haciendo que la mujer saliera de la habitacion

-Lamento mucho lo de tu esposa Yaten-dijo el con tristeza

Para Yaten fue como echarle Limon a la herida-No te preocupes-sonrió- al fin y al cabo es lo único seguro que tenemos en esta vida-dijo con pesar- en fin asi es la vida-el platinado camino hacia la ventana-De verdad me alegra saber que te estas recuperando

-A mi me alegra saber de ti y verte

-Supongo que Mina lo visita ¿no?

El Hombre negó con la cabeza- No la he visto en casi 5 años-dijo con tristeza- a veces se comunica por teléfono pero sus llamadas son cortas

-Se me hace extraño dado que te quería mucho-dijo el- pero asumo que debe tener otras ocupaciones

-¿Aun la quieres?-pregunto buscando cierta esperanza

-Eso no voy a responderlo-dijo serio- solo voy a aclarte que lo mío fue mas alla de querer, pero tal parece que las reglas sociales son mas fuertes-dijo el con seriedad

Justo en ese Instante Luna entraba con una charola con café, sirvió las bebidas retirándose-¿Estaras mucho tiempo en Tokio?

-Probablemente no mucho-dijo el – vine por que tenia que dejarle flores a Hotaru; realmente mi intención no es quedarme aca

El tiempo avanzo y hablaron mucho… ahora Yaten se había refinado en ciertos temas que para Victor era de interés, Admiraba a ese muchacho…

**0-0-0**

-¿Todo listo Mina?

-Si Diamante-sonrió

-Bien recuerda las condiciones-dijo el con seriedad

-Jamas las he olvidado, No te preocupes por ello-sonrió

-entonces Vamos que el avión espera-dijo el platinado con su esposa, tomo a la niña que estaba dormida para llevarla con ellos

**0-0-0**

-¿Entonces podemos invertir Capital en el Proyecto de la cadena Hotelera?

-Asi es Yaten, es un negocio que dejara muy buenas ganancias-dijo Haruka-Yo invertiría sin persarlo

-Perfecto entonces hazlo-dijo el con seguridad

El platinado dirigió su vista a la ventana-¿Dónde esta Michiru?

-No lo se, supongo que se fue de compras-dijo encogiendo sus hombros…

**0-0-0**

El anochecer caia en Tokio y con ellos Mina y su familia llegaban al aeropuerto en el avión Privado de el Platinado… al bajar la nostalgia invadió a la rubia, quien en sus brazos traia a su pequeña.

-Iremos a casa de tu padre, pero nos quedaremos en un PenHouse que alquile mientras estemos aquí

-Como gustes ¿podriamos irnos? Me muero por ver a papa

-Sube al auto entonces-ordeno el-Y tu pequeña ven con papa-dijo tomando a la niña que encantada se fue con su papa

El trayecto a Mina le pareció eterno, al fin estaban frente aquella casa que tanro había añorado, bajo de el auto ayudada por Diamante

-¡Mami podque estamos aquí!

-Hoy vas a conocer a tu abuelito-dijo ella con ternura-tocando el timbre de aquella casa.

Luna abrió la puerta y la reconoció de inmediato-¡Mina!

-¡Luna!-dijo ella abrazandola- no sabes como te he extrañado, ha pasado tanto tiempo-decia sin soltarse de su abrazo

-Señor Black-dijo Luna no de muy buena gana al notarlo ahí, pero eso se torno secundario cuando vio la pequeña niña que el tenia en brazos- … Y ¿esa Niña? Mina la miro sin decir nada y entonces ella comprendió- ¡Dios Mío! ¡Es tu hija!-dijo la mujer quien no salía de la sorpresa

-Asi es, es mi hija y de Diamante-sonrió la rubia- Oye ¿podemos pasar?

-Por supuesto Mi niña pasen-dijo ella emocionada guiándolos hasta la sala de la mansión, Luna veía embelezada a la niña-¿les ofresco algo de tomar?

-Yo… en realidad muero de ganas de ver a Papa-dijo Mina- claro si es posible

-Por supuesto, se que el se alegrara de verte-sonrió- Y mas al conocer a su nieta…ven conmigo

El platinado asintió-Yo me quedare con alexa en lo que le dices a Victor que tiene una nieta

Luna y la rubia subieron a la habitacion de Victor-Espero que papa no este molesto conmigo

-Claro que no-dijo abriendo la puerta- Señor le tengo una sorpresa

-sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas-dijo el

-Ni siquiera por que la sorpresa soy yo-dijo la rubia dejándose ver, los ojos de ambos se cristalizaron

-¿Mina?-Pregunto dudoso

Ella asintió acercándose un poco mas-Si, soy yo…¿Puedo… abrazarte?

-Claro-dijo el esperando a su hija para abrazarla, hace tanto que no lo hacia-Mina ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

-Papa… si tu supieras..-dijo ella- me alegra tanto verte

Luna contemplaba la escena emocionada….-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-pregunto victor extrañado

-Diamante me trajo unos días-dijo ella- pude …pudo hacer tiempo y decidimos venir

-¡A ese desgraciado no quiero verlo!-dijo alterado

-Papa Tranquilizate ¿si? –pidio acomodándose a su lado

-No entiendo como puedes estar con el Tu no lo amas

Ella sonrió- las cosas cambian papa-lo miro con ternura- además he estado muy bien, me ha tratado bien todo este tiempo-sonrió de nuevo- Vivo en un lugar que no le envidia nada a ningún lugar

-No te entiendo-dijo el- si con algo te esta presionando…

-Papa no te preocupes, yo soy feliz-dijo ella mirándolo- No quiero que te alteres por la presencia de Diamante-hizo una pausa- Ademas te traigo una sorpresa-miro a Luna- Porfavor traela Luna

-Como digas mi niña-dijo saliendo de ahí

-¿De verdad te trata bien?

-Si papa no te preocupes por mi, Yo tengo una vida hecha, pero no puedo evitar extrañarte

-¿Eres Feliz?

-Puede decirse que si papa-dijo ella- la felicidad no es completa

Luna entraba en la habitacion con la niña en brazos-¿ Y esa Niña?-pregunto extrañado

Mina se puso de pie- Ven pequeña-dijo abrazandole-Mira papa esta muñequita que ves aquí es … es mi hija

-¿Tu hija?-pregunto confundido y admirando a la pequeña-pero …¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-El es mi abuelito mami

-Si-asintio- ve y dale un beso-dijo poniéndola sobre la cama

-Te quiero mucho abuelito-abrazo a victor y este correspondió, al grado de que se conmovió

-Yo también mi niña-dijo el vio el rostro de la niña y le parecía ver a mina pequeña a excepción de el color de cabello que era platinado… La niña jugo con el hasta quedarse dormida a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes Papa?

-Ahora que estas aquí mejor-dijo el viéndola con seriedad-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias una hija Mina?

-Bueno…Lo que sucede es que Diamante…

-¿Diamante? ¿con que derecho hace que ocultes algo asi?

-Tranquilo Papa-pidio la rubia- De verdad te pido que no preguntes, solo abrazame papa-pidio la rubia

Y victor la abrazo…Intuia que este tiempo para Mina no había sido nada fácil, No era necesario ser adivino para saberlo-¿Te quedaras en casa?

-No, Diamante rento un departamento mientras estamos aquí..

De pronto el platinado entro a la habitacion-Victor que gusto verte

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí en la habitacion?

- A mi también me emociona verte-sonrió- vengo por mi hija y mi esposa, tenemos que descansar y es hora de irnos

-No voy a permitir….

-Papa-hablo mina-prometo que mañana vendre temprano con alexa, pero Diamante tiene razón tenemos que descansar

-Voy a llevarme a mi hija-dijo acercándose para tomar a la niña en brazos-Te espero en el auto Mina-dijo saliendo de ahí

-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-Nada Papa… Diamante es asi

-Tienes que saber que Yaten…

-¡No!-dijo interrumpiendo a su padre-No quiero saber nada de el, creo que es mejor que me vaya, mañana regreso temprano-dijo abrazando a su padre

**0-0-0**

Una semana había pasado ya desde que Mina llego a Tokio y para suerte de todos no habían coincidido…La rubia paseaba por el centro comercial con su hija cuando sintio que le llamaron

-¿Mina?

Ante ella estaba Michiru-¡Michiru! ¡que sorpresa!

-La sorpresa es mia Mina, estas guapísima…¿Dónde has estado?

-Bueno desde que me case con Diamante he estado alejada de muchas cosas y ocupada en otras mas-dijo ella

-y Esta linda niña ¿Quién es?

-Es mi hija se llama Alexa Black

Michiru se sorprendió, la niña tenia los ojos azules de Mina… o Quizas de Diamante… era una linda niña-Wow que hermosa ¿me aceptas un café?

-No veo por que no-sonrió la rubia caminando a la par de su amiga hacia una cafetería

-Cuentame Mina, hay tantas cosas que deseo Preguntarte ¿Por qué te casaste con Diamante?

-Se que es un poco difícil de creer-dijo intentando armar las oraciones en su mente- pero …

La peliazul sonrió-No te esfuerces Mina, no sabes mentir…No voy a preguntar mas por que tus razones has de tener-dijo con sinceridad- pero si un dia deseas hablar buscame; estoy en Tokio con Mi esposo

-¿Tu esposo?-Pregunto extrañada- acaso tu…¿te casate con…?

-Haruka-termino ella- ahora soy la señora Tenou

-¡Felicidades Amiga! Haruka es un amor, me lo saludas ¿si?-Mina miraba a su pequeña que dormía en la carriola- Y…¿Qué sabes de el?

Michiru comprendió-Pues digamos que esta bien-Michiru noto la presencia de dos Hombres cerca-¿Te siguen a ti?

-Eh… si Diamante es un tanto especial-dijo con cierta pena

-Mina si en algo puedo ayudarte solo dimelo, lo hare gustosa-hizo una pausa- Dile a Diamante que me gustaría verlo

-Se lo dire Michiru…Porfavor…

-Descuida solo le dire que te invite a un café y ¿La niña es de….?

-Diamante-dijo con seguridad- que mas hubiera querido que no-dijo con tristeza

Las mujeres se quedaron Platicando un Rato mas…Hasta que Mina tuvo que irse

**0-0-0**

-¿Entonces Yaten? ¿Vamos al bar en la Noche?

-Por supuesto Esmeralda –dijo dando un sorbo a su café-Pasare por ti a las 8

-Perfecto-sonrió-¿Te sientes mejor?

-No como quisiera pero gracias por Preocuparte

-¿Hasta cuando dejaras de…?

-Hay amores que no se olvidan-dijo el- Y también hay recuerdos con los que se aprende a vivir-miro su reloj-Me voy paso a las 8 por ti

**0-0-0**

-¿Dónde esta Alexa?

-Duerme su siesta ¿sabes? Hoy me encontré a Michiru y dijo que le gustaría verte-hizo una pausa- Esta casada con Haruka

-Vaya que sorpresa, Yo pensé que se quedaría con Yaten-solto esperando ver alguna reacción en Mina pero fue inútil

-Ya vez que no-dijo con seguridad-Nada ha sucedido como pensábamos

-¿Tienes sus teléfonos?-la rubia asintió-Bien entonces Invitalos a que vengan

-Lo hare…Diamante Voy a ver a Papa, aprovecho que la niña duerme

-Por supuesto, que te acompañe rubeus-dijo el

**0-0-0**

-Yaten que sorpresa-decia Luna-hacia días que no sabíamos de ti

-El trabajo me absorbe-sonrió-¿Dónde esta Victor?

-En el jardín -al decirlo el muchacho fue al jardín traseroó a verlo

-Victor ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor-dijo el- que bueno verte, pensé que no vendrías mas

-Mientras este aquí vendre a visitarte-hizo una pausa- no a diario por que tengo mucho que hacer- y estaba una pequeña muñeca , asi como algunas cosillas de niña lo cual le extraño a Yaten, pero no dijo Nada-cuando quieras puedes ir a casa a visiatarme, creo que te haría bien salir

-Lo tomare en cuenta ¿sabes? Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo-dijo el no sabiendo como lo tomaria

Para ese instante Mina ya había llegado a la casa y sin esperar que Luna le dijera quien visitaba a su padre se fue al jardín, al ver a aquel Hombre de espalda su corazón se acelero a todo lo que pudo, las piernas le temblaban y como pudo llego hasta los dos Hombres-¿Yaten?

El platinado al escuchar esa Voz sintio tantos sentimientos encontrados, se dio la Vuelta quedando de frente hacia Mina… la observo con frialdad detenidamente, el tiempo no pasaba por ella sin embargo Hoy lucia mas madura, con su cabello semi ondulado y suelto… Un hermoso Vestido en color Azul adornaba su cuerpo y enmarcaba sus curvas-Señora Black Que sorpresa-dijo el con Ironia

Luna llegaba rápido al jardín para lo que pudiera pasar-Llevame adentro Luna-pidio Victor ¿Veniste sola?

-No, vengo con chofer

-Vamos Luna-dijo el mientras Yaten tenia su mirada fija en ella

-Yaten…

-No te atrevas a dar excusas-solto el mordaz- No las quiero, No las necesito-su mirada era penetrante y Fria

-Yo la verdad es que… me alegra que estes bien

-Que considerado de tu Parte Mina-dijo viéndola- en cambio a mi me importa poco como estes tu

Esas ultimas palabras estrujaron el corazón de la rubia-Se que no… tengo Perdon…

-¿Perdon? No tienes ni perdón, Ni justificación

-¡Es que si la hay!-le grito por impulso

La mirada de Yaten se clavo mas en ella-¿Asi? ¿Cuál es?-Pregunto

Mina tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hablar, de hacerlo sabia a lo que tenia que atenerse-Me enamore Yaten Y por amor se hace cualquier cosa-dijo esperando que el entendiera

-Eso ya me quedo claro Mina-la miro fijamente-Cuando uno se enamora paga un precio muy alto Y el precio que pague por ti Fue demasiado, Fue muy alto

-El precio de nuestro amor, era ese-dijo ella

-¿Nuestro Amor?-dio una sonora carcajada –Hubo amor pero de distinta forma Mina… De tu parte no el suficiente-gruño

-¡No tienes derecho a decir eso! ¡Tu no sabes!

-Ni me interesa saberlo-dijo el-Bueno me voy quedas en Tu casa-dijo el dándole la espalda

-Yaten-llamo ella haciendo que el se quedara parado sin verla-Me dio gusto verte-dijo ella, el simplemente se fue sin decir mas, dejándola en el jardín y despidiéndose de Luna y Victor.

Mina aun estaba en Shock tan fácil que hubiera sido decirle la verdad… pero realmente no lo era en lo absoluto…Diamante No la había tratado mal… pero habían momentos en que era una tortura para ella…Las lagrimas surcaron sus mejías…Tomo aire aun con sus ojos cristalizados y se resigno a que asi tenia que ser… decidio disfrutar un poco la compañía de su papa…escapar de la jaula de Oro en la que estaba…

**0-0-0**

-Darién estaba pensando en regresar un tiempo a Tokio

-¿Regresar?.-Pregunto confundido

-Casi no estas en casa Darién…Las cosas no son como antes y- se detuvo analizando lo que diría-Creo que necesitamos un tiempo a solas

-¿Quieres terminar la relación Serena?-Pregunto el pelinegro, era cierto que cuando estaban en el internado aquello no era tan serio … pero luego para el lo fue, igual para ella…pero algo había pàsado en el camino …

-No Darién –dijo ella con seguridad- Yo te amo No lo dudes Nunca, es solo que quizás nos haga bien un tiempo separados ¿me explico? Además Mina esta en Tokio y me gustaría verla

-Princesa si eso es lo que quieres esta bien-sonrió-quisiera acompañarte pero sabes que el trabajo en el hospital es agotador-¿Te vas mañana?

-No, me voy en unos días pero quiero tener listo el equipaje

**0-0-0**

La Noche cai en Tokio el platinado paso por esmeralda a su Departamento, iban rumbo a un pequeño bar en una de las zonas mas lujosas de Tokio… -¿Qué te sucede Yaten?

-Estoy un poco cansado-dijo el estacionando el auto en el parqueo de el bar

La peliverde no dijo mas y se limito a salir de el coche y tomarlo de el brazo para ir al bar, al llegar ella pidió un Martini Y el un Vodka que bebió de golpe-¿Seguro que estas cansado?

-Claro, lamento no ser una buena compañía para ti

Ella sonrió-No me asombra ya Michiru me había advertido lo especial que eres

De pronto el Platinado por instinto volvió su vista a su derecha viendo a 3 mesas de ahí a Mina con Diamante y una pareja mas, se tenso…parecía que Mina la estaba pasando de maravilla al lado de su esposo… se veía tan feliz.

Esmeralda Noto el suceso y reconoció a Mina de Inmediato, Pues algunas veces había visto su foto en alguna revista de sociales-Asi que ella es La señora Black-dijo haciendo que Yaten la mirase- es un Milagro encontrarlos en publico-hizo una pausa- es extraño que se muestren en publico

-¿Asi que los conoces?

-Vamos ¿Quién no sabria de ellos?

Yaten no dejaba de mirar la sonrisa que la rubia mantenía, mientras estaba tomada de la mano de Diamante y sintio el impulso de ir a romperle la cara al "Muñequito de Pastel" pero no era esa la forma, al menos no en el mundo en el que ahora se movia-¿Sabes si tienen alguna deuda?

-¿Bromeas? Diamante Black no conoce la palabra deudas-dijo ella- es muy estable y atinado en sus negocios

-¿Podrias investigar?-pidio el

-Por supuesto pero ¿Por qué el interés?

-Mas que interés es curiosidad-sonrió

Mina sin querer Noto la presencia de Yaten en compañía de la peliverde Una mujer Muy hermosa, sintio que su corazón latia aceleradamente.-¿Qué sucede Mina?-Pregunto volviendo su vista hacia lo que su esposa Miraba-Mira que sorpresa Kou esta aquí Vamos a saludarlo-dijo el poniéndose de pie-¿Nos permiten un segundo?-Pregunto a la pareja que los acompañaba

Mina sintio que las piernas no le respondían e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano, para caminar de el brazo de Diamante hacia la mesa de Yaten, quien vio que venían hacia el-Buenas Noches Kou-dijo Diamante tomando posesivamente a Mina por la cintura

Yaten esbozo una sonrisa Ironica-Era buena hasta que llegaron-dijo el viendo a la pareja

-Cualquiera diría que me guardas resentimiento-dijo el platinado

-¿Resentimiento?-Pregunto ironico-No te equivoques Black …Te llevaste lo que tu considerabas un Trofeo y lo luces tal cual-dijo clavando su mirada en Mina-Los invitaría a un trago pero estoy acompañado como ya notaron

Esmeralda No había pronunciado palabra alguna realmente se sentía la tensión entre ellos-Tienes Razon-dijo Diamante-solo queríamos saludarte ¿No es asi amor?-pregunto dirigiéndose a Mina

-Si…asi es-sonrió la rubia-Nos dio mucho gusto verlos-dirigio su mirada a esmeralda

-Perdon que Mal educado soy, ella es Esmeralda

-Mucho gusto, encantada de conocerlos-respondio un poco incomoda

-Lamentamos haber molestado-dijo Diamante-Vamonos Amor-dijo yéndose con Mina, quien no podía mas con la situación

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto esmeralda

-Mina fue mi Novia, Mi mujer Y de pronto se caso con Diamante-dijo el-No había sabido de ella en años

-Asi que Tu y Diamante se enamoraron de la misma mujer-dijo ella

-Exacto-sonrió- en aquel entonces yo no poseía nada-dijo haciendo memoria-era un simple mecanico, al casarme con Hotaru, No pensé que me dejara Toda su fortuna…

-¿Amaste a Hotaru?

-Si, aunque parezca increíble lo hice, no de la misma manera que a Mina… pero la ame, cada detalle de ella me hizo quererla, de no ser por esa maldita enfermedad quizás seriamos felices

-Siento mucho habértela recordado no era mi intención-se disculpo

-No te Preocupes ¿Nos Vamos?-Pregunto a lo que la mujer asintió

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Yaten desayunaba con Haruka-Quiero ser el dueño absoluto de el proyecto Hotelero, no importa lo que cueste Haruka

-Esta bien Yaten-hizo una pausa- pero alguien ya compro el 30% de las acciones

-Bueno compra el 70% ese negocio me conviene

-Propongo que busquemos un nuevo proyecto-dijo Haruka

Cosa que le extraño a Yaten, pues el había sido el primero en estar entusiasmado con ese proyecto-¿Por qué ese cambio?

-Diamante compro el 30% de las acciones de el complejo hotelero

-Mira nada mas que sorpresa-sonrió con ironia-Quiero el 70% de esas acciones, va a ser un gusto tener a Diamante de socio

-Creo que no deberías…

-¿Por qué no? Hazlo Haruka y una vez compres las acciones programa una reunión para la siguiente semana ¿entendido?

-Como digas-dijo el saliendo de la oficina

Yaten sonrió… la vida le estaba poniendo todo en bandeja de plata y a veces la vida dice Ojo por ojo…Diente por Diente y ahora era su turno…

**0-0-0**

_**Hola chicas perdón por la tardanza pero honestamente No empece muy bien el año…pero aquí estoy ya con todas las pilas puestas por que no queda de otra ^^ **_

_**Gracias por la espera^^**_


	20. Cerca

_**NOTA: SI NO LES GUSTA ESTE FIC… NO LEAN NADIE LS OBLIGA A LEER… SI LO LEEN DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS.**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**¿Qué queda después de el Dolor.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Amor? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Rencor?**_

_**0-0.0**_

Serena tenia un par de días en Tokio… se estaba quedando en un pequeño departamento y gracias a Dios Mina y ella habían podido hablar de tantas cosas-Mina ¿Por qué tienen que seguirte a todos lados?

-Por seguridad-dijo ella

-Bueno al menos en mi departamento podremos hablar-dijo estacionándose en el parqueo miro con ternura a la niña que iba en los brazos de mina-es una ternura alexa

-Si lo es-sonrió-pense que tu tendrías alguno con Darién-salieron de el auto a tomar el elevador

-Bueno…Quizas mas adelante Darién con su carrera casi no pasa en casa y No se creo que se me dificultaría cuidar a un bebe-sonrió-llegaron y entraron al departamento-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Claro-sonrió Mina –Voy a tu habitacion a dejar a Mi hija-dijo ella, después de hacerlo ambas mujeres se acomodaron en el sofá

-Mi querida Mina no sabes la falta que me has hecho-dijo con pesar- ¿sabes? Extraño nuestra vida de estudiantes en donde solo teníamos que estudiar y divertirnos

-Yo también extraño esa vida-confeso- era tan lindo … y de pronto la vida nos cambia tanto…

-¿Hubieras querido quedarte con Yaten?

Mina tuvo que contener las lagrimas-El hubiera no existe

-Bueno no… pero a veces pensamos en ello…-sonrió- ¿sabes? Me sorprendió tanto que te hayas casado con Ante… pero mas me sorprendió la Boda de Yaten

Mina abrió los ojos como platos `pues ese dato lo ignoraba… una cosa era suponerlo pero confirmarlo era … ¿doloroso?-No…No lo sabia

-¿En que mundo vives Mina?-pregunto con desconcierto

-No quise saber mas de Yaten…-mintio

-Bueno el y Hotaru fueron felices mientras Duro… ella enfermo y murió, Darién me comentaba la situación-recordo-Creo que murió de leucemia…el sufrió Mucho con su perdida Mina

La rubia trataba de asimilar la información que Serena le había soltado asi de golpe-Yo…

-¿Te sientes bien?

Mina no soporto mas y lloro, serena se asusto pero no hizo mas que abrazarla el llanto de su amiga era tan desconsolado…-Mina tranquila cuéntame que sucede

-No es nada Serena…es solo que me invadió la nostalgia-se limpio las lagrimas, pero sus ojos estaban irritados

El celular de Mina timbro era Diamante… solo deseaba saber donde se encontraba-Mina ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-Me case con Diamante por…-hizo una pausa- Yo…yo tenia que salvar a Yaten de la cárcel…Y la condición para hacerlo era casarme con Diamante-solto al fin- entre otras condiciones

-Mina…-susurro serena-debiste pedirnos ayuda…Yo te hubiera ayudado

-Yo… estaba entre la espada y la pared-dijo al fin-No sabia de que seria capaz Diamante-limpio las lagrimas-Pero ya no importa Serena…-Mina se desmorono

-Cuentame Mina yo te prometo que no le dire a Nadie…

-No… es que no hay mas que contar-dijo con tristeza- al menos el esta Libre Serena y eso es lo que cuenta

-Deberias decírselo Mina…Yaten tiene derecho a saberlo

-No Serena-dijo con firmeza-Yo decidi sacrificarme…¿sabes? Lo vi…Y tuve ganas enormes de gritarle todo…pero decidi contenerme por que…No quiero que Diamante reaccione Violentamente, Yo me he acostumbrado a la situación

-Pero es que no se trata de acostumbrarse Mina

-No me hagas caso Serena, ademas no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí

**0-0-0**

-Y entonces Haruka ¿Programaste la reunión?

-Si, dentro de una Hora te reuniras con Diamante-lo miro-el desea comprar las acciones… aunque no sabe que las compraste tu

-Pues se quedara con las ganas por cierto ¿Dónde esta Michiru?

-Fue al medico al pàrecer no se había sentido muy bien-ambos hombres subieron al auto

**0-0-0**

-Los negocios se están complicando Diamante

-Ni me lo digas rubeus, alguien me gano la totalidad de las acciones-hizo una pausa-pero le llegare al precio…necesito hacer mis negocios libremente

-Sabes que te estas exponiendo al estar aca en Tokio, estamos mas seguros en la hacienda y lo sabes

-Si, pero Mina esta contenta aquí, solo nos quedaremos un tiempo mas y regresamos

De pronto tocaron a la puerta-Adelante-dijo el viendo entrar a Haruka con Yaten a aquel lugar-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto

-A mi tampoco me da gusto verte Diamante pero, negocios son negocios-dijo Yaten

-¿Negocios? ¿de que hablas?-pregunto confundido

-Asi es soy el dueño Mayoritario de el complejo Hotelero-solto con el mayor de los gustos

Tal cosa sorprendió a Diamante-Bien no perderé tiempo contigo, te pago el triple de lo que diste por ellas

Yaten rio cínicamente –No necesito tu dinero, ahora estamos de igual a igual-dijo el

-Se trata de una revancha-se bufo

-En lo absoluto solo negocios, claro si no quieres puedes vender las acciones yo con gusto te las comprare

-No voy a venderlas

-Bien entonces trabajaremos juntos, estaras bajo mis ordenes

-Soy tu socio, no tu gato-grito el

Yaten sonrió esta oportunidad no la desaprovecharía-Descuida te dare el mismo trato que tu me darias

El celular de Diamante timbro, le llego un msje de texto y de inmediato vio a rubeus-Ve por Mina y llevala a casa-ordeno el pelirojo entendió y salió de ahí de inmediato

Yaten se tenso al escuchar el nombre de ella… pero intento controlarse…

-¿Te duele Kou?

-¿Qué?

-A pesar de Todo te quite a Mina, la tengo conmigo y tu ¿Qué tienes?

-Honestamente tengo ganas de romperte la cara-dijo ironico-Y ¿me la quitaste? ..quizas… pero fue Mi mujer antes-sonrió cínicamente …-se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí

**0-0-0**

Rubeus iba por Mina a casa de Serena-¿Qué pasa Rubeus?

-Lo siento señora pero tenemos que irnos

-¿Por qué? Yo le dije a Diamante que…

-El mando por usted y la niña señora, asi que vámonos

-Serena te vere después-sonrió tomando a alexa

-Cuidate Mina-dijo la rubia quien estaba preocupada por su amiga

**0-0-0**

-¿Qué sucede Rubeus?

-Nada señora, ya sabe como es Diamante-dijo conduciendo viendo que nadie los siguiera al llegar a la casa Diamante Ya estaba ahí-Listo Diamante

-Gracias Rubeus retirate-ordeno-¿Te divertiste?

-No fui a divertirme, solo salude a Serena, tenia tiempos sin saber de ella

-Me alegro-dijo el-¿Dónde esta alexa?

-Molly la llevo a su habitacion-lo miro-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro-la miro

-¿Yaten se caso?-la pregunta lo tenso

-Asi que ya te enteraste-la miro con seriedad-No te lo dije…porque es parte de el acuerdo ¿Recuerdas?

La rubia asintió, tratando de contener las lagrimas-¿Puedo irme?

Diamante se acerco a ella tomandola de el brazo fuertemente-¡Mirame!-le grito viendo que luchaba por no llorar-¡Mirame!-la chica lo miro-Jamas te dejare Libre, seras libre solo cuando yo muera-sonrió con cinismo-Y para eso falta mucho, si quieres irte intentalo, y pierdes los derechos sobre Nuestra hija-dijo con claridad

Mina intento safarse de su agarre-Lo se…

-Bien me alegra que las cosas estén claras-sonrió atrayéndola contra su pecho…

**0-0-0**

**3 dias después…**

-Yaten no se te olvide que esta noche es la cena benéfica-dijo Michiru

-Ya lo se-respondio no de buen humor-Ire con esmeralda

-Perfecto-sonrió la chica no había hablado acerca de Mina con el-Yaten… ¿sabes? Fui a tomarme un café con Mina Y…

-No me interesa saber de Mina-dijo con seriedad

-¿La has visto?

-Si, con Diamante

Y michiru dedujo que no había visto a la niña-¿solo con Diamante?

El asintió-Bueno me voy ire a caminar un momento

**0-0-0**

Molly había salido al parque con la pequeña Niña de cabellos platinados, estaban sobre una manta con muchos juguetes, la niña parecía mas que entretenida, Mina estaba en la banca cercana viendo a su hija…y se perdió en esa hermosa niña que le daba sentido a su vida, se levanto caminando unos pasos para comprar un helado…Y de pronto recordó su primer encuentro con Yaten…sonrió al hacerlo, iba distraída que no noto a la persona que venia frente a ella-Lo siento-dijo apenada, pero al ver de quien se trataba los nervios se apoderaron de ella-Yaten…Yo… lo siento

El la miraba con dureza-Descuide señora Black-menciono con ironia

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos y de Pronto-¡Mami!-dijo la pequeña llegando hacia ella, Yaten al ver a la niña se congelo por completo

-Mi amor…-hablo nerviosa tomandola en brazos-¿Dónde dejaste a Molly?-pregunto buscando a la mujer y la encontró a pocos pasos de ella

-¿Es tu hija?-pregunto incrédulo el platinado

La niña rodeo el cuello de Mina con sus brazos-Si-dijo con seguridad-se Llama Alexa

El ojiverde examino con recelo a la niña…Y es que tantas veces la imagino de esa manera, pero confirmarlo era lo peor que le podía pasar, ella tenia una familia con Diamante…No sabia que decir, de verdad que no

-Quelo vel a mi papito-dijo la niña

-Si cariño ya nos vamos-volvio su vista a Molly y la llamo-Tomala Molly ya nos vamos, solo aguarda unos minutos si

La peliroja asintió-Asi que tienes una hija-la miro con dureza-Formaste una familia-dijo casi en un susurro-¿Dónde quede yo Mina?

-Yaten…-susurro-Las cosas tenían que ser asi…Bueno debo irme-dijo torpemente dándose la vuelta dejando al platinado ahí incrédulo aun.

**0-0-0**

-Diamante el gran sabio te esta buscando-decia rubeus- deberiamos regresar a la hacienda, Tu esposa e hija corren peligro

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Rubeus-miro su reloj-Voy a mi habitacion-dijo el y es que tenia que cambiarse para el compromiso de hoy en la noche

Mina llego media Hora después y también se arreglo para acompañarlo.

**0-0-0**

Los invitados empezaban a llegar a la fiesta, llego Haruka acompañado de Michiru, la peliazul lucia un vestido en tono aqua ceñido a la cintura, de un solo hombro y su cabello adornado a un broche.-Yaten diviértete

El sonrió estaba acompañado de esmeralda que Lucia un vestido en Tono chocolate Straples con unos adornos dorados en la cintura… se veía elegante con su cabello semi recogido. El platinado empezó a saludar a la mayoría de personas en la fiesta, pues era bien conocido.

Era ironico siempre huyo de ese tipo de Vida, con Rini trato de meterse a ese Mundo pero no lo logro…con Mina trato de evitarlo… y Hotaru lo había introducido a ese mundo de lleno… ahí estaba entre tanta gente, gente que hoy por hoy había sido buena con el…

De pronto las miradas se posaron sobre la "Feliz" pareja que venia entrando el flamante matrimonio "Black"… el platinado lucia elegante pero Mina, era una Diosa, la rubia lucia un vestido en tono amarillo Mostaza… lucia un escote pronunciado al frente en V el contorno de el escote, resaltaba por la decoración de piedras gris que adornaban el vestido, su cabello estaba recogido por una trenza en forma de Moño, su frente era adornada por un mechon de cabello de el lado derecho… su maquillaje era delicado. Lucia cual muñequita de porcelana de el brazo de su esposo…con una amplia sonrisa, ambos entraron al salón.

Yaten solo los observaba ella se veía tan Feliz de su brazo que sintio que la sangre le hervía…-Yaten-llamo esmeralda

-Disculpa Esmeralda-dijo apenado-Vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta-dijo caminando con la chica hacia otro lado, se acomodaron en una mesa junto a Haruka Y Michiru, los 4 estaban platicando amenamente.

-Hace mucho que no veníamos a una reunión asi-dijo esmeralda

-Bueno es por el trabajo-dijo el platinado-pero trataremos de hacer acto de presencia seguido-sonrió

-Yaten se que no es el momento pero…¿Qué pìensas hacer con Diamante?

-Honestamente nada-dijo sin importancia- el dueño mayoritario soy yo, por lo que me da igual que tenga algún porcentaje de acciones, ya buscare la manera de que las venda

-Es lo mejor intervino Michiru, si quieres puedo hablar con el para hacer un trato

-No hablemos de negocios ahora-dijo Yaten tomandose una copa de Champagne de golpe y asi le siguieron 2 copas mas

-Controlate Yaten-dijo la peliverde-¿Vamos al jardín?

-No, mejor vamos a socializar con los invitados-propuso levantándose de La mesa-Los veo mas tarde chicos-dijo refiriéndose a Michiru y Haruka

Y asi el Platinado y la chica se adentraron en el salón haciendo conversación con los demás invitados.

-¡Yaten!-saludo un Hombre ya de edad acercándose a ellos

-Buenas Noches Mr Graham-saludo

-Es un gusto verte por aca y muy bien acompañado-dijo refiriéndose a esmeralda

-Un placer señorita

-El placer es mío-sonrió educadamente

-Se que compraste el complejo Hotelero

-Asi es-dijo con orgullo-Pienso que es un buen negocio solo hay que hacer algunas mejoras y será una de las mayores atracciones-sonrió

-Se que asi será-dijo el caminando en compañía de ambos por el salón-¿Vieron al matrimonio Black?

-Si, -dijo esmeralda

-Son un matrimonio tan solido-comento- se mantienen alejados de los escándalos, al parecer viven dedicados a su pequeña niña

Yaten se tenso ante ese comentario y de pronto los vio llegar hacia ellos-Buenas Noches Graham-saludo Diamante de el brazo de su mujer

-Buenas Noches señor Black-dirijio la vista a Mina-Buenas noches señora

-Un placer-respondio Mina, tratando de no centrarse en Yaten y su acompañante

-Diamante me gustaría comentarte algunos asuntos-dijo el hombre- en privado, deja a tu esposa con ellos te aseguro que se va a entretener

-Claro que si-dijo dándole un beso a Mina-ahora vuelvo mi vida

Mina se sentía tan nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante de Yaten, esmeralda noto el asunto-Voy por algo de beber-dijo la peliverde-No tardo

Yaten noto el nerviosísmo de Mina-¿Por qué tan nerviosa señora Black?

-No lo estoy-le sonrió

-Parece todo lo contrario-dijo el

De pronto llego esmeralda con las bebidas-Bien aquí están-dijo dándole una copa a cada uno

-Gracias-dijo la rubia-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Esmeralda-sonrió-Escuche que tiene una hija-dijo tratando de hacer conversación

-Si, asi es-dijo ella-Mi esposo y yo tenemos una hermosa nena

-es una niña muy bonita-menciono Yaten-Tiene tus ojos, este comentario sorprendió a esmeralda

Mina atino nada mas a sonreir-Creo que yo los dejare un momento-dijo esmeralda

Yaten la tomo de el brazo-No es necesario que te vayas

-Solo les dare un momento –sonrió-Voy con Michiru-miro a Mina-Un gusto conocerla, y los dejo ahí

Justo en ese instante una melodía comenzó a escucharse, algunas parejas decidieron bailar-¿Bailamos?-pregunto Yaten

-No creo que sea buena idea

-¿Tienes miedo?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que la tomaba para bailar adentrándose un poco a la pista y la tomo de la cintura y ambos se movieron al compas de la música, el sintio el nerviosismo de Mina-¿Estas nerviosa?

-No…No quiero tener problemas con Diamante

-¿Por qué? No veo el problema, a menos que…

-¿Qué?-pregunto

-A menos que tu flamante esposo aun tenga celos de mi-sonrió con ironia viendo los hermosos ojos de la rubia

-En lo absoluto Yaten, pero prefiero evitar-sonrió con timidez-¿sabes? Siento mucho lo de Hotaru…

-Gracias, pero no te preocupes, se aprende a vivir con los dolores de la vida-sonrió atrayéndola mas a el

-Supongo que si…

-¿Por qué jugaste conmigo Mina?-pregunto el

-No jugué contigo, te lo juro… Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti, por tu bien

-Pues hubiera deseado que no hicieras nada-la miro con dureza- ademas ¿por mi bien?-se burlo-Creo que no sabes distinguir conceptos

-Porfavor Yaten…-Yaten la atrajo mas hacia el

Estuvieron en silencio bailando al compas de la música ante la mirada de Michiru, Haruka y Esmeralda…De pronto Yaten sintio que le arrebataron a Mina con brusquedad-¡Suelta a mi mujer!-grito Diamante haciendo que todos centraran su atención en ellos-¿Quién te crees?

-Diamante porfavor-pidio mina

-¿Qué pasa Black? Solo bailaba con tu mujer-sonrió burlon- lo cual no tiene nada de malo…Bah que inseguro eres

-¡Te quiero lejos de Mina!

-¿O si no?- lo reto

Diamante perdió el control soltándole un puñetazo-No me provoques

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?- se burlo limpiando su labio-Creo que ha llegado la hora de ajustar cuentas ¿No crees?-pregunto siendo Yaten quien le dejara ir el puño cerrado

-Infeliz-dijo Diamante tomandolo de el cuello de la camisa,Yaten aprovecho para dejarle ir el puño en el estomago haciendo que Diamante se doblara ante el

-No te metas conmigo-dijo tomandolo de el cuello de la camisa-O te va a pesar-sonrió burlon

Diamante solo atino a mirarlo con furia, mientras Yaten se daba la vuelta como si nada-Diamante –dijo Mina- Creo que deberíamos irnos

-¡De ninguna manera!-bramo algunos de los invitados se acercaron a auxiliarlo.

**0-0-0**

Yaten había decidido salir al jardín con esmeralda-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Solo un ajuste-sonrió-pero me contuve

-¿Por Mina?

Yaten no respondió-Perdoname por hacerte pasar estas escenas

-No te preocupes-le sonrió-se que ella significa mucho para ti

-Mas de lo que merece

**0-0-0**

Serena estaba en su departamento hablando por teléfono con Darién-Enserio Darién te extraño muchísimo

-Y yo a ti Princesa-decia con ternura-¿Has visto a Mina?

-Si-medito-No es feliz ella sigue amando a Yaten

-¿Te lo dijo?

-No hace falta que lo diga-guardo silencio-¿sabes? Ella se caso por Proteger a Yaten

-No entiendo-decia el pelinegro

La rubia le conto lo que en pocas palabras Mina le había dicho-Y asi están las cosas

-¡como es posible! Princesa Yaten tiene que saberlo

-Lo se, mañana tratare de localizarlo a primera hora-dijo con seriedad- tiene que saber que Mina se sacrifico-dijo decidida

**0-0-0**

Yaten por alguna razón no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Mina, en definitiva lo mejor hubiera sido no verla, lo torturaba el recuerdo, las preguntas…Y lo enojaba el hecho de que ella insistiera en que asi debían ser las cosas…!Asi no tenían que ser!-dijo el platinado quien por mas que lo intentara no podía conciliar el sueño

**0-0-0**

Serena intentaba llamar al Movil de Yaten pero no había respuesta alguna- ¡Ay por Dios!-decia serena intento de nuevo una vez mas

-Hola-contestaron al fin

-¿Yaten?-pregunto serena dudosa

-Si

-Soy Serena ¿me recuerdas?

-Claro que si Serena ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, Bien…Oye estoy en Tokio y me urge hablar contigo

-Estoy en una reunión por ahora ¿Nos vemos a las 5 de la tarde?

-Claro esta bien-

-Bien te vere en mi casa-dijo dándole la dirección

-Ahí estare-dijo terminando la llamada

**0-0-0**

**0-0-0**

Serena llego a casa de Yaten, el aun no había llegado, fue recibida por Michiru-que gusto verte serena ¿Cómo esta Darién?

-Trabajando-sonrió- es una pena que no pudo acompañarme

-Me imagino la vida de un medico es muy ocupada ¿Tienen planes de boda?

-Los hemos hablado pero nada en concreto aun-dijo ella justo en ese instante entraba Yaten

-Buenas tardes-saludo Yaten, saludo a la rubia con un abrazo-Que gusto verte

-Igual a mi me da mucho gusto verte-sonrió

-¿Te parece si hablamos en la biblioteca?-pregunto el ojiverde

A lo que serena asintió y lo siguió hasta la biblioteca…Realmente serena no sabia como tomaria lo que ella le contaria y talvez Mina se enojaría con ella… Pero Yaten tenia que saberlo

-¿Serena?-llamo el platinado por tercera vez

-Eh… perdóname Yaten-dijo sentándose

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto dejándose caer en el sofá

-Bueno quiero hablarte de Mina-dijo ella haciendo que yaten frunciera el ceño

-No hay nada que hablar de Mina-dijo el tajante

-Porfavor Yaten, tienes que saber por que Mina se caso con Diamante

Yaten miro a serena con dureza-¿Qué pretendes?

-Quiero que ayudes a Mina, ella no es feliz

-¿En que te basas para decir eso? ¿Cómo voy a ayudarla?

Serena suspiro-Mira Yaten Mina se caso con Diamante por ti-solto haciendo que Yaten se tensara-¡El la obligo! De no ser asi no hubieras salido de la cárcel-dijo al fin

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-pregunto desconcertado

-Se caso por ti-dijo la rubia-Diamante la puso entre la espada y la pared y no le quedo de otra-hizo una pausa-no se la historia a detalle, pero lo escencial es eso

Ahora Yaten comprendía las cosas, se lleno de frustración, rabia, enojo… eran tantas las emociones en el-Tengo que hablar con Mina-dijo el-Tengo que saber la verdad

Salio como alma que lleva el diablo de el despacho, en su bolsillo verifico que tuviera las llaves de su auto y subió a el, sin escuchar a nadie mas…Si eso era cierto tenia que liberarla de Diamante a como diera lugar…se le ocurrió ir al parque de la otra vez con un poco de suerte quizás y estaría ahí…al llegar se estaciono y la busco incanzablemente hasta verla… ahí estaba con su Hija y la mujer peliroja de la otra vez sobre el pasto en una manta.

-Mina Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo de pronto cuando llego hacia ellas

Lo que provoco que Mina palideciera al verlo ahí frente a el, Temia por Yaten, la rubia se puso de pie de inmediato-Yaten ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Molly ¿podrias darme unos minutos? Solo me alejare un poco

-Señora descuide –le sonrió y es que aunque no dijera nada Molly sabia lo que Mina sufria en ese matrimonio-Yo cuido a Alexa

Yaten y la rubia se alejaron unos pasos-Escucha Yaten ya tuve suficiente por lo de el baile-lo miro angustiada-No puedo estar aquí contigo…

-¿Por qué te casaste con Diamante?-le pregunto ignorando las excusas

-Eso es algo privado Yaten, no tengo por que rendirte cuentas de mi vida-trato de ser firme

El la sujeto de el brazo-¿Te obligo verdad?-la mirada de Yaten era intimidante

Ella bajo la mirada-¿De donde sacas eso?

-Lo se y es lo que importa-la miro-¡No debiste casarte! ¡debiste dejar que me pudriera en la cárcel!-dijo furioso-Yo no quería mi libertad a este precio

-¡Deja de hablar estupideces!-le dijo nerviosa

-¿vas a negarlo?

-Mira Yaten yo no tengo por que negar o confirmar absolutamente nada

El peliplata giro su vista hacia la pequeña y sonrió-se Parece mucho a ti

-Mi Alexa es lo único que tengo, Daria mi vida por ella…porfavor Olvidate de mi

Yaten la atrajo hacia el…-Seria capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos…

-¡Callate!-le grito-no sabes lo que dices

De pronto Molly los interrumpió acercándose a ellos con la niña en brazos-Señora debemos irnos

Yaten la solto centrando su atención en la pequeña niña de cabellos platinados-¿Puedo cargarla?

Mina asintió-solo un momento

-Ven pequeña-dijo Yaten extendiéndole los brazos y la niña fue con el-Eres una niña muy bonita-le sonrió

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cuatlo añitos-dijo la niña

-4 años y medio-corrigio Molly

Y yaten pareció hacer cuentas como por arte de Magia, siendo interrumpida por Mina-Se lo que estas pensando, pero no es tu hija-le dijo Mina

Yaten frunció el ceño molesto por la seguridad que ella mostraba al decirlo-Debemos irnos señora-dijo de nueva cuenta Molly

-Claro-dijo quitándole la niña a Yaten y dándosela a Molly-sube al auto-pidio a lo que la mujer obedeció-Porfavor No me busques, es lo mejor-dijo dando la vuelta y yéndose.

A Yaten la espinita le quedo clavada y averiguaría la verdad, ahora podía hacerlo.

**0-0-0**

Una semana después… Diamante tenia que hacer un viaje, no podía llevarse a Mina por lo que no le quedaba mas opción que dejarla en Tokio junto a su hija-¿Entonces la dejaras?

-Claro asi mis planes saldrán a pedir de boca-sonrió

-Ya entiendo-dijo el pelirojo comprendiendo a la perfeccion a su amigo

-Bien debo ir a casa a informarle a mi mujercita-dijo el

**0-0-0**

Serena estaba en casa de Mina-¿Entonces se lo dijiste tu?-pregunto Mina

-Perdoname pero no podía callarme Mina, el tenia que saberlo

-De verdad no debiste Serena-dijo ella con tristeza

-¿Por qué no? A mi no me parece justo que te sacrifiques y el te odie injustamente-hizo una pausa- aunque mas que odiarte se que te ama

-Hay amores que no pueden ser

-Recuerdas cuando de niñas en el internado soñábamos con un príncipe azul…

Ella sonrió-Claro que si pero la realidad es tan distinta serena

-lo se Mina… pero aun asi no me parece justo

Mina suspiro-No puedo dejar a Diamante, de hacerlo perdería automáticamente a mi hija…Y no quiero eso…Diamante me obligo a firmarle un documento el cual lo beneficia a el en todo sentido-miro a su amiga-Estoy acorralada serena

-Podriamos buscar un buen abogado…-medito serena

-Todo esta en orden cada clausula esta bien especificada-mina dirigió su vista hacia la ventana y de pronto se abrió la puerta era diamante quien llegaba

-Buenas Tardes Serena-saludo el platinado

-Buenas Tardes-saludo

Se dirigió hacia su mujer depositando un beso en los labios-Mi vida necesito hablar contigo, cuando se vaya serena te espero en nuestra recamara-dijo despidiéndose de serena y retirándose

-Creo que mejor me voy Mina, para que hables con el y porfavor cualquier cosa que necesites…

-Gracias Amiga-dijo Mina abrazandola-se que puedo contar contigo siempre

-Claro que si-dijo ella despidiéndose.

La rubia se quedo en la sala un instante mas… no deseaba hablar con Diamante…pero no tenia opción alguna asi que resignada subió a la habitacion en donde el estaba descansando sobre la cama… ella entro sin hacer ruido y lo miro…asi no parecía ser tan malo y se pregunto ¿Dónde quedo el Diamante que conoci?...sinembargo ese Diamante solo fue un disfraz, nunca existió…

Diamante abrió los ojos sentándose en la cama y la miro extrañado-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Mina tengo que hacer un viaje de dos o tres semanas a lo mucho

-¿Y?-pregunto dado que el jamás daba cuenta de sus actos-Supongo que regresaremos a la hacienda ¿No?

-¿Es lo que quieres?

Mina frunció el ceño-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que yo quiero Diamante?-las palabras de la chica sonaron duras, pero era verdad

El platinado dio una sonrisa de medio lado-Te informo que te quedaras aquí las 2 o 3 semanas que este de viaje-dijo ignorando a la rubia

Ella encogió los hombros-Bien

-Rubeus ira conmigo-hizo una pausa- sin embargo sabes que debes comportarte ¿cierto?-dijo tomando la mandibula de la rubia con su mano y haciendo que esta lo mirara-Lo tienes claro verdad

Mina se safo de el con brusquedad-¿Puedo quedarme en casa de Papa? Con Molly y Rubeus si quieres-sugirio

-Rubeus se ira conmigo, para que veas que no soy tan malo puedes ir a casa de Victor, Yo salgo de viaje mañana temprano por lo que ire a dejarte a casa de tu padre esta misma noche

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Mina, una sonrisa que no se le veía hace mucho y es que no era para menos almenos unas semanas estaría "Libre"

**0-0-0**

Yaten tomaba su Te en el estudio estaba pensando y meditando tantas cosas, Michiru entro-¿Yaten? ¿Quérias hablar conmigo?

-Claro, siéntate-le dijo viéndola

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dime ¿Qué sabes de el matrimonio de Mina y Diamante?

-¿Saber de que?-pregunto sin entender

-Serena dice que Mina se caso obligada por Diamante, de no haberlo hecho yo no hubiera salido de la cárcel

-Te sere Honesta siempre sospeche que algo había tras ese matrimonio, pero no sabia que-hizo una pausa viendo a su amigo-Ahora que serena dice eso todo tiene sentido…!Claro eso debe ser!

-Necesito saber la verdad-dijo el-Y mas aun necesito saber si esa Niña es mia-miro a su amiga-Aunque Mina diga que no, yo necesito estar seguro

-Comprendo…sin embargo no sera sencillo averiguarlo pero te ayudare en lo que pueda

-Quiero Michiru que investigues Todo de Diamante-hablo tajante-Quiero saber todo, debe tener algo con que chantajearlo

-Comprendo-dijo Michiru-Investigare lo que pueda ahora porfavor descansa Yaten, te ves estresado

-Lo Hare-le sonrió

**0-0-0**

Diamante llegaba a casa de Victor con Mina, siendo luna quien los recibiera-Buenas Noches saludo

-Luna buenas Noches-sonrió la rubia-¿podrias llevar a Alexa a su habitacion?

-Claro que si Niña-dijo Luna-Si gusta sígame-se dirigió a Molly quien la siguió de inmediato dejando a Mina con Diamante

-Ya estas aquí Mina asi que compórtate-sonrió-sabes a lo que me refiero-la estrecho contra su cuerpo

Mina lo fulmino con la Mirada, el la beso a la fuerza y luego de eso se fue de la casa. Mina por 3 semanas seria libre...Subio a su habitacion ahí estaba su hija, era tan acogedor estar ahí… la niña dormía plácidamente, Mina se cambio de ropa y se acomodo un rato en la ventana, hacia mucho que no observaba el cielo… esta Noche el cielo estaba despejado…Despues de unos minutos se acosto justo a su Hija Y por Primera vez, Pudo dormir tranquilamente en Mucho tiempo…

**0-0-0**

_**Hola se que me tarde y lo siento espero que el cap sea de su agrado… Y pues nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. **_


	21. ¿Sera?

_**NOTA: SI MIS FICS NO SON DE SU AGRADO O COMO ME DIJERON EN UN MP "NO CUMPLO SUS ESPECTATIVAS ABSTENGASE DE LEER, YO escribo por que me GUSTA, Asi de Simple.**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**La Verdad es que no te he olvidado…**_

_**Y el Precio de este Amor ambos estamos Pagando…**_

_**0.0-0**_

Los Tibios rayos de el sol entraban por la Ventana haciendo que la rubia lentamente abriera los ojos, se sentía muy bien por primera vez en la vida había descansado…Y mas aun sin la presencia de Diamante…Se Volvio de Lado viendo dormir a su pequeña, que lucia como un angelito. Mina sonrio con dulzura mientras acariciaba sus lindos cabellos Platinados-se puso de pie acolchonando a la pequeña con almohadas mientras ella se daba un baño.

Cuando salió de el baño la pequeña aun dormía y tocaron a su puerta-Adelante

Luna entraba con una Charola-Buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste? Te traigo una taza de café

-Muchas gracias Luna-sonrio-He dormido muy bien…como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo ¿Molly ya despertó?

-Si esta desayunando en la cocina

-Bien y ¿Papa?

-Esta teniendo su terapia

Mina saboreaba la deliciosa taza de café-Diamante ¿ha llamado?

Luna negó-¿Quieres algo especial de desayunar?

-Wafles y Fruta-sonrio-Pidele a Molly que suba para que pueda bajar yo

-Claro-dijo saliendo de ahí

**0.0.0**

-Te ves muy Mal Michiru-decia Yaten- Creo que deberías ir al medico estas…Palida

-No me siento nada Bien-dijo tomando un te-¿Qué haras hoy?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno dado que Diamante estará fuera dos semanas bien podrías visitar a Mina-sugirio

Yaten sonrio-¿Dónde esta Haruka?

-Salio temprano

-¿Te llevo al medico?

-Ire mas tarde, lo prometo-sonrio

-Mas te vale Sirenita-dijo bromeando

-En ti no se oye Lindo-dijo haciendo un puchero

**0-0-0**

Serena estaba en su departamento…aun con sueño había estado chateando con Darién por horas hasta la madrugada… Fue como en aquello tiempos que eran novios-sonrio- De seguro Darién se estaría lamentando la desvelada… pero estaría feliz; al parecer unos días alejados estaban favoreciendo la relación que había caído en una especie de Monotonia.

Darién la noche anterior le había dicho cuanto la extrañaba y la falta que le hacia, igual ella le había reafirmado su amor y tuvieron una conversación profunda sobre lo que había estado pasando.

_**0-0-0**_

En la mansión Aino se respiraba la paz y un ambiente calido a Victor le encantaba ver a Mina tranquila…Y la idea de desaparecer a Diamante rondo su cabeza después de Todo le haría un bien a la Humanidad y nadie lo extrañaría.

-Abuelito –dijo la niña-¿Vamos al padque?

-Si papa Anda vamos-sonrio Mina-es mas podemos decirle a Luna y vamos todos

-Podfavod-dijo la niña

-Esta bien no puedo negarle nada a esta princesa-sonrio Victor

La rubia sonrio jamás había visto a su papa asi de esa manera ni siquiera con ella cuando pequeña… pero eso no importaba-Bien entonces Vamos-Molly toma a alexa

**0-0-0**

A llegar al parque se acomodaron cerca de la sombra de un árbol de cerezo… Luna y Molly jugaban con la pequeña Alexa de lo mas tranquilas, Mientras que Mina junto a su papa Disfrutaba un delicioso helado.

Por un instante Mina se perdió en aquellos tiempos cuando peleaba con Yaten… y sonrio sin fijarse que su padre la veía… a Victor mas le rondaba la idea de hacer lo que fuera para desaparecer a Diamante.

-Luna cuidala si… quiero caminar un poco nada mas-sonrio mientras Luna asintió.

_Mientras caminaba imágenes venían a ella como recuerdos, se lleno de nostalgia, añoranza… la sensación que le producían los recuerdos era agridulce; por un instante tontamente pensó en "Volver el tiempo atrás" como muchas veces lo deseamos pero sonrio al caer en cuenta de la tontería que etsaba pensando… No se arrepentía de nada… Pues logro salvar a Yaten aunque su vida se convirtiera en un infierno… quizás de lo único que se arrepentía era de haber hecho sufrir a Yaten pero eso fue un mal necesario. Al menos el estaba bien._

_Pensar en Diamante le producía ansiedad, aunque estaba feliz de ser "Libre" por dos semanas, Daria todo por ser libre por siempre pero…No podía perder a su hija, y sabia que Diamante no estaba bromeando al decirle que no la veria jamás…En la vida tenia claro que se hacían sacrificios y por su hija soportaría a Diamante…_

-¡Mina!

Esa voz la erizo de pies a cabeza-Yaten…

-Tenemos que hablar

-No, yo solo…

-Diamante no esta-sonrio-y no puede aparecer mágicamente asi que vamos a hablar

Suspiro sabia que Yaten no la dejaría en paz-Dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero la verdad Mina-la miro con seriedad-Si me mientes lo sabre de igual manera

Ella se puso seria -¿sabes? Hay cosas que es mejor no saber…

-Con eso mi curiosidad aumento-la atrajo hacia el-Voy a librarte de Diamante asi lo tenga que matar yo mismo-dijo con seguridad

-Aunque lo mates, no volveria contigo

-¿Sabes? De pronto pensé que Alexa podría ser mi hija-solto esperando ver su reacción

-No lo es Yo consume mi matrimonio con Diamante, Cuando supe que estaba embarazada… a mi me entro la duda de si…Podria ser tuyo-hizo una pausa- al igual que a Diamante, al nacer ordeno la prueba de ADN y resulto ser el padre

Yaten noto sinceridad en las palabras de Mina pero no por eso se quedo convencido.-No importa si es de Diamante voy a liberarte de el

-No quiero que lo hagas

-¿Te invito a un café?-Pregunto ignorando su respuesta

-¿Qué?...No puedo Vine con Papa…

-No creo que se enoje y en cuanto a Diamante…-sonrio-Ven-dijo tomandola de la mano y yendo hacia Victor

-¡Sueltame!-dijo ella quedándose atrás

Yaten se detuvo-Bien hablaremos aquí-la miro- se que te sacrificaste por mi, lo cual te agradezco pero hubiera preferido que no lo hicieras-la miro-Voy a saber bajo que condiciones te casaste y te liberare de ese imbécil –su enojo era evidente- en cuanto a Alexa ella no tiene la culpa de tener un padre desgraciado asi que la aceptare como mi hija

En definitiva todo aquello sonaba tan hermoso-Todo eso suena muy bien

-Te la pondré fácil Mina o me dices tu los términos de el matrimonio o los averiguare yo

-No puedo perder a mi Hija Yaten -decia desesperada – la amo mas que a mi vida ¿entiendes?

-en la vida no hay nada imposible Mina-sonrio- algo hare eso te lo prometo-dijo yéndose de ahí.

Y en definitiva dejando a Mina mas que Preocupada, ella sabia lo impulsivo que el podía llegar a ser.

**0-0-0**

En la tarde Michiru regresaba de el medico-Mi amor que sucede

-Haruka-lo abrazo

-¿Qué pasa sirena?

-Estoy embarazada-solto pero su estado no era de felicidad

-¡Porfin! –el estaba por demás feliz, pero noto que su esposa no-¿Qué sucede Michiru? ¿No estas feliz?

-Si…pero le tengo pánico a esta situación-lo miro apenada-Me hago tantas Preguntas no se si sere buena madre…si podre con un bebe…No quiero que nuestro hijo se crie como yo-hizo una pausa-Tuve todo materialmente hablando pero…a veces mis padres…no estaban…

-Mi vida-haruka la abrazo- eso no sucederá, quizás no seamos padres perfectos, pero aprenderemos-beso su frente-¿Todo esta bien con nuestro bebe?

Ella asintió-si, aun no podemos saber que es-se aferro mas a Haruka-perdoname por reaccionar asi, sentí tanto miedo…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, cuando te quieras vamos de compras para nuestro bebe

Ella lo beso-te amo Haruka

Y de pronto Yaten entraba a la casa-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?-pregunto al ver la escena y mas al ver llorar a michiru

-¡Vas a ser Tio!-dijo Haruka

-Felicidades-expreso con sinceridad-asi que por eso te veias tan mal-le sonrio-bueno pues de ahora en adelante debes cuidarte

-¿De donde vienes?

-De el Parque, hable con Mina y quiero encargarte Haruka que me consigas el acta de matrimonio de Mina ¿entendido?

-Claro dame un par de días-dijo el.

**0-0-0**

La semana fue avanzando y Mina estaba de lo mas relajada, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada por que Diamante no la había llamado y eso la tenia un poco inquieta pero en definitiva deseaba pensar que a lo mejor estaba muy ocupado, como sea la semana se estaba yendo rápido…

Estaba en el jardín cuando Llego Serena-Hay que bueno que vienes Serena

-tengo mucho que contarte-sonreia serena

-Supongo que tiene que ver con Darién

-Si… ¿sabes? Pensé que nuestra relación se iria al demonio

-¿Cómo dices eso? Si tu lo amas y el a ti

-Claro Mina Yo amo a mi Principe-sonreia- lo extraño mucho estoy pensando en regresar

-Pues regresate al lado de Darién-sonreia Mina- dale la sorpresa

-Lo estoy pensando y tu ¿Cómo vas?

-Bueno…Yaten quiere "Liberarme" de Diamante

-Aprovecha Mina, digo dejalo que te ayude, piensa en que mereces un poco de felicidad

Ella sonrio -¿Tu crees?

-Claro dejate ayudar ahora el sabe la verdad-la miro- se que no debi decirle pero no se me hace justo que sigas en un matrimonio sin amor.

**0-0-0**

-Yaten aquí esta el contrato matrimonial de Mina Y Diamante

-¿Y? ¿Qué solución Hay?

La cara de Haruka no daba señales de buenas noticias-La única solución para que Mina quede libre es la solución de Diamante

-Explicate-pidio tratando de no perder la compostura

-Si Mina dejara a Diamante pierde la custodia de su hija Permanente mente , además Mina tendría que pagarle una indemnización "Millonaria" por los daños causados.

-Espera, no hay manera de invalidar esas clausulas-Pregunto

-No hay manera Yaten-hizo una pausa- Si Diamante muere entonces Mina recupera su libertad, obtiene la custodia total de su hija y es heredera absoluta de todos los bienes de Diamante

-Bien ya que no hay otro camino Voy a matarlo-dijo con seriedad

De pronto tocaron a su puerta, para sorpresa de Yaten era Victor –Espero no interrumpir pero me gustaría hablar contigo

-Claro que no-dijo el-Haruka dejame solo y quiero que averigues ¿Dónde esta Diamante?

El rubio salió de ahí dejándolos solos-Bueno Yaten tu y yo tenemos un estorbo en común-sonrio-Tenemos que acabar con el

-¿sabes? Me agrada tanto que pensemos igual-sonrio yaten

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba en la habitación con su Hija-mami ¿None esta Papa?

-Trabajando mi cielo-sonrio-vamos a jugar al jardín ¿quieres?

-Si-dijo la niña y Mina se fue al jardín con ella y Molly

La peliroja se encargo de la niña mientras Mina disfrutaba de una buena taza de Te…

Mientras a su mente venían las palabras de Yaten.

_**De verdad seria tan lindo poder librarme de Diamante pero eso sucederá cuando Muera…y para ser honestas para eso falta mucho…no puedo atar a Yaten a esperar y mucho menos a que se le cruce la idea de matarlo-sin quererlo sonrio-No puedo hacer eso…-miraba a su pequeña y le provocaba tanta ternura, ella era su motorcito… y por verla sonreir cualquier cosa valia la pena.**_

-Señora Mina-hablo Molly

-Dime-sonrio-¿Cuánto tiempo mas nos quedaremos aquí?

-Solo una semana mas-sonrio- en cuento Diamante venga nos regresaremos de inmediato-sonrio forzadamente

-Ya veo… sabe yo la veo mas tranquila aquí-dijo con sinceridad

-Bueno lo que pasa es que… son tantas cosas-miraba a la pequeña que jugaba con sus muñecas sentada

Y de Pronto-Mina –llamo Yaten haciendo que la rubia casi brincara de la silla

-Ay por Dios Yaten-lo recrimino-¿Nos permites?-molly se levanto

-Vine a hablar contigo-sonrio-¿Dónde te gustaría vivir?

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin entender

-Cuando Diamante Muera debemos mudarnos de Pais-dijo el con naturalidad

-¡¿de que estas hablando?

-Te Voy a dejar viuda ya que es la única manera de que seas libre

-¿Desde cuando eres asesino?-lo miro ironica

-Siempre hay una Primera vez-miro a la niña- ¿sabes? Ella se parece a mi

-Ya te dije que los exámenes….

-¿Vas a creerle a Diamante?-pregunto- bien pudo cambiar los resultados a su conveniencia

Mina no dijo nada y por primera vez esa posibilidad cruzo por su cabeza…-No…yo…-no sabia que decir

-¿No lo habías pensado?-pregunto el

Ella negó-creeme lo que menos hice fue pensar

Yaten le dio una sonrisa ironica pero sexie-No sabes todo lo que sufri al pensarte con ese imbécil-la miro- en el fondo me negaba a creer todo…

-¿Y Hotaru?

-No voy a negarte que la quise, la llegue a querer tanto, comparti tantas cosas con ella-agacho su mirada-Fuimos felices no voy a negarlo… pero su enfermedad la fue consumiendo poco a poco…me llene de impotencia…la perdi y crei que iba a enloquecer…-miro a la pequeña niña- me llene de mas amargura No asimilaba que a eso se reducia mi Vida-sonrio –Primero Rini, Luego tu…Y Hotaru-miro a Mina-Por eso ahora no voy a perderte de nuevo, No estoy dispuesto a ceder

-Yaten…

-¿Qué? Ahora se quien es Diamante y se de lo que es capaz

La pequeña niña camino hacia donde estaba su mama, el platinado suaviso su expresión-Hola pequeña

-Hola-dijo la niña aferrándose a su mami

-No le tengas Miedo cielo, el es …-miro a Yaten

-¿Mi tio?-dijo la niña

-Si, soy tu tio-sonrio el platinado-ven-le extendió sus brazos y la niña accedió, Yaten dejo escapar una mirada de ternura al tenerla en sus brazos-¿Quieres jugar?

-Si, ¿Tu me encuentras?

-Bien, contare hasta 10 y te buscare en el jardín-la puso en el suelo- comienza a esconderte

La niña se emociono Y Yaten le dio la espalda viendo a Mina, la pequeña se iba a esonder-¿Por qué me ves asi? Siempre me han gustado los niños, que no lo demuestre es otra cosa.!Ahi voy a buscarte!-dijo Yaten.

Mina estaba relajada veía a Yaten y a Alexa jugar en el jardín como dos niños pequeños y entonces … esa posibilidad planteada por Yaten ya no le sonaba tan absurda…Ya no…Sin embargo si la veía lejana, por mas que el se mostrara tan confiado.

**0-0-0**

Los días siguientes Mina y Yaten pasaban tiempo juntos al igual que la pequeña… se encontraba inquieta puesto que la noche anterior Diamante la había llamado …Mañana el regresaba y sabia que tendría que regresar a la misma situación.

Yaten tenia a la niña dormida entre sus brazos-¿Qué sucede?

-Diamante llamo anoche-jugaba nerviosa con el anillo de matrimonio- Llega mañana por la tarde…

-Asi que el muñequito de pastel llega mañana-dijo con tranquilidad-Por fin voy a romperle la cara-sonaba demasiado confiado

-Tu y yo sabemos que no es tan fácil

-Claro que lo es-se apresuro a decir-Solo tienes que quedarte viuda y listo-la miro- o te cambiamos la identidad y nos vamos al fin de el mundo

Mina rodo los ojos hacia el y no pudo evitar reir-Vaya esto si que es de sorprender Yaten Kou tiene sentido de humor

-Siempre lo he tenido pero no lo pongo en practica muy seguido-se puso serio de pronto -Mañana voy a enfrentarlo, asi de simple

Mina no dijo mas prefirió quedarse en silencio… su angustia era mucha a decir verdad…

**0-0-0**

Todos estaban en casa de Mina ya pasaba de el medio dia, se encontraban tensos…de Pronto Luna entro mas que nerviosa-¡MINA! ¡MINA!

-¿Qué sucede Luna?

-enciende el televisor-decia la mujer angustiada-El señor Diamante….

-¿Qué pasa con el?-Pregunto mientras Yaten encendia el televisor

El presentador de noticias informaba lo siguiente…_** El avión en el que se transportaba el Flamante empresario Diamante Black junto a 4 personas mas…Cayo al mar, al parecer todo apunta a desperfectos mecanicos…Hasta el momento No Hay sobrevivientes…**_

Mina dejo caer su taza de te al piso y sintió que todo le daba vueltas, su corazón se acelero…Yaten alcanzo a detenerla…-Tranquila Mina-las miradas de todos s cruzaron en la sala, Mina aun no sabia que esperar de esto que estaba pasando…Algo asi no se lo deseaba ni A Diamante.

_**0-0-0**_

_**Hola si me tarde pero aquí estoy, gracias por leer, y por tener paciencia en las actualizaciones. Ya aunque no parezca este fic va llegando a su Fin.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	22. Solo Tu

_**NOTA: SI MIS FICS NO SON DE SU AGRADO O COMO ME DIJERON EN UN MP "NO CUMPLO SUS ESPECTATIVAS ABSTENGASE DE LEER, YO escribo por que me GUSTA, Asi de Simple.**_

_**0-0-0**_

Mina dejo caer su taza de te al piso y sintió que todo le daba vueltas, su corazón se acelero…Yaten alcanzo a detenerla…-Tranquila Mina-las miradas de todos s cruzaron en la sala, Mina aun no sabia que esperar de esto que estaba pasando…Algo asi no se lo deseaba ni A Diamante.

-¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando-hablo Mina con lagrimas en los ojos-No merece algo asi-se alejo un poco de Yaten-No entiendo…¿Cómo paso esto?

-Es lo mejor que pudo pasarte-hablo Victor

Mina lo miro-Papa ¿Cómo me dices eso? Estamos hablando de Diamante, No de un Animal

-Para el caso es casi lo mismo-dijo Yaten

Y la rubia lo fulmino con la mirada-Tengo que saber que esta pasando

-¿A dónde vas?-la detuvo Yaten

-Dejame, quiero confirmar lo que dicen en la televisión-subio a su habitación y se encerro, Siendo honesta no sabia ni como sentirse…Su vida con Diamante no había sido un cuento de hadas, al contrario vivio como una prisionera…vigilada, limitada y sometida a muchas cosas; pero tampoco le deseaba a Diamante un Final asi…

Se cambio de ropa y le encargo la niña a Molly, hecho eso bajo a la sala en donde Yaten y Victor la esperaban-Regreso mas tarde

-Mina no puedes ir sola

-Dejame hacer las cosas a mi modo-dijo con seriedad saliendo de ahí.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Yaten

-Esperar –dijo el con suma calma

**0-0-0**

Mina paso por Serena, era la única persona que quizás podía entenderla, al llegar pidieron un par de cafes-Mina lo siento mucho…creo-dudo- es que no se que tanto sientes esto respecto a Diamante

Ella sonrio-Me duele esto pero quizás no como debería-susipiro – es que ¿sabes? Ni yo misma se…No puedo estar feliz es que una muerte asi… no se la deseo a nadie

-Es cierto, debe ser horrible morir asi

-Serena…-llamo- Yo… creo que Mi papa o Yaten tuvieron que ver en esto

-¿Con que?-pregunto serena sin entender

-Con la muerte de Diamante

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?-pregunto sin entender

-Es que…La única forma de quedar libre de Diamante era que el muriera y Yaten, muy seguro de si, dijo que lo mataria

-Ay bueno mina debió decirlo literalmente

-No, es que… Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que…-dudo un poco-Y papa se que haría lo que fuera por verme libre de Yaten-miro a serena-No si esto lo hicieron juntos o por su lado pero ¿te das cuenta?

-Yo creo que te estas apresurando, es decir Yo no creo capaz a Yaten de algo asi, no me parece ese tipo de persona

-Si, quizás me este precipitando-suspiro un poco aliviada-¿podria hacer unas llamadas desde tu casa?

-Claro Mina vamos si quieres-ambas rubias se dirigieron al departamento, después de hacer un par de llamadas Mina reservo un vuelo, mañana a primera hora salía al lugar de el accidente pàra tener mas detalles de el accidente, Hasta el momento no había nada concreto. Darién alcanzaría a Mina ya que esta le había pedido que lo acompañara

**0-0-0**

Mina llego a casa aun Yaten se encontraba ahí-Mina tenemos que hablar

-Si, Claro Yaten ¿Dónde esta Alexa?

-Esta en el parque con Luna y Molly, Y tu papa en su habitación

-Bien entonces vamos a la sala-dijo la rubia al estar ahí miro a Yaten-Mañana voy al lugar de el accidente, Darién me llegara antes que yo y me ayudara con todo lo que haya que hacer

-Pero yo puedo acompañarte Mina

-No es conveniente-se acerco a Yaten-Dime que tu no tuviste nada que ver

-Es mi imaginación o ¿te duele que se haya muerto?

-Por Dios no me respondas con otra pregunta-lo miro dolida-No deja de afectarme por que…No merece algo asi

Yaten se cruzo de brazos-Para tu tranquilidad Mina…No tuve nada que ver, pero ganas no me faltan

-¿Seguro?

-¡Ya basta Mina! El criminal era el no yo-salio de ahí molesto

Mina se dejo caer en el sofá ¿a caso nadie la entendía?

Esa noche fue larga para Mina, Muy temprano salió al aeropuerto dejando a Molly y luna encargadas de su hija y saliendo a un en contra de la voluntad de Victor.

**0-0-0**

Horas después Darién y ella hablaban con el encargado de la búsqueda de los cuerpos y el hombre fue tajante, La posibilidad de encontrar a alguien vivo era casi nulo, prácticamente imposible.

-¿Vamos a tomar un café?-propuso Darién- No has comido nada y no creo que sea conveniente que te enfermes

-Si-susurro apenas

Llegaron a la cafetería y Mina tenia una conjunción de sentimientos, respecto a lo que estaba pasando, debería estar feliz al fin seria libre-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-Darién… No se como …¿Cómo debería sentirme?-lo miro

-No se que decirte ¿Qué sientes tu?

-Deberia tirarme a llorar por su perdida pero no puedo-agacho la mirada-si me duele…

-Se como se dieron las cosas con Diamante y debiste pedir ayuda

-No había opción Darién, si no cree que hubiera pedido ayuda, pero ya lo hecho, hecho esta-dijo ella

-Miralo de este modo-Darién intentaba buscar las palabras-Estas Libre de tu sacrificio y tienes ya tu libertad, para ser Feliz Con Yaten, solo tomate el tiempo que necesites para pensar las cosas

-Si-sonrio ella

Dos días después Mina y Darién estaban en Tokio Serena estaba feliz de tener a Darién ahí, Mina en 2 dias no había visto a Yaten… pero este no se quedaría de brazos cruzados asi que fue a buscarla.

-¿Por qué no quieres verme? –su mirada se poso en ella-Parece que me crees culpable de quedarte viuda-su ironia se hizo presente

-Creo que no es momento de hablar, no tengo cabeza para ello-dibujo una mueca-dejame que pase esto de Diamante y luego vemos ¿si?

-Esta bien ¿en que te ayudo?

-Por ahora no hay nada que hacer, mas que esperar-suspiro- es imposible que este vivo

-Entonces esperemos-dijo el abrazandola-¿Cómo esta Alexa?

-Pues… bien aun no le he dicho lo de su papa, pero se lo dire pronto-suspiro-No se como vaya a tomarlo ella lo quería mucho

-Esperemos que lo tome bien-se aferro a su abrazo.

• • •0

Pasaron los días, las semanas... y en definitiva Alexa ya no se conformaba con las mentirillas de su madre, a pesar de su edad,, asi que Mina opto por decirle que su Papa se había ido al cielo y que no volveria mas. Cosa que en definitva no había sido fácil y la niña la cuestiono con muchas preguntas… que la rubia trataba de responder, y realmente le era difícil, pero Yaten la apoyo.

La niña jugaba en el jardín con Molly y eran observados por Mina y Victor-Y ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo se Papa, quisiera irme de viaje un tiempo, pero a la vez no estoy segura de hacerlo, tampoco

-¿Qué haras con Yaten?-pregunto-Me encantaría que te quedes a vivir aquí con mi nieta, mientras decides que hacer, o bien hasta que te cases con Yaten-Mina le dio una mirada reprobatoria-No me mires asi, a Diamante nadie lo va a extrañar

-Ay papa tienes una forma de decir las cosas que no entiendo

-soy Directo Mina-la miro- ahora nada te detiene para que seas feliz

La rubia no dijo mas, su mirada se centro en su hija, su pequeña Alexa…

• • •

Pasaron 4 Meses desde la Muerte de Diamante…Todo había estado tranquilo, Michiru contaba con casi 4 meses de embarazo…Haruka estaba Feliz al imaginar a ese bebe tan deseado.

Yaten había visitado a Mina para saber como estaba y si necesitaba algo, también para visitar a la pequeña. El platinado le había dado su espacio a la rubia para pensar bien que pasaría con ellos… de lo que estaba definitivamente seguro era que no la dejaría ir, asi tuviera que secuestrarla el.

• • •

Esa misma Tarde el abogado se presento a casa de Mina para notificarle que era la heredera de todo lo que Diamante poseyó en Vida, cuentas bancarias, Propiedades…negocios, etc.

Lo mas importante era que ahora sabia que nadie le quitaría a su hija, pues ahora poseía la custodia total. Lo cual la aliviaba un poco. En un par de días tomaria posesión de la fortuna de su Difunto esposo.

Esa Misma tarde Yaten la había citado en el que antes fuese su departamento, para definir su situación.

-Chicos me encanta verlos asi –decia Mina a Darién y Serena-eso quiere decir que…¿Arreglaron sus problemitas?

-Si –respondio animada la rubia

-Asi es lo cual me alegra pues jamás dejaría ir a mi princesa-el pelinegro la abrazo- pero y tu ¿Qué has pensado?

-Yaten me ha citado hoy para definir nuestra situación…

-¿Y? yo en tu lugar estaría saltando de la emoción-dijo serena

-Me da tanto miedo pensar e imaginar que por fin quizás podamos estar juntos

-Entonces ve a verlo-sugirio Darién-Y luego nos cuentas como les fue-hizo una pausa- aunque espero que sean buenas noticias

Mina se despidió de los chicos y se fue a aquel antiguo departamento.

• • •

Yaten ahí estaba esperándola ya, sabia que iria..

_**Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas  
amo lo que muestras o insinúas  
amo lo que eres o imagino  
te amo a lo ajeno y lo que es mio  
amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes  
amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas  
yo amo tus dudas y certezas  
te amo en lo simple y lo compleja  
**__los recuerdos al estar ahí iban y venían en la mente de el platinado… era cierto que habían recuerdos dulces…pero también amargos…__**  
Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas  
amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos  
amo tus olores, tus fragancias  
te amo en el beso y la distancia**_

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
se que te amaria aun lo mismo  
_Ella lo había hecho confiar de nuevo en el amor y también le mostro de nuevo que no había barrera alguna para amarse… el comienzo no fue de el todo bueno-una sexie sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- al recordar como la había conocido__**  
Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor a dar lo mio  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido**_

Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas  
amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas  
amo lo que dices, lo que piensas  
te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas

_**y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas  
amo tu alegria y tus tristezas  
te amo en la carne y en el alma  
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas  
Amo lo que pides y regalas  
amo tus caricias, tus ofensas  
amo tus instantes y lo eterno  
te amo en tu cielo, en tu infierno  
**__Ahora que después de mucho tiempo parecía que tenían una oportunidad no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir… ahora ya no había nada que los separara…y aunque asi fuera; no estaba dispuesto a ceder__**  
Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
se que te amaria aun lo mismo**_

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor a dar lo mio  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido.

_Por fin el Precio de su Amor parecía ser justo…._

Tocaron a su puerta, sabia que era ella asi que de inmediato abrió la puerta encontrándose con esos ojos azules en los cuales se perdia con solo tener frente a el-Hola

-Pense que no vendrías-se aparto dejándola pasar

-Ya ves que no-sonrio- aquí estoy

El la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la sala-Mira-señalo el sofá en donde estaba aquella muñeca que tanto ella quería

-Ay no puede ser-mina se emociono-Mi muñeca-la tomo entre sus brazos ¿Por qué la tienes tu?

-Pense que un dia te la entregaría-dijo sin mas- Creo que a Alexa puede agradarle no, o bien podemos comprarle una nueva

Mina se acomodo en el sofá, se siente tan raro estar aquí, no sabes como extrañe este lugar, aunque Diamante siempre me tuvo rodeada de lujos, me sentía en una prisión…

-Pero ya estas libre-dijo con toda la naturalidad de el mundo

-Asi es

La miro y se arrodillo frente a ella-Te Amo-susurro atrapando sus labios en un besos pasional y demandante, un beso que ella correspondió por que también lo anhelaba.

Se separaron lentamente-Yaten…-susurro la rubia-Te Amo

-Necesitaba escucharte decirlo-sonrio acariciando el rostro de la rubia-¿Sabes Aino? Creo que tu muñeca tiene algo para ti-sonrio

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto tomando la muñeca y busco en los bolsillos de el vestidito-Yaten…-susurro

Ella tenia una cajita de terciopelo en las manos y el se la quito… la abrió y la puso delante de ella… adentro estaba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un Diamante y pequeñas incrustaciones rodeándolo-No soy tan romantico como quisieras, se que a veces puedo ser insoportable…-la miro- pero en todo este tiempo no he dejado de amarte a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, No quiero estar lejos de ti…¿Quieres casarte conmigo Mina?

La emoción invadió a Mina por escuchar algo que creyo lejano… sus ojos se cristalizaron y miro a ese Platinado por el cual se sacrificaría una y mil veces sin pensarlo…Ahora todo parecía tomar su camino-¡SI! ¡QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO!-respondio abrazandolo y sintiéndose mas que protegida con ese abrazo

-Sabia que aceptarías-dijo el acariciando su cabello y dándole un casto beso-¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos?

-La verdad es que no tengo idea-decia emocionada

-Si por mi fuera me casaria mañana Mismo, Creo que a Victor le agradara la noticia

-Tambien lo creo- de pronto su semblante se puso serio-No se que dira Alexa…

-Podemos hablar con ella si quieres hoy-sonrio el

-Creo que es lo mejor ¡estoy tan feliz!

-Me encanta verte asi-la tomo de la mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo ¿Vamos a hablar con tu padre?

-Si, me encantaría organizar una cena-la emoción en su voz era evidente-solo con Serena, Darién, mi papa, Luna, Alexa, Haruka y Michiru

-Perfecto entonces hablale a Luna que tenga todo listo

-Lo hare-sonrio, llamándole a Luna y pidiéndole que preparara algo especial para hoy.

Yaten por su Parte se encargo de avisarles a los demás de la cena…

• •

Como era de esperarse todos estaban mas que felices, Mina se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para la cena y sonreía, era una sonrisa tan franca y sincera… de Pronto entro Molly con Alexa-¡Mami!-la niña corrió hacia ella

-¿Cómo esta la niña mas adorable de el universo?-pregunto abrazandola

-Mami quiedo hablale a Papa-dijo la niña

Mina sonrio con Tristeza- Mi cielo, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de papa?-Pregunto-Papa esta en el cielo con Dios y desde alla te estará cuidando

-¿No puede venil un datito?

-No, los angeles no pueden abandonar el cielo

-Mami yo quiedo sed un Angel para ved a Papa

-Bueno… que te parece si te muestro una foto de papa-con la niña en brazos camino hacia la mesita de noche

-¡Si!-dijo la niña emocionada, Mina saco de el cajón una foto de Diamante

-Mira aquí esta tu papa-le mostro la foto, la niña la observo detenidamente… solo ella sabria lo que pensaba siendo tan pequeña pèro inteligente-Vamos a ponerla en un portarretratos y será tuya ¿te parece?-Pregunto y la niña asintió-Bien entonces eso haremos

Era difícil estar en esta situación con la niña Pues para ella su Papa era Diamante, pero quizás podría ser Yaten… y de serlo ¿Cómo lo tomaria Alexa?...Mina estaba mas que segura que el platinado estaría feliz de la vida de que fuese suya…. Y siendo Honesta ella también estaría feliz.

-Molly podrías cambiarla para la cena

-Claro que si señora-sonrio-Yo…Queria preguntarle algo

-¿Qué sucede?

-A mi me contrato el señor Black… pero como el no esta no se si…usted me seguirá necesitando

-Me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo, siempre me ayudaste hasta donde te fue posible y estoy muy agradecida contigo-hablo la rubia con sinceridad

-Muchas Gracias Señora Mina-le brindo una sonrisa-Voy a cambiar a la pequeña-salio de la habitación.

• •

La Hora de la cena había llegado y ya todos los que habían sido invitados estaban presentes. Mina bajo a la sala en con su hija ambas lucian hermosas… Alexa lucia angelical con sus coletas y su vestido color rosa.

Serena y Darién también lucian enamorados y fueron los primeros en acercarse a Mina-Tia-la niña se dirigió a serena

-¿Cómo estas pequeña?-serena la cargo

-Me encanta como te ves con ella en brazos-dijo el pelinegro

-¡Darién!-serena se sonrojo

-Bueno ya saben como se hacen los niños-intervino Mina- asi que deben aplicarse

-¡Mina!-gritaron ambos a Coro

-Lo siento fue una pequeña broma, aca entre nos pensé que ustedes serian padres primero-este comentario los hizo enrojecer mas-Bien ya me callare ¿Han visto a Yaten?

-Estas hermosa-dijo el platinado tomandola por la cintura, la solto y se dirigió a la pequeña-¿Cómo estas Princesa?

-Bien-sonrio-¡Abuelito!-exclamo la niña al ver a Victor y corrió hacia el

Todos platicaban y estaban mas que entretenidos comentando algunas cosas que les habían pasado en este tiempo-La cena esta servida-anuncio Luna

La pequeña se sento a la par de Yaten, todos estaban conviviendo como una familia, Todos sabían el motivo de aquella cena, pero para no confundir mas a la niña, hablarían cuando ella se retirara, mientras disfrutaban de la cena.

Cuando la niña dio señales de querer dormir Fue Yaten quien se ofreció a llevarla a su habitación y ella acepto encantada-Regreso cuando esta princesa se duerma-sonrio el llevándola en brazos mientras la niña formaba una sonrisa en su boca-¿Me lees un cuento?

-¿Un cuento?-Pregunto Yaten mientras la cobijaba y es que hace siglos que el no leia uno-¿De que te gustaría?

-Uno de Princesa-sonrio

-MMM-murmuro poniéndose de pie y yendo al pequeño mueble donde habían libros, escogió el cuento de la bella durmiente-Creo que este estará bien

-Si-dijo emocionada-ahora léemelo-pidio-pero siéntate aquí-señalo con su mano el espacio en la cama

-Bien-dijo acomodándose, realmente se sentía extraño haciendo eso_-Habia una Vez en un reino Los reyes celebraban el nacimiento de su pequeña princesa, una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules…Las Hadas de el bosque se hicieron presente para darle un obsequio a la pequeña, una a una fueron dándole dones como el de la belleza, paciencia, dulzura e inteligencia…_-Yaten volvió su vista a la péqueña y sonrio pues ya estaba dormida… definitiva mente no había sido por el cuento, mas bien la niña estaba cansada, la arropo de nuevo…Y se detuvo a mirarla dándole un beso en la frente. Salió de ahí hacia la sala en donde todos lo esperaban.

-Se durmió-dijo al fin

-Perfecto ahora ¿Qué celebramos?-pregunto Michiru

Ambo se tomaron de la mano frente a Todos incluidos Luna-Bueno…-hablo Yaten- Nunca he sido bueno para las palabras, menos para las cursilerías-el sonrio-pero esta noche quisimos compartir con ustedes que…Mina acepto casarse conmigo

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar de parte de los presentes-¡Genial ustedes se lo merecen!-dijo michiru

-Felicidades-Victor se acerco a ellos- se que por fin serán felices y eso me alegra mucho-dijo con sinceridad-Se que en un principio me porte mal con ambos… espero que puedan disculparme por ello

Mina lo abrazo de improviso-Te quiero Mucho Papa-dijo dejándolo sorprendido y aunque tardo en responder al abrazo, por fin de su parte esa acción fue con todo el corazón

-Tambien te quiero Mina-pronuncio al fin, y por fin Mina escucho las palabras que tanto anhelo…

Ese fue un gesto que conmovió a todos los presentes, ahora parecía que todo estaba a favor de esta pareja.-¿Cuándo es la boda?-Pregunto Serena

-Bueno…-dudo Mina- Apenas ha pasado un poco mas de 4 meses… a mi me gustaría esperar un poco

-Sera como quieras-apoyo el Platinado

-Creo que en 6 meses estaría bien…La boda civil pensaba que fuese el mismo dia que la religiosa ¿Qué opinan?

-Excelente-dijo Michiru- Ya mi bebe habrá nacido para ese entonces

-Me parece un tiempo prudente –apoyo Serena-Ya que hay muchas cosas que preparar

-¿Y tu Yaten?

-Si asi lo quieres esta bien, espero que en ese tiempo Alexa me quiera un poco-sonrio.

De esta manera ya estaba decidido dentro de 6 Meses se casarian. Luego de despedir a todos Yaten y Mina se quedaron en la sala.-¿Feliz?

-Claro que si-respondio abrazada a el-¿sabes? Hay algo que quiero preguntarte

-¿Qué sucede?

-Para comprobar de quien es Hija Alexa… debemos hacerle una prueba de ADN…

Yaten levanto la barbilla de la rubia-Es Mi hija-dijo con seguridad-No me hace falta confirmar nada, Aunque fuese de Diamante no habría diferencia alguna, igual voy a quererla-le dio un beso fugaz-No te atormentes por ello; pero si para ti es indispensable saberlo, hagamoslo; solo ten presente que Nada cambiara, Por que Te Amo

-Y yo a ti-lo beso.

• •

De la cena a la fecha la Boda se veía cada vez mas cerca, Mina, Serena y Michiru se la pasaban viendo hasta el mas minimo detalle para la boda, La peli azul aun no había dado a Luz a su bebe, el cual seria un Niño; esa tarde las 3 mujeres se reunirían en una Boutique de Novias en el centro comercial…3 Horas después Ya Mina había escogido tanto su vestido para la Boda civil como el religioso; estaba emocionada… por fin dentro de poco seria la esposa de Yaten Kou…el solo hecho de pensarlo la emocionaba de sobre manera.

Serena Y Mina se irían juntas de el centro comercial, al llegar al estacionamiento…Un escalofrio recorrió a Mina de pies a cabeza-¿Qué sucede Mina? ¿estas bien?

-Eh… si-Miro a todos lados-Vamonos

Ambas rubias se fueron de ahí, Al llegar a casa Mina le contaba emocionada a Luna sobre sus vestidos-Estan hermosos Nana, no te imaginas

-Te veras Preciosa-sonreia al escucharla hablar con tanta emoción-¿Dónde vivirán tu y Yaten?

-Buena Pregunta-respondio con seriedad- a decir verdad no tengo ni la mas remota idea de eso-sonrio- pero ¿Qué importa? Con el me iria a vivir al Fin de el Mundo.

Y esa era una gran verdad…No le importaba el lugar, solo le importaba estar con el.

• •

_**Hooola! Pues bien, Ojala les haya gustado el Cap… supongo que si llegan hasta aca es que algo interesante encontraron ^^. Nos vemos en el próximo Cap. Y gracias por el tiempo que se toman para leer**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Porque desde que llegaste a mi vida me diste una lección**_

_**Confie de nuevo en la vida, y crei de nuevo en el Amor**_

_**0-0-0**_

1 Mes Faltaba para la Boda ya… el bebe de Haruka y Michiru ya había nacido, la peliazul aunque al principio tenia miedo… sus pensamientos cambiaron al tener al pequeño en sus brazos. Haruka estaba mas que encantado, presumía a su bebe por todos lados, la felicidad era grande para ellos y para todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

A los vestidos de Mina les estaban haciendo ajustes, ella y las chicas se estaban enfocando en lo demás de la boda. Alexa de ves en cuando preguntaba por Diamante.

**0-0-0**

El platinado caminaba por el sendero de el cementerio hasta llegar a la tumba en donde descansaban los restos de Hotaru, llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas…un suspiro Hondo salió de sus labios, sus ojos se cristalizaron pero suspiro, se arrodillo al pie de aquella tumba y con sus manos quito las hojas que el viento había arrastrado hacia ella.

Deposito las rosas sobre ella-_De seguro ya sabes que me caso con Mina en un mes ¿verdad?-sonrio-Yo se que estaras deacuerdo…sabes que te quise, de una forma distinta a Mina pero te quise; sabes bien que hubiera dado mi vida por la tuya-suspiro-tengo tanto que agradecerte… estuviste ahí cuando mas lo necesite, me diste tu apoyo, comprensión y amor… a pesar de todo.-sentia un nudo en la garganta-No te preocupes por tus rosas, siempre vendre a dejarlas…No se si me ire de aquí de nuevo, pero me encargare de que tus rosas favoritas nunca falten-sonrio acariciando aquella lapida-Siempre voy a recordarte y te viviré agradecido por todo._

El platinado no era muy religioso pero antes de irse rezo una Oracion y con eso se despidió de una persona muy importante en su vida.

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba en su habitación había tenido un dia cansado con tantas compras que hacer para la boda, su Hija estaba en el jardín con Mina… Luna entro a la habitación-Mina Yaten te espera en la sala

-Enseguida voy-sonrio…estaba feliz las cosas no podían estar mejor, bajo de inmediato topándose en la sala con Yaten-Mi amor-lo abrazo

-Pero que efusividad-le correspondió-¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?-se acomdo en el sofá con ella

-De maravilla-decia emocionada-Las invitaciones de la boda las entregaremos mañana, las flores ya están, solo mis vestidos aun no, pero lo estarán-narraba emocionada…Lo único que falta por ver es la Luna de miel

-¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

-No se me ocurre ningún lugar-dijo ella-pero cualquier lugar es genial mientras este contigo-sonrio

-Entonces dejame darte una sorpresa –dijo el platinado

-¿sabes? Viniendo de ti me encantan las sorpresas

-¿Cómo esta alexa?

-Muy bien ahora esta jugando con Molly

-¿Te parece si vamos a cenar los 3?

-¿Los 3?-pregunto emocionada- A alexa le encantan las hamburguesas y las papas-sonrio

-Bueno no era lo que tenia en mente, hace mucho que no como hamburguesas-sonrio- pero esta bien, entonces pónganse lindas y las espero

Minutos después los 3 salian rumbo a un restaurante de comida rápida, la niña estaba de lo mas feliz comiendo y a decir verdad Yaten igual, hace mucho que no se relajaba de esa manera, La niña estaba en los juegos infantiles vigilada por Molly.

-¿Dónde te gustaría vivir?-pregunto Yaten

-No había pensado en eso-sonrio

-Pensaba en irnos a vivir Fuera de Tokio, y dejarle la mansión a Michiru ya que al parecer ellos se quedaran aquí

-¿Fuera de Tokio?-Pregunto sorprendida-¿Dónde?

-Grecia es una buena opción

-¿Bromeas verdad?

-Claro que no Aino-la miro serio- me ofende esa respuesta, Al morir Hotaru todo paso a mi… en estos años Triplique todos los ingresos con la ayuda de Haruka…Y se que la casa en grecia te encantara

-Esta bien Kou vamos al fin de el mundo si quieres-sonrio dándole un beso ligero en los labios.

**0-0-0**

Dias después Mina se dirigía a una de las ultimas pruebas de sus vestidos de novia, al salir de ahí pasaría al Hospital los resultados de la prueba de ADN ya estaban listos, asi que al terminar los asuntos de su vestido iria al hospital.

**0-0-0**

Yaten estaba en su oficina en compañía de Haruka-¿Entonces ya lo has decidido?

-Si, nos iremos a vivir a grecia… quiero que te encargues de los negocios

-será un placer hacerlo Yaten-el rubio hizo una pausa- sabes Te llego una carta antes de que llegaras la encontré en la correspondencia

-¿Qué tiene de particular esa carta?

-La envía Rini

Era incomodo realmente por que Haruka fue su esposo y el… su juguete-Vaya eso si que sorprende ¿Tambien te escribió a ti?-Haruka negó

-Toma-dijo el

-La leera después-dijo con seriedad y cambiando de tema para volverse a centrar en los negocios.

**0-0-0**

Serena y Darién estaban en el parque-Princesa estos días de vacaciones me han encantado

-A mi también Darién ya nos hacia falta, me ha fascinado ayudarle a Mina con los preparativos de su boda

-Despues de la Boda de Mina volveremos a estados unido-sonrio-Prometo cordinar mis horarios para pasar tiempo contigo-sonrio dándole un beso

-Y yo prometo entenderte Darién, Te Amo tanto que no soportaría estar sin ti

-¿Sabes? Me encantaría tener una familia-dijo el pelinegro-Me encantaría una niña que fuese idéntica a ti

-¿Te confieso algo?-lo miro- a mi también me encantaría tener un bebe ¿te imaginas? Un hijo de ambos

-Cuando eso suceda sere el hombre mas feliz de el mundo

-Bueno tratare de que seas el hombre mas feliz pronto-sonrio

**0-0-0**

Mina llego al Hospital a recoger los análisis… cuando los tuvo en sus manos la angustia le invadió y no pudo abrirlos le falto el valor para hacerlo, asi que le marco a Yaten.

-Mina amor ¿Cómo estas?

-Yaten… estoy en el hospital vine por los resultados de la prueba

-¿Los viste ya?

-No pùedo… ¿pasas a casa en la noche para verlos?

-Claro ahí estare-sonrio

-Perfecto te esperare en casa

-Te amo Mina no importa lo que esos análisis digan-termino la llamada

Se dirigió al cafetín por algo de tomar la angustiaba tanto la situación y es que…el matrimonio con Diamante se había consumado-apreto los puños-No de la mejor forma y no solo una vez… el semblante de Mina cambio… aunque Yaten ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado…-suspiro mientras jugaba con el sobre sellado de los resultados- Minutos después salió de ahí rumbo a casa.

**0-0-0**

Y ahí estaba victor viendo jugar a la péqueña Alexa… Su nieta… Ahora se sentía mas que orgulloso de Mina y de su nieta…Aunque reconocia que había sido un patan con ella y se arrepentía por eso. La tuvo lejos y perdió años valiosos que Jamas iba a recuperar… Por que en definitiva el tiempo no podía regresarlo pero de ahora en adelante procuraría estar ahí para ella y para su nieta.

Amaba a su hija claro que si, y su nieta era una digna Aino al igual que Mina. La pequeña niña tenia rasgos tanto de su esposa como de Mina… y aunque a el también le asaltaba la duda de ¿Quién era el padre de Alexa? No era algo que le quitara el sueño… Ya que Yaten se haría cargo de ella sin importar nada.

Victor sonrio cuando a su mente vino Yaten y era increíbles las vueltas de la vida… cuando lo conoció no era mas que un "Estorbo" en sus planes y alguien muy inferior a su Nivel social… Ahora Yaten se había convertido en un apoyo para Mina e irónicamente también para el, y a pesar de Todo Yaten no le guardaba rencor…

-Victor

-Yaten no sabia que venias

-Hoy le entregaron los resultados a Mina y me llamo para venir

-Yaten-llamo la niña

Y el platinado la cargo en brazos-¿Cómo estas princesa?-sonrio dándole un beso

-Mina aun no regresa-dijo Victor

-Entonces la esperare

Le pidieron dos cafes a Luna mientras jugaban con la niña, para mientras Mina llegaba… ambos hombres parecían niños jugando con la pequeña.

Yaten miro su reloj por tercera vez-No se por que tarda Mina

-Llamale de seguro hay mucho trafico-sugirio victor

-Tienes razón-saco su celular marcándole a la rubia pero no recibió respuesta alguna- me manda al Buzon de voz

-Ya sabes Mina a veces es olvidadiza

Paso media hora mas y ya el platinado estaba inquieto de el hospital a casa máximo tardaría 20 minutos, pensó que a lo mejor estaba con Serena por lo que de inmediato la llamo, pero no estaba con ellos, serena y Darién pidieron que cuando Mina llegara se les avisara.

-Molly será mejor que lleves a la niña a dormir-pidio Yaten mientras luna aparecia con mas café en la sala

-¿Dónde puede estar?-Pregunto Victor

-Quizas se detuvo a ver los resultados de la prueba sola-dijo el platinado y a lo mejor no resulto ser lo que esperaba

Y es que esa era una posibilidad muy verdadera, a eso sumándole que mina estaba ansiosa por ese resultado-Puede ser pero ¿Dónde estará?

-Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a buscarla a el departamento-sugirio- al parque o a donde se me ocurra hasta encontrarla

-Cualquier cosa me comunicas-dijo Victor y Yaten asintió saliendo de ahí.

**0-0-0**

Yaten estaba preocupado, era la verdad sabia que para Mina no seria fácil aceptar ese resultado si era de Diamante, pero para el nada cambiaria, sin embargo la comprendía a la perfeccion. Llego hacia el departamento y su esperanza de verla ahí se desvaneció al encontrar aquello vacio…No quiso alarmarse asi que salió de ahí al parque, en donde tampoco la encontró… Yaten pensó que talvez estaría con Michiru y fue a casa.

-Pense que vendrías mas tarde-dijo Haruka

-¿Esta Mina?

Haruka lo miro extrañado-¿No esta en su casa?

El negó-llevo mas de la hora en casa de Mina, cuando no apareció decidi salir a buscarla-explico-pense que estaría aquí con Michiru

-No, Michiru y Mi hijo están dormidos ya

-¡Por un demonio!-bramo-¿Dónde estará?

-Si quieres voy contigo a buscarla-Yaten asintió-solo dejame le aviso a Michiru

Minutos después ambos salieron de ahí, tomando camino hacia la clínica… al llegar a el semáforo a una distancia prudente de la clínica, Yaten freno de improviso-Mira-dijo bajando junto con Haruka, el auto de Mina estaba estacionado justo frente al semáforo

Se bajaron y al llegar al auto notaron que la puerta estaba abierta, las llaves puestas, pero Mina no estaba y tampoco su bolsa-No creo que haya decidido caminar-hablo haruka

Aunque no lo admitiera aun, estaba ya desesperado…-Yo tampoco-saco su celular y le comunico a Victor, llamarían a la policía pues esto no era normal.

**0-0-0**

45 minutos después Serena y Darién estaban en casa de Mina…Michiru con su bebe llego unos minutos después ya que Haruka le conto lo sucedido.

Yaten y Haruka llegaron a casa luego de poner la denuncia y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar-Aun no se sabe nada-dijo Haruka-Y hay que esperar unas horas para darla por desaparecida

Todos estaban angustiados Yaten se enfocaba en el resultado de ese examen…-No es posible que por un resultado haga esto-dijo al fin- esa no es la Mina que conozco

-Quizas le impacto-hablo serena- una cosa es suponer y otra afirmar

-Pase lo que pase nada cambiara y lo sabe

Victor se mantenía serio, su semblante duro se hizo presente de nuevo ante la posibilidad de que algo le pasara a Mina…

Conforme avanzaba la noche la desesperación era evidente, la madrugada llego sin noticias de Mina y todos a la espera…solo Michiru durmió un poco con su bebe, los demás estaban ya preocupados.

**0-0-0**

Eran las 7 de la mañana de el dia siguiente, las tazas de café eran lo único que habían consumido en toda la noche, que Mina hiciera esto por un maldito resultado era el colmo y mas aun tenerlos preocupados a todos.

-Ya estoy desesperado-hablo Yaten- a lo mejor algo le paso pero ¿Dónde la buscamos?

Todos se miraban entre si, sin dar una respuesta …Michiru bajo a la sala mientras Molly cuidaba a su bebe…Luna estaba con Alexa en el jardín-¿Aun no hay noticias?-todos negaron

**0-0-0**

Mina despertaba apenas, abria lentamente los ojos, su cabeza dolia…intentaba reconocer aquel lugar pero no encontraba nada familiar, se sento en la cama aun aturdida, llevo sus manos a la cabeza….Lo ultimo que recordaba era que hizo un alto en el semáforo…un Hombre se acerco a pedirle una Moneda…y no recordaba mas… ahora despertaba ahí….sobre la cama había un cambio de ropa…se puso de pie observando aquella lujosa habitación por unos minutos, se puso de pie al intentar abrir la puerta esta tenia seguro-¡Abran la Puerta! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Abran ya esta puerta!-grito durante varios minutos sin obtener respuesta, vio por la ventana y observo varios hombres armados en el jardín y algunas partes de la casa y de inmediato su corazón dio un Vuelco….Le pareció estar viviendo con Diamante de nuevo…cuando lo pensó se quedo pretificada.

**0-0-0**

Yaten salió al jardín a buscar a Luna con la pequeña y de pronto-¡Luna!-grito al ver a la mujer tirada en el piso-¡Haruka! ¡Darién!-gritaba con desesperación y ambos hombres acudieron, Luna estaba inconciente, la llevaron a la recamara mientras Yaten buscaba a la niña por el jardín … pero no la encontró.

-¿Dónde esta la niña?-pregunto Victor

-¡NO ESTA! Necesito que luna reaccione-decia

-El golpe que recibió fue fuerte-hablo Darién-¿Qué esta pasando?

-No lo se pero alguien entro y se llevo a Mi nieta-dijo Victor

Yaten, Haruka y Darién buscaron algún rastro en toda la casa pero no encontraron nada, pareciera que habían entrado de lo mas campante por la puerta, pues ni siquiera estaba forzada…

Minutos después Luna despertaba-Luna dime porfavor ¿Qué paso?

-Yo…jugaba con la niña y de pronto sentí un golpe…no recuerdo mas-¿Dónde esta la niña?-pregunto preocupada

Yaten la miro- se la llevaron, no esta

Luna se llevo las manos a la boca por la sorpresa y el llanto se hizo presente, Serena y Michiru se quedaron con Luna.

El platinado fue a la sala-Luna no sabe nada

-Fue Diamante-dijo Victor

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el

-Diamante esta detrás de todo esto ¿Quién mas podría ser?

-Pero si el…-Yaten se cayo, pues nunca encontraron su cuerpo-pero ¿Cómo?

-Piensa esto es muy extraño-hablo victor

-Si es asi se las llevara lejos-dijo el ojiverde y no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo antes voy a matarlo

-Pensemos como el, yo supongo que de sacarlas de el país lo hara en algún vuelo Privado-hablo victor-Voy a hacer unas llamadas para ver que puedo investigar

-Voy a hablar con Haruka-dijo Yaten subiendo de nuevo

**0-0-0**

Mina caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de pronto escucho que abrirían la puerta retrocedió unos pasos y al ver entrar a esa persona sus ojos se abrieron enormemente-¡DIAMANTE!

El sonrio- Mi amor que bueno que no me has olvidado-cerro la puerta-Te extrañe mucho estos meses

-Pero tu…-Mina no podía hablar y sentía que las fuerzas la abandonarían

-No mori-sonrio-Todo fue parte de un Plan para librarme de ciertas personas indeseables, pero eso no tiene importancia-la miro- entre menos sepas de eso es mejor; lo que importa es que en un par de días nos iremos

-¡No!-dijo ella- no me ire contigo-lo enfrento

-Bueno entonces me voy con Alexa muy lejos-sonrio ese era el punto débil de Mina

-Yaten la cuidara

Sonrio- Lamento desilusionarte pero nuestra hija ya esta en camino para aca, asi que tu decides-la miro palidecer-Por cierto es una Pena que Yaten no vaya a casarse

Mina se le fue encima a golpes-¡Maldito Infeliz! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!-le pegaba en el pecho

Diamante la tomo de las muñecas bruscamente-¡Basta! No iba a dejarte ser feliz con Kou, solo te permiti creerlo-sonrio de nuevo-por cierto lamento desilusionarte pero… ya se el resultado de el examen de ADN que no te atreviste a ver-la atrajo mas a su cuerpo y le hablo al oído-Yo soy el padre de Alexa- le susuro

A Mina un escalofrio le recorrió la espina dorsal y sus ojos se cristalizaron-¡No me importa! ¡ES MI HIJA!

-TAMBIEN ES MIA-grito-y no sueñes que la dejare, asi que o te vienes conmigo o ¡NO VUELVES A VERLA EN TU VIDA!-su mirada se torno oscura-Tu decides-la tiro al piso-Y cambiate esa ropa, nuestra hija no tarda en llegar

-¡Yaten vendrá!

-Probablemente pero si lo hace lo matare sin contemplación alguna, no intentes escapar de aquí…por que no podras-su seguridad era evidente y dicho eso salió de ahí

**0-0-0**

-¡Esto no Puede estar pasando!-Yaten dio con su puño contra la pared-¿Cómo es posible? Me la arrebato en mis narices, Me las arrebato

-Debes calmarte Yaten-pidio Michiru

-No me pidas eso no es posible…

-¿Sabes? No creo que le haga nada malo a ninguna asi que tranquilo-sonrio-Mina es muy inteligente y sabra sobrellevarlo mientras vas por ellas-trataba de darle animos

Cada segundo que pasara era un agonia para Yaten aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente.

**0-0-0**

La niña llegaba a aquella casa impenetrable-Aquí esta tu hija Diamante

-Buen trabajo rubeus ¿Alexa como estas?

-Papa-dijo la niña arruyandose en sus brazos-Mama dijo que etabas en el cielo

-Mama se equivoco-sonrio-llevala a su habitación-ordeno a una de las mujeres

-Done esta mama

-En un momento la veras-sonrio-cambiala de ropa y dale de comer-ordeno

-Todo esta Listo para salir en Dos días, saldremos en la noche-dijo el pelirojo

-Perfecto, dile a esmeralda que le lleva algo de comer a Mina

**0-0-0**

Se negaba a creer que viviría de nuevo una pesadilla ¿Cómo estaría Yaten ahora? Solo de pensarlo… La puerta se abrió una mujer de cabellos verdes entraba con una bandeja de comida-Señora Black, Diamante quiere que desayune-dijo con total seriedad

Mina la miro con recelo-No quiero

- toma un baño para que desayunes-dijo con firmeza

-Porfavor-hablo Mina- por lo que mas quieras ayudame

Ella negó-Lo siento pero trabajo para Diamante

-Te recompensare…

-No es cuestión de dinero-puso la charola sobre la mesa-Sera mejor que obedezcas-la mujer salió de ahí cerrando la puerta

El dia avanzo y Mina solo se cambio de ropa, no quiso probar bocado alguno, Diamante entro en la habitación-Asomate a la ventana –ordeno

Ella lo hizo y en el jardín estaba su hija con alguna de sus sirvientes-¡Como pudiste!-lo miro con odio

-Ya deberías saber que para mi no hay nada imposible-sonrio-veo que no has probado bocado

Mina se alejo de la ventana y en cuestión de segundo le vacio el vaso de jugo en la cara salpicando su impecable atuendo blanco-Te Odio

Se acerco a ella y le dejo ir una bofetada que la hizo caer al piso, se sostenía la mejia, de pronto la levanto cual muñequita de papel tirándola a la cama y el se poso sobre ella-¡NO VUELVAS A PASARTE DE LISTA!-grito- Tu destino esta a mi lado, aceptalo

Mina no bajo la mirada en ningún momento aunque se estuviera muriendo de miedo-¡Eres la persona mas despreciable que conozco!-intentaba safarse pero le era imposible-Yaten va a encontrarme

-Quizas…-sonrio- la solución a esto es que lo mate-su voz sono demasiado fría-¿Quieres verlo morir?-la reto-podria complacerte

Sin tocar esmeralda entro con la Niña en brazos-Diamante…comenzó a llorar y no supe que hacer

-¡Mami!-dijo la niña

Diamante la tomo en brazos-¿Qué sucede pequeña?

-es que … quiero a Mami

Mina se acerco a Diamante y casi la arrebato de sus brazos-Aquí estoy mi cielo-sonrio abrazandola contra su pecho-¿Quieres que juguemos?-la niña sintió-Bien entonces vamos al jardín ¿si?

-Acompañalas esmeralda-ordeno

Mina fulmino a Diamante con la mirada y salió de ahí…tenia que escapar de alguna manera… o rezar por que Yaten la encontrara.

**0-0-0**

Ahí estaba Victor con una cara de Piedra literalmente, de algo habían valido las influencias y el dinero que poseía…Tenia la ubicación de Diamante asi como también sabia sus próximos movimientos.

-¿Sabes algo?-Pregunto Yaten entrando sin avisar

-Necesitamos ir al aeropuerto-hablo con seriedad-Uno de los hombres que trabaja ahí nos dara información, Diamante saldrá en 2 dias…esta en una casa en las afueras de la ciudad-hablo con seriedad-La tiene fuertemente custodiada con matones armados…Y en efecto mi hija y Nieta están ahí

-¿Dónde esta la casa? ¡Voy a ir por ella!

-No seas estúpido Yaten, lo único que vas a lograr es que te maten, anda vamos al aeropuerto y lleva esto-le dio un arma

-Con que gusto le pegaría un Tiro a Diamante-dijo el saliendo de ahí con victor.

**0-0-0**

Mina estaba en el jardín con la niña, intentaba disimular el pánico que la invadía al pensar que tenia que volver a aquel encierro.-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto esmeralda

-No

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que No amas a Diamante ¿cierto?

-Que deductiva-dijo con ironia

-Es una lastima Diamante es muy apuesto; es poderoso…

-Tambien es la persona mas despreciable que puede existir-Afirmo-Yo lo conozco muy bien…

Esmeralda examino a Mina y pudo ver en sus ojos temor, No por ella si no por la pequeña que jugaba con inocencia a unos pasos de ahí-¿Quieres a alguien mas cierto?

Mina asintió-Espero que me encuentre-decia con pesar y Miro a la mujer-Ayudame …Prometo ayudarte en lo que necesites

-No pretenderas que te ayude a escapar ¿verdad? Por que dejame decirte que… No quiero ser un cadáver

-Solo quiero que Yaten sepa que estoy bien

-Esta platica no traerá nada bueno-dijo la peliverde levantándose de ahí

**0-0-0**

La noche había caído ya por orden de Diamante Mina y Alexa estarían en habitaciones separadas… faltaba poco para media noche y Mina seguía caminando en la habitación no quería dormir… ni aunque lo intentara podría dormir… de pronto abrieron la puerta-¿Esmeralda?

-Callate Mina-ordeno cerrando con cuidado-Tienes dos minutos para hablar con quien desees-la miro- solo dos minutos… Lo único que voy a pedirte es dinero… quiero comenzar una nueva vida

Mina la abrazo-Gracias, cuenta con el dinero-esmeralda le dio el celular

-Dos minutos

Mina marco al celular de Yaten-Diga

-Yaten, soy yo

-Mina Mi amor ¿Cómo..?

-Estoy bien por ahora , escuchame no tengo mucho tiempo- Diamante tiene planeado que nos vayamos fuera de el país…

-Tranquila eso no sucederá confía en mi, sabemos lo que el planea

-¡Rapido Mina!

-Debo irme… Te Amo-la angustia en su pecho era evidente

-Tambien te amo, pronto esto terminara… escuchame…-Mina termino la llamada sin que Yaten le contara el plan que tenia en mente-¡Maldicion!-mascullo Yaten pero al menos sabia que estaba bien.

**0-0-0**

-Gracias esmeralda, Muchas gracias

-Descuida pero…

-Cuando salga de aquí voy a darte tu dinero lo prometo, voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda-la abrazo

-Ya debo irme o pueden descubrirme-sonrio-Hasta mañana y descuida estoy cuidando bien a Alexa

**0-0-0**

El Plazo de los dos días llego a su fin por la Noche Mina, Alexa y Diamante en compañía de Rubeus abandonarían Tokio a un destino que Mina ignoraba… Penso que quizás Yaten haría algo antes pero no fue asi… asi que la angustia comenzó a invadirla…

-Pense que tu novio haría algo Mina

-Yo también… a lo mejor…

-Hubiera querido ayudarte mas pero no es posible-sonrio- en una hora me voy…Mi trabajo aca era por unos días nada mas…Te deseo la mejor de las suertes

Los ojos de Mina se cristalizaron un nudo en su garganta se formo-Gracias por todo de verdad, Te pagare tu dinero lo prometo

-Solo si sales de esta lo aceptare-sonrio para salir de la habitación

**0-0-0**

La Noche cayo en Tokio… Mina iba en el auto con Diamante, Rubeus y Alexa quien venia dormida en brazos de su padre…Mina ya no lo pudo evitar y las lagrimas se hicieron presente en Total silencio, mientras las limpiaba bruscamente sin quitar la vista de la ventanilla.

Diamante la observaba y tenia una rabia contenida por verla llorar por Yaten, con gusto lo hubiera matado, pero sufriría mas al saberla lejos, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Llegamos al aeropuerto –anuncio Rubeus

**0-0-0**

**Hola si lo se me tarde lo siento de verdad pero aquí esta el capitulo. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y paciencia para leer y para esperar actualización.**

**¿Qué les pareció? … espero que sea de su agrado y pues solo queda esperar el capitulo Final.**

**Saludos.**


	24. El Precio de Tu Amor : Final

**0-0-0**

La Noche cayo en Tokio… Mina iba en el auto con Diamante, Rubeus y Alexa quien venia dormida en brazos de su padre…Mina ya no lo pudo evitar y las lagrimas se hicieron presente en Total silencio, mientras las limpiaba bruscamente sin quitar la vista de la ventanilla.

Diamante la observaba y tenia una rabia contenida por verla llorar por Yaten, con gusto lo hubiera matado, pero sufriría mas al saberla lejos, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Llegamos al aeropuerto –anuncio Rubeus estacionando el auto y saliendo

-Vamos Mina-ordeno y ella obedeció

La pequeña dormía-Rubeus llevala al avión-le dio a la pequeña y tomo a Mina de el brazo.

La angustia se apodero de ella seria posible acaso…¿Ir al infierno de nuevo?

Con cada paso que daba Mina sentía que su corazón se oprimía mas-¡Sueltala!-se escucho la voz tras de ellos

-Vaya Yaten que sorpresa-sonrio el ojiazul-Vienes a despedirte de ella

-Vengo por ella y por mi hija

-¿sabes? No quería matarte, pero creo que lo hare-tomo fuertemente a Mina de el brazo- y ella lo vera en primera Fila

Rubeus corrió hacia el avión con la niña en brazos dejando desprotegido a Diamante…

-Porfavor Diamante-hablo la rubia-Yaten no hagas esto mas difícil

-¿Lo ves? Mina es mas coherente que tu-sonrio apuntándole con el arma-Si tan solo hubieras entendido desde antes que Lo mio es mio.. esto no estaría pasando-una sonrisa burlona se instalo en su rostro-pero te empeñaste en alcanzar algo que no era para ti y mira las consecuencias

Yaten apunto con el arma-Y me lo dices tu precisamente, porfavor no me hagas reir

-No te muevas Kou-lo miro-¿Qué seria mas doloroso? Que mueras tu… o quizás que Muera ella…¿te imaginas? ¿podrias vivir con eso?

-No creo que te atrevas, dices amarla ¿No?

-Eso no lo dudes pero… la prefiero muerta que contigo

Para Mina estar en esa encrucijada no era nada comodo….No quería una tragedia y menos si eso implicaba lastimar a Yaten-Vamonos "Di"-hablo Mina, el ojiazul se sorprendió hace mucho que ella no lo llamaba asi -Vámonos ahora-la voz de Mina parecía tan segura…

-¿Lo ves? A fin de cuentas Yo siempre gano

De pronto dos disparos se escucharon, Mina sintió como Diamante dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre ella…Miro a Yaten desconcertado mientras ella caia al piso con Diamante…La cara de terror de Mina no se hizo esperar

Yaten volvió su vista y ahí estaba Victor el le había disparado a Diamante por la espalda-¡Que hiciste!

-Lo mismo que pensabas hacer tu-dijo el

Mina a como pudo acomodo a Diamante en sus piernas, Miro a su padre … estaba asustada…

-Mi…Mina-hablo Diamante, la rubia lo miro con los ojos cristalizados

Victor se había acercado a ellos con una expresión fría-Dejalo Mina debe morir como lo que es

La rubia lo miro y volvió su mirada a Diamante-Shhh te pondrás bien-sonrio con melancolía, Yaten se acerco a su lado

-Te…Te…Odio-dijo Diamante viendo al ojiverde

-No podemos dejarlo morir Yaten-pidio la rubia-Llama una ambulancia

-No lo hagas-dijo Victor, pero el platinado muy a su pesar se alejo unos pasos para pedir una ambulancia

-Yo…Siempre…Te Quise…-respiraba ya con dificultad

-Porfavor, no hables-pidio ella

-Perdoname….-susurro

-Claro que si-sonrio-Diamante con dificultad había tomado su mano-Ahora por favor no hables

-Cuida… a …nuestra…Hija-sonrio- es…lo…único bueno…en ..-ya el aire comenzaba a faltarle-Mi…vida…-sonrio y cerro los ojos en brazos de Mina

Victor fue el avión por su nieta, rubeus había escapado dejando a la niña ahí…

La rubia tuvo una crisis nerviosa…Yaten la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas pero ella no dejaba de llorar.

Minutos después llegaba la ambulancia que se encargo de el cuerpo de Diamante y Mina Tuvo que pasar la noche en el hospital sedada para que pudiera descansar…Victor se encargo de llevar a la pequeña a casa. Mientras Yaten se quedaba con Mina aunque ella no despertaría hasta el dia siguiente.

**0-0-0**

A la mañana siguiente Mina Desperto viendo a Yaten dormido en una silla-Yaten…-Hablo despacio

El abrió los ojos y sonrio acercándose a ella-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien ¿Dónde esta papa y Mi hija?

-Tranquilizate están en casa

-Papa lo mato ¿cierto? –Yaten asintió

-Todo esta arreglado Victor no tiene problema alguno

-Yo…Nunca pensé que el…

-¿Qué querías? Francamente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo no puedo tener consideración con alguien que jamás la tuvo –dijo el con seriedad

-Quiero irme Yaten…tengo que preparar el sepelio de Diamante

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Quiero cremarlo…y quiero hacerlo hoy mismo

-Voy a buscar al medico para que te autorice la salida

-Yaten…¿podrias ir a casa por un cambio de ropa?

El asintió saliendo de ahí….

**0-0-0**

Solo ella en compañía de Yaten cremaron el cuerpo de el platinado, lanzaron sus cenizas a la playa y asi Mina cerraba con toda seguridad ese capitulo tan amargo que le toco vivir…

**0-0-0**

Un par de días después se afinaban detalles para la boda de ambos, el Platinado estaba en su despacho y recordó la carta de Rini, la cual estaba en su escritorio. Creyo que era el momento oportuno para leerla y asi lo hizo abrió aquel sobre y comenzó a leer la carta de Rini….

**Querido Yaten :**

_Ni siquiera se como comenzar esta carta sabes que no soy muy buena para las palabras pero…voy a intentarlo supe que estas con Mina ¿Te soy sincera? Me duele por que aunque no me creas y aunque no parezca Te Ame y Te amare siempre; se que contigo siempre tome decisiones equivocadas y eso me llevaron a perderte; si te sirve de consuelo lo lamento a Diario… y lo seguire lamentado…Ni siquiera a Haruka llegue a amar la mitad de lo que te amo a ti…. Se muy bien que decírtelo a estas alturas es caso perdido._

_Si te hubiese sabido esperar las cosas serian tan distintas ¿cierto? Si un dia la vida nos pone en el camino de nuevo me encantaría que no me odiaras aunque se que es mucho pedir por que lo merezco._

_Hoy por hoy Intento ser una buena persona o al menos lo intento, bien sabes que Roma no se hizo en un dia, De todo corazón deseo que seas feliz; quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero a estas alturas de la vida no tiene caso._

_Se feliz pues si alguien lo merece ese Mi querido Yaten eres tu._

_Siempre te recordare…_

_Rini._

Al terminar de leer la carta no supo definir lo que sintió, pero de algo estaba seguro, Rini había quedado en el pasado, ahora su presente y su futuro era Mina y nada mas, quemo la carta pues no tenia sentido que la conservara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0-0-0**

**El dia de la Boda…**

La iglesia lucia adornada de flores, la alfombra roja esperaba que la novia hiciera su aparición, Yaten caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado Mientras Darién le daba animos…. La espera se le hacia eterna a Yaten.

Mina sentía un hoyo en su estomago no podía creer que el dia se había llegado contra todo pronostico.

La rubia Lucia un hermoso vestido blanco straples la caída de la falda era amplia hasta el piso, la falda de el vestido estaba adornada con pequeñas piedrecillas… en su mano llevaba una hermosa pulsera y su cuello era adornado por una fina gargantilla de pequeños cristales… su cabello estaba recogido en un Moño bajo y adornado con una Tiara, su maquillaje delicado… la hacia ver como toda una muñequita… su ramo estaba formado por Rosas Blancas y Rosas. Se miro al espejo y sonrio. Respiro Hondo y bajo hacia la sala en donde Victor la esperaba.

El al verla bajar se emociono sus ojos se cristalizaron pero lo disimulo, eso si le brindo una hermosa sonrisa, como nunca antes lo había hecho-Estas Preciosa Mina

-Gracias Papa-sonrio

-Nunca pensé en este momento para ser honesto, no de esta manera y se siente raro

Mina lo miro-Tambien yo… Hemos pasado tantas cosas ¿cierto? Pero al fin todo parece que será mejor

-Creo que tu madre esta mas que orgullosa de ti

-¿Y tu Papa?

-Lo estoy, mas de lo que un dia imagine-la abrazo- Te mereces toda la felicidad de el mundo-Ahora vámonos o Yaten colapsara-la tomo de el brazo para ir en el auto.

**0-0-0**

Quince Minutos después la Limosina hacia acto de Presencia en la entrada de la iglesia, Yaten entro a esperarla en el altar…Mina camino por el pasillo de la iglesia hasta llegar a Yaten al ritmo de la marcha nupcial y de el brazo de su padre….¿que mas podía pedir? Vio a su Hija con Luna y se sentía feliz… Toda la gente que quería estaba ahí con ella…Incluidas las chicas Artemis y Taiky

Yaten la recibió con una sonrisa tomo su mano y la emotiva ceremonia comenzó…A ella un par de lagrimas se le escaparon y es que se sentía mas que emocionada; Yaten estaba emocionado pero el jamás lloraría al menos no ahí, miro a Mina y sonrio. Si alguien lo comprendía era ella a pesar de todo.

Asi fue como al fin ellos se casaron acompañados de una gran recepción.

**0-0-0**

Dos años habían pasado ya desde el dia de su boda… ahora Alexa contaba con 6 Años y era la adoración de Yaten… Este no quiso saber el resultado de las pruebas de ADN… para ella seria su hija aunque un papel dijera lo contrario, la Familia Kou radicaba en Grecia un lugar espectacular.

Mina contaba con 6 mese de embarazo, esta vez seria un Niño…. Caminaban ambos por la Playa, alexa estaba en casa con Molly haciendo Tarea.

-Es increíble como pasa el tiempo ¿verdad?

-Si-dijo el- aun recuerdo como nos conocimos-Mina se hecho a reir-Aun me debes unas camisas

-Lo se… fue tan cómico nuestro encuentro-hizo un puchero- Fue una lastima echar a perder mi helado

La miro- Y a partir de ahí… te metiste en mi Vida

-Estoy en tu vida y jamás me ire -sonrio abrazándolo

-Jamas te dejaría ir, ni en esta Vida ni en otra-levanto el mentón de la rubia-Te Amo

-Y yo a ti-lo beso dulcemente

Ambos se quedaron contemplando en atardecer. El había vuelto a confiar en el amor a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en su vida. Y Mina por fin había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños, tenia una familia hermosa…. Pero lo mas importante se había ganado el cariño y respeto de su padre, si de algo no cabia duda es que… "El que persevera alcanza" pero a base de lucha; por que nada es fácil ni gratis en la vida….

Ambos caminaron por la Playa de regreso a casa, Alexa Dormia asi que Mina decidió ir a la habitación de el bebe, que aun estaba decorando… las paredes decoradas con Papel Tapiz, su cuna… juguetes…Todo y mas de lo necesario había en esa habitación. La rubia se asomo a la ventana acariciando su ya abultada pancita cuando los brazos de Yaten la rodearon.

-¿En que piensas?

-En nuestro bebe, en Nuestra Alexa y en ti

-¿Asi?

-Son mis 3 grandes amores-sonrio ella dándose vuelta para mirarlo

El la beso-Te Amo

-Y yo a ti Aino-sonrio seductora mente

Y se quedaron asi abrazados… No hacia falta palabras para saber lo que sentían y pensaban ellos aprendieron a hablarse y entenderse con un abrazo, una Mirada y una caricia….. De ahora en adelante solo se encargarían de Vivir al máximo con su familia.

"_**Nadie dijo que alcanzar el Amor era Facil, en esta vida Bien o mal Siempre hay un precio para todo…No se puede tener todo en esta vida… pero si tener lo mas indispensable…El Amor que se da de muchas maneras… aun asi Siempre hay un Precio para ganarlo o perderlo…."**_

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0-0-0**

_**Hola Pues bien asi llega al Final Mi primer Fic Mina/Yaten, se que me tarde pero hoy Finaliza y me siento Feliz. Muchas gracias por aquellas que dedicaron tiempo a este Fic se los agradesco.**_

_**Se que no es un Final tan largo, pero No todos los Finales son iguales y aquí quise centrarme pues en los protagonistas….es un Final corto pero a mi me gusto, espero que a ustedes les agrade.**_

_**Estoy preparando otro fic de esta pareja ojala me acompañen no será tan largo como este pero será "Interesante" lo prometo.**_

_**Hasta la Proxima ^^**_


End file.
